Fanonfall
by XMinerCobra
Summary: Mite is not normal. He's a Fusion, and a Fusion of a monster named Fuse. Extreme crossover. Edited. Complete.
1. Awakening

Awakening

* * *

**A MOMENT IN TIME IS HERE! MY GOSH THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD! **

**Sorry about that, this is exciting, now I wanna break some ground rules here. This story is way darker than New Stuff as you see.**

**Don't own anything.**

**Fuse's appearance is based after his mortal incarnation's death, he made a new one.**

**The protagonists the first one belongs to Fanonfall Wikia, the second belongs to a guy who bleeds a lot and the last belongs to Nick.**

**This version the game's artwork is different due to me finding Finn looking too creepy and now the game is being based off of Snafu Comics (another hint). **

**I can't depend how long these seasons are but I will say when I wanna so we save time and such or else we're in development in stop motion.**

**edit: It is nostalgic to be here. Happily reading off this fic. I am not remaking it, just fixing it. I am near 2015's Christmas when I edit this so please guys, stay with me.**

**in the Fanonfallverse, an incident fused all version of Earth together. One incident prompted the protagonist of the story to exist. I hope the edits are good.**

**Now being said, the most important moment in Fanonfall, the STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Quiet, it was all he can hear. He opens his eyes and looks at the green room and well...green everything. He sees a mirror and walks towards it, and he sees his face. He had light green hair and was wearing a black sweater, a white undershirt and brown jeans and black boots. His entire appearance was that of a preteen.

He then touched his face for a moment and the. Saw the door. The boy walked towards the door and opened it.

The door of the room he was in was in the back of a pillar which was green as well. He hid behind the pillar and saw some figures approaching. One of the figures was an armored man from the waist down and was extremely buff and tall and had horns, like a devil. The last man was the one that actually gave chills. He was considered taller than the devil man, his body was mostly made of green blobs and there were roots covering some parts of his body, mostly the limbs and some parts of the body. The legs were like root versions of octopus tentacles. The head looked like green fungus sprouting from roots. It's eyes were red on where the eyes should be.

The boy stood still, being careful not to make a sound. "Ah, shall I see you again Dagon?" The monster asked the devil named Dagon. "Oh course my dear friend Fuse!" Dagon answered. That name did it. Then the boy felt it all coming back to him.

The monster named Fuse was a vicious dictator, invading every planet to expand his own. Only few planets survive the attack. All the inhabitance will turn into Fusion monsters like him. When Fuse invaded the planet known as Earth, he then was shocked by the sheer resistance the planet gave under the leader known as Dexter. Fuse then went full force but in horror to see that his army has been massively reduced. Fuse felt like he could be defeated but something saved him. Some way or another a planet in front of Planet Fuse crashed onto each other. That planet was HUGE and most of the inhabitance were absorbed, some pieces if the planet fell down to Earth but Fuse didn't care, he had more than his PREVIOUS army. Fuse then was met by a god named Dagon who made him a deal he can never refuse.

That is all he can remember, the boy saw Dagon leaving a Fuse going back to his chambers. "Wait." Fuse said and looked around. Fuse was approaching the pillar and touched it. The boy's heart almost stopped and then Fuse let his hand go of the pillar. "Sheesh, I need a renovation." Fuse said and ran toward his chambers again, closing the door.

"Dang, that might kill me." The boy whispered to himself, wait. Might. Might. MITE! That was a perfect name to call himself. The boy knew it wasn't time to celebrate his victory in making his own name and should right now escape because he knows that people won't be happy knowing a preteen was here.

He then saw a door and quietly opened it and saw he was on a patio in a garden. Mite then saw some Fusion Spawns patrolling the area, "Oh man!" He said to himself and jumped over the railing into a bush. "Did you hear something?" A Spawn in a nerdy high-pitched voice suspected. "Like a person secretly hiding behind that bush over there?" A Spawn in a naturally sarcastic accent said pointing at the bush. "No it sounded like-" The Spawn then farted and laughed. "Oh gross man!" The Spawn said, trying to cover it's nose without hands.

"Great. Now what?" Mite said to himself. Mite then looked around until something could catch his eye. He then found his salvation, a rock. Mite then carefully picked up the rock, he then threw it at the top of the roof.

"Did you hear that?" The Spawn said hearing the rock's banging on the rooftop. "Came from the roof, let's check it out." The Spawn said and both were now going inside. Mite then dashed out of the bush and saw an open window which he jumped inside. He saw a staircase in front of where he was standing and then heard the footsteps of the same Spawns earlier. "Oh shoot!" He said to himself and in desperation, hid behind a curtain, oldest trick in the book.

"So dude, can we like throw water balloons at the next guys who come by the courtyard?" The high-pitched Spawn asked. "No dude, Fuse will disintegrate us in execution chambers if we do that!" The sarcastic Spawn said. "Okay, c'mon the sound's in the attic upstairs." The other Spawn said, now hopping up the stairs being followed by his partner.

After seeing them disappear upstairs, Mite then got out of the curtain, then silently walked toward the door outside. Mite went outside to scan the area, to his surprise there was a Gravity Glider, the main source of transportation in Planet Fuse with built in blasters. Mite then felt like he could admire it for hours but he knew the situation in hand first. Mite, then looked at the glider, seeing the keys were still inside. Mite then got on the glider and it felt natural, as if he already did this. Mite then turned the keys on and readied the glider as if it were a motorcycle. The glider was now prepared and Mite turned the handle, making the Gravity Glider fly into the air. "WOOO-HOOO!" Mite yelled as he rode into the green sky.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Spawn said, "Is it another fart?" The other asked. "No it sounds like a preteen screaming, stealing my Gravity Glider." The Spawn said. "Yeah, I hear it too but it is probably nothing." The other Spawn said. "Yeah I guess your right plus who would be that dumb of me to leave my keys next to that glider." The Spawn laughed.

* * *

Later

* * *

Mite still rode the Gravity Glider to whatever. "Hey man, can I go home!" The Gravity Glider spoke. "Thought you can't talk!" Mite exclaimed. "Sorry, it was an accident," The glider apologized, "I'll bring you down the next platform. Oh look! There it is!" And the unfortunate arrival of a platform can and the Gravity Glider's seat sprung Mite out onto the platform, like an ejection button. The Gravity Glider flew off as a angry Mite yelled after it. Mite then stopped yelling for it after seeing it gone on a visibly Planet Fuse.

"Wow, that was anticlimactic. Now how to get home?" Mite then began investigating the platform he was on. He noticed it was all, blocks. Cubes and everything. He saw the ground as if it were some kind of hard sand and there were black blocks forming towers, most were damaged or destroyed mostly.

"Great, Planet Fuse is coming back in a few hours and this place is next." Mote said to himself as he began scanning the area more. He then saw something move behind the tallest surviving pillars.

"Hello? You dead or alive?" Mite called out to what was moving but to no answer. "I'm coming." Mite warned and he began walking toward the pillar and when he arrived there he looked behind to see his surprise.

It was a dragon, it had purple eyes and it was was made of mostly rectangles and cubes much like the platform itself. It's main body was as dark the pillar it was hiding behind and some gray parts on the wings as if it were showing the bones, there were gray scales on the back making a line. The dragon's tail was missing, letting black ooze seep out of the wound. It's left wing was burnt off mostly except the gray bones and it's right front and back legs were missing as well.

"What happened to you!?" Mite shouted to the dragon, Mite then took off his sweater and wrapped it around where the tail used to go. "Thank you, but do not pity me. You must escape." The dragon warned. "What's your name?" Mite asked. "My name's the Ender Dragon and I was the ruler here with my servants." The Ender Dragon answered, coughing some ooze, "My place was attacked by that planet up there, killing my servants and mortally wounding me as you see right here." The Ender Dragon coughed more black ooze.

"You will be find Ender Dragon, is there a way for us to escape?" Mite comforted. "NO! Leave me be to suffer my death! It will gravely dishonor me and my race if I don't fall along with them!" The Ender Dragon refused, "The exit is in that way, there is a cave in there and there is a black portal all you need is to jump in." Mite then also didn't want to leave the dragon, "I am not leaving you here."

"Oh yes you are, look up." Mite then followed what the Ender Dragon said and to his shock, Planet Fuse was very, very close to the platform. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" Mite screamed to himself.

"See, nothing can save me. We would both be dead." The Ender Dragon said. "No, I can do this I just need to-" Mite was interrupted when the Ender Dragon started screaming at Mite, wailing in pain. "I would succumb to my wounds soon anyhow but I want you to have this. It is in the pillar, just there is a broken block." The Ender Dragon's head then pointed to the pillar where a block was missing, gaining access to the pillar's insides. Mite then shoved his hand inside the opening, feeling burlap. He then pulled out the burlap sack and it was somewhat heavy and found it carried some things inside.

"My personal non-block collection." The Ender Dragon coughed, "Escape with it to help yourself." Mite felt a tremor, likely coming from Planet Fuse. "Hurry up or else both of us are dead!" The Ender Dragon commanded. Mite then ran away, carrying the sack and saw a cave.

"AVENGE ME KID! AVENGE ME AND MY RACE!" The Ender Dragon shouted, the tremor was becoming stronger and Mite ran inside where he saw a portal facing downward.

He tossed the sack into the portal and began yelled, "SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU!" Mite then jumped in as the Ender Dragon smiled.

"Here it comes." The blocks of the platform were lifting itself up, flying toward Planet Fuse. The Ender Dragon was being lifted as well as he smirked.

Mite then fell down, feeling blackness underneath but there was light, he also saw a glimpse of his sack and grabbed it but Mite felt words echoing around him, "Avenge me, avenge me..." Before he saw the light consume him.

* * *

**Was that a great chapter or what!? Now I wanted to add more but I wanted you guys to see it already. Now peoples, it is time to STAY TUNED for the next ****chapter.**

**edit: Hope you enjoy this. It will take me months until i fix it all.**


	2. Progress

Progress

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER! Hopefully this get's as many views as New Stuff. Hey people during summer I might not be able to post stories that much because my mom wants an alternative to SUMMER SCHOOL.**

**Sorry if it takes long, a weekend is a weekend.**

**Now for Fanonfall Wikia, you gotta look at the facts here, ZIM COMBINED ALL UNIVERSES TOGETHER SO DON'T GIVE ABOUT FUSE TAKING CHARACTERS OF THEIR OWN DIMENSIONS BECAUSE IT. IS. CONFUSING. **

**Boo! I swear I will break someone. Now fans (IF I HAD ANY), the series will be very dark, like the season finale of Gravity Falls (IMPLEMENTED).**

**The Walking Dead will take place in TV's storyline. South Park will have no cursing due to my mother watching me.**

**edit: mother is watching me, screw this shit.**

**Anyway STORY IS NOW. **

* * *

Mite opened his eyes, seeing he wasn't dead yet. He was still wearing the same clothes except the sweater he left for the Ender Dragon. Mite then saw he was still holding the sack, he decided to check later what was inside because he was thinking how to get out of the middle of Nowhere. He looked around to see he was in a desert without the sand, the place was abandoned entirely except a road nearby with a sign. Mite then gripped his hand, "Why couldn't I save him..." Mite asked himself, he then dragged the bag toward the road and arrived next to it.

He checked both roads and crossed it, and looked at the sign. "The Town of Nowhere, where dreams are discouraged in horribly undignified ways and this sign's space is running out of space." Mite read the sign to himself and walked toward where the sign pointed.

* * *

Later

* * *

Mite arrived at a town, no big buildings, no homes, just plain old community of groceries, a factory and other businesses. Mite presumed everyone else are road trippers or people who live near the area, since another town might be in the next state or something. He walked past a crowd of people, wondering what's causing the commotion, he then saw was a stand with a finely dressed man with on it along with a red pickup truck.

"Step right up, step right up! Win my truck I got from my dead cousin by drinking this poison that can potentially kill you because I am getting business investments every second by doing this!" The man said, presumed to be wealthy said pointing an arrow at the truck.

Mite then walked in front of the crowd, "I will drink that poison." Mite said which emitted gasps from the crowd. From what he can hear was "Is he crazy?!" and "He will get himself killed!" and "HE IS JUST A BOY! WHAT IS HE GONNA DO WITH A CAR?!"

Mite ignored the warnings and went up the stand, "What a wise choice my fine lad! Why, even the bravest generals are afraid to do this." The rich man praised. "Just hand me the glass." Mite said which the rich man then gave a glass of purple looking water.

"Well, here it goes." Mite then gulped the poison down his throat, emitting gasps and shock from the crowd, some even fainting. "Did you like it kid?" The man asked. "Dude, it's juice. And it tastes good actually." Mite said, which emitted the smile on the rich man's face.

The crowd was murmuring and waking up the fainted members. "This folks was a set up to post on my blog! As promised I give you the car!" The rich man then handed the keys to Mite and the crowd cheered.

"Dang, you people need jobs." Mite then got in the car and turned it on and rive off as the crowds looked down in shame, they really needed hobbies.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Can't believe my fuel could still have fuel after driving all the way here." Mite said to himself as in front of him was Dexlabs, "Wow, couldn't believe I'm actually here." Mire arrived at Tech Square minutes ago, his truck was parked next to the lab.

"And I thought I'd blow up this place." Mite said to himself, entering inside to see a robot in the counter. "Hello, may I assist you because we Dexbots have no suspicion of you figure." A Dexbot greeted.

"Yes, is there a internet cafe or something?" Mite asked the robot. "Oh yes, the door on the left is the archives, all public data is available to everyone, the right is the lab which is only available to high ranking authorities, Dexbots and scientists from here." The Dexbot answered.

"Much thanks." Mite thanked and went to the left door. "Hello receptionist Dextbot, it is I, Patroller Dexbot 2! What is bothering you my fellow bot?" The Dexbot noticed the peculiar face the receptionist made at the boy. "I sense the boy has Fusion essence all over him, he might be a Fusion monster in disguise. Should I alert the security Dexbots?" The receptionist suspected. "No receptionist Dexbot, these days due to the Fusions are everywhere, the people might have Fusion essence all around." Patroller Dexbot 2 reasoned and the receptionist Dexbot nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the archives

* * *

"Okay, recent files." Mite then clicked the link on the computer, the archives were in very small of population, there was just a librarian Dexbot, three scientists and at least one college student who were all far away from him.

Mite saw the computer loading and waited and the screen showed.

"Let's see, time and space conundrum?" Mite said to himself and clicked the link and read what it said.

"Time and space conundrum combines all universes together making Earth only slightly less small than Jupiter?" Mite read to himself, this explained so much.

"Says also that since there is such a strain in the space time continuum, that you cannot go back in time unless a rift opens called an Horizon Event." Mite read more. "Hello there random person who is talking to themselves, will you want a drink?" A service Dexbot came by. "No thanks." Mite declined and the Dexbot left, Mite was now gonna leave as well.

Mite then hummed to himself and thought of something, maybe, just maybe...

Mite shut his eyes tightly and saw a throne room and that everything was green and saw the devil-man talking to him, or someone else. What the devil was saying he couldn't hear then Mite opened his eyes to see the Dexbot long gone.

My name is Mite, and I'm Fuse's Fusion.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! MY BUTT HOLE OF A COUSIN IS A-**

**STAY TUNED AND KILL ANYONE.**


	3. First Sight

First Sight

* * *

**Hey guys! The secret characters are revealed! Or another chapter, I got like 11 reviews since the eleventh review, now I'm offended.**

**edit: editting here, some parts are rewritten.**

**STORY IS NOW BECAUSE I AM OFFENDED. **

* * *

Mite tried to absorb all the information. He was Fuse's Fusion? Mite, well if he was Fuse's Fusion, then how could he be a Fusion if he was already part of the race. Mite concluded that Fuse may be the owner of the dogs (the Fusions) but not a dog himself. Mite pondered for a moment, yeah, some of the controlling rulers of certain places aren't even part of the race, like Japan and Philippines and Fuse was the higher being.

Mite then wondered for a moment, how did he come to creation? Mite then remembers the devil-man. The agreement of course! Mite then remembered Dagon and Fuse's agreement, the one to gather more gods to make a cult.

Mite then decided most of the questions were answered and should go somewhere, but where? Mite then wondered where to go, he doesn't have cash so a room over his head is out of the question. He was sure that he wasn't sleeping in a truck tonight or at a smelly homeless shelter. Mite then thought of one solution...

"Uh sir, are you alright?" The Patroller Dexbot asked Mite who was deep in thought who was leaning by a wall near the counter. "Uh, yes I am, I'll be leaving." Mite said, hurrying out the door.

* * *

"Where did I park that truck?" Mite said to himself as he inspected the parking lots near here. "Maybe I gotta scan the area this way..." Mite then began running through the square sidewalk around the lab and began looking through the open roads.

"NOTHING!" Mite said to himself to see no signs of his car. Then Mite then felt a force push him back, he just bumped into something.

"OWWWW!" Mite said as he fell down the pavement, dirt covered his eyes. "SORRY! Didn't mean to bump into you!" A voice said as might opened his eyes, "Oh yeah, you gotta be so-" Mite then stopped being mad when he saw the person standing before him.

She had pure white hair wearing a black diadem, she was wearing a blue hoodie and a gray skirt and had white stockings with Mary Jane shoes. Mite then took a close look of her face, she had no impurities to speak of and had peach colored skin, she was REALLY beautiful. Her eyes matched her looks very well, it was...unable to be described. She held up a hand to help.

"Uh, thanks." Mite said seeing his face was dirty and wiped his face with his hands, "Sorry, about that." Mite apologized for being so rude, especially to HER. Mite's hand was then grabbed by the girl and was pulled up, now right and standing. The first thing Mite noticed was that the girl was his age or appearance at least, and they were exactly the same size, EXACTLY.

"Oh, uh sorry about knocking you down." The girl apologized. "Uh, its okay, sorry for being so rude." Mite apologized as well. "Uh huh, so what was the running for." The girl asked in such an innocent voice, it was almost too cute. "Sorry, just looking for my truck." Mite said, scratching the back of his head. "Can kids our age could even drive?" The girl asked. "They could." Mite answered.

The girl giggled and then a really annoying voice was heard. "I LIKE TACOS!" A loud a screechy voice was heard and Mite covered his ears. A robot behind them came a tree, it was small and gray, it's eye circuits were blue and had a half-oval head an and antenna on top. The robot had a mouth and a real life tongue for some reason. It had a thin and small, almost invisible neck and had an oval for a body and it was really small. On the middle of the body was a small panel with tap hanging onto it. It had blue orbs as shoulders and a flexible pipe for an arms, two smaller blue orbs with small, thick scissor blades for hands. The legs have the top pointed and the bottom flat. It looked awfully adorable.

"GIR! You little cute face! Where did you go?" The robot then jumped onto the girl's arms, very happy. GIR then noticed Mite's leg and did... "OH GLOB!" Mite screamed as GIR bit his leg. The girl giggled and started pulling GIR off the leg. "Ow, you gotta pull so hard! Ow!" Mite said in pain. "Sorry, GIR is difficult but he's too cute to not forgive." The girl said. "Oh yeah, what's your name because I'm gonna write a complaint." Mite smiled and the girl laughed. "Its Bell, nice to meet you." Bell greeted herself and pulled GIR out of Mite's foot. "Mite, nice to meet you as well." Mite said, caring his bitten leg.

"So is GIR your pet or something?" Mite asked fanning his leg. "No, he's my kid." Bell answered and Mite just nearly fainted. Her kid, really? Sheesh, someones been busy. "So who's the dad?" Mite asked but only got an answer in the form of a playful slap. "It's an adoptive relationship." Bell said smiling. "Ohhhhhhh..." Mite understood.

Mite then felt something coming off the girl, like something special. "Uh, sorry if I'll bother you but is that radiation I sense?" Mite asked but then Bell looked away. She almost seems...sad. "What's wrong?" Mite asked. "Well, it started awhile back..." Bell began, "The fuck? Why am I telling you this?"

* * *

**Surprise! This took inspiration of Bleedman's work. If your wondering what color Bell's eyes are, it is basically the same as the comic because, it was difficult to say. WHOOPS! DIDN'T EDIT THE CHAPTER (later I did)! STAY TUNED...ISH...**


	4. Chain of Memories

Chain of Memories

* * *

**Hey guys! All characters from non-canon shows will have other background stories rather from their own series due to confusion. Bell will have no connection to PPGD due except Chemical X.**

**And yes, not confirming Mite is powerful or not as powerful as Fuse.**

**Edit: I know Bell Was too emotional in this chapter. It seems out of place considering her characterization later.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

It happened 12 years ago before the war, in a distant and isolated laboratory in a tropical island near Bravo Beach was a scientist. He thought with the funds he had which he made the lab he created, he would make a new breakthrough with science, he wanted to recreate the lost Chemical X. The man always thought Chemical X could power countless electronics, provide a new power source, this would practically save the world from it's environment issues. But this generous and beautiful idea was his downfall.

The man thought bioengineering was the key to Chemical X and developed the Chemical that way. The man strapped the Chemical sample he made to a device to compress it to perfect the experiment. The man pulled the lever...then the bad thing happened.

The lab exploded in fiery flames, the flaming debris of the roof fell on the man, killing him and burning his corpse. After the damage and flames were out and the corpse was burnt to cremation, the compressing device's security systems saw nothing, it opened device's door and the only thing in it...was me.

* * *

Bell finished her origin and Mite just sat their with an unreadable expression. "So how did you get out?" Mite asked finally.

"The authorities found out after seeing a bunch of fire off a nearby island and sent a rescue ship, hid in there and got out." Bell answered, almost to seem she is gonna cry.

Mite immediately regretted asking and finally found out a way to cheer her up.

"Wait, did you come out with clothes or-" Mite cuts himself off after seeing the sad look gone.

"I was naked, stole clothes off a ship." Bell wiped her face with her hand and laughed.

"Heh, sorry about asking you." Mite apologized with a regretful look, "You are too emotional."

"No need, that was in my chest for years until I met you Mite." Bell said to him and patted his back, "Piss off about the emotional parts."

"So how did you meet GIR? Sorry if I'm asking you too many questions." Mite asked and apologized.

"Well after all universes combined," Mite knew now Bell knew about the combining, "I saw GIR banging his head on a tree, he was so cute that I decided to adopt him!" Bell said and started rubbing the cheeks of GIR.

"So, were are you heading?" Mite asked questionably, again fearing he is asking too much questions.

"Some place to sign up in the war, I've been a drifter all my life, not like a hobo, just a person who looks like they have a home and can eat but has no home." Bell sighed deeply and held GIR.

"I was hoping to give a place for GIR to stay." Bell then began eating a leaf that fell on her head, SHEESH SHE IS HUNGRY!

"I was thinking of going to Sector V to sign up, the booth is there and a nearby camp." Mite said grinningly, "Maybe you wanna tag along?" Mite asked, he needed company and something to make up for a bunch of apologies.

Bell sprang up and hugged Mite, "YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bell then stopped hugging and grabbed GIR and went to a trashcan, she then put her hand inside the garbage and pulled out a backpack. "Gosh, this trash can has everything."

Mite then laughed, "Well, I gotta look for my car."

"Wait, that car?" Bell pointed to the truck next to him.

Mite then looked to see it WAS his car and then he couldn't think of how many words to curse right now.

* * *

Much Later

* * *

Mite and Bell arrived at Sector V, it was a tree with a bunch of junk stuck onto it to make a unique looking treehouse. Right on the tree was a couple of steps that looked like you had to jump to reach in and people were falling and whining in frustration. Right on the base was a house and sidewalk that was round because of were it was at. It was being lifted by a floating round platform as if the entire house's surrounding was lifted off by technology, sure enough there was a blue circles echoing under the platform and under was a pool of Fusion Matter.

"Sheesh, someone had an way to get up there without potential death." Mite said in awe. Mite noticed how there was not a single staircase, parking lot besides the sidewalks with Fusion Spawns or even a teleportation device and he saw people randomly falling off the ledge of the platform to have no damage.

"How do we get up?" Bell asked while covering her eyes, afraid her head will melt like that Nazi in that old adventure film.

Mite then noticed some barrels and drove towards them to see a trampoline, "Really? They had the most advanced technology to use but they were so cheap they just bought something from a garage sale? Funny." Mite laughed and stopped the car he opened the car doors and went down and Bell did the same holding her backpack with GIR who was speaking muffled gibberish inside the bag.

Mite went down to the sidewalk to the trampoline, "Sheesh this is gonna be bad." Mite then went on the trampoline. "Wonder if I jump?" Mite then made pressure to his body and jumped, he flew REALLY high.

"WHAT THE NUTS!" Mite screamed as he was falling.

"Don't die up there!" Bell yelled laughing.

"GLOB IT!" Mite then fell on the platform safe and sound, now catching his breath for his believing near death experience. Bell did the trampoline while he was catching his breath but in more fun since it didn't prove a suicide fatality.

"So you alive?" Bell asked in a comical way when she landed.

"Yeah, although I gotta complain." Mite said angrily.

"Don't be such a drag, now I bet the signing booth is in front of the house's door." Bell concluded and began walking with Mite toward the door to see that the table with the banner SIGN UPS on it.

They went toward it to see a fat kid in a blue shirt, suspenders and wore pilot hat with goggles with yellow lenses. "Hello my name is Numbuh Two of the K.N.D! Can I help you?" Numbuh Two asked nicely.

"Uh, we wanna sign up." Mite said.

"Splendid! Though I do warn you that so many have graduated leading a short supply of new recruits and that our newer training sessions last months now so, are you sure to join the fight against Fuse?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Uh, we are sure." Bell answered rubbing the back of her hair.

"Great! Now just sign the names of all that in your party, humans, robots, animals and anything really!" Numbuh Two then slipped a sheet of paper.

Mite and Bell signed it, Mite's own (recently made) signature and Bell signed her name and GIR. They slipped back the paper and Numbuh Two clapped his hands, "Splendid! Now I will get the bus and be prepared because it is gonna be here soon and if you have a vehicle make a sign saying, 'Pls, don't rob me'" Numbuh Two then left with the papers.

"Well this is it!" Bell said.

"Yeah, maybe we gotta bond better." Mite said and Bell laughed.

"I LIKE TACOS!" GIR screamed through the backpack.

* * *

**Sorry for delays! **

**I like to keep on thing straight, everything is Bleedman's art not the original.**

**STAY TUNED...BOO!**


	5. MAGGOTS

MAGGOTS

* * *

**Hey people, Fanonfall: New Stuff is gonna be very long due to constraints of my IPad.**

**edit: my IPad rocks.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

The trio arrived at the camp through the bus. "Now get off the bus kids." The bus driver said, the three brought their luggage and got off the bus. What they saw was a huge training camp with a large gymnasium, a large sleeping quarters, a cafeteria and training ground and campsite. The rest of the camp, they couldn't tell what it was due to it being walled and they were on a hill.

"The door is that way, c'mon!" Bell then began running toward the doorway and Mite and GIR followed until Bell stopped when she realized something.

"OH MY GOSH! I dragged GIR into the war!" She screamed and began panicking.

"Sheesh, stop being hysterical, if we hide him, we won't have trouble." Mite tried calming the girl.

"No! I signed all our names! They will know there is a third person and will try to find him!" Bell almost slumped on the ground and Mite lifted her up with his hand.

"We just got here, it might be not as creepy or military in that camp!" Mite said and Bell started laughing.

"I doubt it." She said and walked toward the Dexbot by the entrance.

"Good evening. You must be the new recruits, a party of three I assume, but where is the third?" The Dexbot said seeing there were suppose to be three of them.

"I LIKE TACOS!" GIR came out of the backpack.

"Ah the third, alright you can come in." The Dexbot said, opening the door's entrance.

"Wait, where is the camp?" Mite asked the Dexbot.

"It is in a mountainside near Peach Creek, the way to Peach Creek is around the mountains." The Dexbot answered, Mite nodded his head and went inside with Bell and GIR.

"Where is everyone? It's like a ghost town in here." Bell said seeing the place was almost empty except by Military Dexbots.

"Look, that must be our commander!" Bell pointed the boy coming towards them, he was wearing white hat that covered his head except his face and you can see blonde hair poking out of it. He wore a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts, on his feet were black socks and had a green backpack.

"So you must be the new recruits, hello my name is Finn of the land of Ooo! I'm your commander! You must be Mite, Bell and GIR who I can tell is in the backpack, my first recruits!" Finn greeted himself.

"Oh hello commander! Excuse me but where are the other recruits?" Bell asked Finn.

"Sorry but we got no person except you guys, everyone graduated from the old Academy but some people still wanna go to the war and since all universes combined, we will be expecting new recruits." Finn said walking and the kids followed.

* * *

After showing them around the camp from the bathroom to the armory it was nighttime and Finn was now showing them the last place.

"This is your sleeping quarters, pretend it is like a house with a deranged couple with their spoiled kids or something, you three share for every room to save space. Tomorrow is the military testing, good luck." Finn closed the door leaving the the three in a room that looks like a normal sized house room.

It had a bunk bed and on the door to the corridors was a hanger, there was a closet with a slide-door. There was a window and a cabinet, a light source of unknown being with a switch. The room even had a shelf and a table.

"First class military, sheesh." Mite said, unpacking his things.

"Well, we gotta room and why is there books on the table?" Bell then unpacked GIR and started pointing to a books in the table.

"A Guide to the NEW Academy, Grey's Anatomy, Mary Poppins, Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Fifty Shades of-" Bell then grabbed the last book.

"It is mine, thank you." Bell said and began going inside the closet.

"I LOVE TACOS!" GIR screamed and Mite patted his head. "Your gonna be a lot of trouble aren't you?" Mite laughed and opened the guide to the Academy book.

Mite read it and it said they will attend the Academy for a year. Makes sense. It says every room will have three persons in everyone. That explains it. It says they need to wake up at 9:00 AM every morning and to 9:00 at night, dismissed to their quarters. It also said that weekends have no training and you can go to places but need to come back if you can. Mite then read more about keeping orderly and, using bathroom right and other stuff.

Mite finally read all the pages and was about to close the book but he noticed that the last pages were stuck together. He carefully separated the pages and read the final part. You cannot-on Academy grounds.

Mite then shut the book after reading that. He was supposed to kill Fuse! Not read about that...even Fuse will be disgusted.

"Aw man, forgot the pajamas, meh will get those by Saturday." Mite said and went to the lower bunk bed to sleep after putting his sack down.

* * *

"OKAY MAGGOTS, sorry if I'm rude, I am suppose to say it." Finn apologized to the trio, they were at the Academy's main grounds.

"I will now point some rules, you don't need stereotypical military clothes, normal clothes are fine SO DON'T DRESS UP RYAN!" Finn yelled at GIR who was in the said clothing.

"BUT I WILL SAVE HIS PRIVATES!" GIR yelled back.

"Okay, we have a dysfunctional person here, now check your equipment because we don't want someone to break bad.

Bell and Mite immediately put their bags on the floor and opened them. What Bell had were some dirty old clothes, a wrench, a beer (she has issues sometimes), a pizza with horse poop it and the book she took from Mite earlier.

Mite then looked at his bag and it had WAY better stuff. There were two gloves that looked like weapons of some thing, disc of also sort and a ring also that is in a glass box. There were also many random things, even jewelry made of jade, obsidian and sapphire and even gold. The stuff he found that was important with in a smaller, leather sack. Mite decided to put the leather sack out and get money off the others.

"If you have your things ready, bring out your weapons and put the bags on that cart, it will be taken to your room later after training. Now where are your weapons?" Mite took out his weapons at Finn's request and Bell just held GIR. "Sorry the only thing is GIR." Bell held GIR tighter.

"Wait is that?" Finn took closer to Mite's gloves. They had a flat with a crest of a eagle on the end where the fingers were supposed to go. It was dark blue with silver outlines bordering the flat surface. The flat surface was black with some kind of holes on it and the crest was silver. The gloves size were like regular gloves were felt hard as diamonds.

"Missile Gloves...one of the most powerful weapons in history, haven't seen one since Soldier." Finn whispered to himself and Mite heard the word, Soldier. The ultimate enemy of Fuse but disappeared.

"Do you have any weapons Bell?" Finn asked the girl.

"Sorry no weapons, can I use GIR?" Bell asked Ben.

"Sorry, every separate recruit has to have their own method of fighting by themselves, not being used as weapons." Finn informed and a disappointed Bell then Mite had an idea.

"Your radiation, it has mutation properties." Mite whispered to Bell's ear and Bell knew what he was talking about.

"If you don't have a weapon, maybe you have powers?" Finn asked Bell.

"I think so, my first realization actually." Bell said and stood back to test what she had.

"Then test it out, I'm waiting." Finn said patiently.

Bell went to the larger space in the grounds leaving the boys to watch.

"Okay you can do this, you can do this Bell, you can-"

"Wait, let me step up the odds." Finn interrupted Bell's pep talk to herself and on his bag he held a gun and Mite flinched just seeing that.

"Just for you to remember, this camp will not be as easy as the last. You better show me your powers or I will shoot you with this ray gun, it shoots a beam as hot as the sun that disintegrates you, leaving nothing but a burnt skeleton. Like that movie by that guy I hate, dang it Bay. You better do it." Finn then waved his pistol hand and Bell and Mite were so shocked of his new brutality.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Mite yelled at Finn. "Sorry, we this is the procedure for the Academy and trust me, this is the easiest thing." Finn then pointed his gun at Bell and pulled the trigger, what fired from the gun was a ray of light.

"OH NO!" Bell and Mite said together and Bell covered her face, but then a glass like transparent mirror appeared in front of her and bounced the ray right back.

The ray aimed back at Finn and shot him straight in the chest and Finn fell on the floor. "OH MY GLOB!" Bell screamed but nothing happened to Finn, instead Finn was still alive and stood up but then his shirt disintegrated.

"Ha, didn't say anything about clothes being shields. Good thing you didn't get hot or we would have to cover our eyes." Finn laughed and Bell blushed.

"Okay you had your fun, now Bell, do you have any other powers?" Mite asked her. "Okay, I think I know one." Bell said and she went on her attack stance.

Bell then took out her beer from her jacket pocket and drank it, she now felt mildly intoxicated and would do something that boys will crowd over her. Bell knew she was pretty but her being a drifter and her niceness didn't approve her status in society, people will just see her as a tool for boys to fall for her. Bell then burped very loudly and fire came out of her mouth, Finn whistled and patted his flaming hat and Mite had his mouth agape. "Fatality! Toasty!" GIR yelled.

After she was done, Bell covered her mouth, "Excuse me." She said politely. Finn was done patting his head and Mite still had his mouth open in shock. Finn then winked and Mite pointing to Bell.

"What does that mean?" Mite asked Finn. "Oh, I know what's between you and Bell..." Finn laughed. "It is not like that!" Mite objected, blushing deep red and saw Bell approaching, not hearing the conversation.

"Your up with those gloves, heard if you use them once, you master them instantly. Now go get them tiger and impress someone." Finn winked at Mite and Mite growled in frustration.

* * *

Mite was now on the main ground as Finn, Belk and GIR watched, the robot was wearing a hat of sorts(?) now. Mite the put the gloves up his hands and closed his eyes. "SEND THE WASTEFUL DEXBOTS!" Finn yelled and many deformed Dexbots came from hiding to attack.

Mite readied himself and when a Dexbot approached him, he whacked it with the gloved. "DUDE WHAT DOES THE MISSILE GLOVES MEAN! THE GLOVES SHOOT MAGICALLY UNLIMITED MISSILES!" Finn screamed and Mite then prepared his arms.

Mite then pointed the right glove at a Dexbot like how Finn pointed the ray gun. Right then from the glove's holes shot out missiles and shot the Dexbot, killing it.

"Great, since you don't have powers I guess you need to rely on that, anyway since it's first day, this day is short on classes. Anyway, lets go eat because I am starving." Finn said, he yawned and walked toward the cafeteria. Mite and Bell both shrugged at the same time and Bell picked up GIR to follow Finn. The sun seemed now it was setting due to the day going fast.

* * *

Mite looked at his food, it actually looks like a dead rodent. "C'mon eat your Spiced Rat, it is actually pretty TOXIC! SOMEONE KILL ME!" Finn screamed as he tasted his food and started puking and chocking on the cafeteria floor.

Bell poked her food with a fork, "Sure, it might be hard to find a good meal once in a while but, this is NOT a good meal. Especially for GIR to not melt him alive." Bell poked the food some more and it the 'meal' screamed and shriveled some more. Bell just looked at it in horror.

"That's it! I'm cooking something that doesn't kill us!" Mite then stood up and threw the glop at the wall making Finn and Bell shocked. "Oh! Angry face!" GIR yelled and Mite stormed into the kitchen, getting a chef hat from the hanger on the door.

Mite grabbed a large pot and put it under an oven and filled it with water. He then turned a knob and the water started boiling, the then grabbed a corpse of a rat and a knife and started the rat to bits, chopping the tail and head and threw the yuck in the trash and Bell puked seeing that. He then put the meat in the boiling water and put lettuce in the pot then some spices. Bell and Finn looked more closely as he cooked. Mite then took a spoon and started stirring the soup, Mite then threw carrots, potatoes on a pad and started pounding them with a spoon, after doing that, Mite stopped mashing and stopped the pot from boiling by turning the knob. Mite took some tomato paste and got it opened and poured the contents in. Mite started stirring it some more and stopped. Mite then picked up the pot and carried it to the table.

"This is way better than that!" Mite yelled and got Bell's plate and poured the food in.

Bell poked some of the food that looked still exactly like the glop earlier and surprisingly didn't scream, Bell hesitantly picked up the food on her mouth as Mite watched impatiently. Bell slowly put the food closer to her face and opened her mouth, closing her eyes. She felt the food touch her teeth and she opened her jaw, letting the food go into her mouth touching the tastebuds. Bell then opened her eyes wide and made a smily kawaii face which Mite smirked at.

"ITS SO GOOD! IN A KAWAII WAY!" Bell then gobbled up her food some more and GIR ate it and squealed in delight even though he can't taste, Finn well...died from the glop or something although he's blinking.

Bell then finally started licking the plate with her tongue, in PUBLIC and Mite stared in disgust. "HOW DID YOU MAKE THIS?!" She yelled at Mite.

"Uh, I'm just good at cooking I guess." Mite scratched his head, actually it wasn't true, he had this skill all his life sorta. Fuse is really paranoid about what food he is getting, fearing some poison will be in there so long story short, Fuse cooked his own food. Eventually Fuse cooked so much for eternities, he actually turned into one of the greatest (living) masters of the cook. In the present, Bell grabbed the pot and began eating all the remaining glop.

Bell stopped eating as it ran out and began licking the pot as Mite gathered one bowl he got made for himself before the sent it on the table and began eating it fast and secretly because that girl is CRAZY.

"COOK MORE NOW!" After licking, Bell went and grabbed Mite's neck, strangling him. "I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE INGREDIENTS!" Mite begged for his life. Bell then began shaking Mite's neck back and forth repeatedly and viciously and Mite felt something bad was gonna happen on the floor.

"You go dog! You are our new cook!" Finn lifted his head with his hands doing a thumbs-up gesture before collapsing on the ground again.

* * *

"Tomorrow is Saturday, that means we gotta get stuff or else we look like poop." Mite said fixing the stuff he hasn't fixed since he came into the room.

"Yeah, I wore this for days already and I never had pajamas." Bell then pointed to her clothes and it was still a blue jacket and a grey/black skirt. Bell then took GIR and lied on the bed and went asleep.

Mite smirked, in only a few days, she became his best friend and GIR felt like a son to him. The bus ride to the camp was long, took 3 days to get there because the bus driver's orders were to delay to prevent Fusion suspicion. There Mite learned much more about the adoptive mother and robot.

Well it is obvious that GIR is a practically living malfunction but his innocence is what makes him so adorable, even he and his seriousness can't resist it to being the point of a father figure.

Bell is what made Mite very satisfied. She was a very kind and caring person but get her mad and she will kill you, she would do whatever to protect her friends and GIR, her adoptive son. Bell is very playful and immature, she complains about no food and cries whenever she doesn't get something. Bell's appetite is EXTREMELY impatient as during the bus ride, she ate a caterpillar on the window when it was already and hour. Although Bell maybe a little hard to handle for a mature parent to teach children all those fairy tales and Santa not being true in a cruel manner, she would be beaten everyday if she was with those kinds of parents. He just learned about her in 3 days and Mite smirked but then remembered what his personality was.

Mite thought carefully and found out he was very serious and stern although not as much to Bell. He was extremely mature to the point of the parents in The Polar Express. Mite's true goal was to kill Fuse, restore balance and live the rest of his life being in the military or being an accountant, not make friends although he isn't rude or anything to them. Mite slumped on the bed, wondering what to get at the nearest mall or something.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Mite, Bell and GIR went to a unnamed mall and Mite sold all his useless junk in his sack to some guy in the back alley. They had a lot of cash and needed to use it all on stuff.

Mite and Bell bought clothes for themselves, shirts, pants, shoes, even some underwear and Mite covered his eyes when it was Bell's turn for respect. They also bought some furniture for their room like a mini fridge and a chair and many more things, it was allowed at the Academy but you needed to being everything out once you graduate. Mite also got tools to fix GIR, he knew how because the fixing was another trait from Fuse. Bell ate so much food at the food court and Mite hid all of the other food for their fridge to protect his appetite. Mite bought books and other educational things much to Bell complaining about wasting money. Mite also offered to buy Bell and weapon but Bell said she doesn't want so she can focus to hone her powers.

After putting the stuff in a truck to deliver the stuff they bought into the camp, they decided to walk to the Academy. They still had at least a third of the money they had.

"I can't believe we were able to do all that in a Saturday, I rather just sleep in the nude." Bell complained while holding GIR.

"You sure you didn't need equipment, we-I remember!" Mite stopped walking and pulled out the sack he brought with him due to some insecurities he had as he was afraid Fusions will break into the Academy without him or something.

"What are you doing?" Bell stopped when she saw Mite stop walking and put GIR down. "Wondering what this stuff is." Mite then dragged out all of his other stuff except his Missile Gloves, Bell crouched looking at the stuff on a side of a road.

* * *

**THIS WAS HARD!**

**edit: I really need to edit**

**STAY TUNED FANS BECAUSE THIS WILL BE...COMPLICATED. **


	6. Next Generation

Next Generation

* * *

**Get ready for new character introductions!**

**Now new characters will come now after this chapter****so be warned.**

**edit: I am editing**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Mite flashes back to the first day at the Academy and remembers something particularly interesting. Mite remembered right before going to bed. He was went outside while GIR was sleeping mode and Bell was reading that book she took from Mite. Mite wandered the main corridor and went outside the sleeping quarters and walked from the grounds into the cafeteria. The cafeteria connects to the main gymnasium and offices for the personnel.

Mite then headed toward the cafeteria's kitchen to cook up a meal, he got the spoon but immediately heard footsteps. Mite, not wanting to get in trouble for being up still, hides under the counter. The footsteps got louder and Mite saw shadows coming from the corridor. The figures then came out, revealing Finn, a man who couldn't identify and lastly, a face all too familiar.

"So Dexter, how goes Dexlabs?" Finn asked the genius, the three sat on the cafeteria chairs. "It's very well, hopefully we can sort this mess out." Dexter said to Finn. "So Steve, how are you?" Finn asked the man.

Mite could now actually see his face. The man looked like a twenty year old, but he was a block. His hands and legs and body were rectangles and his head was a square. Mite feels a familiar feeling of Steve and he accidentally bumped his head into the counter above him.

"Mite, is that you?" Finn asked and saw Mite hiding under the counter. "Sorry, went to get a midnight snack." Mite apologized, rubbing his head. "Oh its okay, Dexter I would like to meet Mite, one of our newest recruits in forever." Finn introduced Mite.

"Nice to meet you, you likely know who I am." Dexter introduced and held his hand in greeting. "Hello my name is Mite, nice to meet you." Mite then raised his hand and shook it with Dexter's. "Oh, this great person over here is named Steve." Dexter then brought Steve over. "Well hello!" Steve introduced himself and Mite shook his...rectangle.

"Well, we better be going, Steve needs to go to Townsville to help Ash with the sewer and all." Dexter then began leaving to the door and Finn also left as well to go back to his own quarters, Steve was going to follow to but was stopped by Mite.

"Do you know the Ender Dragon?" Mite whispered into Steve's ear and Steve's eyes widened. How could...it can't...

Steve then looked at Mite straight in the eye. "The Ender Dragon and I weren't the best of friends. That is all I can give you." Steve said coldly to Mite and dashed outside the door. Mite was now extremely puzzled why Steve would highly despise the Ender Dragon and walked back to his dorm with questions rolling in his mind.

* * *

It was a month later after the first day, Mite and Bell were extremely good friends and GIR was basically a son to them. Finn wasn't as hard of a stereotypical commander of a military school which relieved the two although Finn kept bothering Mite by saying, "Just go for her!" Which he basically feels like a new way of harassing. A week later after the first day, the Academy got a better suited staff than just Finn. They got teachers and some other people who are in other categories and Mite was still the cook while Bell ate 95% of the food, basically starving everyone except GIR who doesn't need to eat.

The teachers at the school had different personalities which basically they had to get used to. A guy trapped in a video game named Kirito was the teacher of using one handed weapons but he was still trapped in a video game so they made him a hologram that is a solid, similar to Computress. Kirito was cool and laid back and Mite was having a hard time keeping up with his teacher's speed during kendo but Bell was way faster, blocking every blow as Mite was repeatedly hit with a stick. Their master at guns was a man named Joel who had his dimension plagued with fungus zombies or something. Joel kept cursing if they did something wrong and was hard on his students, luckily he wasn't the main Academy keeper. The potions teacher was an alien named Roger who apparently wore clothes, to Mite and Bell, Roger was the most offensive person they ever met as their last lesson was actually making beer for him after Roger was on probation. The stealth teacher Corvo Attano who also taught them about explosives, advantages and using other weapons such as daggers and bows. Corvo was a well respected man to Mite and Bell and is their favorite teacher. The last teacher was Dib, a boy their age. He taught the environment of Fusions, the Nanos and anything else smart to use. The janitor was actually still Roger, just in a janitor disguise.

"EVERYONE WE GOT AN EXCITING DAY RIGHT NOW!" Finn announced as everyone was eating at the cafeteria. "What is it?" Mite asked cooking the food. "We got new recruits, hundreds of them coming later!" Finn announced and everyone was shocked. "Since when?" Roger in a drunk matter asked. "Since yesterday, just got the Schindler's List." Finn then held a list. Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Well then, when will they come?" Bell asked. "In my equation, three minutes exactly. NOW BE PREPARED." Fin said and began running toward the field as well as the rest of the teachers, Bell then gobbled the rest of her food and Mite stopped cooking. Bell picked up GIR and they ran towards the field.

* * *

"Okay ready people?" Everyone was on the field on a large wooden platform, Finn was wearing the Jake Suit, Jake came by earlier. Mite and Bell were wearing no protection armor while everyone else did. Roger was in riot gear sweating, Kirito didn't wear anything to protect himself since he was a hologram but kept his sword close, Joel had a heavy artillery ready, Corvo was nowhere to be found likely in the shadows and lastly Dib was wearing a sci-fi knight armor and then they saw the gates were now rustling. They gulped and Finn hesitantly went to the microphone in front of him. "O-o-open the gates?" Finn hesitantly said and the gates were raised.

Hundreds, thousands of students stampeding to the field and Bell hid behind Mite out of fear. Mite then instantly remembered the last few months with Bell and GIR, it was actually pretty filling. They went on messing up, mostly Bell things at the Academy and they immediately fixed it up, mostly Mite in the end. GIR particularly messed up a lot more but Mite never had the heart to be angry, GIR was his basic son or something.

The crowd gathered in front of the stand and Finn was still in his Jake Suit. "Welcome new recruits!" Finn greeted through the microphone. "I am well aware you are all here to fight the Fusion Invasion! We are honored to have new recruits here since only a month ago, we only had three." Finn then pointed towards the trio and Bell still hid behind Mite.

"Our teacher Roger will guide you through the Academy! Now file in a large two piled line in order so we will tour you." Finn then notices since he was in a Jake Suit.

"C'mon you lazy prunes, move it!" Roger rudely yelled to the new recruits and they followed his orders.

"Wow, that actually went pretty quick." Mite said as Bell went out from behind him seeing all the recruits left the field leaving nobody but the three. "That made me feel like they were gonna kill us, what did you think GIR?" Bell then held up GIR who she was holding.

"We better hurry back into our rooms or else they will crowd up there." Mite suggested and Bell nodded in agreement, they then jumped off the platform and headed towards the dorms.

* * *

Luckily the new recruits weren't here yet so the three went into their room. Mite locked the door and Bell put GIR down. "Maybe GIR needs some oil changes." Mite said to Bell. "Okay then, just make the regular procedures." Bell sighed and then placed GIR on the bed.

The two bended over, "Okay GIR, who are we?" Mite asked GIR, this was a procedure to make sure GIR's memory didn't need fixing. GIR then pointed to Mite and Bell, "MOMMYYYYYY AND DADDYYYYYY!" GIR yelled.

Mite and Bell fell on the floor, blushing extremely. They decided that some bugs needed to be fixed way later than never.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter. Was speeding through it, trying new stories.**

**edit: Don't sue me.**

**STAY TUNED OR DIE!**


	7. The Guys

The Guys

* * *

**Not the best title but will do.**

**edit: need to edit badly.**

**STORY IS NOW CAUSE OF SUMMER SCHOOL. Maybe vacation also.**

* * *

Mite, Bell and GIR were walking down the hall to the classrooms, both Mite and Bell were still blushing from GIR's outburst. Mite then thought to himself, is he that much of a father to GIR? Bell thought the same thing except with a few alterations. 'Does GIR think? NO! Gotta keep the walking and OH GROD! MITE IS LOOKING AT ME!' Bell thought and Mite tapped her back. "You okay?" Mite asked. "YES! I am fine!" Bell said and ran in front of them quickly.

"Sheesh she has issues." Mite said. "ISSUES! ISSUES!" GIR repeated loudly and Mite smiled and patted his head. They saw Kirito or at least the hologram come by. "Kirito, where are the new recruits?" Bell asked the hologram. "Well, I guess they are all in the cafeteria since Finn told them to bond or something. Sorry I gotta leave, Asuna is making lunch." Kirito's hologram then faded into the air. "Well, we gotta hurry!" Bell said sweating and ran toward the cafeteria like a rabbit. "She really has issues." Mite said and carried GIR and ran after Bell.

* * *

They went in the cafeteria and saw a butt full of recruits with Finn trying ti prepare food. "MITE! WE GOTTA COOK UP SOME GRUB HERE!" Finn screamed as more recruits began crowding to get more food. "I'm on it!" Mite said and ran towards the backdoor of the kitchen. Bell and GIR then went further to meet more people.

"We need sausages! Lots of them!" Finn screamed grabbing an uncooked pot of grub. Mite then grabbed a chef hat and began taking out the grub and began cooking them in the pan. The grub then unexplainable turned into cooked sausages and Mite was now tossing all of them in a box. "Serve the plates! I meed to refuel on grub!" Finn screamed and jumped out a window. Mite then took out the plates from the cabinet and began tossing them at the newbies. The students were now being injured by the plates and Mite began chucking the weenies at them, injuring more of them because of the hot grease going on their wounds. "Get back I say! Get back!" Mite screamed as he chucked more sausages then he heard a door flew open.

"Uh, sorry. Can I have food without being beaten?" A boy voice asked and Mite stopped chucking at the screaming and crying recruits and looked at the boy. The boy was only slightly shorter than his height, he had groomed blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks and yellow sneakers. "Uh, sure." Mite then grabbed a plate and put a sausage on it and gave it to the boy. "Thanks." The boy said and grabbed the boiling sausage, the boy cringed a little at the hot grease but stopped after a few seconds. The boy then bit a piece off the sausage and had his eyes widened and swallowed the food.

"My glob, this is AMAZING!" The boy screamed and gobbled up the rest of the sausage. "I get that a lot." Mite said scratching the back of his head. "Oh boy, ran out of food." Mite said looking at the box with only one sausage left. "Take it, the rest don't want it." The boy said pointing at the screaming injured students.

"We gotta hide or else an uprising will happen." Mite said, he grabbed a sausage then hid under the counter while the boy followed under. "Sorry, my name is Mite." Mite introduced himself to the boy. "Name is Lucas. Thanks for not chucking a hot dog in my face." Lucas introduced himself and shook hands with Mite. "Never knew they turned a student into a chef pretty quickly but your cooking is great." Lucas complimented Mite.

"Actually I have been here longer than you think." Mite said eating the hot dog. "Really? How come?" Lucas asked.

"Well it started with this..." Mite then began to explain how he met Bell and GIR, went to the Academy and had many misadventures but secretly kept the Fusion origin and replaced it with a stereotypical orphan tale and wanting to do something right or something like that. After the kinda lying explanation, Lucas nodded his head.

"Well what is your backstory." Mite asked Lucas. "Well its started a long way back, as you see I'm not part of this original dimension." Lucas explained and Mite nodded his head, Lucas was from another dimensions. Lucas then explained how he got here, after a long story he killed his hypnotized brother and incapacitated a crazy warlord who uses pigs as a threat and made his entire dimension go disappear but the people are still okay. Since his dimension was rebuilding itself, the universe combining prevented it from being completed.

Lucas left his friends after hearing of the invasion believing he is called once again to save the day. Lucas went to the Academy and you know the rest.

"Well you sure had an interesting life." Mite laughed and just finished his wiener. "So where is this Bell and GIR?" Lucas asked. Mite then had his eyes widened, they were gonna be fried out there!

"Well, gotta go!" Mite then went out from under the counter and began running out to find the two. "Well I'll stay here, those guys outside will kill me." Lucas yelled and went out the counter seeing students still roaring in pain. He saw a metal shield on top of the counter. Lucas looked at his left to see a crowbar on the wall on a lever switch. He went towards the lever. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Lucas screamed and pulled the lever down, the metal shield fell down, covering the top of the counter with thick metal. "YES!" Lucas then began dancing and grabbing the crowbar, he then went to the door and jammed the crowbar between the handles. "Nothing can try to kill me now!" Lucas yelled to himself and then felt something on his foot, the then looked his leg to see and hand on his foot. Lucas then cupped his mouth feeling the need to puke.

* * *

Bell and GIR were running everywhere because looked like all mew recruits were zombies, everyone has been treating people that way. Bell then heard screaming, the direction where Mite disappeared off to. Bell the worrywart she is, carried GIR and raced to Mite to see screaming students with bruises and grease covering them while Mite was throwing sausages at them. "Get back I say! Get back!" Mite yelled as he chucked the sausages. Bell was gonna run for him but felt something grab the back of her light blue tank top.

Bell wasn't able to scream as she was now being lifted into the air by an unseen force and she covered her really short...shorts afraid anybody will see her...things. She then held on GIR tighter as GIR started cheering for no reason. She then felt solids on her feet as she was on top of the the beam that supports the ceiling. Bell gulped and held on a supporting beam, she was extremely afraid of heights. "You were that dumb to get killed? Those kids would fry your hide to pieces." It was a girl's voice that spoke to Bell and her eyes darted toward who said that. It was girl her height with ash-gray skin, red hair with a ponytail in the back, the hair of her eyebrows and even her eyelashes had some tint of red as well. She had red eyes as well and pointed ears. She wore a red dress like from those boarding schools in Britain with a brown strap around her dress. She wore a black cape and on the cape's neck were tiny batwings. The girl smiled showing white teeth with large fangs. It didn't take long for Bell to realize.

"VAMPIRE!" She screamed and Bell stepped back. She was on top of the ceiling and she couldn't call for help. "Kill me but leave GIR alone!" Bell yelled and closed her eyes, feeling tears are gonna fall but all she heard wasn't her guts being ripped apart but...laughter.

Bell opened her eyes to see the vampire was the one laughing. "Are you gonna rip my guts out or not?" Bell said being scared. "No, meat tastes better." The vampire said. "Really? Then you should try my friend's food." Bell smiled, finally trusting her.

They then sat down by the ledge, seeing all the undead like students under them. "Name is Mina by the way." Mina introduced herself. "Well then, my name is Bell and this is GIR!" Bell then waved GIR around like a doll. "The robot is your pet or something?" Mina asked Bell looking at GIR curiously. "He isn't! He's my son!" Bell said.

Mina then gave a peculiar look to Bell, the look gave straight away of the expression if she was crazy then Mina smiled. "If your the mother then where is the father?" Mina giggled. Bell's face turned red, she remembered the 'bug' GIR had. "It is an adoptive relationship!" Bell said quickly and Mina began laughing.

"Sure...I believe you, like some guy getting you pregnant with a robot baby!" Mina then laughed harder and Bell hit her in the head with her fist. "Well then what is your backstory?" Bell said as Mina rubbed the part where Bell hit her.

"Happened a long time ago, somewhere in the 1990 or something, forgot. But anyway, I was sleeping then some vampire lord named and his minion mistaken me for someone else so I'm a vampire now." Mina briefly explained to Bell. "Since I was a vampire, I was immortal and as the years grew by, my family members started to age. Be old and live the end of their lives. The vampire who bit me took me to his castle to raise me after all of that that where I kill cows and let my blood seep the floors for eternity! So yeah, that is about it!" Mina explained more cheerfully and Bell's hair was standing up.

"So basically you are around 40? Right?" Bell asked Mina. "Yep, depending on my actually age right now, I could become what I would look like in any selected age. From a college chick to an old lady." Mina answered, she stretched her arms and put them behind the back of her head. "Well why did you come to the Academy." Bell asked once again and saw that Mina's face turned grim. "Those Fusion things took over my home. I never saw Vlad or Igor again. I wanna make those blobs pay!" Mina said darkly, her fangs showing.

Bell gulped then Mina then calmed back down. "Sorry about that, I won't bother with your sappy backstory." Mina said. "It isn't sappy!" Bell said, kinda offended. "Oh sure it is...like getting knocked up with a robot baby!" Mina laughed again and Bell sighed. Just then Bell realized it.

"Oh Glob! MITE!" She yelled and was gonna jump down but then remembered, she was on top of a ceiling. "Mina, can you help me go down over there?" Bell then pointed toward the kitchen. "Sure." Mina then turned into some bat with her resemblance and grabbed Bell. "You and your baby sure have tons of weight!" Mina huffed and began gliding them down toward the kitchen door at the back. Mina dropped Bell who was an inch from the ground a Mina transformed back, sweating. "We can take a break after we get out of here. Those students will come and kill us." Bell then tried pulling door with her hands but the door won't budge. "What the, it never was like this!" Bell then peeked at the window to see a finely groomed blonde boy taking a hand off his foot. Bell then tapped the window and the boy stopped and began going towards the window.

The boy had his eyes wide opened and went under the window's view. The boy then went back into the view holding a crowbar and opened the door. Bell and Mina quickly went in as the boy closed the door behind. "Who the sacks are you?!" Bell asked the boy getting a spoon to beat him up with. "I know your your name Bell and GIR! I know who Mite is!" The boy said defending himself. "You know Mite?! Where is he?!" Bell grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt. "He went out looking for you! He could be mutilated by the outside right!" The boy screamed but then heard the door slam behind him to see none other that Mite.

"Whew! I couldn't find them Lucas! And-" Mite paused to see Bell holding GIR. "Oh thank you guy up there!" Mite went and hugged Bell as Lucas was jabbing the crowbar between the handles. Bell was blushing at Mite hugging her and he was also squishing GIR between them, Bell blushed harder after hearing a snicker from a certain vampire. "You can let go now." Bell said to Mite. "Oh sorry, thought you were eaten out there." Mite let go of the hug. "Can you tell me who this is?" Bell pointed toward Lucas. "Oh, Lucas. This is Bell. Bell this is Lucas who I met while I was defending myself." Mite introduced them to each other. "Oh sorry about almost strangling you." Bell apologized awkwardly, shaking the boy she almost killed by the hand. "Oh it is okay." Lucas accepted the apology.

"Since that introduction is settled, who is she?" Mite said pointing to Mina. "Oh, this is Mina. Met her when she kinda saved me from zombie recruits. This is Mite. The guy who I shared a room with." Bell introduced them to each other and the two shook hands. "Can you wait for a moment?" Mina said and grabbed Bell who dropped GIR on the table to the corner before Mite could answer.

"Is that the guy who got you pregnant with a robot baby?" Mina whispered to Bell. "No!" Bell blushed red as Mina's hair. "You told me you shared a room with him!" Mina yelled and whispered at the same time. "Well doesn't mean I got pregnant!" Bell angrily whispered back.

"Why are they whispering so loudly?" Lucas asked Mite. "Don't know but we need to wait this entire lunch break out." Mite said looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

It was 6:00 PM and everyone was called in by Finn to got to their dorms to unpack their things. The way of which roommates are picked is whom two people comes

toward the room first. If they were in a relationship or they are related, the share a room together. If a student isn't all that human, they can go share the room with the two people.

The five approached the dorm room to see everyone had left, the actually enjoyed their time in trapped cafeteria, the gave information about each other, shared storied and sometimes tossed the hand that Lucas got on his foot to each other. They arrived at the entrance of the dorms to see nobody was at the hall. They saw Finn by Bell and Mite's dorm.

"Oh, you guys are finally here. There is one last room for you two!" Finn then pointed toward Mina and Lucas and made a 'come here' gesture at them and they followed Finn to their room.

"Well that was quick!" Mite said and opened the door to their room. "Yeah, we gotta long way more to go." Bell said and the tow went to their room.

* * *

**DELAYS, LAZINESS!**

**edit: Bell will get better**

**STAY TUNED! **


	8. A Day in Class

A Day in Class

* * *

**I need support here! Review and thanks TheMagicianType0 for making my first fan and follower! PLEASE JUST FOCUS BOTH OF MY FANFICS EQUALLY! I AM RANTING OVER HERE!**

**edit: EDITTING FOR YOUUUUU.**

**STORY IS NOW! Review also because I feel like the only reason you guys visit a fanfic is because of the cover image's interest.**

* * *

It was now another month at the Academy and the friends weren't treating everyone else like a zombie or such, they hang outside at the weekends but since it was a weekend they don't get that far. The Academy had very strict rules or else you would have to fight a Fusion yourself in detainment. Mite never told any story and just made jokes whenever his friends asked about his life. Mite and Bell were also very close, the closest Bell ever had and Mite...the only person he was close with. GIR was also extremely close and Mite cared about his safety and always gad a smiling face whenever he saw him, like a parent.

Mite was good friends with Lucas and Bell, always helped him out and such. The Academy had now a teamwork grade and that teamwork was essential to this battles, Mite was great at helping people out but not vice versa, he would just shrug it off saying he was okay.

Mite still had one goal in mind, kill Fuse. He just wanted the safety of everyone, maybe he needed a break. No, that was just being lazy for him. Fuse would never rest! He would just be playing Tetris with real people in the bottom!

Mite tried to shake these feelings of insecurity and anxiety off but felt something hit his face.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kirito yelled and began hitting Mite's face with the stick they were using. It was now Melee Weapon Usage Class or M.W.U.C and Mite was lost in his thoughts. The other students laughed including Bell. The bell for the class then rang and they were gonna be doing afterward will be the last class known as the Guy Who You Learn From also known as G.W.Y.L.F. After which will be dinner.

Mite then checked the schedule on the bulletin board.

8:50AM-9:55AM, Opening Call and Breakfast

9:55AM-11:30AM, Potions Learning Class With Drunk or P.L.C.W.D

11:30AM-12:30AM, Shooting a Fusion Army Member or S.a.F.A.M

12:30PM-1:00PM, Lunch

1:00PM-2:00PM, Daily Exercise Randomly or D.E.R

2:00PM-3:30PM, Attacking with a Mask or A.w.a.M

3:30PM-4:55PM, Melee Weapon Usage Class or M.W.U.C

4:55PM-7:00PM, Guy Who You Learn From also known as G.W.Y.L.F

7:00PM-8:30PM, DINNER

8:30PM-8:50AM, Same Thing or S.T

Mite then began walking toward his next class and then saw Bell carrying GIR as usual. "So what you gonna do afterwards?" Mite approached her and Bell pulled her head back to look at him, Mite now noticed they still were still exactly, EXACTLY the same height still and her neck was kinda short, Mite never noticed but he was kinda disturbed of longer necks for some reason, creeped him out too much. Mite wasn't trying to spy on Fuse through his eyes, making sure he didn't blow his true origins by telling them about Fuse's next move, he knew he would just blurt it out.

"You okay?" Mite then felt a poking behind him and saw Mina. "Yeah, mind playing my...mind." Mite answered they both still started walking and noticed Bell leaving toward the bathroom, likely to do her business.

"Why don't you make a move on her?" Mina asked Mite who raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Mite asked her. "Well, you two sleep with the same room, basically parents to GIR and known each other well..." Mina said smiling. "No, I like her but I don't love her!" Mite defended himself, it was true he never had any romantic feelings for Bell and was there for moral support and friendship for her but Mina was right about him and his father-son relationship with GIR.

"Yeah right, I know you got her pregnant with GIR." Mina said doubtfully then ran ahead of Mite into crowd. Mite then went also into the crowd but that conversation is now in his head.

* * *

After the boring G.W.Y.L.F class which lated the most, the students were gonna eat. Mite then saw Bell in the crowd and went behind her, Mite noticed that both of them were somewhat shorter than the rest, the only ones matching their height was Lucas and Mina.

Mite then noticed Bell had a short physique, nothing he would bother at before, he always thought it was a good frame for her actually. Mite then felt like he could approach Bell who was playing with the loose stands of hair on her head but then felt he needed to use the bathroom. Badly.

After using the bathroom for 20 minutes, Mite felt like he could go and cook at last, likely Bell is devouring the other students. Mite then was gonna walk to the cafeteria, carrying a bat but then heard something from another nearby hallway.

Mite then began slowly tiptoeing toward the hallway and then hid behind the wall. Mite peeked and saw Finn...on a pay phone? Why would Finn be on the pay phone? He had a cell, why a pay?

Mite listened closely and heard the usual buzzing sound a phone will make but then heard a click, the phone was receiving another end. "Yeah, dude, you there?" Finn began talking to the person by the other end of the phone.

Mite couldn't hear the other person on the line except garbles. "Dude, I think Peach Creek is endangered." Finn warned the person on the other end of the phone and Mite's sharp green eyes widened. "Yeah, I sent the proof. You gotta call some backup, you're the only one I could trust in this situation! I bet the next night is the day when they attack!" Finn exclaimed on the phone. "Yeah, that is why I'm using the pay phone..." Finn said awkwardly. "Okay I'll see about it, need to take care of the recruits. Thanks Tomoko!" Finn then hung up on the line and Mite knew it all made sense now. Tomoko was a girl Finn is currently dating and she visited the Academy. She was having major social issues that is what you can say.

Finn then left to further into the corridor and Mite snuck carefully back to the kitchen. Mite then realized what consequences he will face once he goes into the kitchen.

* * *

After a very, very tense dinner, Mite, Bell, Mina and Lucas hid in their secret hideout. The hideout was a small shed built onto a hill behind the Academy's field. All you need is to go a little ways toward it but it was still on the grounds, it was fenced. Mite and Bell dropped off GIR back at their room and they put him on sleep mode. "Why did you call, us here Mite?" Lucas asked his friend. "Well, I found out something before dinner." Mite answered and pointed at Bell who was biting off the table. "Is this why I had less of a meal?" Bell angrily munched on the piece of wood.

"Well, this is what I found out..." Mite then explained of what he heard in the conversation. The team was in shock that they were gonna be involved in a battle.

"Peach Creek is next to this place, only separated by a mountain. Finn would had easy access to the evidence." Lucas responded. "Well then what our we gonna do about it? We are still separated by a mountain and it is a school day tomorrow! And what makes you think that they would just let us into the battle?" Bell asked skeptically. "We could sneak out of the Academy by nightfall but how do we get to the battle and back without anybody noticing?" Mina asked.

"I have the solution!" Mite exclaimed and held a ring on his finger. "What is that, your wedding ring?" Mina snickered and Mite shot her a glare. "Anyway, I wanted to show this sooner but I thought it would get stolen." Mite said and everyone looked at the ring for closely. It was made of copper and had cracks on it but here was blue lights coming in and out of it. Mite then put the ring on his finger and then a hologram showed up. Everyone fell backwards in shock and Mite laughed. The hologram was light blue and was somewhat transparent and had a 3D scale. The hologram showed a map of sorts and emitted a bluish light around it.

Everyone then looked at it in awe, "What is this?" Bell asked Mite. "This map shows the entire ground of the Academy." Mite answered pointing what appears to be his and Bell's room. "Really? How did the map know about the entire school?" Mina asked. "Well this shows the map, as you can see by this entire thing. If you see, the surrounding natural areas aren't on the map?" Mite pointed out. "Your point?" Lucas asked. "It was difficult to discover this but I discovered that the map only shows if there are electrical frequencies around the area, wires around, internet, electricity." Mite answered and the others blinked a few times.

"I found over here there is a tunnel hidden underground behind the stand in the gym. I did some math and found it it leads, anyone wanna answer for me?" Mite laughed sarcastically and the hologram disappeared when Mite took off his ring. "Be prepared for tomorrow guys because it will be dramatic. We are dismissed." Mite said, signaling what was gonna come next.

* * *

"Whew, what a long day." Mite jumped on his bed, he wore a white sleeveless undershirt with a pair of thin jogging pants. Bell was in the closet changing, GIR was on the shelf in sleep mode. The door of the closet then opened revealing Bell who was wearing a white polo shirt with blue boxers. "Hey Mite, can I ask you a favor?" Bell then began blushing. "What is it?" Mite asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Can I sleep on your bed for tonight, just this once?" Bell said, she blushed extremely red and began looking at the floor while making twirls in her hair.

Mite's eyes widened, "Uh, okay sure." Mite said hesitantly and then Bell plopped on the bed with him. Mite was gonna leave his bed but then felt a hand on his left wrist stop him. "No, I didn't say I didn't want you to go." Bell said and pulled his wrists, pushing him down onto the bed again.

"ALRIGHT TIME TO SLEEP!" The voice of Finn screamed through the microphones all around campus signaling the time for bed. The lights then closed by itself as what would happen during the time. "C'mon, sleep." Bell said in the dark, going under the blanket and popped her head from under and rested her head on a really long pillow that Mite used.

Mite reluctantly went under the blankets as well which kinda bothered him. Kinda. "Do you feel uncomfortable?" Bell asked Mite. "No, but why you wanna sleep on my bed again?" Mite asked Bell. "I just need to sleep next to someone once in awhile, you know?" Bell said her reasons. Mite then began shrugging down more into the blanket, now exactly the same height as where Bell was standing.

"Wait." Bell said and suddenly began moving closer to Mite. Mite then felt a hand hold his. "Mite, can you promise me something?" Bell asked Mite. "Um, okay." Mite said. "Promise me that you will take care of GIR if I'm dead." Bell said, clutching his hand tighter.

"I won't let you die. Your my best friend." Mite said and Bell smiled, Mite couldn't see because it was dark. "Well good night." Bell happily said and moved even more closer to Mite and snuggled her head on his next.

Mite then had a neutral reaction at first but then smiled and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**VEGAS! HERE I COME!**

**Sorry, delays.**

**edit: nothing to edit here much.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	9. Rule Breaking

Rule Breaking

* * *

**I am out of Vegas. Stop gambling, hand!  
**

**Hey guys! I need reviews for my first fluff, I really need to know if it was good or not! I also thought of making New Stuff one-shots and stories both at the same time.**

**Thanks FusingFaller2002 for following the fic! Also please review FusingFaller2002 because everyone just looks for fic through reviews. **

**I had one risky idea, another story. Sounds bad but it will work but nothing having to do with Fanonfall, will be original. I will need approvals especially from my first follower.**

**edit: yes, I will change the title of the fic.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Bell woke up and saw herself sleeping next to Mite, her arms tugged around his chest and head on his neck. Bell blushed and pulled body parts away. Right then their door flew open revealing Mina. Bell then grabbed Mite's chest with her arms and tugged her head on his neck again in fear. Mite still didn't wake up.

"Hey guys! Just wanted to- OH MY #%* " Mina screamed when she saw Mite and Bell snuggling. "This is not what it looks like!" Bell defended herself and hid herself under the blankets. "I knew he would get you pregnant again!" Mina laughed. "Why are you here?!" Bell yelled at her. "Mite told me to come here to make you guys wake up but look what I find!" Mina laughed harder. "Get out of here!" An angry Bell pointed to the door. "All right but don't blame me if you're in labor!" Mina laughed harder and went outside, closing the door in the progress.

Bell sighed, her friend still didn't stop that whole romantic thing. She then went out of the bed and went to the closet. She looked at the mirror at herself, she really was beautiful, back at the Academy, guys her age will flirt with her all day at the hall, in class, whatever on grounds. She only trusted the boys who didn't, mainly Mite and Lucas. She then stripped herself of her nightly clothes and looked herself at the mirror, man, she now knew why guys flirted with her! Bell then looked at herself more then almost had the worst idea she ever had. 'DON'T DO THAT! HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!' She smacked her head and then grabbed the nearest pair of pants.

* * *

Mite woke up seeing Bell wasn't next to him anymore. He smirked as he remembered last night, he never felt so...warm. He heard some buttons being clicked and figured Bell was in the closet. He already packed his things for tonight and was gonna turn on GIR later so he can conserve the battery. He told everyone on the trip he would take the blame if they get caught which they disproved of. Seems like Mina woke them up since Bell was changing. Mote then had the thought of Bell changing but then smacked his head. 'Dude, don't think that. Think ways to kill Fusions.' Mite then thought the brutal ways of killing Fusions but then the closet door opened. Bell was wearing a red flannel shirt and dark blue jeans with white socks and blue shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail also.

"How do I look?" Bell said putting her hands on her hips. "Uh...pretty good?" Mite stuttered. "Is that another question or an answer?" She asked again. "The first impression you always give to a girl dressed...like that." Mite answered. "Are you saying I'm hot?" Bell asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um, no...I mean yes! I am having a hard time answering that question without offending you!" He said nervously.

"Aw, how sweet." Bell then went over to Mite and playfully pitched his cheek. "I need to get dressed." Mite said wiping his cheek. Mite stood up from the bed and went in the closet. "WHY IS MY UNDERWEAR IN YOUR HANGER?!" Mite screamed through the closet and Bell blushed.

* * *

After the classes, everyone was sentenced to bed but only four students plus one robot was in the gym. Mite wore brown shorts and white shirt with a dark green jacket over it. He wore black sneakers and light green scarf around his neck. Mina and Lucas were still wearing their usual attire.

"Are you sure we should do this, what of we get toasted or our limbs cut off or we get into a car accident!" Lucas bit his nails nervously but was stopped by Mina using her fingers to clamp his mouth. "Relax. We got this you scared baby." Mina assured him. "Well then where is this secret tunnel?" Bell asked walking in circles. "By the stand over there." Mite pointed and went toward the stand. The stand was usually used for students selling something sometimes.

Mite then went behind the stand and knocked on the wall and heard some banging. "I knew it." Mite then began touching the wall but felt a button and pressed it, the wall opened revealing corridor covered by a metal gate disguised wall.

"See. Wall." Mite said and went in the corridor as the others went also after. "GIR, wake up." Mite said and shook GIR. "TACOS!" GIR screamed as he woke up. "GIR, turn on your eye lighters." Mite told GIR and GIR's eyes lit up making rays of light. The lights lit up the corridor revealing a dirt covered mineshaft. "Lets go." Mite said and held GIR like a doll and everyone followed into the mineshaft.

* * *

"Ew, what is this?" Bell screamed as a sticky substance was on her hand. "That is melted gold from compression of gas in the atmosphere." Mite answered looking around with GIR. "GOLD?! I'm rich!" Bell yelled happily. "And do you know what gasses are?" Mite asked still walking. "What?" Bell said. "Bat waste gasses." Mite answered. "Doesn't bother me about gasses." Bell said and began rubbing the goo on her face. "It's a fart that plus gold." Mite said.

Bell looked at the liquid on her hand and back and repeatedly did that until, "MY GAWD!" Bell screamed and wiped her hand all over the nearest wall and everyone else laughed even GIR who apparently was screeching. "That was hilarious, Bell can you come with me? Not because I wanna laugh at your hand FILLED WITH POO!" Mina said and Bell went to her behind the boys in the mineshaft.

"What is it Mina?" Bell asked her friend. "Well, let me see here...I remember! Why don't you don't you date Mite?!" Mina laughed pointing at Mite. "What?! You still aren't over this?!" Bell yelled at her which the boys didn't notice at. "Nope, why don't you make your move first?!" Mina said to Bell. "Because I don't like him that way!" Bell defended herself. "Oh c'mon! He basically saved you and GIR's butts, lives with you and last but not least, LET YOU SLEEP NEXT TO HIM!" Mina screamed at Bell who blushed. "I needed to sleep with someone with flesh...I am very nervous that something will come out of bed!" Bell excused herself. "Yeah right." Mina scoffed and Bell slapped her head, "I'm serious!" She said to her doubtful friend.

"Dude, what is there not to like about him?" Mina asked. "Well there is..." Bell was finding it hard to answer. "See, he is every preteen girl's dream boy! A guy who is kinda built, doesn't pick his nose and honestly, he is HOT! Why don't you make your move?!" Mina told friend. "Then why don't you ask him out." Bell immediately clamped her mouth and Mina grinned evilly. Mina was about to waltz over to Mite until she was pulled in the hair by Bell. "I swear, don't do it!" Bell warned. "Are you jealous?" Mina smirked and lost grip of Bell and began running toward Mite but was tackled by Bell.

* * *

"Are you not bothered by this?" Lucas asked Mite, pointing at the fighting Bell and Mina backwards. "I don't think I should be." Mite chuckled.

* * *

After a few minutes later, they finally saw light by the end of the tunnel. "I see the way out!" Mite yelled and ran towards the light with everyone following him.

They finally went out of the cave to see that they were in an entrance of mineshaft by a creek. The shaft was hidden by a few bushes. "This is Peach Creek? Looks kinda like poo." Mina said seeing all their was was a forested area around them. "We gotta hurry! We might miss the fight!" Mite said and held GIR by the armpits and began walking into the forest with the rest if the group.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm on vacation.**

**edit: fap fap fap fap**

**STAY TUNED.**


	10. Safety

Safety

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm out of vacation and hopefully, we get back on track.**

**Please forgive delays!**

**edit: title change feels so weird.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

The group were walking down the hiking trail that was next to the creek, they then saw that they were in a picnic area with tables made of wood and chairs. It seemed the area was abandoned for long time.

"Where is the battle, Mite?" Bell asked her friend. "Peach Creek is a big place, might be somewhere else, we might be too early or too late." Mite answered. Speaking of the devil, an explosion just occurred of distance by some trees, birds flying by and the entire group looked to see the fire. It was green obviously.

"Well, I know what I gotta do now." Mite said, looking towards the explosion. "Yeah! We're gonna-did you just say I?" Bell asked Mite. "Yeah...sorry, you guys need to go back. Took you all out here for looking, not touching." Mite admitted to them.

"We can handle it! You could be killed out there!" Mina yelled at Mite. "I actually kinda wanna go back..." Lucas said and was about to walk out on them but had an angry Mina pull his shirt back to the group. "Sorry, you guys could be killed! I'm not living in that conscious." Mite said and was about to walk away but was grabbed by the shoulder by someone. Mite turned around and expected it to be Mina but it turned out it was Bell.

"We stick together Mite! I don't want you die as much as you don't want us! Get the (censored) used to it!" She cursed at him and Mite was peeing his pants off right now. "Okay, just leave GIR somewhere here, so he doesn't get killed." Mite said, scared. Bell grabbed GIR and put him in sleeping mode and placed him gently under a stump.

"And we go now!" Bell yelled and ran toward the explosion. "When did she become the leader?" Lucas asked Mite. "She was always the leader." Mite said glumly and ran after her, Mina and Lucas following also.

* * *

They arrived at where the explosion happened and saw it was by a clearing, Fusion monsters at least a somewhat large portion were there. What the group saw were Needlers, a motorcycle/needle hybrid, Ravenous Pixies, some fast fairy-like monster that spins around people, Fractals, some...blocks?

"Look there!" Lucas pointed toward what were behind the monsters. There were two figures fighting off the Fusions, one looked round and short and one looked like an average teenager.

"Those people...they're Commander Rex and Private Steven Universe! They are some of the best in the army!" Lucas yelled. "Really?! Never seen a head army members before!" Bell said watching Rex and Steven.

The two warriors were fighting pretty awesomely against the Fusions, Rex had his hand in a giant metal fist and Steven was...a gun made of ice cream? Rex pounded the Ravenous Pixies flying around him with his hand while Steven was shooting ice cream at Needlers coming after them.

"Steven! You better think of turning into a bazooka or something! I'm kinda having limits!" Rex barked at the fat boy. "I'm trying! I'm just too hungry! Thank Finn for getting us killed! He is the biggest butt ever!" Steven retorted while shooting ice cream at the Fusions. "If I get killed, go back in time to save me!" Rex said to Steven. "I can't! What the Doctor said to me about fixed time points scared me." Steven told him.

"We gotta help them! They look they can be killed! Just look how hungry the fat one is!" Mina screeched at Mite. "Guys...just let me handle this." Mite then took out his Missile Gloves and glared toward the Fusions.

"We wanna help also!" Bell whined at Mite. "Don't want you to get hurt. GIR needs you." Mite told here and was about to run off but Bell grabbed the back of his shirt again. "Nope, I'm not gonna get left behind. I wanna be looking awesome!" Bell said to him and Mite looked at Mina and Lucas who were snickering at him getting nagged at.

"Okay, just don't kill me." Mite agreed and Bell happily punched him to the ground. "I knew you would say that!" She said happily and ran toward the battle. "Wait!" Mite then Ran after her as well.

"Pretty sure they would have children by the end of the year?" Lucas asked Mina. "Pretty sure of it." Mina said and they both then ran after the group.

* * *

"Rex! Are there kids coming at us?!" Steven screamed seeing the group coming to them. "I see it too!" Rex yelled back to Steven.

Mite jumped in behind of a Needler and hit it with his glove covered fist, making it tip over on the ground with a thud. The other Fusion monsters quickly took notice of what happened and looked at Mite who was coldly looking back at all of them. Some began charging toward him as others' attentions were still drawn toward Rex and Steven.

Ravenous Pixies started flying toward Mite but were unfortunately eaten by Mina who jumped in front of them. "Gross." Mite said to her. "The rest is yours!" She happily said and jumped away. Mite sighed and saw some Fractals coming toward him.

"Well poo." He said and he pointed his glove at the Fractal. "Eat leg, whoops, meant lead." Mite laughed and missiles shot out of his glove, making the Fractal explode in a hot explosion.

"Wait for me! You get to have all the fun!" Bell jumped in and began a facial expression that makes her look like she is gonna puke. "What you doing?" Mite asked skeptically. "Wait, I got it! BLEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Bell then barfed fire all over the Fusions, making them drop on the floor on flames.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Mite said disgusted and ran toward a Fractal and

rammed it with his gloves, tearing through it. "That's more gross!" Bell laughed and what she didn't see behind her was a Needler driving towards her from behind with it's needle arms readying.

"WATCH OUT!" Mite yelled and Bell looked behind to see the Needler was an inch away from her face but then a spark was now where the Needler used to stand. Mite and Bell looked to see Lucas was behind where the Needler stood, his palm raised with smoke coming out of it.

"Remember why I keep this all in?" Lucas smirked at them. "Stop making dialogue between battle scenes." Bell retorted and grabbed Mite's hand and began pulling themselves toward the battle. "What are you doing!?" Mite yelled at her. "I wanna be helpful! Also you're my bullet!" She yelled back happily. "What, WHAT?!" Mite screamed but Bell already pulled Mite's arm forward into the air, making him shoot as fast of a (said) bullet. "Here goes nothing!" He screamed and thrusted his arms forward and went into the crowd of Fusions. Then in the crowd was a violent explosion, killing all the Fusions and the only thing remaining was Mite with smoke coming out his gloves.

"God, that hurts." Mite said sweating and ran toward the next enemy.

"Let me see here, what to do..." Mina said to herself as she was a bat looking at the battle scene under her.

"Oh wait...I'm a vampire." She smiled to herself and dive down toward the battle. She then latched herself onto a Needler and bit the neck, hard. The Needler screeched in pain and began toppling over behind other Needlers, creating a stupendous explosion. Mina flew away from the explosion in the nick of time.

"Sheesh, Fusion Matter taste gross." She spat the green fluids from her mouth and saw Lucas shooting...his magic or something at the Fusions. "Oh shoot! Mina give me a lift!" Lucas shouted at her. "Okay...don't push it." Mina pouted and grabbed him and flew him across the sky. "Land me over there!" Lucas pointed to a tall, dying tree and Mina nodded and dropped him off over there and flew away.

Lucas looked toward the enemies approaching the tree, he then began realizing more why they were put in the Academy. Fuse had just stepped his game up. Lucas then began shooting the Fusions with his PSI from the tree.

* * *

After a few more rounds of Fusion killing that involved Bell having to fart lightning, Mite getting an injection, Lucas' PSI backfiring on himself and Mina biting necks, the battle was finally over.

"I would NOT do that again." Lucas panted, everyone looked exhausted after the fight. "You said it." Bell agreed, coughing.

"Are we forgetting something?" Mina asked Mite, exhausted. "What?" Mite asked.

"That would be us." Rex then came towards them with Steven. "Oh, I forgot about that." Mite said. "You gonna tell us off on Finn?" Lucas asked Rex. "You guys are in the Academy?" Rex raised his eyebrow and Mina slapped Lucas' head.

"Don't worry, we won't tell." Steven said. "Really?" Bell asked them. "Yeah. You kids did show really cool moves out there and showed courage, that is something to respect for. Just until you graduate, leave the heroics to us." Rex told them. "We will." Mite saluted. Rex smirked and saluted back and he grabbed Steven and ran off toward the forest.

"Sheesh, we gotta get back. Mite, never do this again." Bell told Mite. "Never said you needed to fight." Mite countered. "Reverse effects." Bell countered back.

* * *

They returned to the creek that they had the cave hidden behind shrubs with GIR under a stump. Bell grabbed GIR and turned on his power button, "TACO!" GIR screamed as he was powered. "Aw, you are so CUTE!" Bell coed at the robot. "We gotta go now, the tunnel took an entire chapter to skip." Lucas said. The group went inside the cave and Mite turned on GIR's lights.

"You were pretty cool out there you know." Bell smiled and Mite. Mite noticed her smile was very similar to a cat's, kinda adorable anime-ish if you will. "You could have been killed." Mite said. "But I didn't! You agree GIR?" Bell then grabbed GIR from Mite's hand and made GIR nod his head. Mite sighed and went ahead while Bell smiled at him again.

* * *

On that same creek by that same cave, a Fusion Spawn was walking by, usual patrolling, not trying to get killed. The Spawn was usually left out by soldiers, he only rookies would want him but rookies weren't around anymore, they were hardened soldiers now.

The Spawn then decided to rest up, it was pointless for a soldier to kill him anyhow. The Spawn then laid on a bush then he suddenly tilted backwards. The Spawn then looked behind him and saw a cave. The Spawn then looked at it and couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

**DONE. THANK GOD.**

**edit: my fingers hurt.**

**PLEASE STAY TUNED.**


	11. Breach

Breach

* * *

**Hey guys! I am not informing you of my life.**

**There will be an important announcement in New Stuff so be prepared.**

**edit: New Stuff is cancelled. I was horrified when I reread it.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

The group finally returned to the Academy and hid the entrance again to make sure nobody saw. "Did you guys like tonight?" Mite asked them, turning off GIR's flashlight mode. "Yeah, it was amazing, excuse me as I go to my bed to collapse." A brutally exhausted Lucas said and walked away. "I'll get him, we are roommates after all." Mina said and turned into a bat and went after Lucas, leaving only Mite, Bell, and GIR at the gym.

"Well looks like we gotta get back." Bell said and ran off into the hallway. "Sheesh, Finn needs to install security cameras." Mite said and got GIR and ran off after her.

* * *

"YOU DIDN'T INSTALL SECURITY CAMERAS!?" Kirito yelled at Finn.

"I thought people will sleepwalk nude or something!" Finn defended himself from the hologram.

* * *

"I had a fun night. You know that?" Bell told Mite. "Almost got you guys killed." Mite said to her. "But we didn't! Isn't that right GIR?" Bell then got GIR from Mite's hands and began doing a nodding motion to his head.

"Well, here we are." Mite said as they found their room door. They entered in, put GIR to sleep and collapsed on their beds. "Hey Mite?" Bell asked him, still wearing the same clothes she wore all day. "Yeah what's up?" Mite said, also wearing the same clothes. "Can I sleep on your bed again? I think I got used to the feeling of it..." She said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "Uh...okay?" Mite answered in the most awkward way possible. Bell then plopped on the bed and into the blankets next to him. She fell asleep right away. "Sheesh, you is getting too used to sleeping on my bed." Mite muttered to himself and plopped on the bed next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

The two were woken later by a big BOOM. They quickly fell out of their bed and saw the clock, it was just 5 hours after they slept. Bell quickly grabbed GIR, "What was that?!" Bell frantically asked. "Don't know but it isn't good." Mite said and the two rushed outside their room.

When they went outside, it was a WAR ZONE. Students already dressed shooting Fusion Spawns, tanks charging in, and Kirito trying to hit the Fusions but since he was a hologram, he couldn't hit anything.

"How did these guys get here?!" Bell screamed at Mite. "The obvious answer is they found the cave..." Mite guiltily scratched the back of his head. "I blame you so much right now." Bell said punching Mite's arm. "First off, ouch, second, they must have planned this thing for the next hours they found it, the entire thing looks like it is organized, see why they didn't destroy the gym like crazy?" Mite pointed out. "Why are you more smarter than me?!" Bell said to him. "It is more smart, or smarter, not more smarter." Mite corrected her and Bell slapped her forehead.

"We gotta keep GIR near the cave." Mite told Bell. "Say what?! You wanna put GIR next to a bunch of insane aliens?!" Bell said to him shocked. "No, he's on off mode right now. Plus, the last place they will look is the first place your at the first place they will be. That way, they won't find him and we could seal the entrance." Mite reasoned and Bell had to admit, that was a good plan. "Okay, fine, you're more smarter." She grumpily said and Mite laughed as they began running toward the gym.

* * *

They then began running down the hall to Mina and Lucas running for their lives from ManHunters, sorta tribesmen-like Fusions. They were throwing spears, knives, and arrows at them. Mite sniffed the air to smell garlic, that explained a lot.

"Hang on." Mite then took out his Missile Gloves and shot the ceiling where the ManHunters were under and the debris began crushing all of them. They then got to Mina and Lucas in front of them, both sweating.

"I BLAME YOU." Mina scoffed out as her sweat ran down her face. "Me too." Lucas said as he collapsed on the floor. "Sorry Mina, we gotta get going. Stay safe." Mite said running toward a window and kicked-jumped it, landing him on the ground as did a motion for Bell to follow him.

"He is so awesome." Mina breathed out. "Yup." Bell said and went after him also.

* * *

They passed by to see Finn and Dib fighting off a Tooters, an elephant Fusion that shoots poisonous gas and a Midge, a very strong yet very pathetic looking Fusion. They saw Finn get disarmed, his sword falling to the ground and Dib's electronic weapon get jammed.

"YOU SHOULDA HAD THOSE SECURITY CAMERAS!" Dib screamed at Finn as the Tooters and Midge began backing them in the corner. Just then, Mite shot missiles from his gloves, killing both enemies in a single, small explosion.

"Your welcome!" Mite yelled as he ran past the two along with Bell. Finn scratched his head again in an awkward manner as Dib slapped the back of his head.

* * *

The two finally reached the gym the see the tunnel with no Fusions coming out. "We can finally hide him." Mite said and motioned Bell to hide GIR behind the benches but the first step that Bell took, a sudden noise was heard from the cave and both of them almost fell on the floor.

"What was that?!" Bell asked Mite frantically as the sounds became louder. "Bell get back, now." Mite warned her and Bell hid behind Mite's back. "I meant the bench!" Mite told her but Bell didn't budge.

They both they menacing glowing eyes looking strait back at them. Mite then aimed his glove directly at the eyes but the creature when came out, Bell almost collapsed in laughter.

Mite could have laughed strait away also. What appeared to them was a bug-humanoid Fusion who was barely half the size Mite was. He had a no weapons to speak of.

"Bow before Fusion Brak and surrender to me!" Fusion Brak barked at them and Mite just sarcastically laughed. "Alright, alright, I SURRENDER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR TINY ARMS!" Mite yelled and Bell just fell on the ground, tears rolling down her cheek as she laughed so hard.

"Bow before me!" Fusion Brak screamed and Mite just picked him up by the head, like a disposable doll or something. "Look here, I'll let you off if you and your troops leave and I won't cut your head off." He happily warned him. "Don't cut his head off! He looks too worth sorry for to die!" Bell whined at Mite.

"Ha! You guys won't laugh after I release, THIS!" Fusion Brak laughed psychotically and then Bell and Mite heard tremors.

"What did you do?!" Mite screamed at Fusion Brak but Fusion Brak started hovering into the air with his jetpack.

They saw something come out of the tunnel and it looked like it was CRAWLING. It was a gargantuan statue with square hands and feet with Fusion Matter-like moss, it barely fit inside the gym.

"Okay Colossal Giant! Crush them!" Fusion Brak commanded as the monster took a step, sending a tremor in it's wake.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the monsters outside retreated much to everyone's puzzled thoughts, that was when everyone heard the tremor.

"It came from the gym! Finn, we gotta go there now!" Kirito yelled at the adventurer. "How are you still here?! You're a hologram! You can't even touch a coffee mug!" Finn yelled at him back and got into their usual bickering moments until, of course, Dib came by and hit both of them with a stick.

"We gotta go! Bell and Mite are in the gym!" Dib scolded both of them. "So the couple is in a gym with a giant monster? Where have we heard that before?" Finn scratched the back of his hat and him and Kirito awkwardly nodded his head also.

* * *

"OH MAH GRAD!" Bell screamed as the Colossal Giant tried to stomp on her but she was pushed by Mite, right under the foot.

"MITE!" Bell yelled as she saw the foot crush Mite. Her mind flashed before her eyes, the thought of her friend crushed it felt very painful to think about it for some reason. She felt like she was gonna cry but saw the giant's foot was being lifted, yup, HE LIFTED WAS LIFTING THE FOOT.

She gasped as she saw Mite lifting the beast's foot with his gloves. She held onto GIR tightly as she sighed in relief that he was okay.

'He is so kawaii right now!' She screamed in her thoughts then she heard some footsteps behind her and saw the entire Academy behind her.

"ARE WE LATE?!" Finn yelled as everyone ran into the gym. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the Colossal Giant and just stared at it, mouths agape.

It was no time before Finn cracked a smile, "A CHALLENGE! Lets go kick us some a-" Finn then was kicked by the Colossal Giant, sending him straight through the roof. Everyone just stared at the hole in the ceiling and then before they knew it, they were charging straight at the statue.

Mite and Bell just stared on the horror that was now happening. All their teachers and classmates who they don't remember were being slaughtered basically in front of them. They were either being struck across the wall or thrown out the roof like Finn and being crashed along the floor, obviously not dead, just lots of blood being shed. The only one they saw that wasn't being slaughtered was Kirito who just fainted on the floor, obviously puking from much blood spilt.

They saw only few are still fighting, including Mina and Lucas. They saw the last of their friends get slaughtered and Mina and Lucas still standing.

"Lucas! Can you do something besides shooting useless fire at a STATUE!?" Mina nagged him. "I'm trying!" Lucas whined as he shot harder but was given a slap by the statue.

"See what happens-" Mina was also slapped in the large hand ands was knocked through the wall, ironically.

"Bell, get out of the gym. I gotta do this." Mite told her but Bell just stared at him, not wanting to leave him. "No! I don't want you to die!" Bell yelled at him. "Who said I was gonna die?" Mite smirked and jumped toward the monster.

He was face to face with with the monster's chest and he quickly began punching it with his gloves to no effect. The monster then slapped him hard into the ground but Mite landed without a scratch.

"YOU WANT ME! COME GET IT!" He screamed as he started running up the wall as the statue chased him. He then was several feet off the ground on the wall then he flipped on the wall into the nape of the statue. He then began trying to strangle it with his gloves and it started screeching loudly.

"Hah! Move left!" Mite yelled like a maniac and tilted gloves to the left and the monster started stumbling toward the said direction. "Now go down!" Mite then pushed the neck forward, the giant the stumbled down toward the gym wall and collapsed on top of it, sending debris flying across the (partial) gym.

Mite stood on top of the rubble where the giant stood under while Fusion Brak and Bell just stared at him, Fusion Brak looking somewhat terrified while Bell looked at him with anticipation.

"You look so kawaii!" She screamed excitedly at him and immediately clamped her mouth and blushed deep red. "Yeah, thanks for the compliment." He smiled at her face which Bell was now blushing deeper and trying to cover her face with GIR.

"Now, where is one Fusion that needs a spanking?" Mite laughed as he menacingly glared at Fusion Brak. Fusion Brak looked terrified as was about to run away until Mite grabbed his foot.

"Now where were we?" Mite asked like a devil and was about give Fusion Brak a pounding but then that was when the roaring came...

"What was tha-" Mite then paused as the same statue was looking behind him. "Did you really think that he could be killed that easily?! Sheesh, you need to get a CRUSHING!" Fusion Brak yelled in the tone of Mite as the statue was gonna raise his hand to slap Mite.

"Oh no." He said to himself as he wasn't blocking, just staring at the statue. "I win, you lose, goodbye!" Fusion Brak then lost the grip of Mite on and flew upward into the air, laughing.

"MITE!" Bell then ran toward the Mite and pushed him out of the way. The statue then went full force with his hand and brutally slapped her and GIR across onto a wall.

"BELL!" Mite yelled as he ran toward her. He saw some parts of her clothes torn, had dirt all over her face and cuts and wounds all over her, blood running through them. He also saw GIR with a large dent on his head with a crack also on his eye.

Mite was absolutely horrified, the image of his 'family' being bloodied and broken will go into his mind forever. He grabbed Bell by both of her shoulders with his hands and shook her about. She wasn't waking up.

Mite then went to her chest and tried to hear her heartbeat. The heart was throbbing slowly and loudly, then it went silent for awhile until he heard her heart beating again, but very weakly.

Mite just stared at her unconscious body, 'She did this for me?' Mite thought heavily, looking at his hands as if he was the one who hit her. He was absolutely terrified, he didn't know what to do. He remembered that Bell told him that if she was out cold, he would not give her CPR unless she says to. He knew that CPR wouldn't work, the hit was too strong to wake anyone up.

"Boo, I hate drama." Mite heard the voice of that Fusion again and looked at him, menacingly.

"Well, you're the last one standing." Fusion Brak said and Mite's head was pounding.

"You're friends all died because of you. You could have have saved them, you COULD had." Fusion Brak bragged and Mite's head was pounding, so much now.

"Well, they're dead so, time to finish it. Colossal Giant, attack them!" Fusion Brak yelled and the giant was raising is hand again.

"I win- what the nuts?" Fusion Brak said puzzled as he saw Mite's eyes glow red.

"I reached my limit." Mite silently said to himself.

* * *

**SORRY FOR DELAYS. THIS IS BEING REPEATED OVER AND OVER...**

**Warning: the next chapter will be very...intense.**

**edit: FUCK THAT WARNING! READ IT!**

**STAY TUNED TUNED TUNED TUNED TUNED.**


	12. Bloodied Bones

Bloodied Bones

* * *

**Hey guys, heads up, no New Stuff until someone says what story on which characters on the comments, that means more A Moment in Time!**

**edit:ut's just Fanonfall now...**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"What is he doing? Colossal Giant, exterminate him." Fusion Brak commanded and the giant then threw his hand to Mite and hit him.

"YES! Wait, why isn't he flying away." Fusion Brak paused his victory dancing to see that the Colossal Giant's hand isn't moving at all! It was just shaking.

"What the- WHAT THE!" Fusion Brak yelled as he saw what was holding his minion back. It was the same boy but this time he was changing. He couldn't describe what was happening but his body glowed eerily green, the Fusion always knew that boy made him kinda frightened when he first saw him.

The glowing stopped and he saw the boy's hair now go a darker shade of green, his eyes glow red, his skin turning tainted green and finally, his hands, my God his hands. They were roots, actual roots! Fusion Brak was now more scared than ever, "Oh my goodness, I need a recording of this." Fusion Brak quickly took out a video camera from his back and now it as recording the scene before. He saw what stopped the his minion now is the kid's hand was actually on the arm, like it was a wall.

"Oh gosh, what is he doing?!" Fusion Brak panicked. The colossus then was trying to shake his hand off but to no avail.

"Do you really think that I could let you go that easily, after every single dang thing you done?" The voice of the boy wasn't normal, he actually sounded like...

"My Lord?" Fusion Brak asked but then saw Mite quickly shift his face to the front of the statue's body and brutally grabbed it by the rectangular arm, crushing the stone on the flat surface which would be impossible, unless his fingers tore through the stone.

"Oh no, do something!" Fusion Brak yelled but then the boy grabbed the golem with his other arm and began turning his hand sideway. He was lulling his monster!

"How much Fusion Matter did that kid absorb?!" Fusion Brak screamed then he saw the boy pulled the Fusion monster on the the floor, face first without hitting himself.

"**YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU AND THOSE ATROCITIES YOU DARE CALL YOUR OWN SPECIES GO AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DONE?! MILLIONS DIED AT YOUR PEOPLE'S BLOODIED HANDS, DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH EACH DEATH YOU DO?!**" Fusion Brak saw the boy named Mite smile crazily, revealing a set of razor teeth.

"Um, yes?" Fusion Brak answered hesitantly, he may be a Fusion but he was truthful many times.

"**WELL IF IT MEANS SO, THIS IS WHAT I DO TO YOUR RACE!**" Mite screamed and went on top of the Colossal Giant and went to the ledge by it's neck.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Fusion Brak was actually frightened, Fusions had emotions of course but being afraid is very rare, they might die in battle of course but dying in fear? Not a choice.

"You wanted to strike fear into your enemies? I got something even _worse_." Mite's head went on the side of the neck.

"You wanna hear your ears _bleed_?" He laughed like a sadist then bit the stone with his razor teeth and ripped the chuck off with his mouth, sending a debris falling to the floor. The Colossal Giant instantly shot up, now standing up and screeching in pain.

"Oh my..." Fusion Brak was speechless and not frightened anymore, but horrified, no Fusion will do that to their enemy, it was sick!

The Fusion saw the ultimate horror, the boy leaped to the eyes and ripped his minion's eyes off with his Fusion Matter-stained teeth, go cut the arm making so much Fusion Matter leak from it, then he bit the fingers off of the statue, every last single one.

Fusion Brak looked in horror, he was about to pule so much. Fusion Matter scattered everywhere on the ground is like fungus to their race but directly from a Fusion is like blood, and the boy is creating lots of it.

The Colossal Giant was on his knees now, looking like it was gonna beg for mercy and was moaning in pain. "Beg for mercy, _you sick demon_." Mite then grabbed the head by the face and brutally.

_He pulled it and ripped the Colossal Giant's head off_.

The rest of the body of the statue fell down on the ground, lifeless. Mite then tossed the head behind himself like a soda can and proceeded to look at Fusion Brak menacingly.

"You're next." Mite grinned, teeth showing as if it was a death trap.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Fusion Brak turned on his jetpack and tried to fly away.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Mite then quickly ran toward the Fusion.

"What is he doing?!" Fusion Brak said to himself and looked at him but Mite jumped right in front of his face.

"**GOT YOU!**" He yelled and grabbed the Fusion's hands.

Fusion Brak then began panicking as he tried to go a grip off the boy but Mite's grip was becoming tighter.

Fusion Brak's hands then slipped out of it's gloves and the Fusion then began flying toward the hole in the ceiling, screaming as he did so.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Mite screamed into the air but then he suddenly felt, weak. His body and physical features then uickly reverted back to normal, his eyes, teeth and hands were back.

Mite looked at his returned features and widened his eyes after looking at the mutilated Fusion monster before him and then he collapsed.

"Is he still being tortured?" Fuse asked Fusion Dexter.

"Yeah, I can't infect him with Fusion Matter or else he will explode but if I don't torture him, he will try to use the spare time to escape." Fusion Dexter told his master.

"Oh yes, just make sure he is alive." Fuse commanded.

"But sir, I'm sorry ti say but he isn't. He is like a metal draft screaming those awful words." Fusion Dexter shivered.

"You can tell a Spawn to get you earplugs, just don't too paranoid." Fuse commanded him and Dexter nodded his head. Fuse then walked out of the room.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you put of those binds and you will talk. That is fine with me." Fusion Dexter said to his experiment, he grabbed the cloth that was making it silent and removed it.

"**EXTERMINATE!**" The creature yelled as Dexter yelled to get earplugs.

* * *

**Warned ya.**

**edit:fuck Daleks right now, i had too many.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	13. Comfy Beds

Comfy Beds

* * *

**Hey guys! I know the the readers are wondering, ships.**

**You guys want lots of ships.**

**edit: ships, the ships are real.**

**STORY IS NOT SHIPPED.**

* * *

Mite woke up to see he was on a hospital bed, he looked at himself to see he was on a bunch of cast, covering to half of hid head to his feet.

"You're awake. Finally." A Dexbot came through the door, holding a laptop.

"What happened?" Mite asked the robot.

"As you see, it was a month ago when the assault on the Academy began and ended with the escape of Fusion Brak, as you can see many students and teachers suffered many injuries, nothing we couldn't handle but some went into comas but most are awake now." The Dexbot answered him.

Mite pondered his head, trying to process of what happened that night and remembered...himself. He turned into a monster that night. He shuddered at the thought.

"How long when the Academy was attacked?" Mite asked another question.

"As you can see, it was a month ago, precisely 3, most patients left the hospital fully recovered back to their families due to my creator, Dexter wanting to discharge every student at the Academy from the war, they will graduate still and can participate in the war." The Dexbot informed him.

Mite then remembered something, very important.

"Excuse me but is there a girl named Bell around her with a robot named GIR, with white hair and all." Mite asked the bot.

"Ah yes, there she is, next to you." The Dexbot then pointed to the bed next to him and to his shock was Bell. She was covered in lots of more cast, more than Mite especially on the head. She had a needle stuck onto her arm as well and she was still still sleeping.

"Bell!" Mite yelled for her but he still couldn't move his arms due to needles being on there. The Dexbot then much to his annoyance, put a metallic finger against his mouth.

"Sorry, she is still in a coma." The robot told the boy.

"What?" Mite asked in a shocked voice with widened eyes.

"Yes, she is still in a coma. She took a very blunt blow to the brain area and we had to stitch it back up, lots of blood, gore and etc. We expected her to die after the surgery but surprisingly, she didn't! She is now in a coma, the longest we seen next to you." The Dexbot answered him and Mite felt like he just went dark, remembering the blow she took during that night.

"And the robot, GIR?" Mite asked, not wanting the worst.

"Oh, he is over there. Took about a month but we fixed the robot good. We put the robot next to the girl when she wakes up, it is on off mode right now." The Dexbot told him and Mite looked closer to the table next to Bell to see GIR on it. He felt relieved, very relieved.

Mite realized on the other side where he was looking there was a table also and he looked at it. He saw so many flowers and cards for him and Mite looked back at Bell's table to see it also had flowers and cards also.

He looked at the cards opened for him, likely when he woke up to see one card that stood out the most on the biggest bouquet of flowers, he then began looking at it very carefully.

_'Lucas and Mina here! Anyway, we hope you're alive! Mina stole all the blood at the hospital after she got major sunburn treatment and I'm puking. If you and Bell died, we woulda taken care of GIR. Mina wrote a letter for Bell on the other table also. If you two get married (Mina made me write this) don't have children by 14 which is like, two years from now? JUST GET MARRIED YOU TWO. (Mina wrote both of these down.)_

_Love,_

_Lucas and Mina (GET MARRIED.)'_

Mite sighed, Mina was one of those friends who wants to pair you up with others but doesn't have time herself to get a boyfriend.

"I will take my leave now, this crazy guy at Liberty City who killed five hundred civilians and cops needs surgery while I completely ignore all the innocents." The Dexbot then left the room as Mite looked at Bell.

"This is my fault." Mite depressingly said. He looked at Bell more and he felt guilt rising within him. Mite then had an idea that could make himself, or Bell even better.

"Oh wait, gotta remove something. Gonna hurt a lot, Bell." Mite told the unconscious girl and lifted his arm, struggling due to the medicines taking over him.

Mite successfully put his hand on his arm after some more struggling, "Okay, Mite, this is gotta hurt." Mite then quickly ripped the needle off his arm and yelped in slight pain, his blood fluids spilling out a little.

"Dang, no need for meds anyhow." Mite then went toward the other side of his bed and began pushing.

"Man, I must be the the dream bog for preteens. Still have the strength after a coma." He said to himself as he pushed the bed, he then pushed it all the way, right exactly next to Bell, connecting the two beds together.

Mite then plopped onto the bed and laid down on it. He looked at Bell, still sleeping.

"Hopefully, you're still comfy." He said and relaxed.

"Dude, shut up." Mite then heard an all too familiar voice and looked at Bell.

"What the heck!" He exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I was awake for two weeks, dummy." She playfully said to him.

"Why didn't you say or do anything?!" Mite asked her questionable.

"Because they would throw me back home, which I don't have, second, you were still in a coma and third, the medicine makes you sleepy." Bell awkwardly smiled at Mite and Mite looked really unamused.

"Should I get you out?" He asked her.

"No, looks painful but my injuries healed after some time, and...looks like the sleepy meds will come back again, thanks for making me a comfy bed..." Bell then fell back asleep in front of him.

"Your welcome." Mite said, grinning.

* * *

After a few hours, someone finally came to the room and Mite was extremely surprised to see who it was.

"You're awake, the latest bunch I see, and awfully close. Without underwear." Dexter told him and Mite realized he was still in a hospital gown.

"What are you doing here?" Mite asked the genius, he didn't have a grudge since he was a Fusion or anything, he actually was just surprised.

"I was here since after attack, checking every single patient, until the lasts ones." Dexter answered and Mute felt as awkward as heck right now.

"Didn't answer my question, I can tell a smug looking face when I see it." Mite laughed and so did Dexter somewhat.

"No, I waited for you because of the night of the attack." Dexter said to Mite.

"When they came in? I fought, took a heck of a beating." Mite answered the genius.

"No, earlier, when you and your friends snuck out." Dexter said raising an eyebrow and Mite's jaw dropped.

"How did-?" Mite sputtered, not believing what he just heard.

"Oh please, I had cameras in that cave, even the forest at Peach Creek." Dexter answered and Mite nodded his head.

"Sir, if it is anything, I was entirely responsible for the attack." Mite bowed his head down.

"Relax, I would have disintegrated you by now if I was mad." Dexter laughed very hard which Mite scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"But you aren't gonna. Right?"

"No. I won't."

Mite wiped the sweat off his head in relief. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, plus, you got a Nano Item. See." Dexter then took out a pair of gloves from his pocket which Mite was highly surprised at.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

Mite then had many questions running through his head, "What about the Academy?" He asked and Dexter took out a photo from his pocket.

"The school year is closed, look at the damage done." Mite then looked at the photo to see it was the Academy from the front view, it looked devastated.

"What about graduation? When we go become soldiers?" Mite asked and Dexter sighed.

"If you read the manual of the Academy already, you know that you don't become and soldier immediately. It is a graduation for the qualifications of becoming one, it is your choice if you wanna become one or not but it is a qualification, a test." Dexter told Mite.

"Oh. Sorry." Mite apologized.

"No need, you actually impressed me, Mite." Dexter told the boy.

"I did?"

"You did."

"Really?" Mite exclaimed.

"Yes, I saw your battle with your friends at Peach Creek and I was rooting, eating popcorn also. I can still hear the popcorn screaming. The only fighting capability I've seen like that was a dear old friend of mine and the army." Dexter praised.

"Oh, then thank you sir!" Mite said happily as Dexter began walking away from the room.

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask." Dexter stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"What happened to the Colossal Giant? Fusion Brak ran off likely but the Colossal Giant? I don't intend it wouldn't leave.

Mite's eyes then widened, remembering his horrifying transformation. He knew Dexter didn't see t

"Lots of missiles and punching killed the beast?" Mite then tried to sound as cliché as possible, wanting Dexter to buy it.

"Makes sense, lots of fighters were knocked unconscious by it, even your friend next to you. It must have been weakened." Dexter then pointed to Bell and Mite felt awkward realizing how close they were.

"Don't worry, I always wanted to have a comfortable bed, and-WHOOPS! Look at the time! Some Doctor wants me to stop a Fusion Horde! Goodbye!" Dexter the ran out of the room, leaving Mite and Bell and an inactive GIR.

"You awake yet?" Mite then put his hand on the needle Bell was injected with and pulled it out quickly.

"YOWCH!" Bell instantly shot up, and moaned in pain a bit and Mite laughed.

"Did you just moan to the pain?!" He asked like she had some crazed fetish.

"No! It hurt, you big dope!" She defended herself and hit him with her free arm.

"Hey, you're arm is moving again." Mite pointed out and Bell looked at her moving arm.

"Oh yeah, it is." Bell confirmed and moved her hand some more.

"Like the comfy bed?" Mite asked her. "Heck yeah!" She said as she scooted toward Mite closer.

"What are you doing?" Mite asked her, he was getting rather uncomfortable.

"Well, you were kinda awesome at that night..." Bell began flirting with him and Mite started sweating.

"Don't start." He told her and Bell just smiled at him.

* * *

At Planet Fuse, a small, bug-like and humanoid Fusion began stumbling toward into his lord's throne room, with his lord himself sitting on the throne.

"It took awhile for my troops to find you running by a rainforest for months." Fuse told his servant and Fusion Brak still sweated due to the humidity of the rainforest he was on, still lingers in him.

"SIR! You better see the video on this camera I snuck in during that night." Fusion Brak told his master and took out a camera.

"Give me that, you're lucky you didn't die during that night." Fuse told him and a Fusion Spawn came and grabbed the camera with it's mouth.

"Thank you Spawn-108, now give me the camera." Fuse told his minion and it bounced and went to his lord's lap and spat out the camera.

"Favorite Fusion Spawn, helped deliver medicine to me once for the flu, even though I never got any since my and my people's biology don't let them have diseases which everyone knew except me. Good blob, named him after the 108 lemon-scented lotion I ate by accident." Fuse said and turned on the camera and then went into the video section.

"Let us see what we got." Fuse then turned on the video and he watched it for a few minutes and had wide eyes on it. When the video ended, Fuse then closed the camera and gave it to Spawn-108.

"Keep it in the vaults." He told the Spawn and the Spawn then bounced away.

"Lord Fuse?" Fusion Brak asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, Fusion Brak." Fuse said to his minion.

"Frightening, isn't it?" Fusion Brak told his master and Fuse nodded his head.

"Yes, this child now is very important, as I can see the brutality of his...self. You need to go to the nurse or something. Go leave I as ponder." Fuse ordered Fusion Brak and the Fusion bowed and left the room.

"SPAWN-108! Hand me more lemon-scented lotion! I need the thinking energy!" Fuse yelled.

* * *

**Short time, long chapter.**

**Still no New Stuff, until I have an idea of course.**

**Edit: lemon lotions will likely never be mentioned again...I think.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	14. So Far

So Far

* * *

**Hey! Season is gonna end very soon! **

**I loved your support guys and I hope the next season of the Fanonfall continuity will be more amazing with each step! And thanks for being patient with me!**

**edit:why is there seasons? Fuck the world that's why. **

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite was wearing light blue robes with a light blue graduation cap on, he was excited on graduating since he and Bell got out. Actually, they were all relocated to some cute apartment complex while the Academy was being rebuilt and had no classes, so you can do whatever you want all day. Mite, Bell and GIR went on picnics, amusement parks, whatever he and Bell wanted.

It was funny how they still shared a room together, they actually been sleeping in the same bed which Bell found comfortable in as long Mite was there. He let GIR sleep between them and as always when Mina sneaks into their room, she calls them a married couple.

Mite then went behind the stand where they were he and Bell hid when all the the new students came into the Academy. The place was still under construction but at least a third of it was built back up.

It was a typical graduation ceremony with the robes, hats and Dexter on the stand, giving cybernetic medals of soldier recognition. What made Mite nervous was the graduation ceremony's party immediately after ceremony. But yet it still wasn't that!

Mite was looking to drawers earlier, he looked into through the jackets, pants, some ponchos he never used, lots of oil canisters, cute French maid outfit...

What?

WHAT?!

Mite freaked out on why in it was there in the first place, he was pretty sure Bell never had that, or did she? He had those thoughts of that all day long and he started questioning Bell's mind during puberty which he knew wasn't that straight. He could actually tell she was going through that phase where she wants to date a girl or something.

"Mite, you're thinking again." Bell poked him on the back, wearing a robe and cap also. "GAWD! FRENCH MAID OUTFIT!" He quickly yelped and fell on the ground.

"Say what? Did you just say French maid outfit?" Bell then picked Mite up from the ground and brushed the dirt particles off his robes with her hand.

"Yeah, I think I did." Mite awkwardly said, hoping Bell didn't know what he was talking about.

"French maid outfit, French maid outfit...HEY!" She yelled and grabbed Mite by the shoulders.

"Yeah, whoops." Mite awkwardly said as Bell looked straight into his eyes with fire burning on hers.

"How did you find it?!" She asked him angrily. "Who wouldn't find it?! It was in a drawer where you find clothes! Why do you even have one in thee first place?!" Mite countered back and Bell widened her eyes, realizing what he said. She dropped her hands off his soldiers and Mite looked at her in concern.

"Sorry, should have hidden it, thought by hiding it in plain sight would hide it better, guess it applies if the hidden thing is been known to exist." She sadly said, like radioactive awkwardness is flowing everywhere.

"Won't judge your style of clothing. I keep, like ponchos I never use under the drawer." Mite smiled and Bell instantly got out of her depression and giggled furiously.

"REALLY?! I always wanted to dress as an indian." She smiled again at him but Mite knew the entire outfit problem still a problem.

Did she say she wants to dress up as an indian?

Mite just realized that because of that sentence, he either knew Bell was a cross-dresser or a cosplayer.

"All students, graduation ceremony will begin shortly." A loud voice of a Dexbot was heard across the Academy reached to everyone's ears.

"Oh, time to go, this incident is still gonna be poked with." Mite told her and Bell just pouted and ran to the stand with Mite following her.

They reached the stand to see Dexter on it with a bunch of medals and all their classmates wearing their graduation uniforms. Mite also saw GIR in a graduation uniform also and Bell telling GIR how cute he looks which Mite is smiling too. He then sat on the ledge of the stand to see more students coming in and then looked back at Bell

'Dang. She really loves her robotic and adopted son.' He thought but then felt a tapping on his back. Mite looked behind him to see who he hasn't seen in awhile.

"Hello, Mite." Steve said to the boy.

"Oh, you're here, never knew that." Mite stuttered, remembering the warning he told before to him.

"Remember, never trust the Ender Dragon, never." Steve told him again.

"Steve, what if I have to trust his last breath?" Mite said quietly to the block-man. Steve stared, stunned at what he said, likely cannot accept his sentence.

"So, he is deceased then." Steve said to Mite which he nodded to.

"Yes, yes he is." Mite answered, looking down.

"Okay then." Steve then left Mite walking away. Mite wasn't a person who investigated backstory, he always thought that it would bring up his own. Mite simply shrugged and walked away to see Bell staring up and smiling at him.

"C'mon! The ceremony-thing is about to start!" Bell then grabbed Mite's hand and pulled him towards the ceremony.

"Okay, Bell you can take your soldier medal right about...now." Dexter said to girl and gave her the medal and Bell put it on and went with the other graduated students.

"Okay, next comes Mite from, I don't know." Mite then came into the stand to see Dexter.

"Okay, for killing so many Fusions and yet still surviving, and making a comfy bed, I would present this metal to Mite, whatever is last name is. You can take your medal right about...now." Mite was then handed the medal but then all the students except Bell, Mina and Lucas began crowding upon Mite and lifted him up into the air.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?!" Mite screamed as the people were carrying him like a religious figure.

"You finally ended a long and boring ceremony, they love you for that!" Lucas yelled at Mite as Mite shrieked as he was being pulled away.

* * *

It was the party after the ceremony and Mite wore just a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans while Bell just went over to him, wearing a plain cute white dress.

"Hey Mite, can I ask you something?" Bell told Mite and Mite began nodding his head slowly while drinking his can of soda.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked. "Well, where are we gonna go after, we can't go back to school, I never had a place to live. We don't know where we're going." Bell said to Mite and Mite almost spat his drink, he never thought of that! He was just 'born' a year ago and Bell never had a place to live. Mite then thought of his truck, it wasn't a suitable home.

"Dude, you alright?" Lucas tapped on Mite's back. Mite immediately woke up from his mind and saw Bell chasing GIR around.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Mite said hesitantly.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked Mite.

"I'm gotta find a home for Bell and GIR, I'm okay sleeping in my truck all night but I can't do that to Bell and GIR! I need to find a home, quick." Mite told Lucas and Lucas nodded.

"Oh, that is why I got a solution that you will definitely like." Lucas said to Mite, smiling.

"What is it?" Mite asked and Lucas smile grew wider.

"Me and Mina also have no place to go, but I think we're gonna move somewhere more, you know, peaceful." Lucas told Mite.

"Where?"

"Elmore."

Mite widened his eyes, of course! Elmore is one of the safest zones out there, plus the economy was average, apartments needed only two months for rent paying, also jobs, LOTS of jobs. The jobs can be offered for both children and adults.

"Thanks Lucas, I gotta go chase GIR also." Mite then ran off to Bell.

"Bell! I got an idea." Mite yelled to the girl who just grabbed her robot.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked and Mite then began explaining his plan of moving her to Elmore.

"And, that is why it is a great idea." Mite finished and Bell looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" Bell asked Mite and Mite looked like he was about choke.

"I thought you would be happy!" Mite exclaimed.

"Yeah, but when you kept talking, you kinda kept on implying you're not coming with us." Bell said to Mite who stared at her.

"You aren't leaving us, aren't you?"

"..."

"You aren't, aren't you?!"

Mite still stared at the frightened young girl, he didn't want to leave her a GIR but he needed his own journey as of now, standing as a traveller, all the way to Planet Fuse which he planned on doing after.

"I'm so sorry, Bell, I gotta leave." Mite told her and Bell and Bell had her eyes widened,

"Why!?" She basically screamed as she said it, luckily nobody at the party was hearing their conversation.

"I gotta go on my own, like a traveller. I would give you and GIR a place to stay at least..." Mite was instantly cut off by a slap on the face by Bell.

"No! I want you to stay with us!" She yelled at him and grabbed his face to make extremely uncomfortable face contact.

"Sorry, but I gotta!" Mite defended himself but Bell pressed her face harder against his.

"No! After every stinking thing we done, I won't let you go that easily!" She said with fire in her eyes, she then began dragging toward away from the party Mite away who sighed.

"Bell, please, stop." He pleaded but Bell kept dragging him, now they were outside the party.

"No! I won't!" She said stubbornly, still dragging.

"Bell..." Mite said.

"No, I can't...I can't!" Bell said but this time, there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Bell, you gotta let me go." Mite said to her and Bell let him go and collapsed on the floor.

"I don't want to let you go! We went so far! You've been the best thing to me and GIR!" She cried as tears flown out of ears but then she was hugged by Mite.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let it all out." He comforted as she cried harder.

"I don't want you to go..." She stuttered as Mite held her tighter.

"Okay, I'll stay with you, you're being too spoiled." Mite said to her and Bell finally had a smile as her tears stopped falling.

* * *

"Okay, okay, still blindfolded?" Mite asked Bell who jumped out of the truck, leaving GIR in the vehicle and wearing a red blindfold on her eyes. They got the vehicle back from last night and drove all the way, for hours while Mite was on a laptop, literally driving with his feet. They had all their stuff at the back of the car while Bell and GIR slept inside the truck.

"What is it?" She asked him, while Mite guided her toward the sidewalk.

"All right, you can take it off now." Mite told her and Bell took off the blindfold to see to her ultimate surprise.

"MITE! YOU DIDN'T!" Bell yelled and smiled, what was in front of them was an apartment complex with all their stuff in front of the door.

"Yes, yes I did." Mite said but was immediately tackled to the ground by her, and again uncomfortably close. She was smiling at him but then winced when she saw the position they were in.

"Whoops." Mite excused for her and Bell got off him.

"Wow, it was everything I imagined it to be Mite! Everything!" She said looking at the apartment dreamingly.

"Thanks, took me a progressive time to drive while using my feet." Mite said, scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, that is sweet." Bell then leaned her face closer to Mite.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mite asked, his feet were frozen in place, he couldn't move.

She leaned closer and closer, until...she gave one peck on his cheek.

"That is a gift from me, don't expect more anytime soon." Bell said and grabbed GIR out of the car and went into the apartment.

Mite rubbed the cheek he was kissed at, he then shrugged and went after Bell.

* * *

**SEASON ONE ENDED, MY GOD THAT WAS HARD.**

**edit: I have a meido fetish.**

**STAY TUNED FOR SEASON TWO AND NEW STUFF COMING MORE.**


	15. SEASON 2 AREA

**SEASON 2 AREA**

**Warning, the next chapter after this is to SEASON 2 when posted so read SEASON 1 before.**

**Edit: nostalgia..**

**Thank you.**


	16. Settled Down

Settled Down

* * *

**HEY GUYS! BEEN AWHILE HASN'T IT!**

**NO, IT ISN'T.**

**OH.**

**I just got into a conversation with the administrator of Fanonfall and I just understood about the wikia a bit more after checking. Plus visit the site if you will and the administrator (not telling the name, look up at the wikia you lazy readers) has a fanfic account so check it out also.**

**I'm not criticizing the wikia or anything but it does need to be well developed and not having those never existing sequels. **

**THEY SAID A SEQUEL WAS MADE BY THQ WHO IS BANKRUPT.**

**edit: my ass hurts.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

It had been a week since Bell and Mite lived together at a apartment and things were swell, Mite was having a part-time job as a newspaper boy, Bell was just at him taking care of GIR, watching TV all day.

Bell loved Mite's cooking, she ate it on the spot, of course she always gave some food to GIR but GIR never actually ate.

The weirdest (also the most comfortable) was that both Bell and Mite still slept on the same bed, Bell always told Mite he was a pillow to her which he wasn't bothered by. He wasn't uncomfortable when he was hugged by her but he was rather startled when Bell bites his neck in her sleep.

"Mite! Whatcha wanna do? Been a week staying in here but I wanna go outside." Bell asked Mite, she wore right now a black shirt with a blue unzipped jacket and a pair of brown shorts and on her feet was a cute pair of sneakers and her white hair freely flowing without any ponytails or anything.

"Well, Lucas and Mina are living here. I wanna visit them." Mite said and he wore a plaid shirt with a pair of jeans and black shoes.

"Well, then, let's get GIR and go!" Bell happily yelled at him and pulled his arm and dragged Mite around.

"Wait, I forgot something." Bell said to Mite as they were at the door of their apartment. "What?" Mite asked her.

"The neighbors. We never introduced ourselves." Bell told Mite as she then grabbed his hand.

"Okay, we'll visit but first, what the heck are you doing with my hand." Mite asked awkwardly.

"Um...I don't wanna get lost! Okay!" She defended herself as she held GIR and the two began walking down the street.

"We look like a couple you know." Mite said to Bell as they were getting some glares from boys and girls their age. "Really?! Cause if you wanna be a couple, I mean not wanna be-" Bell began talking hysterically but was silenced but a finger to her mouth from Mite.

"Just shut up, plus, what happened to that maid costume?" Bell them immediately decided to stop when Mite said that and Mite smiled.

"Oh, there is the neighbors' house." Bell pointed out when they reached house next to theirs.

"Okay, let me see here." Mite then rang the doorbell of the house but no response after a few minutes of waiting.

"Nobody home." Bell said to Mite. "Yeah. Let's go back here later." Mite said and the two left the residence.

* * *

"Why are we in the mall?" Bell asked Mite. "Because last time I checked, Mina was never allowed to cook again after she tried to kill someone for meat." Mite said to Bell and Bell nodded. The two then continued walking across the crowds of people to the food court.

"Well, this is where the they sell steak that is always bloody." Mite then instantly spotted Mina and Lucas eating at the fast-food restaurant that sold steak with Mina devouring it and Lucas looking somewhat disgusted.

"Mina! Lucas! Guess who!" Bell happily went straight toward the, as Mite followed.

"Oh hey! Finally, you're here!" Lucas yelled back as the two approached them. They finally went toward the table and went on the spare chairs.

"Aw, it's GIR! Hi!" Mina said to the robot. "TACOS!" GIR screamed and Mina smirked.

"So, how you guys been doing?" Mite asked the two. "Been good, we got jobs, Mina works at the blood bank while I'm just here, cashier for a restaurant." Lucas told them while scratching the back of his head.

"A blood bank? Really, Mina? Really?" Mite said to Mina in a questionable look and Mina began whistling awkwardly.

"Um, did you two decide to have a baby yet?" Mina asked out of the blue and Mite and Bell widened their eyes.

"SAY WHAT?!" They both yelled in unison after what they just heard. "Yeah, did you two decide if you wanna have a baby." Mina said, typical. What was actually funny was that Lucas felt as awkward as heck as of now.

"Mina, we are not having a baby." Mite said as calm as he can be and Bell looked like she was somewhat dazed.

"Oh c'mon! You two live in the same apartment, GIR can be turned off anytime, and just that one single night...THAT ONE SINGLE NIGH-" Bell then instantly clapped her hands together, "Mina, I can't get pregnant, I'm not on my...you know." Bell told the vampire awkwardly.

"Oh, forgot about that, can take awhile to remember since your a vampire and all." Mina said to them, banging her head in the process.

* * *

The group went and talked for at least an hour, for hours and then said goodbye to each other since Mina and Lucas had jobs. Mite, Bell, and GIR began walking home.

"Mite, is the neighbor still not there?" Bell asked when they were about to approach the same apartment they tried to visit again.

"Okay, let me knock." The two then went to the apartment's doorway and knocked and instantly the door opened.

"Yes." It was a teenager that opened the door, looked about in the middle of teenage years.

"Hello! We're your new neighbors, and what a nice place you got." Bell immediately complimented their neighbor dumbly and Mite slapped the front of his face.

"Yes, now go away." The neighbor said to them as if he just woke up.

"NOPE." Bell said casually and Mite punched her in the shoulder. "Ow." She began rubbing her arm afterward.

"So, can we at least know your name." Bell asked politely. "No." The teenager said and was about to close the door but Mite's foot got in the way.

"Yeah, what was your great-grandparents name?" Mite asked as if he was the biggest fuckboy on the planet. "I'm sorry, what?" The teenager asked questionable.

"If you won't tell us your name, then can we ask dead people's names?" Mite asked politely. "Uh, okay." The neighbor said hesitantly.

"Great-grandmother?"

"Joan."

"Great-grandfather?"

"Bob."

"Grandfather?"

"Vincent."

"Grandmother?"

"Billie."

"Father?"

"Grayson."

"Mother?"

"Mary."

"Yours?"

"Horace."

The mercenary instantly slapped his head when he said that and Bell punched Mite by the shoulder in congratulations.

"You may come in." Horace said in defeat as Mite and Bell entered his apartment.

* * *

**I'm sorry, too lazy for the rest.**

**edit:my ass really really hurts.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	17. BIG SWORD

BIG SWORD

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry but the next chapter of New Stuff will take awhile, working on the story.**

**I have school guys, not telling what grade but it is taking a while due to cramming.**

**edit: I feel weird today.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"So, how long have you lived here, Horace? Bell asked the teenager, her and Mite taking a seat on the couch.

"A month, lost hope the war will die down, Elmore is the best place that's in peace." Horace told them, taking a seat by the chair.

"What's your job?" Mite asked him. "Well, as of now, game hunter in the woods." Horace gulped a bit, fearing at least one of his guests is a vegetarian.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not vegans, I recognize that hapless gulp anywhere." Mite said to Horace and Horace had an intrigued face.

"You have very remarkable interception skills, as good as I was." Horace complimented and Mite smirked a bit.

"You have a family or something?" Bell asked Horace. "Well, I don't, they died and I'm ga-" Horace immediately clamped his mouth and Bell excitedly bit her lower lip.

"OKAY, HERE, TAKE THIS AND GET OUT! YOU CAN SEE ME NEXT YEAR!" Horace slapped a cube on Bell's hand and pushes both her and Mite out of the apartment.

* * *

"Sheesh, I think we won't be seeing him in awhile." Mite scoffed.

"What did he give me?" Bell looked at the object on her her hand, it was a blue glowing, glass-like cube.

"Could be a drug." Mite warned her and Bell dropped the cube on the floor shattering it.

"Dang it Mite, you scare meeeeeeeeee?" Bell looked at where the cube shattered and the two nearly fell over when they saw it.

On the floor was a sword, A REALLY BIG ONE. The size of them actually, it had a a long and thick, silver blade that was enormous, ABSOLUTELY FLIPPING ENORMOUS (try thinking a British man saying that). It's hilt was shining light blue with the pointed sides golden outline with stainless steel, the grip was made of leather and the pommel was a shiny gem.

"Holy crap! What the heck!" Bell grabbed the sword from the floor and inspected it in awe.

"Was that in the cube?" Mite asked, holding the sword by the blade, "Owwww." Mite groaned and held his hand, he wasn't even touching the sharp edges and his hand was bleeding.

"You okay?!" Bell checked at Mite's hand, "Yeah, I'm fine, that is one frightning blade you got." Mite said to her.

"Maybe," Bell held the sword in her hand, "What if I-WHA!" When she waved it in the air, a flash of light out, looked like a energy wave made to look like a slash. Bell almost dropped her weapon, as if it was sentient and fell on the floor.

"Sheesh, I think I felt the sword cut air." Bell said and Mite helped her stand up and looked to see that the blade did indeed destroy a portion of the sidewalk they were in.

"Can I do it again?" Bell held the blade again and slashed it and instead of a light-glowing slash, what came out was a ominous dark slash, feeling as dark as the night.

"It shoots darkness also, a weapon made of both light and dark, technically void." Mite said to Bell.

"Weird." Bell inspected the blade closer. "What is it?" Mite asked her.

"I feel like this thing is alive!" Bell said, holding the blade by the hilt.

"Well, I can feel it also, must be so powerful it gained a sentient conscious." Mite answered her.

"Oh. Then that's why it keep me the shivers." Bell said to Mite and handed him the weapon.

"Me also, like it's forbidden, just like..." Mite's mind instantly shattered on what he realized. "Mite, what's wrong?" Bell asked worriedly.

"It came from the Void." Mite answered darkly, his expression turning extremely grim.

"What's that?" Bell asked him curiously grabbing the weapon back.

"The place between dimensions, the space of nothing. Called Hell, not light or dark, no air, nothing, absolute torture." Mite said, almost dropping the weapon on the floor on purpose.

"First, I'm not asking you why you know all of that, so this thing is a Hell-sword?" Bell gulped deeply.

"Well, someone must have spent a living there for a while with some materials, building a sword out of absolute heck, must have gotten insane, Horace likely got it as a prize or something, he felt very rather unsafe with it, the effect of ignoring the Void, the cube was a storing device but emitted strong waves of Void-ness. Gave it too you in pure annoyance, don't be offended." Mite explained to her.

"Will I go crazy if I keep that sword?" Bell asked him fearfully. "Well, no, it is made or absolute nothing, you can imagine it to be anything, you can think it's good, it will be good, if you hate it, it gives off bad waves." Mite told her.

"Whew, can I have the sword back, I wanna keep it since you have a weapon." Mite immediately handed over the blade to her and Bell began feeling a bit awesome about the weapon when she held it in her hand.

"Geez, can I..." The blade instantly vanished from her hand.

"WHAT THE, MY SWORD'S GONE!" Bell shrieked as she waved her hand.

"Don't worry. From my thinking, you can summon it when you want it, concentrate." Mite told her and Bell closed her eyes and the blade materialized back on her hand, she began slashing the air and had a satisfied look.

"Now it looks like...I'm loving my sword." Bell clichéd put the sword on her back as if she was a samurai.

"What are you gonna name your sword?" Mite asked her. "Well, the sword is like destiny, feels like it, wanna call it the FATE?" She asked Mite.

"Gladly, wanna put that away?" Mite asked her. Bell then instantly dematerialized the blade from her hand.

"Well...you wanna hold hands?" Bell whispered in his ear.

"GIR isn't here, doesn't mean you can flirt with me all day." Mite told her but Bell only giggled.

"C'mon, you'll like it!" She whined at him. "Then Mina will come by and then she says we'll have babies by next month, you want that?" Bell immediately was shut up when he said that.

"Yeah, but I still wanna hold you." She held grabbed his arm and nudged into his neck which Mite didn't struggle at.

"Sheesh, we're getting lots of looks from others." Mite and Bell noticed as they walked, people who passed by them gave them a thumbs up, a frown or just simple stares.

"Why do we look like a cute couple so much?" Bell wondered out loud. "Don't ask me, you're the one holding my arm." Mite said.

"Wanna see the city, GIR isn't here." Bell asked him. "Okay, for my favorite girl." Bell blushed when Mite said that and the boy smirked.

The two began walking into the bustling city of Elmore.

* * *

**THAT TOOK SHORTER THAN EXPECTED. **

**STAY TUNED...**

**edit: my butt feels weird also.**

**0-0**


	18. The Robot, the Thing, and-WHAT IS THAT

The Robot, the Thing, and-WHAT IS THAT

* * *

**HEY GUYS, FUSION FIGHTS, LOTS.**

**edit: I just realized the author's notes before the actually story are pretty odd.**

**STAY TUNED. I MEAN STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Bell and Mite wandered around the city, they didn't go shopping or anything, the two just enjoyed a good time together, finally alone.

"Why am I doing this?" Mite said to himself as he held ice cream for Bell as she licked it.

"Because silly! I wanna eat MORE!" Bell screamed and devoured the entire dessert, including Mite's hand.

"GAH!" He screamed as he pulled it out of her mouth. "Whoops! Did I hurt you?!" She frantically looked at his hand.

"No, don't do that to my hand again!" The two were at Elmore park, considered one of the loveliest (despite busiest) places in the city, it was cloudy today at the city, the two sitting at a bench by the fountain.

"Nice day, feels nice." Bell said to Mite. "Well, feels like Japan or something, never been there but I feel like this is a romance anime or something." Mite said and Bell blushed badly.

"Brought your book." Mite handed Bell her book, entitled 'Fifty Shades of...something'. Bell instantly widened her eyes when she saw that.

Bell immediately grabbed the book from Mite and threw it into the air and her sword appeared in her hand and she instantly began slicing the book in mid-air, cutting it until it was reduced to dust.

"WHOA, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" Mite yelled in fright of what just happened.

"Mite, I have a sick mind filled with...suggestiveness and I need to get rid of all evidence of them." Bell told Mite, returning to her cheerful self and the sword dematerialized in her hand and skipped back to their bench.

"Sheesh, never give you erotica ever again." Mite said and the two sat on the bench again, they looked to their left to see a Dexbot passing by.

"Hello, good citizen, assumed you and your mate are feeling immersed in this weather?" The Dexbot asked.

"Yes and-WAIT A MINUTE, WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" Mite yelled at the robot.

"Then why is the female leaning in your neck?" The Dexbot asked and Mite looked at Bell to see she was leaning on his neck.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Bell instantly jumped out of his neck and then something fell on the floor.

It was GIR.

"What the-?! GIR?!" Mite asked shocked, the robot then stood up from the floor.

"Sorry, couldn't leave him." Bell apologized to the boy, picking GIR up.

"Okay, it's alright." Mite sighed a bit and stretched his legs.

"TACOS. I LOVE TACOS!" GIR screamed out and Mite smiled and patted his head.

"Confirmation. Female and male humans do not equal robots." The Dexbot said casually.

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Bell and Mite yelled at the Dexbot in unison.

Then that was when it happened.

They heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Mite asked Bell, looking at the forest in front of them.

"Yeah, I heard." Bell confirmed, clutching GIR tightly.

"Dexbot, that is in that forest?" Mite asked the robot.

"The forest of Doom, typically houses many mutated species. Protocol activated; commencing patrol." The Dexbot then robot-walked it's way into the woods, leaving the three on the bench alone.

* * *

It was already three hours after that and Bell and Mite had the much fun they had, Bell and him went on a ferris wheel, Bell learned she was afraid of being stuck in the air and hugged Mite. They passed Lucas and Mina, and the vampire was forcing the psychic to kill the birds in the air for her snack. The three also got strange looks from other couples, in envy on how cute they looked leaving Bell to hide behind Mite's back, earning more stares. The three finally went back to bench they sat on earlier, to see the Dexbot hasn't come back.

"What's taking it so long?" Mite said, looking back at the forest.

"Don't know." Bell said, turning GIR's head with her hand toward the forest.

"Maybe we should check out or something." Mite told her and the three began walking toward the forest of Doom.

* * *

"God! This place is too woody!" Bell then tripped on a tree root, she fell face first, Mite then helped her stand back up.

"Sheesh, it will take decades to find a robot." Mite then grabbed GIR from Bell due to the girl being a root-tripper, he looked around the haunted looking forest, all the trees were grey and dead, he thought the tree had an eye for a moment.

"Hey look, wire fire." Mite pointed out at some smoke coming out behind the bush and began walking toward it and peeked at it to see the remains of a Dexbot.

"FOUND IT!" He yelled at Bell and the girl began running toward it. They looked at it and it was absolutely shattered, robotic parts lying, some parts smoked, looked absolutely dead.

"What can do this?" Mite poked at the robot. Not responding though.

"What could have-" bell wasn't able to finish her sentence due to them hearing something sticky coming towards them.

"The hell?" Mite said and then a bunch of ginormous spiders, green and venomous looking come out of the trees and Bell and Mite quickly flinched. They were drooling, their fangs wanting food.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Bell quickly hid behind Mite who passed her GIR.

"Venospiders, Fusion monsters." Mite answered darkly as the spiders advanced upon them.

"Well, you certainly have a mind. A brain worthy for me to devour." A hissing, poison-like voice was heard and a large shadow appeared toward the two.

"A Fusion, I scared my first one, well, I can't actually count (if I knew I technically made them) how many Fusions I kicked in the butt." Mite warned the Fusion.

"I thought you only met one."

"Be quiet, Bell."

"Shut up! Hentai!"

"Why are you hating on me!?"

"Okay, wanna see how I look like then?" The Fusion stepped out of the shadows, revealing something grizzly to the two.

It was a large and bulky humanoid, with a giant jaw with sharp teeth with a ong tongue hanging on the mouth as if it was ready to fall off, it was slobbering with saliva. It had apparent spider-like eyes, it didn't look like eyes a spider would have, it WAS spiders. Well, fitting for the Venospiders actually.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Bell dug herself further hiding into Mite's back, grabbing his shoulders.

"I am Fusion Venom!" The Fusion announced boastfully.

"Never heard of you."

"What, really?!" Fusion Venom screeched in embarrassment.

"Why are you even here? I thought Elmore was Fusion-free. And why do you even want us?" Bell asked the Fusion.

"Well, little girl, it seems my master has reasons to get this boy. Reasons indeed." The Fusion said and Mite realized it, the battle against the Colossal Giant.

Fusion Brak did survive, told his master, and now he sent soldiers. Mite knew he should have killed that Fusion when he had the chance.

"Okay, if you want scariness, here." Fusion Venom took out a cube and it glowed bright green. Then what came out was a hologram.

Of Fuse.

"WELCOME!" Fuse screamed, the hologram was lowered 100% to fit the size of Fusion Venom and Mite and Bell fell backwards.

"YOU?!" Bell screamed in absolute fright, the warlord in front of her, or at least the hologram.

"Yes, I seem to be finally noticed around this surface." Fuse spoke, Mite noticed his 'original' had a way deeper voice.

"Okay, what do you want?" Mite asked the war leader.

"First, I will send you all a message. I will attack Elmore with an army in seven days, just to tell everyone nowhere is safe." Fuse told them much to their horror.

"Well, not you, I'm not killing you, you're important. I can injure you greatly though, even kill that girl and robot." Fuse's hologram then disappeared and Fusion Venom and Venospiders began advancing upon them.

"Well, what do you see before you fall unconscious? Your dead girlfriend and child?" Fusion Venom said viciously.

"Okay, we're not dating! GIR is my child, not his, well, GIR has no daddy." Bell defended herself and brought out the FATE and handed the boy GIR.

"Slap this! Mite! Jump!" Mite did what he was told and Bell swung the blade in a 360, making the Venospiders coil in pain and die on the ground from their legs bleeding out. Fusion Venom jumped a long distance away from them.

"GOD! You coulda killed me!" Mite then landed on the ground.

"Well, I didn't!" Bell then grabbed GIR from him and dematerialized the FATE.

"Oh no, you don't!" Fusion Venom began running at intense speed at the two, tackling Mite square with his shoulder.

"MITE!" Bell yelled as Mite was being carried on the shoulder toward that sharp looking stick on the tree.

* * *

**THAT'S WHAT I GOT TODAY FOLKS!**

**ACTION NEXT TIME.**

**edit: not that much fighting...**

**STAY TUNED.**


	19. Offense is The Best Defense

Offense Is The Best Defense

* * *

**HEY GUYS, GOT BANNED FOR TWO DAYS. DANG.**

**edit: now it is gone. Hopefully I am not kicked out a few years later.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite was tackled by Fusion Venom and was heading straight for a branch that looked like a spear, then he got stabbed by the branch.

It was actually a poke, not a stab.

It was a stick anyway.

Anyhow, the stick broke and Mite was smashed up against the tree, yelling panifully.

"MITE!" Bell then held GIR with one hand and summoned FATE with the other.

"Eh?" Fusion Venom looked behind himself to see an angry girl about to hit him bad.

Bell screamed maniacally and whacked Fusion Venom with her sword as if he was a baseball, sending the Fusion flying across the forest and smashing trees along the way.

"Mite!" Bell went next to her friend and looking upon his basically broken body,

"Sheesh, that hurts." Mite then coughed, he just coughed blood much to Bell's horror.

"You need to go to a hospital! Big dummy." She said and grabbed him by his arm but Mite pulled away.

"That Fusion is likely at the street. We gotta kill it." Mite said and stood up, struggling but kept the pain away as Bell helped him stand worriedly.

"Wanna go to a hospital or something?" She asked, patting his wounds and bruises.

"Nah, if you got a bunk to a head, I could do with internal bleeding." Mite said and quickly ran after Fusion Venom as Bell and GIR followed.

* * *

In the streets of Elmore, panic rose through a street and every street next to it, due to the fact a monstrous Fusion was just rammed out of a nearby park's forest. Mite and Bell quickly raced onto the scene with GIR on hand.

"Ow. That sword is not a sword, it's a bat!" Fusion Venom angrily said and saw the three heading towards him.

"FRESH MEAT! Pfft, okay that sounded gross but, I know what I mean." Fusion Venom dashed at them but tripped on the curb of the sidewalk, something he should have noticed.

"DIE!" Bell then summoned FATE again and began bashing the downed Fusion's head with it, bringing lots of pain.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Fusion Venom instantly popped right back up and glared at the two menacingly.

"Why you little-" Fusion Venom was kicked at the knee by Bell, "YOW!" Fusion Venom grabbed his leg and began shaking it furiously to soothe it.

"Wanna do the butt-kicking Mite?" Bell asked cutely to him, making Mite rolled his eyes smiling.

"Oh hell yeah!" Mite grabbed FATE from Bell's hands and whacked the Fusion again as if it was a baseball, sending it flying toward a car, wrecking it.

"Darn, I guess I gotta actually try." Fusion Venom then got on his feet and began charging toward Mite, full claws on with Mite doing the same.

Mite jumped when the two were inches away as Fusion Venom still ran, legs still moving. Mite landed on the Fusion's head and began stopping his feet on it.

"Hah! My head adapts to be thick headed!" Fusion Venom boasted.

"Aren't you alre-WOAH!" Mite was grabbed by Fusion Venom was both hands wrapped around his body. The Fusion then began squeezing him tightly, Mite yelped in pain due to his earlier bruises.

"Oh, like I wanna die!" Mite backlashed and used a free foot to kick Fusion Venom's face and the Fusion angrily growled and grabbed his entire body with one arm, holding him up in the air.

"You are gonna pay for that, but I will give you a dateline before I pitch like a baseball to that car over there."

"Okay, what's the deadline?" Mite asked nervously.

"One nanosecond." Fusion Venom then threw Mite like a bullet toward a nearby car, making him crash into a window.

"MITE!?" Bell screamed out and Fusion Venom took notice.

"AND AS FOR YOU!" He growled and marched toward her. Bell as of now looked frightened as heck and grabbed GIR, feet stuck in place.

As of his ultimate instinct, Mite got out of the car, he looked on his body to see cuts and even some glass shards imbedded into his skin. Mite was in pain, lots of pain but he held the yells back and charged with FATE at hand toward the Fusion.

"Well, this is gonna be bloody." Fusion Venom raised his claws at Bell who closed her eyes, hoping that her death will be less painful if she didn't see her guts be ripped but heard a sudden 'whiz' and opened her eyes to see Mite with the FATE by his hand, blocking the claws of Fusion Venom who was repeatedly clawing his way through the blade.

"WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!" Fusion Venom yelled as he began clawing on the blade faster and harder, making Mite sweat.

"Oh no, I'm gonna lose my grip!" Mite's hands was about to give in, if he did that would mean the end of all three of them, the claws will rip the, apart.

Mite lost grip on his blade, it dematerialized as Fusion Venom raised his hand, "YOU BRATS! I GOT YO-"

Fusion Venom can't complete his sentence as a pickaxe was dug onto his back, deep and painful.

"LEAVE THEM!" Mite looked behind Fusion Venom to see much to his shock, the block-man, Steve.

"GAH! I have no time for this!" Fusion Venom then leaped into the air and when everyone looked, he was gone.

"Whew, you kids-HEY! Wait a minute!" Steve realized who the two were.

"Oh, it's you, I would love to stay for conversation but can you get me to a hospital." Mite then collapsed as Bell went over to his side quickly, then everything went black.

* * *

"Eh?" Mite woke up to see he was in a hospital bed, all bandaged up and he looked to his side to see a bunch of blood stained glass shards there.

'Figures.' Mite thought and looked at the hospital room's door to see Steve and Bell were talking to a doctor.

"You sure he's okay?"

"I'm positive Bell, his body doesn't have broken bones." The doctor informed her much to her relief.

"Okay. Bye Steve! I'll check up on Mite!" Steve and the doctor left and Bell ran toward Mite.

"You dummy! You scared me!" Bell quickly kissed Mite on the cheek.

"Well, you can actually do that again." Mite smiled and Bell kissed his cheek again.

"Told Steve about the upcoming attack from the Fusions, he's getting the entire town prepared." Bell told Mite who sighed in relief.

"Whew, good, I gotta get out there once I'm done. Where's GIR?" Mite asked her.

"Left him in the house." Bell answered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house.

* * *

"FIRE!" GIR screamed as he set the sofa with oil and a lit match.

"Well, he can't do anything bad." Mite said, trying to scratch his head.

"Well, why do the Fusions want you?" Bell asked him back.

"What?"

"Why does Fuse want you so badly? And-hang on." Bell took out phone from her pocket and read a message.

"What des it say?"

"Some creep named Lucy keeps texting me about how she is everywhere, anyway, why does Fuse think your important?" The two went back to the conversation.

"I-I don't know!" He lied, feeling guilt rising.

"Oh, okay, thought you got answers." Bell said and went on his hospital bed in crawled on top of him.

"W-What are you doing?" Mite asked nervously.

"This." Bell slapped Mite hard in the face.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"It's for scaring me." Bell then leaned and kissed the cheek she slapped. Mite can only help but smile.

* * *

"MY LORD! I have returned!" Fusion Venom went to his master's throne to see his master was already there.

"Yes, did everything go according to plan?' Fuse asked impatiently.

"Yes, here." Fusion Venom then took out his gripped fists and opened them, revealing a black diadem, a rubber pig and a single strand of green hair.

"Your plan was fool proof, master! Allowing us to steal their items to make Fusions is genius!" Fusion Venom praised.

"All right, hand them over to me." Fusion Venom then humbly went toward his master and gave him the items.

"Perfect." Fuse said evilly as he gripped the items on his hands.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**edit: fuck.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	20. The War

The War

* * *

**HEY GUYS.**

**I GOT A MISTAKE ON YOU'RE NOT ALONE, KINDA TICKED ME OFF WHEN I FOUND OUT.**

**edit: Just busy killing Youtube comments.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Fuse went to the castle's laboratory, to the Fusion-making machine, he dumped the diadem, the rubber pig, and the hair in the scanner.

"C'mon." He said impatiently and the scanner said acceptance. It only said two accepted. Only the diadem and rubber pig were accepted, not the (fabulous in Fuse's opinion) hair for some reason.

"Fusion Demongo?" Fuse asked his loyal servant who shrugged in not knowing.

"Alright, we take drastic measures then." Fuse left the laboratory with the Fusion-making machine, doing the process it was made to do.

"Are you sure about this master?" Fusion Demongo asked nervously. Fuse was in a giant chamber, with a helmet hovering his head, wires attached all over it to a giant machine, in the center of the helmet was a sample of hair, sticked to a scanner. Fusion Demongo was over by the door with a lever next to him.

"Yes, my minion, even I need to see what is in this boy's mind, this memory-reliever will do the trick.

"Alright. You sure master?"

"Positive. Also, once the new Fusions come out, remember what I told you." Fuse reminded.

"Alright, here we go." Fusion Demongo pulled the lever.

* * *

It was a highly excitable day in Elmore, not the good kind though. People were barricading their homes, DexBots and K.N.D operatives readying post with snipers, people grabbing anything of the markets to supply themselves with food.

Of course, Steve told Dexter at the com on what is gonna happen; an invasion. Dexter immediately sent a handful of soldiers to Elmore, everyone on the inside of DexLabs knew why Dexter did that so quickly and stressfully. They knew that the public would not feel safe if Elmore, one of the most favorable safest cities, will be consumed by Fusion Matter. One can imagine the distrusting feedback from the people.

Steve was building the wall,fastest he could ever build, already 75% done. Mite and Bell prepared themselves, the government forced anyone with any military background (which the children unfortunately had) will fight . Sure, they almost were killed in the first battle, but the two were relatively excited (also nervous). Bell picked up GIR and placed him in her green jacket, zipping him inside.

"Aw, I look pregnant." Bell showed off what she wore, wearing blue jeans with black boots, hair having a (new, due to her old one getting missing) black diadem, her hair flown loose.

"Well, thanks for getting a GREEN jacket, looks good on you." Mite wore a brown coat, hanging until his legs with matching brown pants with a tie on a white shirt beneath the coat with black shoes. On his coat was a satchel, heavy with his Missile Gloves.

"You look fancy for an invasion." Bell complimented, going near him and poking his chest.

"You look cute." He laughed, stroking her hair,

"GUYS. STOP FLIRTING." The two heard a voice on the door and likely knew who it was.

"Mina, why are you here, by the door I mean." Mite yelled and opened the door, seeing Mina and Lucas, still in their usual attires (did these guys ever change clothes?).

"Well, you two looked dresses, look, you got Bell pregnant again." Mina pointed out and Bell grumbled something and unzipped her jacket partially revealing GIR.

"Oh."

"Well thank you Mina, big dope." Bell laughed and punched Mina playfully at the shoulder.

"Okay guys, aren't we gonna get going? Like I'm alright not going to a bloodbath." Lucas said nervously, typical.

"Yeah, I'm dragging you Lucas, freaking physic." Mite grabbed Lucas by the (apparently which can be grabbed) hair and dragged him into the battle. Mina and Bell shrugged at the boys and followed them. Onto war.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm on watch duty." Gumball said to himself grumpily. He looked at his post over the canyon at the bridge, Elmore's basic entrance. Gumball grabbed his binoculars and looked at the other side of the bridge, opposite of his post and looked at a distance. He looked at nothing from the other side of the canyon until he saw something farther from the bridge.

Gumball immediately dropped his binoculars in horror and rang the siren, the large sound emanating everywhere in Elmore.

"THEY'RE HERE!" The cat screamed and ran out of his post, as in the side of the bridge, they were coming. The Fusion army.

Every single soldier went toward the bridge, no second wasted and armed their guns at the other side of the bridge.

"Fire!" Gumball commanded and the soldiers fired guns at the approaching army, the Fusions reacted quickly and began running at the bridge, dodging, blocking, even defecting the lasers coming at them.

"All melee users! Attack!" Everyone who didn't hold a gun of any sort began charging at the Fusions, pounding them with hammers, spears, swords also. They clashed with Fusions who were now dueling with each other, shots and slashes thrown about at the bridge. Every soldier and human were talking wounds from slashes to bullet shots, shot to shot, slash to slash, shot to slash, slash to shot, the battle turning to absolute hell.

One soldier with a thin samurai sword was fighting a large bulky armored Fusion monster, the soldier dodging the attack swiftly from the monster as the Fusion's bulky body protected itself from the slashes. Another soldier fired a sniper at a Fusion who dashed quickly, shooting the leg down, disabling it. There was even one with a hammer, slamming the hammer at floor of the bridge, sending midget Fusions flying out of the structure into the deep canyon below them.

"That's it. Everyone, get back, plan B!" Every soldier on the bridge was retreating back to the city-side of the bridge, the soldiers with guns on the other side firing on the Fusions marching in to keep them in bay from Gumball's orders.

"That everyone?" Gumball looked at the bridge to see all soldiers were finally off. No Fusion escaped to the other side of the bridge, being kept away by gunfire.

"Well, everyone get back!" The soldiers began walking backwards as they fired.

"I wanna always do this." Gumball took out a phone from his pocket that had only one button and pressed on it.

On the bridge, a large explosion hit it, red fire and smoke coming from under, the bridge began falling into the canyon, bit by piece with the Fusions on them, sending everything pummeling to the trench below them.

"Whew, always stick with the plan B." Gumball wiped sweat off his face as the soldiers huffed and puffed out of exhaustion.

"HEY!" Gumball heard a high pitched voice coming behind him to see another soldier, someone who wasn't in the battle, running after him coming fresh from Elmore.

"Sorry soldier, too late, they're all gone." Gumball shooed him but the soldier went toward the commander.

"Sir! It isn't over!" The soldier squealed, collapsing on his knees.

"What do ya mean?" Gumball asked, as if he was crazy.

"I saw another army! In the forest of Doom! I was trying to get here and thought it was a shortcut, I saw an entire army Gravity Gliders coming out of invisibility cloak! This was a trap!" The soldier then collapsed on the floor as Gumball immediately went on the com and began sending extreme distress warnings.

* * *

"OW! Stop it you dork!" Bell whined as Mite held a worm by his finger and teased her off.

"But I'm your dork!" He teased and Bell slapped him with GIR. Mina and Lucas left the, on their own to go to the bridge. Bell and Mite (with GIR) took a shortcut at the forest of Doom.

"Well, life's short." Mite dropped the worm and gradually kissed Bell at her forehead. Bell almost immediately fell in the floor out of pure surprise.

"W-Why would you do that?" She blushed very deeply, brighter than the sun.

"Because, you kissed me, I didn't kiss YOU!" Mite pointed out.

"Well, I guess you're righ-" The two heard a rather disturbing rustling in the woods.

"Feels like yesterday." Mite said darkly, looking at a hedged area in front of them.

They went toward the hedge quietly and peeked through it and much to their discontent, they saw it.

On a field there were hundreds of Fusions, all armed to the teeth.

"THIS IS IT! FOR THE TOTAL CAPTURE OF ELMORE!" A Fusion commander yelled and the Fusion army silently cheered.

All that Bell and Mite could do is stare in horror, both at the edge.

* * *

**YAY, DONE VERY QUICKLY.**

**edit: Youtube comments...faith in humanity DEMOLISHED!**

**STAY TUNED.**


	21. Up in Flames

Up in Flames

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**I realized only 300 views, dang.**

**edit: I am ungrateful back then. My butt hurts. Love you guys and happy 2016 (another year closer to death)**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Oh, shoot." Mite whispered to Bell.

"I know right." Bell responded quietly.

"What are we gonna do? There is too many." Mite asked her.

"Don't ask me! Do I look like I've been in the military!"

"Technically, yes." Mite countered.

"Oh right, school." Bell solemnly said.

"You guys done?" Bell and Mite looked in front of them to see then entire Fusion army in front of them, looking straight at them.

"Oh, shoot." Bell quickly withdrew from the bush with GIR along with Mite and the two began running away as they heard the Fusions scream war cries and lots of footsteps, coming more frequent and louder.

"Bell! You go ahead! The reason I looked fancy was because of the coat!" Mite yelled at Bell, running still.

"THEY WILL KILL YOU, DORK!" Bell yelled back.

"Well, coats are good for one thing, they are

large enough to smuggle bottles!" Mite stopped running and took out a bottle from his coat and much to Bell's surprise, it wasn't a bottle, it was a molotov.

"Since when will that help?!" Bell asked, stopping also as they heard the army advance more upon them.

"The last time we were here, I smelled a scent around, the entire trees are Volvacana! The most flammable trees on Earth! This plus molotov is a great combination in this situation!" Mite said, taking a lit match now.

"Won't you burn yourself in this place?" Bell asked.

"If I'm fast, I won't but you, you gotta run." Mite told her.

"I won't leave you, big dork!"

"Well, do you want GIR to die then?" Bell went silent once he said that.

"Run Bell. Just run as fast as you can." He told her and Bell nodded slowly and began running away with GIR at hand.

"Run, clever girl." Mite said to himself and looked behind him to see the army already visible. Mite carefully lit the cloth in the bottle, letting the cloth burn.

"UP IN FLAMES, STINKING LOT!" Mite screamed and tossed the molotov at a tree and instantly, it began being set on fire.

'Poo, gotta run NOW!' Mite made a mad dash out of the forest as the flames quickly spread, his coat caught in fire but Mite discarded it the forest and coat burned as he ran.

"WAY OUT!" He screamed as he saw the pure light, his way out. Mite began running with all his might and instantly fell and the boy looked up, he escaped the forest and was at a parking lot and saw Bell was in front of him.

"Idiot!" She yelled and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from the burning forest.

"Hey! I burned down the army!" Mite wailed as he was dragged.

"And you worried me! Isn't that right GIR?" Bell cooed at the robot in her right hand.

"MOMMY LOVES DADDY!" GIR screamed and Bell made a black look.

"I wish sometimes he was a dango." She muttered to herself.

"WAIT, BELL! I SEE THEM STILL COMING!" Mite screeched as he saw Fusions still sighted in the forest, apparently still marching and many.

"There's still an entire army! They aren't flammable you dope!" Bell nagged at him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Mite suddenly burst out and collapsed on the floor, making Bell lose his grip on him. Bell looked at Mite and saw he had horrifying burns all over his body.

"Mite! You okay!?" She put GIR on the floor and went to Mite's side.

"GAH!" He screamed and began rolling on the floor, screaming in agony.

"Mite!" Bell tried to push him down to stop rolling.

"GRAH!" Mite instantly jumped up and ran into the flaming forest frantically as Bell was just paused, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"W-What's happening...?!" Mite screamed his head off in the forest in pain. Mite suspected he had some resistance to fire, he can breathe in the smoke at least.

"I see the crazy person who tried to set us on fire! Kill him!" A Fusion soldier yelled and an entire group of the soldiers surrounded Mite.

"Don't go any closer!" Mite yelled at the soldiers.

"No way! This is good target practice!" A soldier pointed his gun at the boy.

"I warned you." Mite screamed in extremely pain and a flash of green light consumed him, blinding the soldiers. After the light died down the soldiers were down struck of what they saw.

The boy was still there but he was different, he grew wings. No, really, WINGS. Mite had gigantic angelic wings on his back, his hair turned light blue, he wore now a sleeveless shirt that had designs as a robe and had white pants with white slippers.

"Well, this is new." Mite looked at himself, 'What should I call these?'

"ATTACK!" A soldier yelled and the group ran toward Mite.

"GOTTA FLY!" Mite then flapped his wings for a testing and flew up into the air. Mite looked down upon the Fusions below him and looked below to see the forest not burning anymore, likely from his gigantic flaps.

"If I had claws last time..." Then out of nowhere, a weapon materialized onto Mite's hand. It was a gun.

The gun was colored white and light blue with tiny angelic wings on the side, it was a shotgun.

"Hopefully, I know how to aim THIS!" Mite then aimed the gun at the Fusions below him and began firing rounds at them, killing them one by one.

"Yes! This is easy as-" Mite was then stopped his boasting by getting hit in the face by a cloaked figure who apparently, just kicked him in midair.

'I hate myself.' Mite thought painfully.

* * *

**HEY, THIS WAS HARD.**

**edit: my ass still hurts. Gotta poop or something.**

**STORY IS-WHOOPSIES, STAY TUNED.**


	22. Shock-gasm

Shock-gasm

* * *

**HEY! Hopefully my school doesn't kill me**

**edit:they kill kill me.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite couldn't believe it, he just got kicked when he was having the time of his life.

"Sorry, about this." The voice of the cloaked person apologized, it was rather deep and was kinda forced, likely faked.

"Well, then apology denied." Mite used his wings to stabilize himself from the kick, "Can YOU DIG IT!" Mite yelled as if was a football fan and pointed his shotgun at the figure.

He shot at the cloaked person a few timed the person dodged every single shot in midair. Mite was amazed that the person still dodging and didn't have any flight powers to speak of.

"You're good at this!" Mite complimented as he fired more from his shotgun.

"Hey! You're good yourself hot stuff!" The person said in a feminine voice, revealing herself to be a girl.

So what.

"WOAH, HEY!" Mite then descended onto the ground of the forest.

"What's wrong?" The girl said, dropping onto the ground with him.

"I can't beat up girls, it's barbaric!" Mite defended himself and he looked at the distance between the cloaked girl and him, seeing their heights both exactly the same.

"Who the heck are you?" Mite asked and again, he was kicked again, by another cloaked figure but rather smaller and more ninja-like.

"What was that?" The girl asked as the smaller cloaked person began fighting Mite with fast kicks and headbutts repeatedly as Mite dodged each attack.

"Are people with cloaks everywhere?!" Mite yelled and dodged one last time and the petite figure hit it's head on a tree.

"Oh boy." The girl ran toward the small figure and picked it up.

"Alright, who the hell are yo-"

"DIVERSION!" The girl screamed and tried to jump on him and Mite stepped to the side and dodged the jump completely and used his hand to grab the cloak.

"Alright, who are-" Mite was completely stunned after he rip the cloak off the girl. She wore a black sweater and a brown skirt and brown fur boots with white stockings but her facial features distinguished her most. She looked exactly like...

"Bell?" Mite shocking reverted back to his normal form and had his jaw agape of what he saw. The girl that looked exactly like Bell had silver hair instead of white and had the same black diadem and had light green eyes, she still had that same peach skin Mite always knew.

"Oh shoot...you look...different." Mite saw and 'Bell' removes the smaller person's cloak revealing someone Mite should have suspected, GIR.

This 'GIR' had green shadong all over the his tin body, green eyes and triangular top on his antenna instead of round.

"Oh no, Fusions, genetic material altered to look as their counterparts as close as possible." Mite realized.

"Yeah, sorry, Fusion GIR, turn off my little baby." Fusion Bell cooed her Fusion and the robot turned off.

"Alright, I guess Fuse made Fusions from Fusion Venom who pickpockets my friends, made you lead the invasion, am I correct?" Mite asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, the Fusion machine doesn't allow your DNA, so my Lord has some interest, good thing he created me because...I got interest in you." Fusion Bell walked closer.

"Um, you trying to molest me or something?" Mite backed away but hit a tree and Fusion Bell just was in front of him, no likely means of escape.

"No...I still have those feelings my other self had." Fusion Bell pinned Mite against the tree.

"What feelings?" Mite asked nervously, sweating running down his face.

"The feelings I kept for you..." Fusion Bell leaned closer to Mite's face.

"But-" Mite was instantly hushed by her with a finger on his lips, making him blush extremely.

"I love you, Mite."

"W-What?" Mite had a hard time hearing that.

"Mite..." Fusion Bell leaned closer and closer and Mite didn't find a way to hold back...

Then payback came.

Fusion Bell was kicked by rather ironically, Bell herself holding GIR.

'Awww, darn it-wait, why am I upset?' Mite thought.

"Whew! Took me awhile to find yoooooouuuuu..." Bell's voice trailed off when she saw the exact image of her standing from the ground.

"The hell?!" Bell put GIR down and the robot went toward Mite and Bell carefully walked toward herself.

"How the- how can-?" Bell tried to find the exact words to say but was too startled and poked Fusion Bell's eye.

"Ow! That hurt!" Fusion Bell said, sounding exactly alike.

"What the heck are you?!" Bell poked the Fusion's body more.

"Fusion." Mite said in the background.

"WHAT?!" Bell yelled out in shock.

"Your Fusion, genetics altered to look closer to you." Mite said, holding GIR.

"So if you're me then..." Bell looked behind the Fusion to be a slightly different version of GIR sitting there.

"Yeah, still have your feelings of life." Fusion Bell told her counterpart.

"What feels?" Bell asked, raising an eyebrow. Fusion Bell went toward Bell's ear.

"Oh, like you want that butt he has over there." Fusion Bell whispered and both girls looked at Mite who was sitting on the floor.

"Shut up!" Bell punched her Fusion and a fight broke put between them and the two robots and Mite just watched them rolling on the ground and beating each other.

"Oh well, time to kill off the entire army." Mite placed GIR on the trunk of the tree and turned him off and went toward Fusion GIR.

"Alright, hopefully you can hear me." Mite opened Fusion GUR and it opened it's eyes. It began running all over the place and fled deeper to the forest.

"Designated to go back to the place of birth, typical for any Mark 5 robot." Mite said to himself as he took out his Missile Gloves.

'Time to roll.' Mite then ran toward the forest to finish off the remaining army members.

* * *

After an hour, the two girls were still fighting, except more deadly manners with swords, lasers, all that kinda stuff.

"HOW ARE YOU SO HARD TO KILL?!" Bell pulled out FATE again and began trying to rapidly slash her Fusion and the Fusion dodged repeatedly.

"Well! I love Mite!" Fusion Bell kept dodging.

"You're not! Fake!" Bell yelled and she stopped slashing and fire began flying out of her mouth (imagine Mega Charizard X with the fire on the mouth).

"I have your feelings! I love him more than you!" Fusion Bell had a light bursting out inside her mouth also.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM! BLAAAAAH!" Bell spat out the fire from her mouth and Fusion Bell did also but instead with lighting. The two beams shot each other and high rates and finally hit each other and then in a flash of bright light, the entire land below the two was a crater which they both fell in.

"Dammit, that hurt." Bell scratched her butt.

"You guys done?" The two herd a voice above the crater and saw Mite there, dirty and rather had a mediocre face.

"Oh hell-o sexy!" Fusion Bell flirted and Bell felt like she could kill her counterpart.

"Fusion Bell, killed off your invasion and sent Fusion GIR back home, you have no reason to be here." Mite her.

"And why can't I just kill her?!" Bell asked frantically.

"There is no point at that then." Mite simply said and Fusion Bell jumped in front of him.

"Alright, I'll go, but first." Fusion Bell kissed Mite on the cheek and ran extremely fast back to the forest and Bell looked at Mite with such rage.

"What? She's the spitting image of you!" He defended himself.

* * *

**Poor chapter, I know.**

**edit: my arse.**

**STAY TUNED. **


	23. Hunger Management

Hunger Management

* * *

**YAY!**

**edit: Inside Out gave me so much feels.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

It was a bit of a sluggish afterward, due to how awkward the ending was, it was literally a kiss on the cheek.

Bell and Mite were at their house, just standing there by the computer, waiting for a certain response out of sheer instinct.

"Okay! I'm here and were you waiting for me the entire time? Dexter popped from the screen.

"Yeah, hacked into your computer network to see you have my computer on the list of hackable stuff!" Mite told him.

"You really just hacked into the most protected network ever created just to see if your computer is on a list?" Dexter was impressed extremely.

"Yes, yes I did." Mite answered with a bit of smugness in his voice.

"I just got word from Fuse that he is stepping up the war, adding more troops, never thought hell could get any deeper." Dexter solemnly said.

"Don't say that! We won today! We'll be better by the next!" Bell said while putting her fist up in a signal for victory.

"Okay Bell. Don't be too pushy. Anyhow, how about dinner for our victory? This fancy restaurant had those expensive steaks, I'll pay for it all." Dexter offered them. Bell and Mite just looked at each other, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, dinner, what will you have?" Dexter asked Mite, looking at the menu. They were at the extremely stereotyped fancy restaurant, both boys wearing a tuxedo and unfortunately for them, Bell just wore a bluejacket and jeans.

"How was I supposed to know I had to dress fancy?!" She exclaimed in an almost sadistic matter.

"Well expensive does sound like a FANCY word . Now what do you wanna eat?" Mite asked her impatiently.

"I wanna have the giant ass steak." She told him.

"Okay, WAITER!" Dexter yelled for the worker.

"Yes, are you ready to order sir?" The waiter came up.

"Yes, I would like to order the caviar, the ribs and that hug ass steak." Dexter told the waiter and the waiter bowed down and left toward the kitchen.

The three witnessed the waiter and chef screaming at each other and throwing knives literally at their abdomens and then the yelling finally stopped and the two just nodded at each other. The waiter just came back and had a startled look on his face.

"I'm sorry sir(s), but we ran out of steak, the idiotic chef fed it to his buttcheeks." The waiter apologized and the two just looked at Bell's face to see that her face was unbelievable stuffed from anger.

"PLEASE, TELL ME YOU GOT STEAL, DID YOU CHECK!?" Mite asked frantically, grabbing the waiter by the collar.

"I'm sorry sir! We have none!" The waiter said.

"LET ME THROUGH THE KITCHEN!" Mite stomped through the restaurant just to get to the kitchen much to the waiter's protests.

"GIVE ME THE SPOON!" Mite charged through the kitchen and he was fighting through the chefs as Bell and Dexter watched with irking.

"Maybe I shouldn't order the steak..." Bell awkwardly smiled.

"You think?" Dexter looked behind to see Mite trying to cook while fending off the workers.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME COOK?!" Mite screamed as he grabbed the spoons and began beating the chefs who had knives.

* * *

After an hour, the two saw Mite coming out of the kitchen, battered and beaten holding something that seemed to be a steak.

"NO!" The manager dashed out his office that all the customers watched as he pushed Mite to the ground.

"YOU WILL POISON THE CUSTOMERS!" Mite shoved the plate on the manager who tackled him and the manager had a bit of meat in his mouth.

"What the-?!" The manager immediately gobbled up the piece of meat, "THIS IS AMAZING!" The manager munched more on the steak as Mite just casually went over to Bell and placed the steak on the table as Bell grabbed a fork and munched away.

"SO YOU HAVE A JOB?!" The manager grabbed Mite by the shoulders.

"No?" Mite said hesitantly.

"YOU MUST WORK HERE! FULL TIME! NEXT WEEK!" The manager told Mite.

"Um...okay!" Mite instantly agreed out of pure fright.

"OKAY, EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!" The manager yelled and all workers retreated back to their posts.

"Okay, what just happened?" Dexter asked put of pure confusion to Mite.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY.**

**edit: no, really the feeks.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	24. Laters

Laters

* * *

**HEY!**

**edit: time still passes by. I just don't say but they are growing up!**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

It was 3 months later and Bell and Mite's lives couldn't be any better. Mite had his job as a cook and Bell just took care of GIR at their house, the two like parents (to everyone's eyes) with their (adoptive) child.

"Bell, look." Mite said as he looked on his computer and saw a weird icon on the screen.

"What is it? Did you do something wrong, dork?" Mite looked up at Bell in a irritated face.

"Nope." He clicked on the icon on it.

"HELLO!" A booming voice came out of the screen and made the two fall on their bed.

"Anyone here me? Oh, boy, voice AI. Kinda sucks." The voice on the computer said, the screen turned bright blue and it was like those heart monitors and increased and decreased with the voice volume.

"ALRIGHT! My creator, Dexter would like to make a proposition for you." The AI stated.

"What is it?" Mite asked it.

"And, Dexter predicted you were asking that! He wants you to travel, all expenses of your stuff are paid! But at one condition!" The voice yelled much to the two's discomfort.

"What is this proposition?" Bell asked the computer.

"And right again! Dexter predicted that too! He wants you to go around the world! Fuse has his armies more powered, we need unique and very strong people, that is why he is making the Division, a project where we send few people traveling, saving the day and getting more people who have an extremely higher chance of fighting Fuse effectively." The computer told them.

"Bell?" Mite and Bell looked at each other out of pure mixed feeling.

"The icons will turn into a yes and no option which will be sent to Dexter immediately, so answer." The screen instantly popped put a yes or no option.

"Bell, will we?" Mite asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think I'll press it." She hovered the mouse over their choice nervously and clicked on it.

* * *

Later, Mite was sitting at the couch in the living room, writing down on a list.

"Dammit, what does she want for her birthday? She needs to tell me even if she is older than me technically." He grumpily thought as Bell was secretly behind the couch and giggling to herself.

* * *

Fuse woke up from his memory chamber, absolutely shocked of the memories he just had, HE HAD HIS OWN FUSION.

Fuse absolutely was stunned of it, that child is HIM! It highly explains so many things but he still couldn't comprehend it.

"Lord Fuse! Are you-" Fusion Demongo instantly paused when he came inside and immediately made a fireball and threw it a Fuse.

"My word!" Fuse deflected it with his hand easily. "How dare you Fusion Demongo!"

"My Lord?" Fusion Demongo irked and inspected Fuse closer.

"Is something wrong? Do I have warts?" Fuse asked his servant.

"No sir, just...look in a mirror." Fusion Demongo said quietly and pointed toward the mirror.

"How come-" Fuse paused when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was absolutely dumbfound as he went toward it.

He looked almost exactly like Mite.

The few differences were his red eyes and darker green hair and he wore clothes...the ones exactly the day when he took the piece of hair. He patted his hand over his head to see he was real.

"This is amusing..." Fuse smiled.

* * *

**WHOOP! SEASON FINALE FOLKS!**

**edit: OH NO! WHAT IS NEXT?!**

**STAY TUNED.**


	25. SEASON 3 Area

**THIS IS THE BORDER FOR SEASON 3**

**STAY ABSOLUTE CLEAR UNTIL YOU READ THE REST OF THE PREVIOUS.**

**EDIT: DAMN THIS IS SHORT.**


	26. Off Again

Off Again

* * *

**SORRY! WENT ON BREAK WITH THIS SERIES! WAS PLANNING AND JUNK. WILL BE UPLOADED NORMALLY ONCE I GET BACK TO KILLING NEW STUFF AND DONE WITH ALL MY WORK.**

**edit: I was lazy.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Got the stuff?" Mite asked Bell, trying to start up the truck.

"Yeah! All backed back here!" She yelled at the back unloading the junk they had. It was a week since the entire 'going traveling for heroes' thing which brought them up with two divisions of it when they visited Dexter who said, "Your vampire friend will have the other team".

The two were told to go to a party for the celebration of the program at this Park, the name was never made for it. They were going to head there today.

"Okay, get in the back. I'm not gonna drive all day in your dandruff." Mite yelled and Bell cursed at him and grabbed GIR and jumped on the truck.

"Alright, here we go..." Mite started up and the car and began driving.

* * *

After a few hours, they finally arrived, Bell was slumped in the back of the truck with GIR drawing on her face, Mite got off the car and saw Bell being drawn on, Mite couldn't help but laugh and that laugh woke Bell up.

"The hell?" She saw GIR draw in her face still and she got mad.

"Mite! You're a jerk!" She lashed out at him.

"Why are you angry at me?!"

"Because you are that blamable!" She huffed and Mite jumped to the back of the truck and kissed her head. She frowned a bit.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I kissed your forehead, not the lips." He told her and Bell slapped him gently and grabbed GIR, she jumped off the truck to look around, green fields, green trees, a bunch of park-ish stuff. Right in front of them a big-ass house.

"We're here!" Mite yelled, he walked around the residence and saw behind there was a party on the field. He walked toward it as Bell and GIR followed him.

"AH! Welcome to the party!" A gumball machine with legs and hands with a face walked to them, shaking each of their hands

"My name is Benson, manager of the Park and welcome to the party!" Benson then ran away and began yelling at the blue bird and a raccoon much to their confusion.

"He seems to have dementia, or something." Mite muttered and went in the party to be greeted by their two friends, Mina and Lucas.

"Hey! How's the party!" Lucas then burped, he held a bottle of beer on his hands, Bell and Mite knew Mina shoved the alcohol down his throat.

"Y-You said it." Mina said to them, drunk as heck, as a vampire, she likely had too much wine and had to soften herself with beer. Bell and Mite blinked as GIR ran around their legs.

"Are they underaged for that?"

"Bell, we are underaged for living in an apartment." Mite told her and knocked the two into the ground, both passed out of drunk.

"So weird how they consider us to be a couple when they both live in the same place." Bell pointed out, poking Lucas' eye for amusement.

"Well, everyone wants us to have a baby apparently." Bell instantly frowned when she heard that.

"We are not having a baby!"

"Tell that to the broken condom pack."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding. So, who are we meeting again?"

"That would be me." The two looked behind them to see the short ginger wearing glasses they know too well.

"Dexter! My good old friend, how are you?" Mite said in an italian accent and hugged Dexter.

"Really? Italian?" Dexter went and hugged Bell as well, he grabbed GIR who was running around, he handed him back to Bell.

"Are you sure you should be celebrating? A party is where an invasion will most likely hit." Mite asked the genius.

"I didn't plan this party! The government did! I am smarter than a government who wants to use children to fight an alien menace!" Dexter began getting carried away and Mite tapped his back, "Sorry."

"Why do I have this feeling someone is gonna scream now?" Bell said and like God decided to have a fun day messing around with them, they heard a scream, "Good thing I'm always right."

The three (four if you count GIR) and saw somebody just crashed the party,

If by someone, we meant Fusion.

It was walking with a giant gatling gun as it walked in the party area as everyone ran.

"What the nuts?! Fusion Jimmy Neutron?" Dexter exclaimed when he saw what the Fusion looked like. It had that short figure and that ridiculously tall hair. The Fusion carried a remote control of some sort and walked face to face with the three.

"Why are you crashing a party?" Mite asked the Fusion.

"From my Lord, says I have to tell you we have invented the new troops called Possessors, controls like a mind-parasite, only ten due to extremely costly energy." He said, smiling evilly.

"Why are you telling us this? You guys suck!" A raccoon yelled in the background.

"Because, he thought it would be funnier." Fusion Jimmy pressed his remote control and then everyone heard a roaring, they looked around and saw something that they totally unexpected.

It was a man, or bear, or a pig wrapped in chains being hauled by a Fusion Spawn, everyone made a questionable look. Four children who were party bystanders had extremely shocked looks.

"Oh my God! Al Gore was right, Stan! ManBearPig is real!" A fat child yelled at his friend.

"I TOLD YOU!" Al Gore yelled in the background.

"Take a look now." Fusion Jimmy took out his hand and a ball with spikes-like creature with glowing red eyes jumped toward ManBearPig. It landed on its head and sank in like ice cream on a hot piece of pavement. ManBearPig's eyes glowed red and he roared out of his chains and the Fusion Spawn ran away.

"See, now, he is now possessed, like the name implies. And GOD THING I GOT MORE!" Fusion Jimmy brought out from his hands about nine more Possessors and sent them flying.

Meanwhile with ManBearPig, he was mauling one of the four children with its bare fist, the one he was ripping to shreds was in a parka.

"Oh, boy." Mite said nervously as the Possessors and ManBearPig gazed at him.

* * *

**WOO! DONE. SORYY FOR HIATUS AND ALL.**

**edit: too many cameos...**

**STAY TUNED.**


	27. AL GORE WAS RIGHT

AL GORE WAS RIGHT

* * *

**I love the name of this chapter.**

**edi: NORTH KOREAAAAAAAAA.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite and Bell were using their feet to squish the Possessors repeatedly with their feet. Everybody was running for their lives as ManBearPig began stampeding about.

They finally killed the last free Possessor and looked toward ManBearPig looking at them. The beast roared and charged toward them, flipping tables and chairs over just to get them. Mite then kicked it on the head when it became in range. A Possessor came out of its head and Mite instantly crushed in between his feet. ManBearPig shook its head and the eyes turned back to normal.

When we say normal, we meant yellow.

Steam came out if its pig-nose and stared at a nervous Fusion Jimmy Neutron and the Fusion tried to run but the ManBearPig grabbed him and began pounding him into the ground.

Everyone looked at the beating until ManBearPig handed a beaten Fusion Jimmy to the K.N.D who had just arrived. They arrested the Fusion instantly and everything was perfectly calm after that.

It stupid well haven't.

The entire segment was a flashback by Mite himself, it was two weeks since then. He learned the boy that was killed by ManBearPig is alive much to his surprise, Fusion Jimmy now was stuck in a prison cell and now, Al Gore was rubbing his butt all over Facebook.

"You done lamenting?" Bell asked him, it was time.

"Yeah, sorry, never thought I would ever get back into war." Mite answered her, "Kinda karma-ish actually."

Bell kissed his forehead, making him feel a bit fuzzy. Bell then playfully slapped his face.

"Shut up, it was payback." She muttered, she got on the truck and began standing, on it. Since she wore a skirt, Mite's eyes stared at what was in front of him. Bell realized what he was seeing and kicked him in the face.

"PERV!" She yelled and grumpily sat down on the truck with GIR already there. Mite now just had that single piece of clothing in his mind forever. He jumped up and went inside the truck, he started up the car and their journey was about to begin.

"White." He said with a smile and felt Bell staring at him angrily.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mite screamed out of rage in his car, they were in a highway by a forest, traffic blocking their way, "NEVER THOUGHT OUR JOURNEY WOULD START AS A TRAFFIC JAM."

"Hey, shut up!" Bell yelled at him through the back of the truck.

"SCREW THIS!" He middle-fingered the drivers in front of him and drove off the road and into the forest much to the shock of Bell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She held onto her life at the back of the truck.

"DETOUR!" He then recklessly spun the wheel and pressed his foot on the brakes, the car stopped instantly and Bell fell out of the car as it spun around repeatedly. She landed on the grassy ground and looked and Mite who jumped out of the car.

"I hate you." She cursed as she stood up.

"Haters gonna hate! Where are we?" He wondered and Bell looked behind her.

"Um...Mite?"

"Hang on. I'm calculating."

"MITE!"

"It is on the tip of my tongue..."

"LOOK UP!"

"We are not in 'look up', Be-" Mite paused when the obvious fact hit him, what was standing in front of him was a castle, a gigantic castle just sitting there.

"Should we do something about this?" Bell asked him Mite shook his head.

"It isn't doing anything at all, we should leave it alone..." That is when the heard a scream inside, the two rushed in there instantly.

* * *

**SHORT CHAP, SORRY.**

**edit: i am not sorry.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	28. ForwardsBackwards

Forwards/Backwards

* * *

**YAY!**

**edit:mme back then got lazy with introductions.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Bell and Mite explored the castle, Bell holding GIR at hand, it was rather silent in the hallway.

"Okay...please don't tell me I am on a trap door." He told her and she nodded.

"I won't." Bell replied and Mite fell through the trap door on the floor, Bell screamed his name as Mite yelled as he fell down. Bell found no use to scream anymore and decided to go forward, somewhere to find him.

"Alright, now where can he be?" She wondered and looked in front of her, there were LOTS of doors.

"Oh..."

* * *

Mite fell on his feet on the floor, it felt like a slide on his journey down. He coughed a bit due to the horrible amounts of dust carried with him. He then heard a groaning.

"Eh?" He looked at a dark corridor to the right of him and saw a leg come out, it was hard to see though.

"You okay?" Another leg came out of the shadows. The figure came out of the corridor and Mite froze in terror.

It was two rotting people stitched together, walking towards him. Gray skinned and had their mouths/heads at him.

"GAWD!" He ran away out of fear, he was sure that it couldn't run but it was still walking towards him.

"Oh yeah." He took out the missile gloves and aimed it at the monstrosity. He shot it and it ended to a violent explosion.

"Damn." He muttered and heard a breathing behind him, "Shut up! Cant you see I'm-"

He turned around and saw a clown with sharp teeth and no eyes looking at him. He ran away once again.

* * *

"Oh no." Bell walked around, trying to find a basement staircase. Still passing thousands (to her) of doors. She was thinking about one thing right now; Mite.

"GIR, sorry to ask but how many doors are here." She shook the robot a but and the eyes of it turned red.

"Hundreds." GIR answered and Bell sighed, "Also five hundred lifeforms in area."

"What?" Bell asked as if her ears was broken, she knows GIR becomes intellectual, things get weird.

"Repeated: five hundred lifeforms in given area." GIR said again and Bell became nervous.

"Please tell me how many Fusions are near by?" She asked and GIR beeped a bit.

"Over four hundred eighty-five."

'So fifteen including us aren't Fusion, could be worse.' Bell thought, 'Also, why am I thinking of Mite lately? Maybe if he tried admitting if he was a good kisser-"

"BELL, STOP THAT!" She badgered herself on that and she then heard a creaking. She looked and saw every door in front of her and behind her opened, revealing a different Fusion every time, looking menacingly at her.

She gulped.

* * *

"HELLO?" Mite yelled as he wandered through the corridors, he came across the occasional monster but he blew it up.

"Somebody here?" He still called out, he was getting creeped out, especially due to the fact candles were his lighting source. He then heard a weeping.

"Hello?" He followed the voice to a room, door wide open.

'Better not be a witch.' He walked slowly into the room, dim lit. He saw a single candle on a short table and a couch, a figure was sitting on it. Depending on his hearing, it was a female crying.

"You okay?" He approached the figure on the couch and poked her, the two yelped in surprise.

For about five minutes.

"GAH! Who are you?!" He asked, the girl looked up at him, she looked rather cute to him, looks like his age also.

"A-Aya." She said, sniffing from the screaming.

"What are you doing in a castle like this?" He plopped onto the couch next to her, she turned her head away from him, likely shy.

"I live here." She answered him and he felt like he could laugh any moment.

"Don't you know there are monsters living here?"

"I do." Mite couldn't take it anymore and laughed as if the world slipped on a banana peele.

"I can explain!" She offered.

"Go ahead then." Mite laughed and Aya began explaining.

Mite then realized how boring being explained in the dark basement of a castle.

* * *

"MITE?!" Bell yelled while running, using one hand to hold GIR and another to slash the Fusion running in front of her while being chased at the back.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She yelled as she ran faster.

* * *

**SORRY FOR SHORTNESS, I'M JUST WAITING TO END THIS SEASON FOR NEW FICS.**

**Edit: ooh! Sexual tension.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	29. Experimenting

Experimenting

* * *

**I HAVE MORE TIME TO DO THIS!**

**YAY!**

**edit: I never have time.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite was taken aback on how brutal the history of this house was from the girl named Aya.

There was her murderous father (deceased) who experimented down in the castle, explaining the experiments. She also told him she killed her own father, she didn't look like the type to kill (especially in that maid outfit of hers which he found adorable) and also sealing all of the experiments in the basement. She was dragged back here by a trap door just like him, she never expected that to happen even after.

"Alright, you disturbed me." Mite went on, "We need to get outta here. Since you used to be here and the only thing blocking us is your dad's monsters, you can lead the way. You still gotta stay behind me though." He told her and she nodded slowly. They both stood up and walked out of the room carefully, Mite scanning the dim hallway for anything.

"The coast is clea-" He was gradually grabbed in the face by a piranha-headed human and he quickly bit into its hand. As the monster let go of him due to the bite, he punched it with his gloves and shot him repeatedly with it. The monster was now barbecue at the floor.

Mite saw Aya looking at him in shock, "You gotta get used to this." He said as he grabbed her hand and the two walked into the corridor.

It was already at lest ten minutes to them, "HOW BIG IS THIS HOUSE?" Mite shouldn't have said that, the next thing he knew, a black corpse with no eyes started crawling spider-style towards him.

He blew it up.

"Um...this is still my basement..."

"And we'll be dead in it if we don't get out." He said, he looked at her and found something; both of them are the same height.

'She is awfully cute.' He thought, he could imagine Bell's rage if she looked into his thoughts.

* * *

"Why do I have a sudden urge to hit Mite?" Bell asked herself as she slashed away the Fusions after her, she looked behind her to see she lost the Fusions behind her. She also noticed right in front of her was a door; the end of a hallway apparently.

She then heard some garbled messages behind it, "What the?" She opened it slowly and looked inside. She widened her eyes in horror.

* * *

Dammit, now I'm thinking of Bell in a maid outfit.' Mite cursed himself, he now just thought up of Bell, wearing a black and white dress and that cute cap in front of him, he almost had the urge to slap himself, "DON'T THINK THOSE THINGS!"

"Are you alright?" He felt a hand by his shoulder to see Aya looking at him. The look on her face was absolute trust in him.

"Sorry, just thinking." He apologized and they continued forth, they finally say the path now branched into two ways.

"That way." Aya pointed at the left side and they took it. After some walking, they saw a staircase in the dimly lit hall. They walked up it to see they were in a room now, more light finally and it felt like that castle with the large staircase in Beauty and the Beast.

"Aya?" He saw her looking at the bottom of the stairs, she had tears dripping down her face. He concluded that this was the place; where her father was died.

"It's okay." He hugged her and she had a surprise look on her face. It was very weird being hugged by a boy after all, she can only remember that one time...

Why was she comparing him to HIM?

She looked up at him one more time, she almost freaked out.

"D-Dio?" She saw the boy holding her still had no eye on his left and had that blonde hair.

"Who?" She blinked and it reverted back to Mite, that green hair was his signature look.

"Oh, nothing..." She muttered out.

"Okay then, we'll get going-" right in front of them, a man fell out of the ceiling, dust and rubble coming out.

"He must have came upstairs, where the entrance of the castle is." Mite began calming Aya down a bit.

"I know but where did he come from!?"

* * *

"I think I hit him to hard..." Bell said to herself.

* * *

**SORRY FOR DELAYS.**

**edit: I am lazy.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	30. Pounded

Pounded

* * *

**Finally got the first review for this story (thank God).**

**SORRY FOR DELAY DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES.**

**edit: by the time I edit, there are 72 reviews. Thanks.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Bell looked into the other room, she saw THAT Fusion, you know; the one that looked exactly like her talking to a...

Robot-man-Fusion?

"So...Fusion RoboCop-"

"Call me Fusion Murphy."

"Sorry, yeah, no...so...Fuse wants to know what is what on your mind." Fusion Bell stated to the older man.

"Well...hostages...that sounds a good idea..."

"That is the most cliché idea ever."

"Sorry superior."

"Also, are you aware that somebody is watching our entire conversation."

"Ever since this conversation went halfway through. Yes."

"Wanna use this chainsaw-sword-thing I found?" Fusion Bell held up her exact description of the item in question.

"No, I have weaponry in my limbs in which no weaponry is needed."

"I'll just place it on the floor, okay. Bye and also stay alive!" Fusion Bell then placed the chainsaw on the floor and ran out of the castle through a window. Fusion RoboCop then looked at the door where Bell had been listening and aimed its hand at it, a laser poking out of it. Fusion RoboCop shot the door into dust, revealing Bell having her ear against the now nonexistent door, she quickly abandoned what she did and pulled out the FATE and held GIR with one hand.

The Fusion then began firing lasers at her and she began slashing in midair, making the lasers hit the blade, making them disintegrate into the air. She then repeatedly do that until she was close in range with Fusion RoboCop, she then raised her blade and smashed Fusion RoboCop bluntly in the face.

The kind of smashing when you play whack-a-mole, that kind of smashing.

The floor below the Fusion broke and he fell in, along with the chainsaw. Bell can only flinch and back away from all that power SHE made.

"I think I hit him to hard..." Bell realized how bad she pronounced that, she was meant to say TOO but said TO like if he was going to a place called HARD, she could have slapped herself because of that.

* * *

"WOAH!" Mite looked upon the rubble of the ceiling and slowly approached the body with it, it was then a chainsaw fell out of the sky and hit the body square in the chest, it made him yelp like a little girl in surprise.

"Is that?" Aya slowly approached the chainsaw, she then walked on top of the rubble and took it out of the body, Mite taking a closer look to see it was robotic. Aya then held it up, with a certain familiarity.

"You used to own that?"

"Yes...used to use it."

"Then keep it! Defense is great!" Mite said to her and Aya looked at him with surprise.

"A girl like me holding a chainsaw? Are you serious?"

"You never had doubts using it before, you can use it now still."

"A-Alright then."

"Plus, you look like a amazingly cute loli this way, sorry but you can't be moe due to the chest area." Mite smiled and Aya looked at him and sighed, they both knew she never had the guts to slap him.

"OI!" The two looked up and saw a white haired girl holding a robot and a large sword above them in the ceiling.

"BELL! How is it going?"

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!" Bell said, as if he just did something very wrong. Bell then dematerialized the FATE and jumped down, landing with a thud in her butt.

"Ow..." She muttered and then jumped up and angrily approached Mite, setting GIR on the floor.

"What did I do?!"

"Yeah, says the guy with a girl in a maid outfit!"

"I found her like that! She's the owner of this place!"

"Am I supposed to believe she can live in a horrible place like this?! WITH TRAP DOORS?!"

"You wouldn't believe what was down those basements!"

"My name is Aya, sorry for the interruptions." Aya broke their conversation, "C-Can someone tell me where Maria is?"

Bell paused for a moment, "While I was busy slashing my way through Fusions, some Spawn referenced something about completely capturing the upper parts of the castle, sorry but she's captured by them."

Aya then had tears in her eyes and ran toward Mite, hugging him tightly and dig her head into his neck. Mite only looked at Bell awkwardly as she looked at him as if every weapon in the world aimed at him.

* * *

"T-Thank you for visiting." Aya thanked the two, they were by the field where the first saw the castle.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot! Mite! We go!" Bell went into the car seat next to Mite, she wondered why she had to stay at the back of the truck.

"Bell?" Mite said to her and Bell knew what he wanted to do.

"No! NO! You are not gonna-"

"Aya, do you want to travel with us, always a place in the back seat." Mite offered and Bell wanted to punch Mite instantly.

"B-But I will be a bother..."

"In this world, everything is a problem, plus look at you! A girl with chainsaw!" Mite responded to her protests and grabbed her hand. Bell still had that insanely jealous look.

"Aya, will you..." Mite began, he was on his knees, "Join us in an adventure to slaughter everything we see?"

Aya took those words by thought until she made a hard answer, "Okay."

"GREAT! Stay at the back of the truck." He then dragged her hand to the back of the vehicle and helped her up there and GUESS who looked angrily at him.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that." He then helped her into the back of the truck's seat and went to the driver's seat afterward. He then saw Bell looking away from him, likely due to anger issues. He sighed and then started to drive.

* * *

Hours later of driving, they arrive in a road, an bridge to be precise, on their way to a place called Fearless Falls or whatever, they actually never knew what the road was gonna take them, all they would do is just help people until they were tired.

"C'mon! What is with the traffic?" Mite impatiently honked on his horn repeatedly, that is until they daw people running and screaming for their lives, jumping out of their cars away from the bridge.

"What's going on-" Mite paused when he saw the green blobs coming through toward their car. Figures.

"MITE! I think you should step on it!" Bell told him but Mite was looking at the distance still, "What are you doing?!"

"Bell, I think you better look at what I'm looking at." Bell pointed her head toward the front of the truck and saw to her eyes, something was heading towards them, flipping trucks and Fusions alike.

"Is that..." Mite took a closer look at what was heading toward them, "MANBEARPIG?!" The two saw the creature running toward them, they immediately grabbed each other and screamed.

* * *

**I WOULD GO ON BREAK RIGHT NOW IN THIS SERIES DUE TO THE FACTS OF ME GETTING FOR DARK MOON.**

**Edit: the only thing Dark Moon got me was lexboss.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	31. Mind Pollution

Mind Pollution

* * *

**THIS ISN'T A REFERENCE TO THAT CAPTAIN PLANET EPISODE.**

**edit: hope you know what I mean.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite and Bell hugged each other tightly as ManBearPig headed for them.

"Bell! I just wanted to tell you this last sentence before we die!"

"What is it?"

"I realized Fusion Bell has bigger boobs than you!"

"WHAT?!"

"BY THE TINIEST BIT I MEAN."

Before ManBearPig could ram them, the beast stopped in its tracks and collapsed, slumping on the truck. The two huffed and let go of each other, Bell making a glare at Mite and then got off the car with him. They saw Aya at the back, it looked like she hung for dear life. Mite finally helped her down.

"You know, you are a tsundere." Mite told Bell and she pouted, GIR still in the car. They headed toward the front of the car, ManBearPig slumping face first at it. Aya scuttled behind Mite for protection.

"AW! MANBEARPIG!" Mite yelled out and slapping his face, "YOU BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH AND A TRANQUILIZER DART STOPS YOU!" They looked at the nape of ManBearPig's neck and it did have a tiny dart on it.

"Move over!" They looked at the wreckage of the bridge and saw K.N.D soldiers running towards them. One held a cube and tossed it at the sleeping creature, a cage now expanding around it. The cage hovered toward the soldiers.

"Sir, witnesses." A K.N.D member whispered to an apparent officer.

"Don't worry on silencing me, we know ManBearPig." Mite then grabbed Aya and gave her the fist rubbing on your head, she squealed cutely at that.

"You do?" Asked the officer.

"Yup, was there during the party when the possessing things attack, anyway, what are you doing to do to the poor creature?"

"Well...we shall explain in Fort Forte." The officer and his troops began walking away as the three followed them.

* * *

"So, you still haven't explained." Bell pointed out.

"Oh, er...yes! ManBearPig was captured after the party, we subjected it to test and discover that at least small amounts of Fusion Matter went into it, broke out of the lab and thinks everything wants to kill it." A scientist joined the group and told them.

"Then remove the Fusion Matter!" Mite demanded them.

"Well...we can't, due to the vast amount of blood pressure of the beast, it will kill him likely." A scientist stated.

"Is there a way to save him?" Bell asked the scientist.

"Well...there is-"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Mite grabbed the scientist by the neck.

"There is a serum! But it was accidentally dumped in the pit where failed experiments go, also the formula to make another was eaten by ManBearPig...yeah."

"Then we'll get it!" Mite then grabbed and hugged the two girls by their necks. Both blushing furiously. Bell's was out of anger while Aya's was out of infatuation.

"Okay, it is the north of here." The officer told them, Mite then realized how breezy it was in this fort.

Considering it was a CAVE, that was saying something.

It was just a cave filled with tables, plugs, and experiments! There were also cages apparently, K.N.D must have gone cheap.

"Alright..." Mite then grabbed both of the girls' hands and walked off. He got uncomfortable REALLY fast.

* * *

"This is the pit." Mite said as the three approached the pit, filled with broken glass and weird substances too horrible to be written.

"Ew, what is that?" Bell asked Mite.

"We are supposed to find a bottle with saying SCREW THIS, that is what they told us." Mite scanned the pit.

"WELL, THIS IS A SURPRISE!"

The three looked up and saw an all too familiar figure.

"FUSION BELL?!" Mite said out loud.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for crap. This season is too lazy.**

**edit: because I'M LAZY.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	32. Lewd Things

Lewd Things

* * *

**THIS ISN'T A SUGGESTIVE CHAPTER.**

**edit: Will be lewd later.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Oh hey~" Fusion Bell waved from the other side of the pit, doing her signature flirting tone. Fusion GIR wasn't with her at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bell snarled at her counterpart. Aya just looked at the two in utter confusion.

"No reason, I like stalking you." Fusion Bell smiled and pointed at Mite who blushed awkwardly.

"Are you going to kill us? I'm sorry if I'm rude." Aya asked cutely, Mite could have gotten a bloody nose because of that.

"Nope! I don't just kill people I don't know, I know these two and I'm not killing them." She glared at Bell and Mite, "Just wanted to hand Mite a piece of paper." She revealed in her hand a piece of paper and let go of it, making it get carried off into the wind into Mite's hand. Mite held the parchment awkwardly as Fusion Bell smiled at the other side. Bell looked like she can kill everybody any moment.

"Also, Fuse sends his regards." Mite paused on what Fusion Bell said and got nervous, does Fuse know who he actually is?

Mite unfolded the piece of paper and began reading it, "Lets fu-" He quickly threw it to the ground and began stomping on it furiously. The three looked back at the other side of the pit to see Fusion Bell was gone. And as typical, not leaving a trace.

"Well, damn." Mite muttered, kicking some dirt onto the paper, "We can go into the pit now!" Mite slide down into the pit and started screaming as he got in, Aya and Bell slapped their faces on how dumb it was to go in a pit filled with chemicals and shards of glass.

"Be careful!" Aya yelled at him.

"Yes, I am-OH GOD, I STEPPED ON IT!" Mite can be heard screaming bloody hell. Aya put her thumb in her mouth, trying ways to block the terrible noise.

"Remember, it is a bottle!" Bell shouted at his bloody head.

"Yes, I know!" The two then heard the sound of flesh cutting, "OH GOD!"

"Yikes." Bell bit her thumb.

"I GOT IT!" Mite climbed out of the pit, too broken to be written by the author but he was carrying a vile with chemicals within it.

"Yay!" Bell went towards him and grabbed the bottle from his hand, inadvertently making Mite accidentally trip backwards and rolled back into the pit.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Whoops." Bell said.

* * *

The three headed back to the cave/secret base. Mite looked like he saw hell and climbed out of it after an avalanche.

"Okay, where is-" Mite paused when he looked at the cave, then an explosion was heard, "Guys! MOVE!" The three began running toward the cave.

* * *

They arrived at the cave. Filled with lots of burn markings and burnt bodies.

"What happened h-here?" Aya asked, taking out her chainsaw blade and hugged it tightly.

"Fusions, obviously." Bell hissed at the maid-outfitted girl.

"Now don't antagonize her, we gotta find out what happened to ManBearPig."

"What about everyone else?" Aya asked him.

"I think they can survive." Mite answered simply and the two girls were a bit horrified by that. It felt like a thriller movie as of now.

"Now, where is Ma-" The three then heard a whoosh above them and saw there was someone climbing a rope above them.

"Oh hey!" The figure stopped swinging and held onto a vine, a Fusion when they looked up. Looked like a monkey wearing a uniform of a ranger with a fez-like hat matching it, "It is I! Fusion Lazlo!"

"Do you have to announce your name?" Bell asked the Fusion.

"OBVIOUSLY! So I will be known for my awesomeness of taking over this base!"

"Well, always keep them laughing." Mite aimed his gloves at the monkey who swing away, out of his vision.

"Mite!" Bell redirected his attention to the Fusions emerging from the hallways in front of them. The three huddled closely to each other, readying their weapons.

A Fusion Spawn pounced at them but was quickly put down by a gun blast. The three looked in front of them to see K.N.D soldiers armed with guns.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE?! MOVE!" They heard a soldier yell and they went to their side.

* * *

**WOO, SORRY FOR DE-LAYS.**

**edit: no lewd...**

**STAY TUNED.**


	33. NO PERIOD HERE

NO PERIOD HERE

* * *

**NOT ANOTHER SUGGESTIVE CHAPTER TITLE!**

**edit: this title though.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"SAY WHAT?!" Mite screamed at the soldier. He was in a doctor's outfit while Aya and Bell were dressed as nurses. Mite held a scalpel and the serum in his hand. They were in a lab and ManBearPig was strapped to a table.

"No time! You must cure ManBearPig to help us fight against the invasion! Do it quickly!" The K.N.D soldier ran off, leaving the three shock on what just happened.

"Alright! ManBea-" Mite noticed that the beast was trying to break out of the restraints.

"I never knew your friend was psychotic!" Aya tried calming down the beast, Bell grabbed something off the wall and shoved it up ManBearPig's noise. It froze up for a second before collapsing on the table.

"What did you do?" Mite asked.

"That medicine that makes you fall asleep, what EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN LAB USES ON A TEST SUBJECT." Bell badgered him, Mite sighed, she was a pain in the ass.

"Alright, can you tape the sleeping drug up his nose? I don't want him screaming in pain when I do this." Bell nodded and got some tape by the shelf and taped the item onto ManBearPig's nose. Mite held the sharp instrument firmly by his hand and went toward the creature's sleeping self.

"Girls, I recommend to look away." Mite warned as he was about to bring the scalpel down to the beast's head. Of course, the girls were watching, widened as Mite began doing the surgery.

And of course, the author was too lazy to write it.

* * *

"Fire!" The K.N.D commander yelled and the soldiers fired behind the barricades, shooting the invading Fusions trying to break entry to the deeper parts of the fort.

"Dude! Why aren't those three done with the man-thingy!" A soldier yelled at his commander, "We just stripped them and put them in hospital clothing! I'm pretty sure those nurse outfits are too short!"

"We must be patient! Or else...why aren't you shooting!?" The commander yelled, the soldier resumed firing the enemies into nothing.

"Hey!" The soldiers heard a voice and momentarily stopped their firing. They saw that girl in the 1912s outfit running toward them. She looked like she was gonna puke any moment,

"What is it?" A soldier asked.

"Note from the surgeon; move out of the way."

"What?"

"Do it, can't...warn you again..." Everyone felt a sudden tremor, an earthquake perhaps?

"Why?"

"Just do it...we don't have much time!" The tremor grew more powerful, making some soldiers fall on the floor.

"What is going on!?"

"He's coming!" The girl huddled to a corner, the tremor grew more powerful until...everyone heard a roar and knew exactly what is happening.

"EVERYONE! TO THE CORNER!" Everyone huddled around the girl as the tremors grew louder.

"GRAAH!" ManBearPig just dashed past the scared group, breaking through the barricades and began brutally pummeling all the Fusions in the area as everyone watched; horrified. They then saw a boy and a girl come out of the hallway also.

"I think he got angry..." Mite said to himself, scratching his head. They looked upon the scene where ManBearPig ripped Fusion Lazlo's head off.

"Plus, why are a bunch of men cowering behind a girl?! Stop molesting her!" Aya went out of the corner to join the two, "Jeez!"

"Are we gonna stop ManBearPig?" Bell glanced at the beast ripping the green globs to death.

"Nah...we'll give him time." He then saw ManBearPig devour a Fusion, "Alright...I think we'll just a few steps back..." Everyone including the soldiers ran away to the deeper parts of the fort.

* * *

"Alright...everyone ready?" Mite sounded visible disturbed of today's events. Aya was in the back of the truck shivering and Bell held GIR tightly in the front of the car.

"Y-Yes." Aya muttered out and Mite got into the car. It took awhile to recover from all the gruesome sounds of flesh/glob ripping for an hour and the K.N.D released ManBearPig into the wild, it got too extreme for them anyway.

Mite got into the driver's seat and heard Aya's adorable voice, "MITE?!"

"Yes, swee-" Mite when he looked out of the window to see that EXTREMELY FAMILIAR creature by the backseat.

"Oh God! NO! YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GONNA-" He heard ManBearPig growl at him, he looked back at Aya who huddled at the back, "Alright...we got a new member." He began driving with nervous energy.

* * *

**SORRY FOR SUCKY CHAPS. THIS IS GETTING OLD.**

**edit: this ain't old anytime soon.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	34. Sucky Chap

Sucky Chap

* * *

**ANOTHER SUCKY CHAP.**

**I incredible apologize for my apologizes being too frequent and similar. School is blocking my time and pooping time.**

**Oh yeah; here is a briefly disturbing thing.**

**In Japan, a school girl claims that she does not believe God exists; if he did, sensitive girls would not be so ashamed when they had to fart. She farts and is discovered by a female teacher, Miss Yumi, whom she has romantic feelings for. An earthquake comes and releases a poisonous gas that kills everyone. The girl and Miss Yumi run away and escape to a room where the girl confesses she would rather die by smelling Miss Yumi's gas. The girl kneels to receive Miss Yumi's fart. The yellow gas envelops the girl and eventually sucks her into Miss Yumi. There, the girls are shown naked inside a yellow area where they are happy.**

**The parents of a young boy wonder and argue why he fears the toilet. After encouragement, he goes to use it but the toilet bubbles up and turns into a monster, which kills his parents. The boy wakes up to find out it was all a dream and goes to use the toilet. When a loose screw causes the toilet back to slip, the boy screams and ends up falling and getting his head stuck in the toilet seat. His father laughs until the top of the toilet falls and crushes his head, killing him. The short ends with the father screaming in agony.**

**I do not know what to think. From Wikipedia, ABCs of Death.**

**'Briefly'**

**edit: why did I do this?**

**STORY IS NOW. **

* * *

"WHY?!" Mite said to himself as he drove, it was a foggy morning and he drove all night long. Everyone in the car looked as tire as hell.

Except ManBearPig.

The snoring from the beast kept them up all night long, nobody blinking for hours. Mite finally saw where he was he wanted to head to; Peach Creek.

"THERE!" He nearly collapsed when he saw what he had been trying to get to all night was in front of him finally. Peach Creek Commons otherwise known as the cardboard fortress. Mite was surprised that it was still standing, after the whole Fearless Falls incident, this place still is well built and supported!

"How in the world cardboard work here?!" Mite asked Bell.

"I."

"Don't."

"$ %#ing."

"Know."

She said to him as brutally robotic and calm as possible, she looked like she was about to explode due to all of the 'staying up all night' thing happened.

"Okay, don't curse in front of the baby." He pointed at a wide awake GIR, too tired to even speak even though he is a robot.

"Alright, why can't we sleep in a motel or something?"

"They wouldn't allow pets." Mite pointed at ManBearPig in the back and a still frightened Aya, huddled in the corner.

"Okay..." Mite parked the car by a sidewalk in front of the fort and got out of the car, Bell followed suit and Mite went over to her to make sure she didn't collapse.

"I'm okay, dummy." She gently slapped his head while holding GIR in her other hand, Mite felt an irking at that.

"You don't slap me just because I'm friendly." He muttered and went to the back of the truck to see Aya still curled up in the corner. He climbed on the back and scooted past ManBearPig and grabbed a very scared Aya from the corner and escorted her off the truck.

"You okay?" He tried comforting her but she just huddled onto his chest, she looked as scared as heck.

And of course, Bell looked at Mite with hellfire behind her.

"Oh great..." He said to himself.

"So. This is Peach Creek." Mite was surprised he wasn't totally fried chicken just staying in this Imaginary Energy-polluted place, maybe it was because he wasn't filled with green and bubbly skin.

Maybe he was being shielded.

He looked at Bell who was just wandering around and following him while cooing GIR repeatedly. He saw Aya was uncomfortable being next to ManBearPig. Surprisingly, nobody glared at the oddity of their group consisting of a boy wearing gloves with missiles, a girl with a robot, another girl dressed as a maid and a giant man/bear/pig just walking casually.

These people must have seen some serious ? lately.

Mite looked around to see it there wasn't a refugee in sight. There were only few houses and stands with K.N.D members selling something.

Even the soldiers were merchants. How helpful money is during the war.

"Why in the world would soldiers be selling armor to soldiers?" Mite asked Aya, not Bell this time due to her being distracted by GIR.

"I don't know. Maybe they need insurance and pension?" Aya answered.

"Okay...what do you think?" He looked at ManBearPig who randomly appeared next to them, Aya then tensed up at the surprising appearance. The beast only growled in response, not a threatening one but a responding one.

"I do not understand you!" Mite said simply and went over to a stand labelled Supplies and Glitter. He saw someone in a pink sweater over there, a brunette likely. He approached the stand and tapped on the wood and the person turned around, revealing someone with EXTREMELY noticeable braces.

"Hello! I'm Mabel and-" The shopkeeper looked about Mite's age and the person named Mabel just took a look at him, "And again, my name is Mabel."

"You said that twice."

"I know." She bended over to him at a very uncomfortable distance, "So, why are you here?"

"Uh...it says supplies over here and I'm-"

"Oh, I get it! You just wanted to see me!"

"Wha-" Mite sputtered out, he just met this person and she is now presuming he is confessing, "I just met you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to learn that, sweetcheeks!" She leaned closer to him.

"Look, I'm not-" Then out of nowhere, Bell and Aya just randomly appeared out of nowhere, it looked like they were hiding under the stand, effectively making a barrier between the two.

"May we help you?" They both said, an evil aura surrounding both of them, both Mabel and Mite were terrified as of now.

"Oh, just telling this customer that we ran out of supplies!" Mabel had sweat dropping from her and the evil aura from the two stopped and it was replaced by pure confusion.

"Say wha-" Mite interrupted the two before jamming his head between them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are having a situation here where we are running out of stuff." Mabel answered, she looked like she just got lucky from the wrath of two angry girls.

"Why is that?" Aya asked her.

"Well, our stuff has been disappearing for weeks now and our stuff is becoming less and less. Don't know why but we tried to send people out there to investigate but nothing comes up. We're still trying to find out why they are being stolen." The three looked at each other after the explanation , they just realized that he was being sandwiched and had his head retreated, he clapped his hands as he looked at the girls.

"You ready for adventure!?" He yelled in a parody of a enthusiastic child and Aya giggled as Bell just cocked and eyebrow at him.

"Alright, but where is-" Bell paused when she saw it, Mite and Aya looked at where her head pointed and widened their eyes at the horrific scene.

ManBearPig was peeing on a fire hydrant and GIR was setting the piss on fire.

"Oh my..." The three screamed after.

* * *

"Alright, culprits, culprits. Where can we find them?" Mite said to the group, they were all grouped right outside the wall at the back. The forest didn't look too dense, it made things easier.

"Somewhere!" Bell ended his commands for him and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and began dragging him about while holding GIR with one hand. ManBearPig shrugged and grumbled something that was inaudible but sounded very rude and Aya just glanced at the two, not sure if Mite likes this kind of abuse. They followed both of them into the woods as well for their quest to capture a thief.

Even though they can easily drive to the next town and get supplies.

* * *

The group wandered through the woods which seemingly was an hour already. Bell was already tired and forced Mite to carry him. GIR also, just saying.

"Why (huff) am (huff) I doing (huff) this?" Mite said and nearly collapsed into the dirt. Bell just spanked his head a few times to get him to stand.

"C'mon! Why are ya being lazy?" She asked, ironically since he was doing all the work. She then grabbed GIR and the robot began dancing on his head, making a bruise also.

"I'm not the one who is being on the lazy person's head!"

"Well, you said you're built! Be built!"

"That is an expression!"

"Then make yourself less literal!"

"Um...reality to arguing friends?" The two heard Aya just break their bickering of each other and what was in front of them was a pile of food. ManBearPig was munching on the meat of the pile. They were in an area that was 'somewhat' of a clearing and the pile was just there, filled with all kinds of food and was truly well hidden and het obvious.

Bell and Mite blinked and Bell got off of the boy and just stared at the pile. Everyone except GIR and ManBearPig (who was still devouring food) was getting uncomfortable around the pile, like it was a monster of sorts.

Then, they heard a growl from it.

Everyone (still except GIR and ManBearPig) turned dark hearing that and a second sound was heard from it, Mite readied his missiles, Bell put GIR onto the floor and pulled out FATE, and Aya just tightly held to her chainsaw.

The rumbling got louder and louder and then...

ManBearPig just pulled the 'grumble' out of the pile and threw it right in front of the rest of the group and resumed eating.

Everyone had an anime-like express of pure confusion with their heads enlarged a bit, their bodies shrunk also a bit and with eyes crudely drawn white circles with black outlines. They all looked at the object before them and it wasn't an object; it was a living being.

It unwrapped itself, revealing it was a orange cat with black striped, kinda a chubby to. Everyone just stared at it, the cat smiled in nervous energy.

"I think I gotta explain." The cat said, smiling awkwardly at the group.

* * *

**I JUST LOOKED AGAIN AND FOUND OUT THIS WASN'T AS CRAPPY AS PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**edit:why did a cat show up in this fic?**

**STAY TUNED.**


	35. I Keep Falling Down

I Keep Falling Down

* * *

**Yay! Another review, been a year!**

**edit: Gaben wuz here.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"What are you explaining then?" Mite asked impatiently, he waited for the author to write this chapter for a week now. Aya was asleep, tired from all the 'writer's block' and Bell was still cooing GIR repeatedly. ManBearPig was still chowing on the pile of food.

"I kinda stole the food..." The orange striped cat answered, "But don't get me wrong, it was good foo-" The cat was silenced by a kick to the face by Mite, who looked very pissed off.

"YOU SON OF A-" Mite was about to beat the crap out of the animal but was stopped by Aya who tapped on his shoulder. I mean c'mon, you can't do anything bad with her adorable face in front of you, "Sorry."

"You get angry easily." The entire group glared at the cat.

"What is your name?"

"Garfield."

"Great, you can take that name TO JAIL!" Mite screamed, frightening everyone in the forest. Even some birds flew away at the tone of his voice.

"Why are you arresting me? I have not done anything wrong!" Garfield protested by Mite grabbed a vine off a tree and went toward the cat, pulling it in a threatening way.

"For making me drive all night with a snoring ManBearPig to get supplies, but get NOTHING."

"What are you t-talking about?"

"You know the missing supplied at Peach Creek? Did ya know that?"

"Wait a minute, I only stole the food!" Garfield defended himself but it made it sound even more guiltier. Mite wrapped and tied the vine around the fat cat until the animal was securely fastened by it, some of his fats were spilled out of the openings.

"Yeah, right." Mite said coldly, it was that kind of cold that people would be singing LET IT GO, all day long. He began dragging the cat along as everyone else followed him back to Peach Creek.

* * *

It was rather dense when he brought the culprit to the fortress, everyone applauded the heroes for catching the criminal, angered now at said criminal who ate all the food. Mite plopped the cat onto the middle of the cul-de-sac and a bunch of the residents and denizens of the neighborhood began clapping for their victory. In an instant, everyone glared at the tied up cat who was struggling.

"What you people are gonna do with him?" Mite asked the residents, he wanted to know their moral compass.

"Bury him alive with poisonous snakes!"

"Make him my new coat!"

"Make him watch go on a diet!"

"Is the diet thing going a bit too far?" Mite questioned the mob, he saw then raising torches and pitchforks at the cat who looked EXTREMELY frightened on what is going to happen to him. We can tell by the cat's sheepish smile.

"Whoa, whoa, people. What are we, a bunch of animals?" Mite looked at ManBearPig who was still eating the food he brought from the pile, "Look, so you guys wouldn't get your hands dirty, I'll try taking him to jail tomorrow and try to find the rest of the supplies, alright? Deal?" He reasoned with the crowd and heard inaudible murmurs through it.

"Alright! Deal!" He heard a man yell from the background and everyone dropped their angry mob weapons and proceeded to going do to what they were doing earlier.

"Whew, thank goodness-" Garfield looked up to see Mite holding his Missile Gloves at him.

"Don't think this is over yet." He warned him in a dark tone. He then began dragging the cat to the forest along with the group.

Wait, did the author write this line already?

* * *

They wandered into the forest, using their senses to track down the missing supplies.

When they meant senses, they meant GIR's pointing.

"TACO!" GIR yelled repeatedly as he pointed, Bell held the robot up.

"Can't we just eat the cat? ManBearPig looks like he is running outta food." Bell asked and Mite and Aya responded with obviously disturbed faces. ManBearPig was still munching on his food, not having a care in the world.

"Nah...we're here where he hid the supplies," He briefly looked down at Garfield, seeing at the cat peacefully sleeping, "Wake up." He kicked the anus of the cat who yelped in surprise.

"Aw, why do you have to do that? It was surely, not a nice thing to do." Garfield said, using his feet to rub the bruise on his butt.

"You deserve it." Mite answered plainly, resuming his walk.

"Look at you! You have a maid, some sadist taking care of a robot and a man/bear/pig-thing!" Garfield pointed out, only to be kicked at the anus again. Mite looked around to see it was nighttime. Everyone just stopped walking to notice it was nighttime also.

"Wow, never noticed until now." Bell said to herself.

"Okay...now we gotta camp, I'll make the food." Mite sighed and Bell jumped up in happiness, she did love Mite's cooking the best.

* * *

Everyone set camp in the middle of the forest, the tiny tents they shared were comfortable enough. ManBearPig was sleeping outside and along with everyone, waiting for Mite's famous cooking to commence over the fireplace. What Mite cooked for Garfield was a stick filled with fire ants in which the cat found it highly enjoyable to eat.

"Alright, here is my famous cooking!" Mite picked up what he cooked over the fire was some rabbit and squirrel parts with some herbs he found in the forest, Bell and ManBearPig grabbed a clean stick from the ground and jabbed it into the meat, devouring the morsels instantly, GIR wasn't eating due to being a robot and was stuffing leaves into its head. Mite and Aya (the civilized folk) jabbed their sticks (this is sounding extremely pornographic) into the meat gently and chewed with each bite.

After awhile, everyone was done eating and Bell plopped on the ground, looking very famished.

"I'm so full! Yet, I need more." She grabbed some more food and pumped it down her mouth. She comically exploded with guts and blood all over the place while GIR was dancing on her remains. Mite and Aya secretly looked by the tent at the gory mess that happened.

"Is she gonna be-?"

"Yeah, the author will bring her back the next chapter." Mite looked back at Aya who was huddled to the corner, "You okay?"

"Just worried, you know." She looked at the moon through the net-like window-thing.

"About what?"

"You know my father right?"

"Oh yeah." Mite remembered her brutally scarring backstory, "What about him?"

"I think I'm gonna be like him." Aya said worriedly, Mite just flipped her over and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"You are NOT a murderer, you are NOT a killer, you are NOT a sadist. You are YOU and YOU only." He stared into her eyes and began pressing his face closer to hers.

And closer.

And closer.

Until the author decided to put a cliffhanger.

* * *

**YEAH, YOU GUYS KNOW THE CLIFFHANGERS ARE AMAZINGLY AMAZING.**

**edit: IF ANIME ENDS I WILL EAT SOMEONE.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	36. Miscommunication

Miscommunication

* * *

**Hey, sick here.**

**LOTSA CLIFFHANGERS! **

**LOTS.**

**edit: this is a cliffhanger!**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Before the two could kiss, they saw Bell burst through the tent filled with anger (the smoke coming from your nose type).

"I knew it! I knew the author would bring you back after you explode!" Mite and Aya then realized what position they were in and the two backed off. Mite turned to Bell and was slapped pretty hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For kissing!" She answered angrily and stormed out of the tent. Mite looked and saw her running into the woods, seeing a trail of tears also. He couldn't help but feel guilt a bit.

Well, she WAS Bell of course. The insane girl he was stuck up to always.

"Is she alright?" Aya asked, she was obviously concerned for her friend (so, she thinks).

"She needs time to cool off, but it is dangerous in the woods. I'm gonna chase her. You stay here." He told her and got out of the tent. He ran into the forest, chasing the white haired girl.

"What was that about?" Garfield asked, Aya approached the cat and kneeled beside him.

"He has...romance confusions." Aya answered.

"Oh..." Garfield looked back at the distance to see Mite was gone.

* * *

"Dammit, feels like I'm in a horror film." He muttered to himself as he wandered the dark woods. There were no Fusions in sight and it was dark. Just then, Mite began remembering his previous life.

He hated that life in various ways.

Mite remembered when he was Fuse that he watched horror movies rarely. He remembered when Fuse would jump up in surprise and pee out a Spawn. Mite now knew that he was his own person, he wasn't Fuse anymore.

He wandered through the woods until he found a tunnel, he wandered into it and heard a bit of sniffles. He went deeper into the tunnel to see Bell, who was huddled by the end in a corner.

He approached her slowly, "You okay-"

SMACK!

He just got slapped again, harder than the last one.

He didn't blame her, Mite thought that if he ever had a romantic relationship with Aya, he would ignore GIR.

"Okay, I deserve that."

"You better deserve it." Bell fumed, Mite sat next to her and wiped a tear threatening to fall off her face. She looked at him straight in the eye, "Why did you do that?"

"Just because."

"Well, you did kiss the maid after all." She frowned at him.

"I didn't kiss Aya! And she isn't a maid!" He defended himself.

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically, Mite wanted to scream he didn't kiss her but knowing Bell, she wouldn't change her mind about things too much.

"Okay, okay. You won't believe me." Mite then heard something coming deeper within the cave. He poked Bell who began paying attention, "Wanna explore? You and me, just for our sake."

"Sure. Okay." She went up to him and the two began walking through the cave until the reached the end. There was a very bright light at the end also.

"What the-?" Mite approached the light and saw it was an opening. Mite and Bell huddled next to each other and crouched and saw it. Something that just made them wanna punch themselves.

It was a factory. With uncountable groups of Fusions gathered carrying supplies.

Dammit, it was THE supplies.

Mite and Bell had their mouths hanging from this revelation. The cat wasn't lying. The two always thought that they should never trust a cat.

Or was it a nun?

Ba, they'll relearn that later.

"What are they doing with those supplies?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, what are they doing." Aya said and both Mite and Bell looked between them.

"HOLE SH-!" Mite immediately silenced Bell by covering a hand over her mouth. Mite looked behind him to see ManBearPig, GIR, and a FREE Garfield.

"What the nuts? Aya! I told you to stay back at the camp!" Mite silently whispered to her ear.

"I know but Garfield went free and forced everyone to follow after you! He said that we needed to meddle in peoples' love lives." Mite shot a glare at the cat after Aya's explanation but realized Garfield was gone.

Mite looked back and saw that Garfield just entered the factory, sneakily behind a crate and Mite began calling out to him quietly and in rage.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to get the supplies and get proof I am not the criminal, that should clear my records in the meantime." Garfield said in his sarcastic accent and Mite had all of hell behind him.

"DO YOU WANNA BE EXECUTED BY THEM OR ME AS OF NOW?!" Mite paused when he saw what the Fusions were doing to the supplies. Crates were being put in a conveyor belt and began going to a smelter that had green fire within it and robots filled Fusion Matter oozing out of the metal sheets much to Mite's horror.

"Garfield, get out. NOW!" The boy began angrily banging on the rock but he then realized that it wasn't a rock, it was metal. The metal made a large sound over the entire factory and the next thing everyone knew, all Fusions were looking at them.

"I hate you Garfield so much." Mite jumped off the ledge and readied his Gloves.

* * *

**JEEZ, I'M DOING SO MANY CLIFFHANGERS.**

**edit: why is gloves with a capital?**

**STAY TUNED.**


	37. Inventor-7

Inventor-7

* * *

**I named this chapter out of my most LOYAL (and enraged) reviewers.**

**Love how he said '%#$! YOU!' nicely.**

**Also a very sexy reviewer (wink).**

**edit: you know what his name is? **

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"I hate everyone on Earth as of now." Mite muttered to himself as he was tied up, since the last chapter, he was put down quickly along with everyone else and tied up.

"How did you get pinned down so easily?" Bell asked innocently. Typical of her.

"How come you didn't help me?" He asked in a rather mocking innocent tone.

"Well, because you kept on banging on the wall, we are now TRAPPED IN HERE!" The two began bickering with each other much to everyone else's amusement or annoyance.

"You two! Shut up! Damn, you're making me lose my tunes in the guitar." The two stopped arguing to look who interrupted them. A Fusion who was in his twenties came out of a corner, holding a guitar which looked like it was supposed to be in a rock and roll band.

"Who the hell are you?" Mite asked, the Fusion sighed in grief, putting a hand on his face.

"Why doesn't anyone know me? It is I! Fusion Scott Pilgrim!" The Fusion then flipped open his guitar and did a stereotypical strumming on it. It made a rather rock and roll taste noise. Everyone just looked dumbfound at the Fusion who had so much personality. The guitarist put the guitar back on his back and coughed.

"Anyhow, I got you all trapped now-"

"Er, I'm a cat, can you let me go? Not like I'll do anything terrible or whatever?" Garfield pleaded in order to escape, everyone glared at the cat in disgust except Aya, ManBearPig and GIR. So it was only Mite and Bell.

"What are ya planning, trying to take over Peach Creek with robots made out of supplies?" Bell asked the Fusion who scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, not the most original plan but orders are orders. I might try to get a girlfriend in the meantime. Hopefully." The Fusion muttered to himself, walking around in circles before stopping, "Is my hair alright? I wanna look good for my first date."

"CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE?!" Aya suddenly bursted out, everyone looked at her in surprise of how out of character she just went but she immediately apologized afterward, "Sorry."

"Aw! That is so adorable! Can I keep her?" Fusion Scott Pilgrim asked.

"NO!" Mite angrily refused. He wouldn't give anybody up, not ever.

"Alright, alright. Just asking. She looks too young for me. I'm not a pedo." Just then a brown bear just crawled behind the Fusion but he didn't notice. The bear made everyone very afraid.

"Uh...was that-?" Mite started but the bear disappeared, Fusion Scott began strumming his guitar.

"Sorry, looks like the supplies ran out." The Fusion stared at the now empty conveyor belt at the distance, "Looks like the girlfriend searching will begin."

"You can't-"

"Sorry, green haired boy (I don't know why you dyed it that way). Gotta run!" Then out of nowhere, a bunch of robots came out and carried the Fusion away. The Fusion left with the tied up group.

"Well, we are likely gonna die, who wants to say last regrets?" Mite asked everyone who nodded.

"My last regret is having white hair, I look too old." She said and Mite nodded with respect.

"Mine would be murdering my dad brutally." Aya said and everyone except Mite looked at her in shock.

"Really? You're a killer?" Bell asked hesitantly, she know was afraid of what this girl can do. And what she can do to get to Mite.

"Yup, you're turn ManBearPig." Everyone turned to look at ManBearPig who roared in response.

"What about you GIR?" Bell asked her adopted child.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE TACOS!" GIR yelled in response, making everyone attempt to cover their ears but remembered they were tied.

"My ears!" Mite yelled, Aya cried, ManBearPig roared in pain and Bell hummed in response.

"Garfield?" Mite finally asked their prisoner, the cat shrugged and looked at the ceiling wistfully.

"Beats me. I wish I had more food." As of now, Mite was pinned to the floor by Bell to prevent him from angry attacking the cat.

"Okay! Who wants to tell us our most embarrassing stories?!" Bell asked everyone and Mite calmed down and regained composure.

"Yeah, I should start." He started, "Back at the Academy, there was this moment when some kids there thought I was so badass, I was gay. And..."

"And what?" Bell said with a smile, she knew this story before.

"They pulled down my pants at gym class and tried ti make me hump a tree." With that, Bell and Garfield burst out laughing as Aya looked horrified and GIR and ManBearPig indifferent.

"Right, my turn." Bell began telling her story, "After I slept with Mite..."

"WHAT?!" Aya and Garfield screeched out in shock but Bell did a 'tsk, tsk' at them.

"After I LITERALLY slept with him, I felt something warm on my hand and I thought it was GIR but I realized GIR was supposed to be cold metal and I found out what I was touching..."

"Was my boxer covered penis, correct?" Mite asked with a sigh and Bell had a red and flustered face. Mite actually never knew this up to this point, now he knew. Great, now he was pushing dirty thoughts of that hand on his...junk.

"Aya! You're turn!" Mite said to the girl who jumped in surprise.

"Well, I was once trying to spell the letter 'apple' and I said PP." Her face read absolute shame and the three sane members of the group wanted to slap their faces.

"ManBearPig...and he can't talk. I remember. GIR!"

"TACO!"

"Alright." Mite said and skipped the two, "Garfield or fat bastard?"

"Well...I got fatter once." At this point, everyone laughed but then paused when they realized he was serious.

"That is impossible!" Mite yelled in disbelief.

"I agree completely!" Bell agreed with Mite.

"Alright, can we stop these conversations and get out of here?" Garfield asked everyone.

"Say wha-"

"Look, I'm a cat! Claws. Duh." Garfield just stood up, the ropes that were supposed to be tied around him were now cut and lying on his feet, "How do you think I escaped the vine you tied me with?"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Mite yelled angrily at the cat.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." The cat approached them. Once they were out of there, they would go to war.

* * *

**DONE.**

**EXAMS WILL KILL ME.**

**edit: His name is...JOHN CENA!**

**STAY TUNED.**


	38. Peaches Aren't Ripe

Peaches Aren't Ripe

* * *

**To Inventor-7, you are sexy, no matter what.**

**edit: still sexy~**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Everyone was panicking back at Peach Creek, robotic Fusions randomly coming out of nowhere and trashing the entire fortress.

They were robots though, they got past the barrier due to this. In front of the street of the cul-de-sac, a Fusion was looking there, playing with his guitar.

"Do you hear those yells? They love me!" He began playing with his guitar faster but the reality was they had screams of running and panicking.

Meanwhile in the forest, the group (with Garfield) were traversing the woods in a fast pace. They were only being guided of the echoes of screams only, signifying the invasion was happening as they walked.

"Hey, Bell?" Mite came up to her, Bell blinked before patting him on the head.

"I forgive you for kissing the maid."

"Look, she isn't a maid! I didn't kiss her!" He attempted to deny it as quietly into her ear as possible.

"You lying son of a bi-"

"TACO!" GIR popped up between them, making the two realize they were extremely close to each other.

Almost to the point of lip contact.

* * *

The two carefully backed away from each other

"Sorry." Mite apologized to her.

"Baka." She muttered, before tapping his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can I ride you, for a sec?" Mite almost had a nosebleed with that very lewdly implied sentence.

* * *

"Can you what?"

"Ride on top of you, carrying me and GIR like earlier?" She properly asked him again with a longing in her eyes. At least she finally asked nicely.

"Alright, you can." He sighed and Bell jumped in excitement, grabbing GIR by the head and climbed onto his back. Going on top of him and placing GIR on his green hair. Mite began walking in an uncomfortable fashion but the weight was manageable enough.

He passed all of his other comrades until he was equal to Garfield who was leading the way. The only person within the group (still not a member) to have night vision (besides ManBearPig but who knows what will happen if he leads).

"You got something on your head, two things actually." Garfield pointed at Bell and GIR who was both having determined and comically focused faces on his head.

"Yes, I seemed to have noticed that." Mite laughed sarcastically in the same sarcasm Garfield uses.

"That scares me." Garfield said, shivering. Mite looked at the cat but not one of disgust anymore but more of...smirking?

"Figures." He laughed, Garfield uneasily joined him in the laughter as they walked towards at the distance.

"My stall is on fire! I live in that stall!" The group was greeted by the shrieks and panicking of the residents of the fortress.

"Jesus...what happened here." Bell got off his back and looked around. It was hell from what they were seeing.

"GET DOWN." The group heard a voice come out of nowhere and ducked as they were told. A large sword-shaped beam came out of nowhere and shot a robot at the distance. Mite was the first to see the person who did that but the problem was that he COULDN'T see him.

The figure was cloaked in a dark green coat, his hand having a strangely combined looking version of the FATE and the Missile Gloves. The weapon was worn like a glove but had large blade sticking at the end, the tip smoking. Mite presumed it shot that laser. Looked about their age.

"Who are-?"

"Shut up, Mite!" The person came up to him, still had a hood covering his face. When he came up to me, he put a hand by his chin and inspected me.

"Figure as much." He said and I heard that sound when someone smirks.

"Figure as much as what?" Mite questioned, the person took one last inspection at him as the rest of the group observed dumbfound at what was happening.

"You are a sexy thing." Mite then had a look of uncomfortable-ism along with the rest of the group. Bell and GIR had their eyes twitch, Aya was sweating furiously, Garfield had his eyes widened, ManBearPig was now looking just plain offended.

"Thank you...can you please make that not sound as un-gay as possible." Mite told the figure.

"Change into FoRMs." The person just went to his ears and whispered those words.

"What?"

"You know, when you go crazy and rip a giant to shreds and become an angel."

"How do you know that?"

"Too late, if you wanna change into a FoRM, you better make sure your group see ya. Gotta go." The person jumped over him and Mite chased after the person slaughtering the robots.

* * *

"Mite! Wait!" Bell cried out for him but he was long gone.

Mite chased the person into the backyard of a random house after jumping a few fences until he finally saw him, standing by a pool.

"Hey!" The cloaked figure heard him and turned around to see Mite running towards him.

"Oh hey. Here ya go." Just when Mite was within the range of reach, the person tapped a finger on his chest. Suddenly, Mite was enveloped in a flash of light.

"What the shi-" The light finally stopped glowing and Mite looked at himself through the reflection of the pool.

My goodness, he looked terrifying.

He wore a ragged and torn looking cloak, reaching all the way down to his legs and what he found most awkward is that he didn't even have a body anymore. Inside of his hood was darkness with only three red circles inside.

He blinked.

The circles were his eyes!

He looked at the rest of his body to see it was darkness also and where his hand was supposed to be was a scythe, hidden inside the sleeve.

"What did you do to me?!" Mite asked the person who simply laughed.

"Snap your fingers."

"What?"

"Snap. Your. Fingers." The cloaked person demanded and Mite did as he was told. Out of nowhere, a bunch of familiar looking fellas came out.

"We are here to serve you, my liege!" The Dawn Watchers put their hands on their chests as if they were soldiers. There were only three as of now.

"How in the-" Mite looked and saw the cloaked person gone. He also now noticed robots were emerging from the ground.

"Okay...guys! You better help me!" Mite commanded his new allies who readied their sharp arms in response.

"We shall, sir." Everyone went into positions and charged straight at the Fusions.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure in that cloak was fighting off Fusions somewhere else in that town.

"Can't believe myself is killing off robots." The cloaked figure removed his hood, revealing a boy in dark green hair and eyes. The rest of the robots just looked up at him before attacking yet again.

"Give me a break!" Fuse yelled and dashed towards the robots.

* * *

**FUSE IS HERE?!**

**FINALLY!**

**edit: you'll se much more of him later on.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	39. Reaped

Reaped

* * *

**To Inventor-7: Because you are.**

**edit: and so am I.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Alright...let me think." Fuse was thinking while clobbering all the robots. He was truly there just to see Mite but he was a bit disgusted by the robots. Even though they weren't filled with Fusion Matter, they didn't fall under his list of being an actual Fusion.

His family.

Fuse hated any Fusion impersonators. Disrespected his motto. Maybe he should pay whoever had this idea a visit...they really pissed him off.

"YEAH!" Mite was rampaging all about with his scythe for a hand. His Dawn Watchers were spread out, attacking Fusions all over the fortress. He was pretty much enjoying himself. He hacked from left to right repeatedly, when he pulled his arm out, shadows began emerging from his own and dragging down the robots who were unfortunate enough to cross the shadow.

"Master, I recommend that you must destroy the leader of the invasion." A Dawn Watcher came up to him, Mite was a little annoyed on how loyal they were but nevertheless grateful where their loyalty lies.

"Alright, any robot standing in our way will be terminated, understand?" Mite looked with his three red eyes and the Dawn Watcher nodded with his prismatic head.

"Alright, men! Move out!" The three Dawn Watchers along with Toby began jumping from backyard to backyard while fighting some robots on the way until they ended up on the street. Robots circling them on each end.

"Let me see." Mite gripped his scythe and slammed the blade onto the ground, splitting the earth apart. Some robots managed fall into the crack and Mite lifted his scythe back up, the crack closing at the moment he lifted the blade back.

"Overkill...bah. Who cares?!" Mite began going on a frenzy. Decapitating any robot he saw and rushed toward the end of the street into the door of the fortress.

"SORRY I HAVE TO DO THIS!" He slashed at the door, if one realizes it, he was actually slashing it multiple timed in extremely fast speeds. He then stopped slashing and the humongous plank doors timbered down. The smoke caused by it cleared up, revealing a Fusion outside staring with his mouth agape.

"What the hell!?" Fusion Scott exclaimed, seeing Mite with three Fusions heading at him.

"HAVING FUN YET?!" Mite held his scythe in a threatening fashion as Dawn Watchers came up behind him.

"Uh oh. Plan...something." Fusion Scott took out his guitar again and began strumming it. Suddenly, a green portal appeared out next to the side began firing out a bunch of arrowheads at them. Mite was fortunately able to block the arrows but his guards weren't so fortunate. Two sustained moderate damage but the other was shot the most, the Dawn Watcher dissipated into the air.

"Do not worry master! We aren't real! We are but entities based on your FoRM." A Dawn Watcher assured him and Mite rushed toward Fusion Scott who blocked a blow from his scythe with his guitar. A shockwave occured and some leaves nearby blew off their trees.

"Taste this!" Fusion Scott hit Mite square in the face with the butt of the guitar, Mite backflipped, making sure that Fusion Scott was a safe distance from him. Fusion Scott strummed some more and another portal appeared in front of him, firing off another bunch of arrowheads. Mite stepped at the side and dodged it along with his Dawn Watchers.

A Dawn Watcher charged at Fusion Scott who then strummed his guitar while stepping his foot onto the ground. A portal appeared under the Dawn Watcher and a fist came out, sending the Dawn Watcher flying into the sky. Mite used this to gain an opening and ran toward the Fusion. Fusion Scott attempted to strum his guitar again but was interrupted by Mite attempting to slash him. Fusion Scott blocked every blow with his instrument.

"What the-" Fusion Scott sensed a presence on his back and realized a Dawn Watcher was behind him. Fusion Scott turned around and hit his guitar at the Dawn Watcher, it dissolving at a powerful force. Fusion Scott turned around to face Mite whom he whacked a long distance back with the guitar. Mite landed at the street and looked at his bleeding fists.

Wait, what?

He saw his FoRM wore off, he saw himself back to normal and blood running from his fingers. He didn't have time to stay in surprise and took out his Missile Gloves and ran toward the Fusion.

"Well, no more games-" Fusion Scott couldn't finish that sentence, as a large blade came out of his chest. The Fusion widened his eyes as the blade slipped out of him and he collapsed on the pavement, oozing green blood. Mite stopped midway and looked upon shock who stabbed the Fusion.

The hooded person.

Fusion Scott looked up and saw the figure who stabbed him, he saw under the hood and ultimately realized who it was.

"Lord...why?" He muttered out as his body was fading from existence.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let you kill him...yet." Fusion Scott's last moments were seeing the face of Lord Fuse and truly faded away along with his guitar. Mite ran over to the remnants of the Fusion he was fighting mere seconds ago.

"Why did you-?"

"You weren't strong enough. FoRMs seem to have a strong effect of you but never like this! Seems like damage and time revert you back to yourself." Fuse answered him, identity still unknown to Mite. He attempted to walk away but Mite grabbed his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"I won't tell, you'll find out if you're smarter." Fuse swiped his hand away and walked away. Mite couldn't do anything to stop him.

"MITE! DUMBASS!" He heard an all to familiar voice behind him to see Bell and the group as Bell began running toward him, angry as hell.

"Fu-" Bell blankly punched his face.

* * *

Later at Planet Fuse, the king named after it sat on his throne. He was tired as heck after all of that. He saw someone enter his room and saw Fusion Bell skip inside, Fusion Demongo heading after her.

"Lord Fuse! I can explain!" His advisor attempted to explain his incompetence for not stopping Fusion Bell from waltzing in but Fuse raised his hand.

"Oh, don't apologize, can you just leave me and Fusion Bell alone?" Fuse asked his most loyal servant, Fuse knew he attained some of Mite's mannerism after getting his form but still held high intellect.

"Yes, my Lord." Fusion Demongo exited the room, closing the large door that barricaded this place. Fusion Bell skipped toward in front of him, not bowing like a typical Fusion who is in front of him.

"Where is Fusion GIR?"

"Left him back at my room, sleeping." Fusion Bell went up to his throne and sat on his lap, "I wonder why you are so nice to me." Fuse couldn't answer that straight, immediately after her creation, he kept her in the castle and lived in it, this residence was exclusive only Fusion Demongo until Fusion Bell and GIR came along.

"Er...I don't know." Fuse blushed at that, Fusion Bell felt the hear come from him and turned to face him.

"You even told me to call you by your name, Fusee!" Fusion Bell gave the Lord of a planet his own nickname which was disproved by Fusion Demongo but was still allowed by Fuse.

"I...still don't know what you're talking about!" Fusion Bell looked at him and smiled.

"If you don't, I'll take off your hood."

"Don't you dare!"

"You never show your face to anyone but Fusion Demongo! Let me look!" She attempted to grab his hood by Fuse struggled. He stood up, attempting to run but Fusion Bell grabbed him by the back.

"No! You don't!"

"Stop!" The two struggled until Fuse fell on the floor and Fusion Bell pinned him down.

"Let me see!"

"Don't!" Too late. Damage was done. Fuse's face that heavily resembled Mite was in front of Fusion Bell who was stunned by what he looked like. She got off him and Fuse stood up, he attempted to put his hood up again but was stopped by her.

"No, don't. I like it." She smiled at him and Fuse can only do so back in response.

* * *

**I PAIRED FUSE OF ALL PEOPLE?**

**GOD!**

**edit: why do I love this ship so much?!**

**STAY TUNED.**


	40. With Love, From Asses

With Love, From Asses

* * *

**To Inventor-7: I'll try but they will be given cameo rolls. I wrote down most of storyline including what will happen in the future.**

**edit: I shall get that phone from Watch Dogs and use it against everyone.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

After the epic battle of Each Creek (and Mite needing a bandage for his face after Bell punched him), the ceremony for the heroes who did (most) of the work commenced and the entire group would get medals (except Garfield for various reasons). It was rather unfortunate that many other brave people who fought didn't get the medals, everyone who fought and didn't get onto the stage were utterly sulking within themselves.

"Bell?" Mite tapped her shoulder and Bell looked up at him, pouting for a brief moment.

"Yeah, what?"

"U-Um..." He stuttered, "Y-You didn't have to punch me!"

"I did and you worried me sick!" She said, watching GIR play around some tree stumps, Mite sat next to her.

"Sorry I worried you." He then nudged up to her and Bell flinched.

"What are you doing?"

"Here, an apology." He then suddenly kissed her cheek. It lasted for at least twenty seconds until he let go but Bell blushed the entire time. Bell then looked at him after his cheek kissing session and Mite looked straight at her, more serious than he could be.

"Bell...I really do love-"

"TIME TO GET ON STAGE!" Garfield interrupted the two and both teenagers looked at the cat next to them, "I might not be getting a medal but I'm sure I should tell you you're getting some.

"Thanks." Mite was somewhat having a mixed feeling after Garfield's interruption. He hated he stopped at his sentence but yet at the same time, he was grateful that the cat did. He never knew what the consequences were if he told Bell THAT bit, he wished he could tell her but felt it wrong, as if he shouldn't tell her just yet. Mite and Bell stood up and grabbed GIR before going up the stage.

* * *

"SHOOT!" It was chaos back at the throne room at Planet Fuse, someone let off some fireworks from Earth loose and since the gravity of this planet was different; it was whizzing like crazy.

"Why did you set this off in here!?" Fuse ran around, jumping like a hillbilly on meth, trying not to get shot by a firework.

"I didn't mean to!" Fusion Bell said as she jumped around along with him.

"You're lucky Fusion GIR isn't here to lock onto this rocket!" Fuse yelled while he was jumping, "He would blow up half of the castle no time flat!"

"Right, can we talk about the issues about naming who we are later?!" Fusion Bell said sarcastically, ducking her head as the rocket brushed against a hair spring.

"What do you want to be named then?" Fuse began laughing insanely, "Hello, my name is Navy!"

"And my name is Isabella!" Fusion Bell and Fuse saw the rocket fly out through the balcony, they looked and saw the rocket head into town, likely gonna cause havoc until it stopped fizzing itself silly.

"Whew, that was close." Fuse then turned to the girl, "Why would you bring that here?!"

"I thought...you would like it." She whimpered and her eyes looked like tears were gonna stream any moment. She sniffed and Fuse couldn't help but feel guilty seeing that adorable display.

He grabbed and hugged her.

"Eh?" Fusion Bell was confused by how tightly he was holding her tightly, "I was just kidding about the crying, it is really easy if you master it-"

"Nope." Fuse hugged her even more impossible tighter, "I said I'll make you feel even better even if you're faking it."

"Now, that isn't necessary, plus, I'm having a hard time breathing." She gagged out.

* * *

It was after the ceremony that the entire ceremony turned into crap. The medals weren't even medals, they were just broken chunks of broken pavement from the last battle, painted gold and splattered with glitter. The awkwardness of being in front of a bunch of depressed people who wanted medals really startled everyone. There was also a gangster in the crowd and accidentally cocked a gun out but that was a different story.

Everyone was shivering their wits out as they got onto the truck. Mite was heading for the driver's seat but was stopped by seeing Garfield leaning by the truck.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just admiring the work." Garfield patted his hand over the truck.

"You want me to bring you too, huh?"

"Well obviously! I have nothing now thanks to you! It would make sense since you already have a robot, a psychopath, a maid, and a chimera."

"Fair point, get in the back." Mite ordered and Garfield hopped onto the back. The boy got into his seat as a white haired girl looked at him dumbstruck.

"I can't believe you just did that." Bell looked at him as Mite started up the car.

"Like he said, love from asses." He said sarcastically as he stepped on the pedal.

* * *

Fuse was never the romance type, but wearing a suit and being forced to by a THAT GIRL of all people was rather annoying.

"Why am I doing this?"

"If you wanna get a girlfriend, try testing out your style!" She was playing with his hair until his hair was perfect, "See, nice hair!"

"My hair looks like a fourteen year old version of Rito Yuuki." He then played with his new hairstyle and played with it, this hairstyle set him apart from the somewhat spiky bangs made of light green hair from Mite from his own dark green hair style, "Mental note, never make a Rito Fusion, he'll fall on everyone's privates."

"Never know why Mite looks like you though." Fusion Bell said curiously as she tapped on his forehead, "No puberty zits also."

"I'm telling you because Mite is my Fusion!" Fuse told her but Fusion Bell scoffed.

"Then why does he look human? Sure you made me look more human than everyone else but Mite was a raw, he should have been naked also!"

"I'm not technically part of my race. Was God a human? No but people believe they made him. Kinda applies for me too." He began explaining everything to her. Fusion Bell nodded in a naïve manner.

"So, you're God?"

"No! I'm just a ruler of an entire planet!"

"Whatever, still trying to get you a girlfriend." Fusion Bell made adjustments to his red tie, "Tada!" Fuse looked in the mirror and found to say the least he was somewhat dashing, if he ever went to school the girls will be flirty nonstop.

"Jesus! What the hell is that!" Fuse pointed at his reflection and Fusion Bell laughed.

"Just a sexy man ready to get screwed in bed!" She said through laughs and Fuse looked at her.

"How do you even know I have 'man' parts?!"

"Please, Fusion Dexter keeps those science papers I read." She then looked outside the window, sky still as green as ever.

"So, you believe someone will do 'it' with me?" Fuse asked her.

"Yeah, not that I would though! Even if you're hot...I wanna see you with you're shirt off (maybe pants also) maybe underwear off too..." Fusion Bell looked and saw Fuse making a rather unamused smile and she blushed at realizing what she just said.

"So, you wanna do 'it' with me?"

"Right now? I mean, we don't have protec-" Fusion Bell then glared at him, "What are you trying to make me do?"

"Jeez, you really are like the real Bell." He remarked and Fusion Bell punched his shoulder, Fuse laughing and rubbing his shoulder to soothe the pain.

"I am not!" She said angrily, looking rather offended. Fuse realized this and patted her back. She was being awfully being tsundere-ish.

"Okay, you're not Bell, you are your own person." He assured her and Fusion Bell looked at him.

"Thanks for offending me in the first place." She muttered and Fuse poked her face.

"You and Bell have one major difference though."

"What?"

"You are flat chested." Fuse was then hit with a barrage of F-Bell chops.

* * *

Dexter wasn't an attendee for ceremonies too often but this was where he gradually gained suspicions. Hiding within a corner was one of the most random things he had to do but he had to. He looked at the horrible ceremony taking place and saw Mite and he just stared at him, suspicious of what he even WAS.

Dexter sighed and retreated out of the ceremony and making sure he wasn't seen. The wind blew as if he was never there.

* * *

**DONE! THAT WAS FAST.**

**edit: I will make that phone one day.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	41. Obsessions

Obsessions

* * *

**THIS GOES OUT TO YOU INVENTOR-7!**

**edit:...again...**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

It was a bar. A simple bar really, nothing special. The group passed down one on the way and Mite decided to take his first (technically) drinks. The bar let them through despite them being way underage. He brought a couple of drinks and gave it to the group who were camping outside and went back in to drink by himself to prepare himself for leadership skills (Bell was more of a leader than he was). He sat by a chair, drinking a small glass cup. He then heard someone scoot over next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" Mite saw a man who looked old enough to drink, he had combed silver hair, wore a dark gray shirt with black pants and a ridiculously oversized belt, he also had these especially emerald and silver eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Not at all." The man sat down and ordered two whiskeys.

"One for me and one for my friend." Mite winced at the fact he was pointing at him. The bartender nodded and went away to get the drinks.

"I know this seat isn't worth another glass-"

"Shut it and listen to my story." The man said suddenly and Mite was stooped on how much this man is stereotyping the bar-story scenario.

"And who are you?"

"Name is Professor Quigi S. Luigi."

"That is awfully long for a name and stupid." Mite replied but then the man took out a very large gun which Mite flinched at, "On second thought, tell me your story!"

"Well...my comrades from the war that happened quite awhile ago."

"Still happening right now-" Mite was silenced by the gun again.

"As I was saying, it happened a year ago..."

* * *

"Professor!" A student came up, they were on a ship in a green wasteland with a green sky.

"Yes?"

"We have a word from Dexter...again." Quigi muttered something under his breath.

"Tell Dexter I am still doing my research on this planet."

"But professor! We must head back to Earth! We are running out of supplies and-"

"Professor! We got another one!" Another apprentice came by, holding a body of another apprentice.

"Who is it?" Quigi asked gravely.

"Nina, sir." The student bowed his head at the body, "Asthma."

"Dump her into her Fusion Matter ocean. Like everyone we do for the sake of everyone's sanity." The apprentice nodded and went away with the body and tossed it overboard and into the Fusion Matter waters.

"See sir! We are losing too much! We should call an emergency ship and-"

"We mustn't! Do you know how long it will take until Fuse decides to gobble up our homes!? We must remain researching on Planet Fuse to prevent that to happen!" Quigi angrily yelled. The apprentice was silent until he spoke again.

"Then alright sir. We shall not stop you but if we do all die. Say I'm right." The apprentice took his leave as the head researcher kicked his foot on the wooden board repeatedly.

"Maybe I am doing this a bit too much." Quigi said to himself as he began walking around his office in deep thought. The apprentice was right, they had extreme difficulties the moment he mentioned this idea to Dexter. Researching on Planet Fuse of all places? That sounded stupid but smart. Dexter hesitantly gave him the funding and crew. The instantly ran out the supplies the first week for various undisclosed reasons. They were staying there for a month now and many took the easy way out. They had to build a room specially for the rope. More than half of the crew were dead.

"No! I gotta find enough research and make sure those fiends never get the Earth!" He then looked at his watch and adjusted it, a yellow aura occurred around him as his fists were now wanting to jump.

"Sir?" Another scientist peeked out at him.

"What?"

"Scanners are working again. Picked up something." Quigi adjusted his watch again and a green aura appeared and he ran with super fast speed.

"Dammit, he's doing it again." The apprentice muttered a went after him.

"Sir." It was the scanner room with a large computer screen. The last few apprentices were inside.

"Yes?" Quigi came into the room, the aura stopped glowing around him.

"Well, we have discovered traces of life nearby. We are awaiting your approval to search." Quigi nodded and an apprentice went towards the control room. When they reached it, one began moving the steering wheel of the ship towards the destined area. Quigi hoped that this wasn't a trick so they could meet up rescuers who were secretly contacted but nevertheless was excited his research was progressing for the first time in months.

"We're here, lowering the claw." At the window, a large metallic claw began lowering onto the Fusion Matter sea and the chain pushing it down stopped and began pulling itself up again.

"What the-" The entire research team winced when they saw what object was being pulled up. The next thing they knew, they were all in the deck of the ship where the claw was lowering the object.

"Is that a-" The object pulled up in question looked like one of those pods from Fuse back at Earth but was fairly more oval-shaped than the ones back at home.

"Are you guys sure this is it?" Quigi poked his gun at the pod until an apprentice came up to him.

"Sir, we have calculated that there is a partially constructed form of life within the pod." Quigi then realized what it meant.

"Oh, it is an egg!" He stopped poking it and examined it.

"Then what shall we do with it?"

"We shall study it for an hour most, the mother will mostly be angered if we keep here but we shouldn't dump it immediately. We should examine it before then."

"Of course sir." The apprentice bowed and headed back to a room where he brought out a scanner.

It was at least twenty minutes later after the scanning-thing, they decided to dumb the egg back to where they started for safety.

"Steer the ship out of the way! I'm sure the mama won't be too happy a ship is next to the nest." The ship then steered away from the area, a mild distance away from it. Quigi grabbed some binoculars and looked at the area from a distance. He then saw a dark green fin came out from the water.

"Oh boy, here she comes." He then looked and saw a humongous whale/shark came out of the water and used its hand-like flippers to grabbed the egg. Quigi then looked and saw it raise the egg into the air.

Before gobbling it to pieces.

Quigi then wiped his eyes from seeing what he was seeing and looked at his binoculars again to see the Fusion was literally chomping down on its young's unborn body which made him shiver in fear.

The whale the glared at him.

"Oh shi-" Seeing the Fusion dive into the water and the only thing that was visible was the fin.

It was heading straight at them.

"No you don't!" He then pressed his watch and a purple aura happened around him and began sniping the fin with extreme accuracy. After a couple more rounds, a large echoing scream erupted from the Fusion and the whale did what a dolphin would do, jump out of the water but this time it was ready to ram the ship.

"GAH!" Out of instinct, Quigi switched his watch yet again and a gray aura appeared around himself the exact moment the Fusion tackled the, seemingly smashing it to a million pieces. It raised his defense by nine million more than his own body and made him resist most of the damage head on but not can be said for most of his crew.

"Shoot! Speed!" He then adjusted his watch to the SPEED setting and began running incredible fast at the surviving crew. He saw one nearly fall into the Fusion Matter ocean and ran towards him before he can fall in and grabbed his hand. Quigi saw the lifeboat (very cybernetic) fell onto a platform and tossed him into it. The platform beneath it sank below it and the boat was safely floating on the sea.

"Help!" He saw another scientist standing on a piece of debris sinking and Quigi set his watch to JUMP and he began jumping on the falling debris to the the scientist's aid and grabbed him before anything could happen. He then jumped back onto the ship and placed the exhausted scientist next to the unconscious one.

"NYA!" He heard another scream and saw somebody was knocked into the the air by the Fusion's ram and Quigi went after her, using both JUMP and SPEED to get her while she was midair, he then ran back to the boat and placed her on it. The ones who were awake were not greeted to a pleasant sight of the boat sinking in the toxic ocean. Kinda horrible since most of the crew were dead as of now. Quigi then saw a familiar looking fin heading towards the lifeboat.

"STEP ON IT!" The debris scientist went to the controls and the lifeboat began driving away at full speed. The Fusion also became faster, to the point water was being thrown all around. Everyone was hanging onto something.

"Enough!" Quigi took out a firecracker launcher and aimed it towards the fin. He was waiting for the right chance.

Suddenly, the Fusion jumped out of the water, attempting to jump at them but Quigi fired the sparkled into its mouth. The Fusion stopped in the air but was immediately hit with fire coming out of its mouth and collapsed back into the water. The tail fin was spasming intensely before stopping all together. The driver stopped the ship and looked at the fish along with everyone else.

"It is over, finally it is over." Quigi lied on the lifeboat as tears and sweat flowed from his eyes. His eyes darted toward the green sky that he hated so much.

* * *

"Soon after, we sent a rescue ship to pick up us up, all research loss to us." The flashback ended and Quigi gulped his wine down as Mite looked in shock on how brutal the story is.

"And how are you-?"

"I'm still a scientist, now an alcoholic." Quigi drank through several rounds during that story, the bar was littered with the glasses, "I learned something that day."

"What was it?"

"War leads to fear, leads into obsession, leads to mistakes." Quigi signed, "Seen it first hand." The two remained silent for a moment until Mite spoke.

"I'll pay for your drinks." He handed him a wad of money before getting out of his chair and walking away from the bar. Before he can close the door, he took a glance at the man who had seen too much before closing the door.

Mite wished he hadn't closed it.

"Hey Mite~" Came out a drunk Bell with a bottle of beer. She just came up to him and licked his cheek much to his horror.

"Bell, what the fu-"

"C'mon Mite! Enjoy the party!" She pointed towards the group, Aya was chomping down a tree drunk, ManBearPig was eating dirt from the floor, Garfield was dancing like a hillbilly and GIR...was still GIR unsurprisingly.

"Okay, too much drinks, gotta get you to the car."

"NO! You can't make me!"

"Yes I can!"

"NOPE!"

"Bell!"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**edit: I guess this has no need for corrections.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	42. No Fanservice Here

No Fanservice Here

* * *

**To Inventor-7, maybe Quigi shall return, maybe not. We'll wait and see.**

**To superdupahrwriter101: THANK YOU, AND THAT IS WHY I NAMED THIS CHAPTER.**

**edit: mah panties hurt.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite looked at his new IPorked made in China apparently by Steven Bills, it had this new feature since Apple thought that making touchable screens were too retarded to get money, they invented something that forces consumers to buy it.

Buttons.

The internet was very poor on this device so that Apple can afford more numbers of Chinese slave children to make more of this crap. The device can connect to every number on Earth, making security not mattering anymore.

Of course, Mite bought it to be an ass.

"Hey!" Mite smiled seeing two familiar faces he hasn't seen in awhile. It was a vampire and a psychic.

"Haven't seen you guys in awhile. You bought an IPorked also?" Mite asked and Mina nodded in the extremely tiny screen.

"Scary. Like Apple is trying to hypnotize you, forcing you to buy technology that will send humanity backward by a hundred years."

"Calling from the vampire." Mite then looked at Lucas, "How is your trip with Mina?"

"See, we aren't making friends since Mina is feeding on their corpses-" Lucas was then harshly hit in the head by Mina.

"You two dating or something?" The two then looked back at Mite through their phone and looked at him bewildered.

"What? No!" Mina protested, "I won't date him! Look at his hair! It looks like a hurricane hit it and then puked it back out."

"That really hurt." Lucas sniffed with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. No character development once so ever.

"Aw, it's okay. I didn't mean it." Mina hugged Lucas as Mite grinned. Mina then noticed Mite smiling and blushed deeply, letting go of hugging Lucas.

"We could say the same thing about you and Bell!"

"What?! She's crazy!"

"Perfect for you!"

"Nope!"

"Yup!"

"Nope!"

"Hey amigos!" They then saw another screen pop up, revealing someone Mite never expected to see so soon.

"QUIGI!?" He yelled, seeing the alcoholic scientist.

"That is me." He said in a serious voice, means he's sober.

"Who is this?" Lucas asked Mite.

"Oh, he's Quigi, met in a bar, team died. Anyway, how did you get here Professor?"

"Accident, the IPorked can be so bad at calling sometimes." Quigi said, fuming on how crappy his phone came in such a high price. Thanks Obama. Even though Obama isn't at presidency at this point of time.

"So, Mite. What are your group members?" Mina asked.

"New ones are a German, a bear-man-pig and a fat cat."

"German?"

"She dressed up as a maid."

"Ooh! Foreplay!" Quigi said and drank from a beer bottle, sheesh, he was getting drunk.

"Where are you Mite?" Lucas questioned

"Beach." He replied nervously.

"Beach?" The three callers asked in unison.

"Yeah...passed by over a mall earlier where I brought this poop. Next thing we knew we were by a beach."

"Is Bell and the German in a..."

"No, they aren't in bikinis. They said they don't want to swim so we aren't swimming but I think they don't wanna get...exposed considering how flat they are. Some girls I don't know my age tried to flirt with me though."

"They were in bikinis?"

"Yup, Mina, they were." Mite shivered a bit.

"Bell scared them off?" Lucas then asked, Mite was being bombarded by questions.

"Yup, where are you guys anyway?"

"We are in a cavern." Lucas aimed the phone at the ceiling showing dead hanging corpses, "Great reception though."

"I'm at DexLabs. Alone." Quigi drank down on his drink.

"Alright, gotta go. Bell will get overexcited a bit."

"Oh Mite?"

"Yeah?"

"Where protection if your going on a one night stand between you or the German or both-" Mite turned off his phone with one click of a button before the conversation became quite embarrassing. He sighed and looked at the sky, sunny and still that planet he was born at still in the sky. Shouldn't all these people be hiding instead of swimming in skimpy outfits.

Speaking of non-skimpy...

"I'm awake!" Bell whined, she was sleeping next to him after watching out for...girls. Passed out due to the sun.

"I see you are." Mite glanced at her and she rubbed her eyes.

"Where's GIR?"

"Everyone else is chasing him." They looked at the scene where Aya and Garfield are trying to stop a rampaging ManBearPig which has been triggered by GIR holding onto his leg.

"Better run before the police find out we have dangerous animals here, two in fact." She told him as she eyed Garfield and ManBearPig.

"Yup." The two quickly grabbed the umbrella above them and ran after the rest of the group while screaming.

* * *

"Alright, safe." Mite whispered to everyone seeing the coast was clear. The police were searching the area for a giant man-bear-pig (how accurate) and a cat that is too fatass deemed dangerous to the public. They were all under the boardwalk and praying for themselves not to get caught.

"Crap, what are we supposed to do?" Bell asked Mite, trying to be a quiet as possible.

"Don't know? Aya?" He asked the girl.

"Don't know." She held her chainsaw close, "ManBearPig?"

ManBearPig roared silently in response and redirected the attention to Garfield.

"Don't look at me. GIR?"

"TACOS!" Everyone covered GIR's mouth to silence him. They then looked at something very peculiar jumping out of the water. Was it a hat? With...tentacles?

"The hell?" Mite went to take a closer look and grabbed it by the waves and grabbed it. He didn't expect one thing though...

"Ya!" Came out from underneath the waves a girl, and the tentacles were blue HAIR. Yup, hair. She wore this white dress that was visible as of now and her tentacled hair was flowing about. She pushed Mite onto the floor as seawater washed up onto his green hair. She stood on top of him before looking at him curiously.

"You are innocent!" She then got off him as Mite was still shocked on what in the world was happening. She then looked at the rest of the group before having some rather dark expressions at Bell and Aya (only them), "Humans! You are now going to be enslaved by Squid Girl along with the entire humankind! If you surrender, I will not unleash the most dangerous enemies of squids! Whales!" She began ranting Hitler style as everyone had a face of pure amazement on how stupid she is.

"Seriously? Are you seriously believing this is happening?" Bell said, her face reading it all.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." She sniffed and got onto the floor and in extreme shock to everyone, her personality went from ISIS to crying-like-a-little-brat. Mite stood up and went to comfort her.

"Look what you did Bell!"

"It isn't my fault! She went by coming all Hitler style and talking us off!" Bell yelled, "Why isn't she yelling at you?!"

'She holds extreme grudges against humans, I'm technically not human.' Mite thought and resumed comforting the girl who was apparently named Squid Girl (well, how nice of a name). Squid Girl looked up at him and poked his nose.

Meanwhile, Bell was a bit furious at that while Aya was sitting by the sidelines, waving awkwardly.

"You're weird." Squid Girl told him while poking his entire face. Se looked about his age and wasn't flat like Bell and Aya since he was feeling something a bit squishy against his chest.

"Thanks?"

"No, like, all humans should be suppressed and enslaves but you're different." She stopped poking him.

"And who are you exactly?" She stood up and put a hand over her chest in pride.

"I am Squid Girl! Savior of the-"

"We know, you love squids! So scared, woo." Garfield said sarcastically as Bell bonked his head.

"I am here to conquer all of land...again! With an army!" Everyone looked around to see no army.

"Um...there is no army." Mite said and Squid Girl brought her face close to his. Bell then tried storming off to separate them but ManBearPig was holding her down, wanting to see what happens.

"What is you name?"

"Mite."

"Okay! Mite! You shall be my husband in the kingdom of squids when we conquer it with the army of the sea (to boost moral support for said army)!" That was when Bell nearly broke ManBearPig's hands to get through to turn Squid Girl in calamari.

"Whoa! Wait! My hair isn't even nicely groomed-I mean WHAT ARMY?!" He yelled desperately, hoping not to upset this girl who hates humans for a likely reason that involves Captain Planet.

"There is a city like...a few hundreds meters deep into the sea from here. Like there is a lot of fish!"

"And why didn't you have an army with you as of now?" He looked at her seriously, he was curious and wanting to get this over with before Bell kills them.

"There is this giant green round thing (a forcefield) that surrounds the place and everyone who eats a burger that belongs to the town can't get out!" She whined as tears that were more comical fell down passionately.

"Why don't I go down there?"

"You really?"

"Yup! I will!" He held a fist up his chest just like she did and Squid Girl giggled.

"Alright, but I'll be back after I gather forces for an army! I'll come back to marry you!" She then stood up and dived back into the ocean as Bell finally broke Mite's fingers and summoned the FATE and began whacking water. She just wanted to kill her fast.

"Jealous perhaps?"

Bell then basically killed him.

* * *

"Ow." Mite rubbed the wound Bell gave him, every time a girl came up she would just wants to kill them! She is more comfortable with Aya talking to him lately but anybody else? Nope.

"Shoot. There it is!" The group were directed to a submarine by the boardwalk, seemed like troops were transporting to the purported city Squid Girl told him. Seems like people were hitching a ride also.

"Er, hey?" Mite came up to the soldier wearing a sailor's hat.

"Oi! You also going to Bikini Bottom?"

"Is that a sexual innuendo because if it is..." Mite began.

"No! This submarine leads to the city named Bikini Bottom." The soldier explained, "Wonder why they called it that."

"Can we get in?" Mite then eyed seeing tow officers about to pass by them.

"Okay! As long as you aren't terrorists!" The man presented them the submarine and everyone climbed on it just to get in the hole. When they got in, it was surprisingly spacious due to ManBearPig's head not making dents in the ceiling. They crowded to some seats at the back as everyone stared at the odd group.

"Maybe you want to get a picture!" Garfield said and everyone brought out their IPorked and flashing became all around.

Note to self, never let ManBearPig near camera light flashes.

ManBearPig roared and stood up, but fortunately, the ceiling bumped his head enough to make him unconscious.

"Alright, everyone fasten your seats because we'll be entering hyperdrive." The driver said through the speakers and everyone fastened their belts.

Except for one group trying to wake up a certain animal.

"Say wha-?"

Too late.

* * *

**TOOK AWHILE.**

**edit: ow, that must hurt.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	43. I Am Not Wet

I Am Not Wet

* * *

**To nightmaster000: NO LEMONS, NOPE NOPE.**

**To Inventor-7: I bet in one place during Mardi Gras that somebody will be the Slenderman and scare everyone.**

**To superdupahrwriter101: I agree with what your question was. I agree.**

**To the other guy: Squid Girl will definitely have NO army.**

**Tell me in the reviews if you ship BellXMite to the point of orgasm (if your fapping to this, my god). I would be satisfied if you guys scream 'THE SHIP WAS SAILED'.**

**edit: I made the ship with rockets to fly high into the air.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Gah!" The group popped out of the submarine, the trip was extremely painful to begin with and the speed of light was extremely powerful. They looked around for a brief moment, looking at the odd buildings surrounding the dock they were on, seeing passengers get off the sub. They also looked at the sky which had flower outlines for clouds.

"The fu-" Mite said as he looked around to realize they were underwater, "Guys?"

"What is it Mite?" Aya asked.

"I think we're underwater..." Everyone paused for a brief moment before nearly collapsing. They tried holding their breath for the longest but after turning blue, their body systems automatically forced them to breathe and they discovered that they COULD.

"Yay! We're not drowning!" Bell screamed into happiness, grabbing GIR and holding him into the air Lion King style.

"Okay...enough Disney references but how are we-" Mite felt something trying to scream at him. It was his stomach, "Damn, light speed works up an appetite."

"I'm hungry too..." Bell said, rubbing her stomach. Everyone rubbed their stomachs, hungry.

"Okay, we should find a place to eat." The group walked away to find a place to snack on.

* * *

"Here it is?" Mite looked at the restaurant, looked like a giant wooden lobster trap. There was a stand saying the restaurant was called the Krusty Krab. Most original name ever, next to Mite's.

"C'mon, I'm NOT starving." Garfield said sarcastically. The group went into the restaurant, seeing it surprisingly not so crowded.

"Ah..." Someone came out the a door next to the boat for a cashier stand. It was a sponge, surprisingly, "Business is slow as usual." The sponge looked at the group and had his eyes widened.

"Hello! Welcome to the Krusty Krab! Home of the finest burgers, how may I help you?" The sponge said, he had a hat on, so he must be an employee.

"Why are the burgers crossed out?" Bell pointed at the menu sign, seeing the first place holder has been cross out.

"The Krabby Patty has been banned until this forcefield around this town made by this blasted Fusions. Apparently all people who ate even one Krabby Patty cannot go through it. Dexter has banned anyone from entering. Business has been slow since and everyone who lives in this city has already eaten it but Dexter still refuses to let them be sold! Our cashier Squidward made it out along with the manager/owner/founder of this fine establishment, Mr Krabs but I'm stuck here." Spongebob sighed, Bell and Mite now felt pretty bad along with Aya. Everyone else didn't have some sense for pity.

"We'll help, after we eat." Mite told the sponge and the group shot up, Mite was grabbed by Bell who nudged him in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Being nice." He whispered, "What is wrong with that?!"

"We are on vacation! Not working here for the hell of it!" She hissed at him.

"Says the girl who's too flat chested to wear a bikini! You're too scared of wearing it on 'vacation'"

"What was that?!" She readied a fist to punch him with.

"Um...here." The employee came up, holding a stacking pile of trays filled with food with all fast food types except burgers, "Sorry no Krabby Patties, this is free since you are so nice to help."

"Oh!" Bell dropped Mite onto and went over to the food, mouth watering, seems like she forgot the 'flat chested bikini argument', "I'll make this slide. Only once." She eyed Mite evilly. Mite gulped, thinking she might rape him later.

Oh god, he's becoming a pervert.

* * *

It was later in the Krusty Krab, it was silent, barely voided of customers except for the occasional passerby picking up some fries. The group wore hats with a little cute anchor put on it. Aya was busy sweeping the floor, Garfield was on lookout duty for customers, ManBearPig was dressed in a Krabby Patty outfit outside, Spongebob was back at the kitchen, busy laying out ingredients to cook, Bell was at the cashier stand, GIR was wondering around the area waiting for orders to serve and Mite was busy taking out the garbage.

"Hey." He came back from cleaning up, Bell pouted at him while sitting on the cashier seat. Mite jumped inside the boat for a stand and sat next to her, "So...sorry."

"For what?"

"Shoulda told ya there is such a thing as breast padding." He was lightly punched by Bell who smiled at him.

"True, never stopped the boys from flirting with me at the Academy." She smiled, remembering how Mite nearly went ballistic when one boy tried to ask her out. That boy is dead now.

"Well, never using Viagra never stopped girls from flirting with me either." He then fondly remembered when they stumbled upon some girls talking how cute he was (which he applauded at), Bell killed those girls. Literally in fact. The two realized they haven't been arrested yet and wonder why they haven't.

"Should we speak of our acts of murder silent, Bell?"

"We have dumped the bodies, we shall never speak of this again." She answered and the two looked straight at you, the reader.

"Seems like you found out too much." Mite said, taking out his Missile Gloves, Bell summoned the FATE and slowly crept up behind you...

(SORRY FOR THAT EXTREMELY DARK JOKE, THIS IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED, NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING, HERE IS THE REAL THING).

The two laughed, remembering all those times. They then noticed something on their hands.

They were holding hands.

The two stopped and looked at their locked hands and both realized their faces inched closer to each other...

And closer...

And closer...

"We would like to bring you a special report!" The two were interrupted from their near kissing session to see a TV they never noticed hanged in front of the cashier stand. A realistic fish head popped out of the scream wearing a brown suit and a headset seemingly photoshopped on him, "We have a special report, the search for the Bikini Bottom traitor is still high, the city shall award anybody if they hand over extremely vital information leading to the capture of said traitor." The TV turned off immediately after that and Spongebob was peeking behind.

"What was that?" Mite asked the sponge.

"All TVs are with that. There is...battleship army above Bikini Bottom from the planet in the sky." Spongebob glanced at the transparent walls, the three wondered what the hell was happening up there.

* * *

"FB! FG! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fuse screamed, playing hide-n-seek with those two, they were in the middle of the castle's foyer staircase. He then sensed something underneath him and he smiled.

"GOTCHA!" He jumped down, seeing the two Fusions hiding behind the staircase. Lately, Fuse has been a father to Fusion GIR extremely well, always playing games with him. Fusion Bell was a constant enjoyment for him also. He smiled when he saw the two, desperately in the corner while laughing. He grabbed Fusion Bell's leg and dragged her out.

"Aw? Daddy found us!" She said playfully to Fusion GIR, she had been calling Fuse daddy in front of the robot for the sake of a father figure. By this point, Fusion Bell didn't look like Bell at all. She had the same light green hair and light red eyes but she wore a red hoodie and blue shorts and had black sneakers. There was an extreme difference in hairstyle though, she had large bangs covering her forehead , the end of her hair had her diadem but not quite as you expected. The end of her hair had the diadem flexible tied at the end, there was bow on top of it for a 'cute' effect and the rest of the hair after the diadem being tied is a simple string of green hair (Fuko from Clannad). Fuse thought it was adorable.

"DADDY!" Fusion GIR came and hugged his leg, Fuse patted the robots head.

"So, rumor has been going about that you gave birth to Fusion GIR because of me." Fuse had a smug look on his face, making Fusion Bell blush, "They said my smile arouses you."

"NO! It doesn't make me...wet." She blushed at that statement. Fuse laughed, seeing how red she was.

* * *

"It is a mystery." Mite muttered, looking at the planet in the sky, "By the way, continue."

"Oh yeah, well, some soldiers came by with a Fusion monster in a jail. They told everyone that the monster told them some resident betrayed the town and that was why there was a fleet of ships above us." Spongebob told them. The two looked around the area seeing if there was a spy.

"So, Spongebob, who do you think is the traitor?"

"Well, it would obviously be the guy across the street. He's Plankton and he's a...yeah. He's been rivals with Mr Krabs for years and tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. Haven't seen him try to get it lately, in fact, I barely see him anymore." The sponge pointed to the bucket-like building across the street read CHUM BUCKET. Mite secretly took out the Gloves.

"Let's roll."

* * *

**I AM LAUGHING AT MY SERIOUS JOKE.**

**edit: THE KILLING JOKE TO BE PRECISE. **

**STAY TUNED.**


	44. Planktons and Barnacles

Planktons and Barnacles

* * *

**TO REVIEWS: YOU'VE BEEN SPOOKED. BY THE SPOOKY, SPOOKY MITE AND BELL.**

**edit: I love that sentence above us.**

**STORY IS NOW. **

* * *

Aya had a crazy father. Mite was the Fusion of the leader of Fusions. Bell was an experiment. GIR was...GIR. ManBearPig was hunted down by Al Gore. Garfield was an asshole. Having them as a group would be weird.

The author is now slapping his head on what just happened in his head.

"Well, here it is." After a short walking the group along with the fast food employee. They went over to the doorway of the giant bucket shaped restaurant.

"Alright, here is the plan." Garfield began saying 'huma, huma, huma' much to the group's confusion.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I thought all groups talk their plans like that." Garfield defended himself and Mite slapped the cat in the head.

"I say...WE BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Bell brought out the FATE and kicked the door down.

"Why would you bring out FATE when you kick the door down?!" Mite yelled at her logically.

"I'm gonna turn this bad guy to green sausage!" She barged into the empty restaurant with the giant sword. The rest of the group went in to see nothing was there but a computer monitor on the table.

"Karen?" Spongebob approached the broken piece of technology. Spongebob noticed a note (GEDDIT) on the computer. Spongebob took it and read through it.

"What does it say?" Spongebob handed the note to Mite, "Dear yourself, remember to fix Karen due to that water leak earlier." Mite threw the note onto the floor and saw a screwdriver still attached to the machine.

"Someone was still busy fixing with this. I saw this when father showed a corpse with a shrapnel of metal-"

"ALRIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Garfield put a mouth over Aya's mouth before she can speak more blasphemy.

"Then where the hell is he?!" Bell began jumping up and down, ready to kill some asses.

"OW!"

Bell stopped jumping, hearing the faint voice, she slowly jumped again.

"OW! OW!"

Bell began jumping up and down ballistically, the 'ows' getting louder. Bell then peeked at her shoe and shrieked to the point another dimension can hear her.

* * *

"Gaby?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Kinda, c'mon! I'm gonna teach ya magic!"

* * *

"OHMAHGOD!" She kicked her shoe off much to the confusion of everyone.

"What is it?" Mite came over to her. He bent over the shoo as Bell scooted away from it. He flipped it over with his hands to look at the soles to see some green substance all over it, "What the fu-OH JESUS!" He saw an eye appear on the substance and he shrieked like Bell to the point anther dimension can hear him.

* * *

"Cupa!? What the hell is that noise?!"

"Toby! I'm scaaaaaarrrreeeeeedddddd!"

* * *

"Jeez! Looks like semen of a Fusion!" Mite then had...disturbing thoughts. He went back to the shoe and saw antennas popped out of the smudge.

"Plankton?" Spongebob went towards the shoe and used his hands to pull the substance out, the green substance reverted to a...pickle with an eye with antennas?

"Hey! Hey! Watch it Spongeboob!" The person who was the supposed major suspect of betrayal of an entire town ranted. The small creature began stomping on the floor with his stubby legs.

"Halt!" Mite yelled in a police fashion, and that was when Bell stepped in...

"You are under arrest for treason against the people of Bikini Bottom! You have the right to remain silent!"

"WOO! SILENT!" GIR screamed everywhere. Bell grabbed her shoe and out it back on.

"Whoa! What is the big hustle about?" Plankton asked casually, Mite's hand turned into a bigass fist.

"You know! You betrayed your own town to a bunch of green aliens!" Mite accused like Miles Edgeworth.

"OBJECTION! There is no evidence to support this!" Plankton yelled, getting a ridiculous wig.

"OBJECTION! There is no evidence either to support your innocence!"

"OBJECTION! It is the jury's duty do decide the fate of the defendant!"

"OBJECTION! They will pick me over you because I'm sexy!"

"OBJECTION!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Hold it!" Fish wearing cop uniforms went inside, holding their guns around the...plankton.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?!" Plankton was promptly grabbed by the cops and tiny handcuffs were put on him.

"We have a warrant for your arrest Plankton, anything you say can and will be used against you in court." The cop handcuffing him said.

"Whoa! What the hell?! Why didn't you do this earlier?!"

"We got a anonymous tip, submitting evidence of the crimes Plankton has done to betray the city."

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Plankton yelled angrily.

"Yeah right, see ya in prison!" Mite and Bell stuck their tongues out immaturely (screw that, look at the goddamn AUTHOR).

"NOOOOOOOO! Karen, do something-oh wait." Plankton looked at the broken computer as he was being dragged away by the police.

"Well. That was easy." Mite muttered, looking at Plankton being taken to a police vehicle.

"Alright, we should get going. Those patties aren't gonna flip themselves!" Spongebob skipped out of the revolting smelling restaurant. The group followed the sponge.

* * *

"Okay...what should we do?" Mite and Bell said in unison, they were bored with all the waiting at the cash register.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Bell suggested.

"Sounds boring."

"We should spice it up then."

"Like what?"

"Strip rock, paper, scissors?" Mite looked flabbergasted at her.

"We're in public and we'll likely see each others...privates." He pointed out and Bell nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it in hiding!" She grabbed his head and the two crouched deeper into the desk.

"Um...aren't we working?"

"Yeah dumbass but still..." She leaned closer to him. Mite then smelled her a bit, realizing her entire odor has been covered with the smell of kitchen fumes. That must be why she was acting so...horny, "Wanna change it?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure I wanna change something that doesn't have nudity!"

"Okay, kissing rock, paper, scissors?"

"WHAT."

"You know, where the loser has to kiss the winner." She smiled lewdly, her voice sounded slurred, an effect of the smell of patties all days.

"Okay, okay. Just don't get aroused while it happens." The two then began playing as Mite hoped that he really didn't have to kiss her. The tow began shaking their hands and Mite had rock, Bell had paper.

"Aw! Guess what~" She puckered her lips, inches away from his face. Mite felt awkward to the point of hormones were being reduced to an uncomfortable baby.

"Can you be less cheesy and just open your mouth slightly." She did what she was told and stopped puckering, Mite then DIDN'T realized he was aiming for her lips also. They leaned closer and closer...

And of course, there was the author's booming.

BOOM.

The two backed off feeling a large tremor coming from...every angle that ever existed. The two jumped out of the cash register and ran outside along with everyone else. They were greeted by something that can horrify Mite even.

"Is that a-?" Aya started.

"Yup Bell, a giant submarine." Mite said and everyone looked at the massive ship hovering over the town, the thing can likely be seen from more than half of the city!

"Nya? What happened?" Bell shook her head, recovering from her dazed state.

"Oh, you sniffed some fumes. Nothing too bad." Mite told her. Bell nodded and looked up at the sky.

"SWEET MOTHER OF BUDDHA. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Bell screamed, grabbing GIR.

"Don't know. But I'm not sitting here to find out." Mite went back inside the restaurant and brought out a large propane tank, "Who's in?" Everyone except Spongebob raised their hands.

"Woo!" Bell hopped onto the front.

"Shotgun!" Mite hopped onto the back on her as GIR hugged onto Mite's neck. Everyone else went on with ManBearPig at the back.

"Bye Spongebob! See you in the other side or above you." Spongebob waved back, "ManBearPig! Let em' rip!" ManBearPig used its fist and punched the tank which exploded, incinerating everyone on it.

Just kidding. Gotcha like last time, correct? Kinda like the spooky Bell and Mite.

They flew into the air into the air (or water that is) and rode the propane tank, heading for the submarine.

"I wonder if that tank will explode-" The moment the tank disappeared above the deck of the submarine, an explosion can be seen, startling Spongebob, "Of course."

* * *

**WOO! INVENTOR-7, FORGIVE MY FOURTH WALL DESTRUCTION.**

**edit: SPOOKY SPOOKY MITE AND BELL?**

**STAY TUNED.**


	45. HARMFUL

HARMFUL

* * *

**HEY!**

**I HAD NO FAMILY OR FRIENDS AT VALENTINES, I WROTE FOR YOU GUYS INSTEAD.**

**edit: reading AngryJoe's comments be like eating cancer.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Everyone landed onto the floor of the giant submarine, they all recovered from the explosive landing they had left a few burns onto the metallic surface. Mote helped Aya up as Bell who was attached to Mite's back along with GIR.

"Alright everyone?" Mite asked.

"Never better!" Garfield collapsed on the floor, blood dripping all over him. Everyone glanced around them, seeing they were on the deck of the ship. There was a door there, likely with a ladder.

"Fusion ship." Mite took some dust from the ground and licked it.

"Mite, the heck." Bell looked grossed out.

"Do I have to mention what you do with me in bed?" Everyone widened their eyes hearing that. It was back at Elmore when they both slept on the same bed that Bell had a habit on trying to undress him while he slept. It looked like a major misunderstanding to everyone everywhere.

"I did not have sex with him!" Bell tried to clear up the misunderstanding but everyone still had an uncomfortable look.

"Okay...the awkward levels have risen. C'mon." Mite motioned for everyone to follow him. He opened the door and saw there was a hatch and began opening it.

Quigi was busy, he had this 'investigation' going on, specifically from Dexter surprisingly. He looked into his computer as he drank down the liqueur he had. He made a chart, he knew one thing was clear; Mite was suspicious. Mite was skilled at almost anything and was doubtlessly a good person but something came as off around him. Quigi had a personal talk with Dexter around this and both realize the only people who came to see him as peculiar were the ones who interacted with Fusion Matter the most, Dexter being the leader of Earth's opposition against Fuse and Quigi being on Planet Fuse in general.

"This doesn't make sense!" He angrily drank more as he looked at his charts. The attempted capture of ManBearPig, the siege of Aya's home, the stealing of supplies of Peach Creek all didn't make the slightest of sense. Dexter pointed out that it was highly improbable Fuse even commanded these, his style wasn't vicious but rather strategic, "Oh no..." Quigi felt dizzy, he had too much pints.

"Now, Bell." Mite came up next to her, wandering through the halls that smelled like bullcrap, "Whatcha doing?" He noticed she was eating some chocolate or something the author doesn't even know what.

"Found some chocolate on the floor. Tastes good." She chewed on her chocolate a bit more.

"I don't think that's chocolate..." Bell widened her eyes, realizing what it was.

"Not bad though." She ate some more of the 'candy' and Mite looked disgusted, they reached the end of the hall, nothing but a steel wall.

"Mite?" Aya asked as the boy approached the wall. He banged on it.

"Hallow, guys, get back." He took out his Missile Gloves and everyone stood back. He repeatedly shot at the wall to no effect, "Damn!"

"Let me!" Aya got her chainsaw and began gnawing through the wall's surface to no effect either, "What? Why?"

"HIYA!" Bell came out of nowhere and chopped the FATE onto the wall, no effect either, "How tough is this thing?"

ManBearPig had his turn and pounded on the door violently no effect either. ManBearPig gave a look of defeat before retreating.

"I'm just here. Don't mind me." Garfield said in the background.

"TACOS!" GIR just came by and broke the wall down instantly, breaking it to a million pieces just by simply ramming onto it. Everyone looked in shock at the scene as GIR ran into the darkness. Everyone ran after the robot as a security camera watches.

"Okay, GIR, don't run away from mommy again!" She scolded the oblivious robot. Mite was busy leading the group through the dark and steamy place. Smelled like...

"Tacos?" Mite said to himself. Everyone sniffed and all smelled the Mexican air.

"Smells like-HOLY CRAP!" They didn't notice they were in another room that was lit. It had pipes and wires everywhere and the computer seemed off. The entire area was barren anyhow.

"Let me see." Mite saw a clipboard on the keyboard of the computer and grabbed it. He scanned through it and was surprised to say the least.

"Bell, look!" Mite handed the paper to her. She read through it and read that this ship was supposed to be disposed today. She then looked at Mite uncertainly.

* * *

"Fusion Bell...where are you?" Fuse went through the place looking for her, she got scared after watching a horror movie they watched earlier.

"Here." He heard her angelic voice and saw it came from the closet.

"This is a innuendo, right? FB, please get out of the closet." He knocked on the door multiple times.

"No! You can't make me!" Fuse sighed and kicked the door down to see Fusion Bell hiding under a pile of clothes.

HER underwear.

Fuse covered his eyes and began frantically throwing all the clothing away just to get to his best friend. He then had something on his grasps.

"AHA-" It was a bra. Fuse threw it across the floor and shrieked like a little girl as Fusion Bell came out through the piles of clothes.

"Eh-" Fusion Bell paused, seeing one her pieces of clothing was on the floor, "What the fu-" She then began beating Fuse.

* * *

"Crap, what is this even here for?!" Mite yelled, reading through the clipboard over and over. This ship was disposed by the Fusion army months ago, but something brought it back up depending on the situation as of now.

"Well, let us see over out situation, Aya?" Garfield asked the girl.

"Oh, um, we are on a big ship. The paper said it isn't supposed to be here."

"And right you are, Miss Aya." Everyone jumped back, hearing a voice come out of nowhere, suddenly a giant red dot representing an eye showed up on the computer screen, "Also, I am quite amazed on how you are able to create such an amazing deduction so quickly." It spoke with high authority like a school teacher. The scary kind.

"Great, what are you, a...I got no pun." Bell said, running out of ideas.

"A, you have all realized my plan."

"No, we didn't." The red dot of the computer turned a bit smaller hearing that.

"Sorry, my apologies. My expectance of you may have been a bit TOO high." Everyone looked offended at the robot's dialogue.

"What are you?" Mite asked the large computer. The computer began chuckling for now apparent reason.

"I do not have a name, but I am an AI."

"Created by who?"

"Mite, who else?"

* * *

"So, Fuse." Fusion Bell came up to him looking through his Apple II from Steven Bills Jobless, "Sorry about slapping you silly earlier." Fuse had slap marks all over his body and frowned at her.

"No steak for you for a month." Fuse was a master chef even before he began looking human surprisingly, he always thought his skill passed down to Mite at some point.

"Why?!"

"Shush, I'm busy!" Fuse looked at his computer and widened his eyes, "No...it can't be."

* * *

"Fuse made you?!" Mite yelled, shocked as it is.

"Correct, he built me as an experiment, to see if technology can posses true emotions."

"You built him?"

* * *

"Yeah, FB. I was stupid, the emotions are too much to comprehend for it. It would never understand it so I gave him enough intelligence to try to comprehend it."

"Why did you throw him away?" Fusion Bell asked him, climbing on his back. He thought he was gonna feel a squishy sensation but didn't feel any.

"You know you're flat, right?" Fusion Bell pouted at him saying that.

* * *

"Why did he put you here?" Aya asked the giant computer politely. The computer began laughing hysterically.

* * *

"He became too aware since I gave him that much knowledge, before I could delete him; he ran out. His AI transported somewhere which is here!" Fuse pointed at the computer's map, "I kinda wonder what he has been doing since then..."

* * *

"Why are you even here?" Mite questioned. The computer's eye just became bigger.

"Fuse has been very interested in you, I do not know why but he has."

"Yeah, I heard it before." Mite yawned, the computer's eye had become smaller.

"Oh, but do you know what I have been doing?"

"Eh?"

"Who do you think attacked Aya's home? Fusion RoboCop was a robot, easily reprogrammable and Fusion Bell was easily manipulated into thinking it was her Lord's commands." Aya gasped a bit at that information, "The attack of the base ManBearPig was put in? Me. Just to make you get a little group and bring you here, my master plan. I was Peach Creek also, Fusion Scott was so EASY to think Fuse told him to do it." Everyone stared at the computer, horrified at this information.

"You still didn't answer my question." Mite growled.

"Oh, that. I AM curious what you are but..." The eye moved at through each other group member, "I bet these people wouldn't allow me taking you. I bet even if I beat them, the town will. I would have to obliterate the entire town with Fusions I will easily convince that I am their Lord." Everyone now just looked horrified.

* * *

"CAN'T BE!" Fuse began connecting the dots, all the orders he didn't authorize began revealing themselves. Fusion Bell began freaking out also, "FUSION DEMONGO!"

"Yes?" The loyal servant teleported into the room.

"Seal all the rooms immediately! When I meant that, I meant every single connection of our wireless network to Earth!" Fuse commanded and Fusion Demongo nodded and teleported away.

* * *

"Look at you! You're just a computer!" Bell mocked, the eye then became bigger. Mite sighed and began to reason with it.

"Look, what you can do as of now can harm innocent lives!" Mite yelled but the computer shook the eye up and down, indicating it's nodding.

"I like that word, HARM. Sounds like I'll call myself that." HARM began computing numbers and from the ceiling a bunch of lasers were aiming at the people below.

"OH SHOOT-"

"Goodbye."

* * *

**edit: I mean, really AngryJoe's fanbase is somehow worse than Steven Universe's.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	46. Into Fire

Into Fire

* * *

**To Inventor-7: Mardi Gras, eh?**

**edit: I forgot what Mardi Gras was by this point.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite dodged a laser shot from HARM, Bell grabbed GIR and reflected back another with with FATE. ManBearPig and Garfield was dancing around trying to dodge the lasers as Aya just stood there, not laser hitting her at all. HARM didn't think she was threatening enough.

"Crap!" Mite saw a humongous blade come out of the ceiling and tried slicing the boy down but Mite kept on ducking, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"DANCE LITTLE-" HARM was promptly silenced by Bell spanking the screen monitor with her sword, "OW, I FEEL PAIN."

"Screw you!" Before Bell can strike it, she was abruptly pulled her sword by a claw on the ceiling, she began squirming, trying to get down, "Mite! Don't you dare look!"

"Look at wha-" Mite paused, looking up seeing her...particular clothing up her skirt. He has seen it already but now this just felt awkward. Everyone stared at Mite, still staring up.

"What in the blazes? Such a perverse act! Cover my eyes-oh wait." HARM's screen went dark. Everyone else just stared at the two as Bell looked down, staring down at Mite who was STILL looking up.

"Uh...Mite, can you look down a bit?" She asked him, she let go of the sword with dematerialized and dropped onto the floor, putting GIR down and the two best friends just stared at each other.

Bell kicked his nuts.

"HMMMMMM." Mite silently groaned to himself in pain.

"Hentai!" Bell began beating the shins out of him as everyone watched. It made sense due to how 'being very private about privates' she was. The bystanders just watched the beating getting more painful to watch.

"I can highly think that everyone agrees that Mite is in serious pain?" Garfield spoke suddenly making everyone agree.

"Yes, also this place also has a familiar feel to father's laboratory." Aya shuttered remembering the freaky things that dwelled within still.

"I LIKE TACOS!" GIR screamed as ManBearPig roared. Bell was busy still kicking the ass out of Mite as one person within the room had enough.

"This is a revolting display of barbarians!" HARM's screen shot up and hands came from the ceiling separating the two. Bell still tried beating him but the hand kept pulling her farther.

"Should we do something?" Aya asked the cat.

"Nah, just go with the flow. I watched enough television movies to see interfering is very bad in these situations." Garfield told her. Everyone resumed watching the display of humorous violence.

Those two really were everyone's OTP.

"Just one hit! Something enough to scar him with!" Bell tried getting out of the robot's grasp but it held her down tighter.

"No! Young lady you shall heed my word!" Bell went silent hearing the authority of the voice of HARM, "Now apologize to your brother-I mean Mite this instant!"

"Sorry Mite..." Bell apologized, not sympathetic for anything. HARM felt like that was enough and let the two down, Mite landing flat on his face, screaming in anguish.

"Now, hug and make up." HARM used a 'hand' and lifted Mite to make him stand again and used both hands and pushed the two towards each other. Mite and Bell looked at each other in the most awkward friendship fashions as possible.

"Sorry?" Mite said hesitantly, the two looked at the computer which the red dot for an eye began moving up and down in approval. The two then moved slowly towards and began hugging in the worst way possible. The two kept rubbing each other's back as tradition and then separated after hugging for awhile.

"Aw, see, now wasn't that hard? Now kiss."

"WHAT." The two shouted at the computer's demands.

"Just joking in a sadistic way." Lasers began popping from the ceiling, "I am highly sorry for the pain that shall torture you but it is necessary." The lasers above began charging up. Everyone closed their eyes, bracing themselves until rather an unexpected thong happened.

"What the fu-" Everyone vanished from the room in a blast of light, leaving HARM ceasing fire.

"Drat! Wippy, wopple, bombsaget!" HARM began muttering gibberish, "I might as well escape into another system. Seems like Plan A is a failure." The dot of the computer completely disappeared, leaving the ship devoid of anything.

* * *

The entire group landed onto the familiar sand of Bikini Bottom. Everyone looked around to see they were out of the ship.

"The heck?" Mite's phone rang and he took it out, he opened it and it instantly came out the face of a familiar alcoholic, "Quigi, you bastard."

"Hey! I got you out of the ship by locking onto life signs, easy since it was empty." Quigi said with a smile, "So, what do have to tell me?"

"There is a computer virus named HARM, it can and I repeat can go through any security system. I'll save the details for later but better tighten Norton." Quigi nodded and the phone bleeped out. Everyone stared onto the submarine in the sky as it was shot by missiles.

"Ouch." Bell began wooing at the large explosions that were supposed to be less explode-y. It looked painful if they were on it.

"Damn, just damn." Mite glanced and Bell who became red, remembering their hug. Mite looked away instantly, becoming red as well.

"Jeez, seems like there is some sexual tension between you two." Garfield butted in and Mite kicked his face onto the ground.

"Okay, I am sorry for your imprisonment and sorry for squishing you and sorry for many things I would NOT like to mention." Mite began apologizing to the sea creature who was tapping his stubby foot while at the Chum Bucket. Mite got him out of prison fortunately, he couldn't just let them falsely take prisoners, can he?

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to my wife-oh wait." Plankton looked at the broken computer, "Well, of ya ain't gonna buy some grub, SCRAM!" Mitre raised his hands up and began walking out of the place backwards. He walked out where he met his group.

"Could have gone better?" Bell asked him.

"This is the better." Mite looked at the bucket, "Smells like crap."

"We said bye to Spongebob, we gotta go." Garfield told him and Mite nodded.

"OKAY, TO ADVENTURE."

"We gotta go through the submarine first."

"BUT FIRST, THE SUBMARINE."

* * *

"Okay, stuck in the middle of nowhere." The group were on their truck. It overheated since awhile ago and they were waiting for it to cool off. Aya was busy cleaning her chainsaw, ManBearPig was busy mauling a deer, Garfield was sleeping and Bell, GIR, and Mite were inside the car.

"So...does this make the friendship thing between us a bit thinning?"

"What?"

"No, not saying us being friends is weaker but that...everyone is thinking we're more than that." He told her and Bell winced.

"So, everyone thinks I'm your waifu?"

"No, everyone thinks I'M your waifu." The two began laughing and looked at the windshield. They then felt something was horrible wrong.

"Do you feel it Bell?"

"Yeah, it is the kind of feeling that I'm glad and horrified at the same time." The two looked back and forth between the windshield and themselves until something just went SPLAT all over the window.

"Hey!" Mina yelled as she and Lucas were stuck onto it, they must have threw themselves so fast that they just went splat all over it.

How did Mite and Bell respond?

By activating the thing to clean windshield with.

Not even the author knows its name.

* * *

**HEY! AM I GOING OVERBOARD WITH MITE AND BELL'S RELATIONSHIP? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS.**

**ALMOST FIFTY CHAPS GUYS, ALMOST THERE!**

**edit: I went overboard.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	47. Mite's Fetish

Mite's Fetish

* * *

**HEEEEEEYYYYYY. Do you guys like the FBxFuse thing going on here? Just wanna know. ALSO SURPRISE, SEASON FINALE (not an appropriate title though).**

**Also guys, I suffered through a great depression during the time I wrote this; the details I won't tell. It was a very emotionally damaging experience but I won't reflect it back on this fic...yet. I'm very serious, I'm having this happy outlook right now but as of now, I'm just lying to myself. I just gave up on hope for the people on this planet in general and hopefully you guys don't consider me a drag for giving this long paragraph. The only thing I can do is write to keep my mind off it. I feel a bit (a lot) hallow lately but I'm not quitting! I'm not a coward who has no hope, I'm a coward with no hope but fights on!**

**To Inventor-7: Well, not fitting to canon. You'll find out what happens.**

**edit: Just kidding! I'm fine!**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Quigi was up all night, breaking into security codes of his own lab just to make sure the virus Mite said can't get in. He couldn't track it, it was gone from his systems. He tried luring it into his watch but nothing happened. Well a few things happened but the HARM AI...

It was gone just like that.

Quigi also learned something about Mite by hacking into his phone.

He had a maid outfit fetish.

Well, you could say Mite isn't even AWARE of his fetish but he has shown concerned as said in his calendar, DO NOT GO NEAR A MAID CAFÉ AT ALL COSTS. It even mentioned him burning Bell's supposed outfit.

Quigi laughed so hard.

* * *

Fuse still used lemon scented lotion on his head to think properly in distressing times. He had been a major recluse at using it but then he had FB.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Fusion Bell chimed in coming into the room, the girl had this really hellish idea just to tease the young king.

This idea was gonna suck bad.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Fuse covered his eyes, seeing the girl in a white and black maid outfit. Fusion GIR wasn't here, he was playing at the castle gardens, "WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?!"

"What? I can't wear anything I want?" She fumed, Fuse was still busy shaking and covering his eyes. He never had problems with maid outfits before but why now? Just why?

"I know but why that?"

"Kinda thought you would like it." She then went and sat down next to him, "Why do you have such a big problem with it?"

"Various reasons not even I know."

"Suit yourself."

"Can you please tell me your wearing underwear?"

"Oh my-"

"Don't freak out!"

"Are you trying to seduce me with foreplay?! I was lonely before and I don't need this!" Fuse closed his eyes and ready jumped out of the window.

Which he did.

"Fuse-y!" Bell called him by another nickname and looked at the window while fixing her maid cap, Fuse was on the ground, broken basically, "Sorry! I'm flat and I thought I didn't need underwear!"

"Yeah, look where it got me!" Fuse was then promptly hugged by Fusion GIR who was next to him, "Thanks son."

* * *

It was awhile since their reunion with Mina and Lucas. Mite and Bell couldn't have been much happier seeing their friends again. Mina and Lucas to.d the group the stories and hell they went through tracking Mite and Bell down. They got stuck in a crevasse, nearly been sacrificed by a bunch of tribesmen, being stuck in a pizzeria with haunted animatronics, etcetera. Mite and Bell told their share of stories and the four bonded like old times. Lucas also recommended GIR should be taught while they were on their travels which made sense.

"Alright, have you two gotten married yet?" Mina asked and the two were blushing deathly.

"No! Nope! We are NOT married!" Mite denied, being as assertive as ever

"So...sexual partners!" Mina concluded and the two nearly fell back. Luckily Aya was able to push them back up with difficulty. Aya had been the most connected to the new friends out of everyone of the rest of the group and was having a good conversation with Lucas before Mina began suggesting lewd things to Mite and Bell.

"We are not into that!" Bell said but Mina merely smiled in response.

"Then why did you have a maid outfit?"

"Various reasons not even I know."

"I burned it." Mite admitted much to Bell's chagrin.

"Okay, okay, but you two have to plan on getting married!" Mina yelled at the two, "I'll get you your dress, your hotel room after the wedding and protection, lots of protection!"

"NO!" The two shouted in unison. Mite stood up and began running away into the forest, leading everything he had behind.

"What's his problem? Garfield came back holding a dead rabbit. Bell could only shrug.

"Hmm?" Mite grabbed his phone which was ringing. He knew the only person who would actually phone him, "Quigi."

"Hey!"

"What are you doing on my hotline?"

"Just telling ya that I'm tracking down the HARM guy you were talking about."

"And?"

"I was reading through Youtube comments."

"You are aware everyone online hates Skyward Sword, correct?"

"Those guys are sinners who should be put down like animals." Quigi replied darkly, Mite couldn't help agree that Youtube comments ARE EVIL AND SHOULD BE ANNIHILATED FROM THIS PLANET.

"So, back to the subject?"

"Oh yeah, I tried luring HARM into my watch. It failed horrible, long story short, I had to run away from the gang." Mite shuttered at the mere thought of Quigi dodging pasta filled bullets, "HARM's also in the forest."

"Which one?"

"He transported into a nearby mini cybernetic tank-"

"Which one?" Mite repeated and that was when things went real quiet.

"Over at..." Quigi began explaining the location and Mite nearly puked in response.

"That is where I'm at."

"Well, you better shut down this phone, HARM could be listening in out conversation." Mite then turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He then looked around and heard a shaking in a bush.

"Who goes there! HARM?!" Mite tried bringing out his weapons but was too slow when the person in question came out.

"Hey! Don't shoot!" It was Fusion Bell, after all of this time. Mite nearly dropped his jaw in surprise seeing her.

"Fusion Bell, I know it IS you but you look...different!" He pointed out her new look. She wore a dark pink hoodie and blue shorts, "A good different. Sorry."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, very but why are you here?" Mite questioned but the girl only giggled.

"Just saying I don't have romantic feelings for you anymore." She said and Mite widened his eyes, half in shock and half in relief.

"So you just came here to tell me that?"

"Yup!"

"So...why don't you like me anymore?"

"I actually like someone else...no, I love him." She said, embarrassed as it is. She just admitted her love for the person who was her best friend, "I don't know if he likes me back so I'm asking for your advice-" Another Fusion came out of the bush which was strikingly familiar to one...

"Daddy!" Fusion GIR came and hugged Mite's leg. The boy didn't even bother to remove the robot off his leg, felt familiar.

"Why did he call me daddy?" He asked Fusion Bell who was busy whistling.

"About that..." Before Fusion Bell can say anything, Fusion GIR was busy running around in circles around Mite's leg, screaming. In the meanwhile, a lone tank was on a tree above them, aiming for Mite's head with a needle injected with sleeping fluids. The tank then decided to aim for Mite's leg instead but didn't notice the robot circling around him.

"Now, perhaps my aim is rather quite bad." HARM fired the needle, "Or perhaps not." The needle went straight at the leg but there was certain robot who blocked the way.

BOOM, HEADSHOT.

To FB and Mite's horror, Fusion GIR's head was pierced by a needle, falling onto the floor as wiring spilled out of the hole that the needle made and sparks flew everyone. Fusion GIR fell onto the ground, sparks everywhere. Mite was more shocked and saw the tank hiding up on the branch and in rage, he took out his weapons.

"YOU BASTARD!" He then shot missiles from his gloves towards the tank.

"Greeting Mite, farewell Mite." HARM's AI disappeared from the vehicle and the empty shell was blasted until it was blown to ashes. After that, Mite went over to Fusion Bell who was cuddling Fusion GIR.

"Baby?" She hugged the robot as tears flowed from her eyes. Mite couldn't help but back away, knowing that this was too painful to watch, "Are you alright?"

"M-Mommy?" Fusion GIR spoke, actually language for once. Fusion Bell taught the robot english while on Planet Fuse but this felt...off.

"Y-Yes?"

"I d-don't feel well..."

"It's okay! Don't worry, mommy-"

"I want daddy to be here also." Fusion GIR said and this rang in Fusion Bell's mind.

"Daddy will be here also, I promise!" In Fusion GIR's mind, all systems were failing. Mite knew it but as of now he didn't want to ruin the last moments Fusion Bell had with her adopted child.

"M-Mommy, I love you."

"I-I love you too, I'll keep holding onto you, just don't..." Fusion GIR's arms went limp, that was when Fusion Bell broke, "B-Baby?" She nudged the robot, repeatedly doing so.

"Fusion Bell..." Mite began but Fusion Bell kept on poking the robot.

"B-Baby?"

"FB, stop."

"B-Baby? M-Mommy has y-you, until the e-end..." Fusion Bell wept silently, Mite couldn't help but have the most guilt as of ow.

"Fusion Bell..."

"Don't touch me."

"FB..."

"Please don't...even though you are Fuse's Fusion, you can't help...you just can't..." She stood up and began running away into the deeper parts of the forest. Mite tried reaching his hand for her but withdrew it. He saw her weep true tears, falling onto the grassy surface.

She had emotions.

Mite then slowly turned around, seeing something that surprised and scared him gravely.

Bell, GIR, Mina, Lucas, Aya, ManBearPig, Garfield were just behind him, silent, having no words to see. Must have seen everything, heard everything including that part where FB must have said he's Fuse's Fusion.

For once, Mite couldn't think. He couldn't say a word.

* * *

At Planet Fuse, it was quiet, for at least two people. They were on a hill, a tree hovering over a grave. Leaves fell onto the ground as the grave read 'FUSION GIR, MOMMY AND DADDY MISS YOU'. Fuse took it hard when Fusion Bell brought back the dead Fusion GIR, even if he could fix the robot, the personality and memories would have been not the same as their Fusion GIR so FB had him buried underneath a place that was silent enough. Somewhere peaceful.

Fusion Bell was busy silently crying to herself. Fuse then came up to her and hugged her tightly. Fusion Bell couldn't help it anymore but cry loudly into his shoulders. Nothing could have been more valuable to her than her beloved adopted child, Fusion GIR meant everything to her.

"Don't worry." Fuse then suddenly had tears much to Fusion Bell's shock, e never cried, "You got me still...it will be okay."

"How will it be okay?" She asked, Fuse kissed her cheek in comforting, Fusion Bell couldn't help less but to sniff up some of those tears back into her eyes.

"Because I'll avenge him and make sure that I'll take care and love you forever." Fusion Bell was stunned by his words, "It would be what your, no, our baby would want."

Fusion Bell couldn't help but solemnly smile outside and cry inside as Fuse hugged her, telling everything is gonna be alright.

* * *

**WELL, THAT WAS THE LONG SEASON FINALE.**

**SHOCKING, I KNOW.**

**edit: holy fuck, cliché drama.**

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT SEASON.**


	48. SEASON 4 AREA

**THIS IS THE BORDERS TO SEASON 4, READ EVERYTHING ELSE AND DON'T PASS UNTIL THEN.**

**edit: I made seasons? How cray-cray is that?**

**THANK YOU.**


	49. Back Home

Back Home

* * *

**To Inventor-7: Bah, don't worry about it. I never put Nanos in this because the complications I would have writing about them.**

**To guest: Well, this is based upon the Fanonfall universe, a fanbase for the game that is small and you guys should join it in their wikia. Plus...I couldn't resist adding GIR. Also, read Fanonfall: New Stiff, my first fic, it IS bad due to it being my first fic towards the end but I had to keep it there since it is a big part of the continuity.**

**To other guest: Yup that was it.**

**HEY! THE ANNIVERSARY OF OUR STORY PASSED OR IS GONNA HAPPEN DEPENDING WHEN I UPLOAD THIS. THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND GUYS, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. **

**SORRY FOR DELAYS, MY HAND STOPPED FOR AWHILE.**

**edit: the tears I wept from your support guys...**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

It has been six months since the entire Fusion GIR incident. Mite, Bell, Mina and Lucas returned to Elmore along with the rest of the group.

Silently.

It was treated as quite a shock but nobody asked why he didn't tell them. He had been through too much. They returned to their apartments and ManBearPig was let go into the wild; Aya and Garfield stayed with Mina and Lucas by then.

In those six months, Mite never left his room.

Bell has been worried sick, she left (badly) cooked meals by his door but she found it eaten and left outside. He sure must have felt pretty guilty about Fusion GIR. Bell still slept on the same bed as him but he was always quiet.

"Mite?" She knocked on the door again, she hasn't seen his face in awhile. She tried breaking down the door once but it was harder than steel, "I'm gonna leave your pizza on the floor, don't worry about the pimple marks on it, just eat it." She left and hid herself at the side of the door. The door slowly creaked open, Bell used this chance and kicked it down.

"GAH!" Mite fell back blood spurting from his nose. Bell forgot this meant knocking the door onto his face.

"Sorry!" She went over to him and carried him onto the bed. She grabbed some tissues (for God only knows why its there on his bed) and stuffed it all over his face.

"Ow, ow."

"Here!" She dabbed alcohol all over his face and Mite screamed bloody murder.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Mite continued to scream in pain until Bell grabbed more tissues (still wet from...not tears) and shoved it all up his mouth. Mite finally calmed down and stopped panicking.

"Ow...ow."

"It's alright, anyway, why are their tissues here?" Bell took a tissue and sniffed it.

Salty.

She then began hurling all over the floor, "WHAT HAVE YOU'VE BEEN DOING HERE ALL THIS TIME?!" GIR then ran into the room, going on the bed and on top of Mite and jumping up and down.

"ICE CREAM! I WANT ICE CREAM!" GIR screeched, Mite recovered from his bloody, not perverted state and grabbed GIR and hugged the robot. Bell smiled, seeing this is what he needed.

"Mite?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah...a lot thanks to GIR."

"Then dress up and get out of those boxers!" Bell grabbed GIR from his hand and placed the robot outside the door. She then closed the door and locked it.

"Wait, what are you-" Mite then felt his nightshirt being tugged by the white haired girl.

"I'm doing you a favor." She smiled devilishly, Mite now felt scared.

"W-What are you gonna do?"

"This!" She yanked his shirt off him, "Oh! At least you aren't fat, or thin!"

"Hey!" He tried grabbing his shirt but Bell tossed it onto the floor.

"You know, I don't think of you any less..." She went closer to him, Mite then felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Being a friend...with benefits..." She eyed on his boxers, "I see you got a bit of a problem down there." Mite looked down and was shocked on what he was seeing.

"W-What are you going to do with my problem?"

"Well..." Bell then tugged on his boxers, "I'M FONNA GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER, YOU LOOK LIKE A MESS!" Mite then fainted out of relief.

* * *

"Here." Bell handed the ice cream to Mite, they sat by a bench at the park. GIR was just shoving his face on his face repeatedly.

Hopefully someone doesn't make that sound racist.

"Tastes good?"

"Yes, Bell, sorry for not being here for six months." He saw Bell licking her ice cream, "Why are you licking your ice cream like you're having oral?" Bell took her tongue away from the ice cream hearing Mite say that.

"Alright, I'll stop." She tossed the ice cream into the air where it was suddenly grabbed...

"DON'T WASTE FOOD!" A red haired girl carrying a sack of apples began eating the ice cream like a vampire. They knew it wasn't Mina but the girl ran off.

"Okay...are you gonna stay happy now!?" Mite stood up at Bell's question.

"You know what? I am!" He said proudly as Bell clapped.

"Yay! Now you gotta go back to work as a chef. Also pay all the bills or else our landlord will shoot us. Cook for me, pay for this ice cream, etcetera." Sue smiled innocently and Mite sighed, seeing this was too good to be true. Suddenly, a weird cat with an emotionless expression walked onto the bench.

"Hey, Bell. Do you wanna become a MAGICAL GIRL?!" The cat asked, Mite then proceeded to be the crap out of it.

He had enough insane things for today.

"Did you hear DexBot No.6969? There are rumors spreading about!" Two DexBot's passed by the scene. They ignored the green haired boy beating the cat and resumed their conversation.

"Oh yes, the rumors a traitor of Fuse has been nearly compromised! A Fusion no less, No.1692! I wonder who can that be..." The two walked away.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Milord, please calm down!" Fusion Demongo told his master who was flipping a table in the computer lab.

"I can't! Not that I know that insane computer is out there, the one who killed MY SON!" Fuse sat on the floor, completely exhausted, "Please, just leave me aline for awhile." Fusion Demongo nodded and left him be. For the past few months, Fuse has been dire to find HARM, using brutal force on anywhere that he suspected HARM would be. He didn't take any lives though, he wanted this fight to be up close and personal with him and HARM.

"Milord?" Fusion Demongo came in again.

"What is it?" He asked, he precisely told his loyal servant to leave him alone!

Well...Fuse liked company.

As you see, Fuse was an alien once but he wasn't a huge monster with an entirely large planet though. In fact, his original form wasn't a monster. In fact, his form back then was the same as he was now. His race was humanoid, very similar to humans but they studied more on nuclear energy and had no religion, causing technology that ravaged the world. The planet he lived was bigger than Earth but was nearly like it, politicians being accused of corruption, racist cops, poor families.

Fuse was poor.

When Fuse was little, he grew a hard life. His mother died when he was born and his father repeatedly beat him for the slightest thing. One time when his father's favorite show got cancelled, he broke a beer bottle on Fuse's skull and bashed his head at the table, it was only latter that it turns out the show was LATER. He never had friends due to his poorness and everyone's fear of his father. His father was too lazy to cook, he forced Fuse to go to work instead of school.

Do you think that Fuse LIKED his father?

Obviously, Fuse damned him to hell.

Fuse never grew up to be a delinquent though. His anger sometimes got out but he was mature enough to know he had to be better than his father, the only reason he stayed with that lazy bastard was because he had shelter despite him starving. His neighborhood also wasn't glamorous, filled with violence and drug addicts lurking every corner.

Fuse had various 'jobs' to do just to buy some food he doesn't even get for some person who threatens to beat him. One job of his was smuggling a bag of drugs to a high class neighborhood. Another was fist fighting a high schooler in an abandoned building while a crowd cheered him on.

But one job was one he never forgot.

This job was useful and wasn't horrendous as the others, one day a truck came into the slums area and scientists, asking anyone to be tested a new serum against radioactive exposure. Nearly all declined except one...Fuse. He got in the truck and he got the needle, the scientists scanned him briefly and thanked him and gave the little cash. Of course as all money goes, it went to his father's stomach and Fuse began eating from the trash again.

Fuse also had a name before calling himself Fuse...he didn't wanna remember it since it brought too many memories.

Toby, his name was Toby.

A year later when he was fourteen, a massive nuclear bomb was detonated and might did a but more than what the people who made it intended for. Radioactive air began filling up the planet, poisoning and killing everyone who breathed it.

Except one.

Fuse always believed the air didn't infect him due to the serum. He was very surprised when he didn't die when he was about to face death, his father was just ready to kill him and himself when the air was ready to hit his town. He enjoyed watching his father choke on his own, begging God for mercy.

Bet God gave a fitting punishment.

Fuse then saw the air turn green, the water also. Fuse also noticed he doesn't need to eat. The serum seemed to have also affected how his body was working. He was thankful that his looks were alright but now his hair was green, not black and that his blue eyes turned red. He was truly alone.

Then THEY came.

He wandered the broken world. Wandering, just wandering. Until...things began being formed out of the dead bodies of people. Fuse (or Toby) never has been more scared. The monsters did not attack him however but rather...ally with him. The look on Fuse's face was so happy and evil, the monsters were emotionless, doing whatever they were told by Fuse. Fuse then decided to not live one this planet but rather fill the loneliness in his heart.

He told them to construct a castle from the ruins of his town, no point of leaving the memories there. It was built out of the technology of his world he began studying and was basically a futuristic green masterpiece.

It wasn't enough.

Fuse needed an idea, a way to push the planet into others, he guessed by 'fusing' the planets with his own will cause the radiated air to spread, effectively making more of his army. And that was where he got this name from! He decided to abandon the life behind him and become Lord Fuse. Fuse hooked himself up to some straps and aimed his mind with Planet Fuse. He then pressed the lever and pain obstructed his body, when it was done, he was a giant monster, exactly what he had become. His heart and kind directly linked to the core of his planet and he began his conquest on adding empty planets of his solar system first and traveling to the next planet. He met aliens for the first time of his life.

Then he killed them.

His conquest had mostly ups (for him) and downs and he once fell into a crack in time and ended up in another dimension where these 'Time Lords' fought these Daleks. He got a piece of the war there and left back to his own universe through the same crack. He also got a run in with Anur Phaetos who agreed with him to be spared but had to aid in his universal conquest which he didn't ask them to do, ever. He fought Glorft but he was repelled, Fuse blamed it on his last fight wearing him down. It took thousands of years of conquest, by this point Fuse mastered magic, technology, science, and cooking also.

Until he met Earth.

He entered a solar system where he thought would be as easy as pie, eating all the other planets and seeing Earth but they fought back so well against the first time, this was going to be a lengthy fight. Fuse then created things, Fusions and he was amazed! Living people at last but...they weren't real.

Fuse then also decided to participate in the war by himself in one part but his mortal incarnation was beaten by 'Hero'. It wasn't his actual body but Fuse was horrified someone, an individual can beat his mortal form.

Then the universal collision happened.

You already know this part.

Fuse always thought him turning himself back when he was fourteen was a sign. He was getting soft. Until FB and FG came along. He also never recognized Mite as himself for a moment strangely. Fuse thought that it was because his memories suppressed to the back of his mind until it suddenly jumled out when he realized he had his own Fusion!

Fusion Bell and Fusion GIR surprisingly were amazing and the most treasured thing he had. He invited them to live in the castle to train them personally to learn how to be the real Bell and GIR just in case if they needed to masquerade as them but Fuse had so much trouble with training them since they only wanted to eat ice cream and play with toy guns. They ended up being the greatest things he ever had.

You should have seen the devastation when Fusion GIR died. He was on the brink of being the warlord he used to be again. He planned telling Fusion Bell his life and backstory one day...one day but never his real name, she'll make fun of it for sure.

"Milord, she's depressed again." Fusion Demongo told him and Fuse wasted no time to run out of the room. He headed through the hallways to see Fusion Bell, sitting by the playroom silently.

"FB?" He remembered this room, it was built for Fusion GIR alone during playtime, now it felt silent. The girl sat by the room looking at a photo quietly. Fuse went over and sat next to her and looked at the photo, it was them and Fusion GIR. It was a cute photo, them sitting by the castle courtyard, smiling.

Memories.

"FB...you know I can't bring him back, right?" He said to her, she was still looking at the photograph.

"Yeah, I know." Fuse witnessed a few tears leak from her eyes, he grabbed wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I miss him just as much as you do and..." Fuse paused, thinking what words are correct, "I loved. I loved him as a son. He meant so many things to me. That laugh, that scream, that way he just walks. It was...just amazing and...I wish he was still here and I would tell him this; I am your daddy, I want to be your daddy." Fusion Bell then looked at Fuse who looked back onto her.

"What else?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sure that you wanted to say something else." Fuse looked and her, knowing she was right. He wanted to blurt it out and this was the chance. Fuse took a deep breath and felt like what he was about to do was gonna be the most horrible or greatest thing he had ever done.

"I also wanted to say to him...I also loved his mommy. She was obnoxious, frustrating and overall insane but in the end; she was amazing. And I also wanted to say this to her." Fuse then looked at Fusion Bell straight in the eye, "I love her. I love Fusion Bell, no matter if she is a copy of someone, no matter how crazy, no matter how sad, I would love your mommy until the end of the universe as we know it." Fusion Bell suddenly hugged him, feeling her cry onto his shoulder.

"Don't cry, I'm here." Fusion Bell continued crying into his shoulder, Fuse then rolled his eyes and hugged her back as the sunbeams shined through the small room.

* * *

**HEY! THAT WAS FAST.**

**NEW SEASON GONNA BE EPIC!**

**edit: the feels...**

**STAY TUNED.**


	50. Typical

Typical

* * *

**To Inventor-7: There would be no point on bringing it back. All of Fuse's choices of now involved conquest, not restoration. Also, all of his race DIED, they didn't just convert to Fusion monsters, their dead bodies did. Fuse has mastered enough magic, science, and technology for a way to convert his planet back together but there would be no point. Also we are not gonna see HARM in awhile.**

**To guest: I'm fonna beat you up (just kidding).**

**I just realize the story description is entirely the opposite of the fic itself. Fuse is going down the path of Mite. Not Mite going to the path of Fuse.**

**Fire Emblem is super addicting guy, like my drug.**

**Also if you guy watched Madoka, you know who the redhead is.**

**My waifu.**

**edit: now, I'm addictied to Enoblade and Arkham and Netflix.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Mite and Bell were on the bed, it was nighttime and Bell was on top of him.

Not in a lewd way.

"You need to go out there!"

"Get a girlfriend?"

"What? No! Like, you spent moths being cooped up here and you should, no, we should go out and see the world!" She jumped up and down happily, Mite had some strange look on his face.

"Weren't we just going around saving the world less than a year ago?"

"C'mon! No missions or anything about military! Just us, our family!"

"Family?"

"Yeah, I consider ourselves a family of three." Bell then grabbed Mite's phone, "Also you got a billion missed text from this Quigi guy about a maid outfit fetish of yours." Mite began turning red in embarrassment.

"I don't h-have a maid outfit fetish!"

"Also you got text from Mina, asking if you had a bikini fetish also..." Bell leaned closer to him, frowning, "I gave Mina and Quigi both of each other's phone numbers and the vampire and scientist been talking for awhile now."

"And?"

"They told me I should try to seduce you by wearing a maid outfit and have a bikini underneath it." Mite then felt smoke come out of his ears, "They sent me a swimsuit already."

"Wait, you already have a maid outfit." Mite remembered. Remember his embarrassment when he found it?

"Yeah..." Bell looked a bit guilty, "I was saving that if I ever had a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?"

"I'm fourteen. I'm just waiting for somebody to date and have some romance in my life." She lied next to Mite, looking at the ceiling, "Fusion of Fuse? Huh?"

"Kinda hard to block out every little thing Fuse done...I knew him before he was a dictator."

"Eh?"

"Fuse wasn't a crazy dick all his life, he actually had an understandable reason to do all the 'taking over everything'." He explained.

"So, can he see-?"

"No, I can't see through his eyes and he can't see through mine." Mite looked at her, "Worked when I was born but...now it just doesn't."

"So, I'm older than you! Yes!" She pumped her fist into the air. Mite simply laughed that off.

"Why do we sleep on the same bed?"

"I'm a dirty pervert who grabs the snake in tour pants, jacks it off in your sleep." Mite nervously laughed at Bell's joke, "Damn, also...you wanna...sleep with me right now?"

"WHAT."

"No! I didn't mean..." Bell made the 'mating' gesture with her hands, "I didn't mean that! I meant like, sleeping, with each other."

"I get what you're saying but it still sounds lewd." Mite told her and made himself comfortable on his pillow. He then felt a warm sensation, "What are you doing?" He saw Bell hugging him.

"Haven't felt like this in awhile. Thanks by the way." She fell asleep while her arms were wrapped around him, "When I meant by felt, I meant using you as a pillow." She smiled, she then began snoring loudly in her sleep. Mite eventually found his way into slumber as much as she did.

* * *

"Okay, FB?" Fuse peeked into the girl's room and saw what she wore.

A maid outfit.

"Oh hey!" She tried running up to him but the boy closed the door faster.

"FB? Why are you wearing that again?"

"C'mon! I'm your princess and I gotta at least make sure I trigger your 'fetish erection'!" She whined, taking off her outfit, her normal clothes underneath it, "I'm not wearing it anymore!"

"Are you sure? You might be wearing a bikini or something."

"Oh great, now you have another fetish!" It has been awhile and Fusion Bell has reverted to her usual state, but she silent when passing places Fusion GIR used to play in. Fuse then opened the door, covering his eyes.

"Crap, I think I made you aware of my other fetish." He put his hands down, "You better not rape me in my sleep!"

"I won't..." She giggled, "Maybe I will." Fuse began sweating like crazy.

"Why do you have to make me so nervous like that?"

"Don't fret...Toby." Fuse began turning red, hearing his original name.

"Wha-? Don't call me that, I gave up that name a billion years ago!" He screamed, "Reminds me too much!"

"I know but I like that name..." She went up to him, "Sounds cute." She punched his shoulder, Fuse rubbed it in awe at her strength.

"Ouch."

"You told we're gonna go on our date!" She said, "Or do you wanna have our date...in the bedroom?" She looked at him with a burning passion in her eyes. Fuse then began sweating insanely.

"Really? Are we too young to do that?" Fusion Bell began nodding.

"Yup, won't stop us!" She shouted. Fuse began sighing.

"Or do you wanna have a date at a burger joint?" Fusion Bell began nodding up and down rapidly. Fuse smiled and grabbed her hand, hoping he'll never let go.

* * *

"Wait, why are we here?" Mite asked Bell, she was being very quiet on how their world traveling would be planned. They were in the middle of a military field, the place where they land the planes, "I thought we are traveling to a place where we don't go to war?" Mite held GIR in his arms, he began teaching GIR english.

"Daddy! Where are we going?" The robot asked.

"Somewhere." He told the robot, "You and mommy and me will go somewhere." The robot smiled at his adoptive father. It was strange for the robot calling Mite his father and Bell his mother despite the two not being romantically affiliated.

"Our ride!" Bell pointed at Mite looked in shock. It looked like a spaceship more than a plane.

"Is that even what we're paying for?"

"No, we're gonna be asking for a ride!" Bell happily told him. Mite looked at her like she was crazy.

Which she was.

"Are you nuts? They have white suited guys carrying cargo. They look like the moment we enter, we're shot to death." Bell simply yawned at his protests.

"I'll go there right now." She ran towards a man not wearing armor watching over the troops carrying cargo. Mite witnessed her talking to the man in a medium length conversation. She came back the two, "I done it, I hitched us a ride!"

"You did? When did you have better speech skill?" He questioned her, disbelieving she can do that so easily.

"Turns out the guy in charge is nice! Name is Anakin something and he has this super cool laser sword!" Bell made a sword wielding gesture like how she wielded FATE.

"Okay, our trip is set?"

"Yup!"

"Mommy?" GIR nudged his mother.

"Yes?"

"Are you married to daddy?" The two froze at that questioned and the two quickly boarded the ship.

* * *

**TOOK A LOT OF TYPING.**

**FIFTIETH CHAPTER, THANKS, BEEN A JOURNEY GUYS!**

**edit: GIR would later call Mite papa and Bell mama, made me more comfortable later.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	51. Insert Orchestra Here

Insert Orchestra Here

* * *

**I just realized, their are sixty nine thousand words before I made this chapter.**

**Kinky.**

**edit: not anymore bitched.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

After going through some crap that the two were put onto the spaceship, the author will present a brief flashback of the events right...now.

"Since when was escaping driving away from Fusions on a spacecraft vacation?!" Mite shrieked as he steered the ship away from the enemies forcefully docking on the top of the craft. It has been an hour since they were in the middle of the air and that Fusion ships were literally gaining n them the pilot had his faced bumped up after hitting his head on the steering wheel and the rest of the people who could pilot are in the other side defending themselves after a coffee break.

"LET ME DRIVE!" Bell pushed out the seat and made the ship do barrel rolls.

"Daddy! I wanna go home!" GIR screeched, Mite held onto the robot as he bumped from the ceiling to the floor.

"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSE!" Suddenly Anakin Skywalker busted into the cockpit, holding his lightsaber, deflecting laser hellfire.

"Are you two okay?"

"Never better!" Mite said sarcastically, standing up once Bell got off and Anakin began piloting.

"Sorry to drag you two into this." Anakin apologized, "We were in another war awhile ago but Count Dooku and General Grievous have allied themselves with this Fuse you speak of . They want to destroy a majority of the clones on this Earth." Anakin explained to them some backstory. Suddenly, a trooper came busting into the room.

"Sir!" The soldier saluted, "We have eliminated most of the Fusions aboard and one has surrendered and wished to personally talk to the three passengers." The trooper told his commander. Anakin nodded in understanding.

"We'll go..." Mite pulled and began dragging Bell to the part of the ship where they hold prisoners. Mite then had a cute idea that an alternate universe exists where he is not a war hero, he is but a normal boy that never went to war and existed by himself, no Fuse or Fusions, just a normal planet with no invasion and just having that normal black hair color (he thought having green hair was too weird). He always wanted like an alternate universe where his life was a cute anime.

* * *

"Mite!" The boy heard two of his friends, Mina and Lucas call out for him. They were in the school courtyard and they wore their uniforms. It was a normal uniform a normal Japanese student wore, being dark blue and having a lace in the middle of the neck (imagine K-On). Mite had brown hair and green eyes, strangely even after graduating middle school, girls seemed to try to ask him out, nearly every in class but the boy rejected it and thought love was useless.

(Note: there is no suffixes in this part of the chapter).

"Don't you ever stop doing that Mina?" Mina was a transfer student from Transylvania and her father was named after a vampire, creepy enough. Her skin was peach colored as much as all Japanese students and had the reddest hair he has seen; he was sure she dyed it! Lucas was a boy who had dyed his hair just for the hell of it, nobody bothered, looked good on him.

"Lucas, tell him the news!" Mina nudged at the boy, despite the three being friends since middle school, Mite never gad any romantic feelings for Mina because he wanted Lucas to have a chance at a love life ever since he told him about his secret crush on her, Lucas said it wasn't large but it was growing slowly. Mite talked with Mina about her love life and Mina never had a crush on anyone, Mite couldn't train Lucas in wooing so he decided Lucas would have to do it on his own.

"T-There is gonna be a new student at the class." Lucas was a member of the student council. He was valued due to his ability to find loopholes of the school rules like a psychic. He was very nervous about the parts when the student council tried to find ways to do charity (likely involves a maid café).

"Really? It has been a week since the start of our new lives in high school, why?" Mite asked and Lucas sighed.

"There was this mixup and she enrolled herself."

"Herself?"

"Yes, she lives by herself, just like you!" Mite lived by himself, most kids in Japan who live by themselves with a roof over their heads are filthy rich and Mite was one of them. He lived in an apartment, never interacted with neighbors. His parents died when he was little and had this butler named Demongo take care of him until he was seven. Demongo died of old age by then and he took care of his own. He never thanked Demongo but he wished he did.

"What's her backstory?"

"Well, she had this rich scientist for a dad and lived with him in Germany but he died when she was twelve, the lab who her dad worked for got her transferred to Japan and...here she is, late for the party." Mina told him, "Heard the boys would likely be molesting her and try to look up her skirt." Mite shuttered at the thought.

"I'll protect her then, boys our age will harass her to death." Mina smiled at his response.

"Never seen her and you already have a crush!"

"No I don't-" The school bell rang and the three hasted towards the classroom. They all were within the same class surprisingly even after middle school and grabbed their bags and hasted towards the classroom. After the allegiance pledge of the class and the roll calling, they sat on their seats as the door busted open.

"Hello! Remember me?" Their teacher, Professor Quigi showed up. Turns out he and Lucas's father were close and that he took Lucas's twin on his wing until Claus (the twin) had graduated into college early and Quigi let him go to pursue his own path. Quigi got bored with nobody to teach and decided to teach at the school Lucas would go apparently for the next three years. He was loved by all despite Quigi being somewhat of an alcoholic by the staff and the students.

"Hello teach." Mina called out.

"Thank you Mina!" Quigi looked around, "Thought our new student was gonna be-"

"MAKE WAY! COMING THROUGH!" The door flew open, startling everyone. The disrupter in general was a girl with blonde hair reaching down her butt (don't call me a perv), her hair was so ...blonde it looked white from a distance. She had her backpack slumped down, her uniform was open, revealing her blazer. She had these...eyes though, that just were unspeakable by anyone (how am I supposed to know Bleedman), "Sorry I'm late teacher!" She waltz down to the empty seat before Quigi can say anything. The only available seat was...

"Shoot." Mite whispered to himself she walked down next to him, he looked at her and actually found her pretty, sure she was looking flat but size doesn't matter, her backpack was slightly open, revealing a robot doll within.

"What? You fell for me?" The girl laughed, "Present teach." She slumped on her chair, even Quigi was to say speechless of what was happening. Mite just stared at her, she gave off this unbearable aura he was having trouble reading.

"Alright...can you please come up here?"

"Okay!" Bell ran up to the front of the class, all eyes upon her, "My name is Bell Hibachi (made up last name)! I come straight for Germany and I'm here to whip this class into ass kicking shape!" She yelled proudly, Mite felt like he was gonna have hell this year, "What are you boys staring at?!" She saw all boy eyes upon her, this was normal for a classmate introduction but when a pretty girl came along, all boys seemed to be ready to pounce for her panties.

"She's cute!"

"Her eyes struck my heart!"

"I wanna sleep with her!"

"Just be careful, these guys will try to molest you given the chance." Mite called out, Bell glanced at him and soon all eyes were upon the boy.

"And who are you?" She asked, pouting.

"Mite, Mite Sakura." He coughed a bit there, seeing all boys looking devishly at him.

"Well, Mite! If you're so smart, I'll ask a few questions!" Bell began, taking a deep breath, "What's bigger, a lion or a tiger?"

"A tiger."

"Who was the lamb?"

"Jesus."

"Is XMinerCobra the best person ever?"

"Yup."

"What was better, LoTR or TH?!"

"LoTR, Peter Jackson ruined TH." Bell was appalled on how he got all her answers right, she threw it from random, RANDOM. He couldn't possible have known unless he was a genius. She stood there, frozen and white in shock.

"Are you alright?" Qugi asked his student, Bell snapped into reality and headed towards her seat silently.

"How do you like them apples?" Mite screamed when Bell took out her bag was a butcher knife.

"I've been saving this for assholes."

"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT?!"

"Because, you're being a butt as of now, so yeah!" She was prepared to dislodge it at his face but he stopped her by grabbing the doll in her bag, "NO! Not GIR!"

"GIR?" Bell dropped her knife and grabbed the robot and hugged it.

"Don't worry GIR, mommy is gonna protect you!" She hugged the doll. Mite was speechless for the first time in his life.

"What?"

"This is my baby! GIR!" She held the robot in front of him, it looked handmade, "Nobody is ever gonna hurt you!"

"Is this a...thing? I'm confused, if that is a sex toy-OW!" Mite was punched in the face, "You hit harder than a boxer!"

"For stupid guys like you!" She said, "Harassing girls!"

"Did I say anything perverted?!"

"N-No..."

"Did I say anything that offends you intentionally?"

"No..."

"GOOD! Oh gawd..." He held his nose as it bleed, Bell began feeling guilty and took out a tissue box from her bag.

"H-Here, take it." She handed the box to him and he began blowing on it. Bell couldn't help but have dirty thoughts when she said blowing.

"W-What the-?! What are you doing?!" She snapped out of her trance.

"What?!"

"That is the face of a HENTAI!" He screamed as Bell turned red.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Bell punched his face again, making blood spill out even faster.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized repeatedly, Mite seemed to have enough.

"Let's just be friends! Okay!" Mite said to her, Bell seemed a bit stunned.

"I just punched you! Why would you ask that?!"

"Because for various reasons-OW!" He gasped, "I don't have parents too!" Bell seemed a bit weirded out when he said that.

"Okay, don't seem to need that info but I could take a hint." Bell touched his face but Mite slapped her hand away.

"No touchy! No touchy!" She began giggling cutely a bit and Mite turned around, seeing all the angry perverted boys looking at him. Mina was busy snickering her ass off.

"M-Mina!" Mite growled at his friend.

After the day (lots of blowing up, walking into wrong bathrooms, Mite being chased by angry boys, hiding from Mina and Bell wanting to see if one student had a sexual relationship) the two decided to walk home together.

"Um, Bell?" Mite looked her, looking directly into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why are your eyes...well, like that?" Mite asked, he noticed her face turn a bit white.

"The same way dad died." She mumbled, remembering the horrible incident.

"Oh, sorry." Mite comforted, "Looks good on you though!"

"Thanks." She said, "She stopped walking and looked down on her feet."

"What is it?"

"I-I live by myself and it's a bit scary." She told him.

"I live by myself also."

"I know but as of now...I never lived alone, I just moved here a week ago." She explained, "But, I don't know what to do?"

"Then do you wanna live with me?"

"Eh?"

"Does anyone watch over you?"

"My dad was rich and got me this nice apartment, the guys who worked with gave me a few things, along with their contact number. I had this PS4, a TV and cable!" She exclaimed, KHIII was amazing.

"Then, why don't you move with me?" Bell looked hesitantly and looked at him.

"Why don't you stay where I live, I find my home more comfy. Can that help?" Mite nodded in response, guess it was a sleepover...

* * *

"And Mite eventually moved into Bell's apartment a month later and Mite was repeatedly harassed by boys for having a hot girl as a friend." Mite said out loud subconsciously, "Eventually, the two had se-"

"What are you doing?" Bell looked at him, they were in reality in a middle of a spaceship.

"Imagining our lives if it were an anime."

"What do I look like?"

"You're blonde, to the point your hair is white." Bell smirked when he said that.

"You?"

"Brown hair." Bell laughed when he said that, him with brown hair. Hilarious.

"In that anime, did you kiss me?" She asked and Mite froze for a bit.

"No..."

"Good! Sounds creepy if I kiss you-OH THERE IT IS!" They arrived in the prison parts of the ship, one Fusion Spawn sat in the lonely cell in the dark.

"Now, we can talk." The Fusion Spawn hopped into the light, looking at them.

"P-Please have mercy! Send me to jail but don't send me back to Lord Fuse?" Mite looked confused, a Fusion Spawn should be afraid of its master but being near at the threat of execution, it was hard to refuse an offer to go back to its own planet.

"Why?"

"Don't tell him I was part of the rebellion group!" Mite shot up when hearing that.

"Rebellion group? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was Fusion Ganondorf's idea! He wants to betray Lord Fuse with an hidden stealth army so he can rule! He bribed me okay?! He said I'll get to be a Nigerian prince!" The Spawn panicked, "Don't tell Fuse!" Mite smiled, knowing this was a good thing. Sure, he felt guilty as heck with Fusion GIR and all but Fusion Ganondorf likely won't kill Fusion Bell. This was good since Fusion Ganondorf is more predicable than Fuse.

"Okay, we won't tell but you gotta be put into jail."

"Thank you sir!" The Fusion Sawn collapsed of exhaustion from panicking. Mite and Bell left the cell bit, Mite smiling.

"What are you happy about?" Bell saw Mite laugh eerily.

"Don't worry, anime Bell would like kissing anime Mite." Belk began chasing Mite across the ship while he laughed evilly.

* * *

"Hello Count Dooku." Fuse had a robe covering his face while he sat on the throne. Negotiations were about to began and the Sith looked at Fuse curiously.

"You seemed bigger since our last meeting."

"Yeah, but this happen." Dook raised an eyebrow, seeing Fuse was talking like a teenager, "Anyhow, I would like to hand you this." Fusion Demongo came into the room and presented a jar with green liquid.

"This is a jar with a specimen of Planet Fuss origin, use it wisely." Fusion Demongo told Dooku and handed the jar, Dooku grabbed it and looked at it.

"You are dismissed, I have business to attend later." Fuse dropped sweat underneath his hood secretly, knowing FB would handcuff him and do lewd things to him in bed if he was late for lunch.

"Yes Lord Fuse." Dooku left and left the room, as he wandered the hallway, a secret conspirer was by a statue of a previous form of Fuse.

"Do you have the specimen?" Dooku presented the jar to Fusion Ganondorf, "Good."

"My pleasure." Dooku replied, "Where is the secret plans for this weapon you speak of?"

"Here." Fusion Ganondorf handed a roll of blueprints as Dooku traded the specimen for it, "This shall be of good use for you."

"And the specimen?"

"I shall use it as a potion to 'awaken' the demon inside me. I shall drink the liquids inside and I will be able to unlock the true potential of a Fusion." Fusion Ganondorf opened the jar and drank all the juice inside.

"What was your Lordship going to use it for?"

"He traded it and made you want to figure out yourself." Fusion Ganondorf told him, "Maybe he wanted you to clone more of this liquid to upgrade your troops."

"Then I have regretted getting a weapon instead of such a valuable specimen."

"Perhaps, but your technology is not in comparison, also your 'force' is not required but magic is." Fusion Ganondorf hid the jar in his pocket and was ready to dispose of the evidence later.

"So, these plans for the future, a space shuttle that can destroy worlds?" Dooku questioned and the Fusion nodded.

"Yes, the Death Star can be handed to your master." Fusion Ganondorf said, "One may have to build it latter to strike fear into the hearts of rebels after the war."

"Yes." Dooku nodded, "I shall take this to my master as soon as I can."

"Then this meeting never happened. Also Lord Fuse may be losing his hardness."

"Why is that?"

"He has started this friendship with a Fusion girl."

"Well then, it is a good thing you'll be taking over after."

"I've also invented a miniature version of laser of the Death Star, handheld but only has one shot. All ingredients used within it are hard to gain." Fusion Ganondorf took out a small gun, looked like a normal firearm.

"Very well, once you have taken over your position as ruler of this planet, we shall part ways with our alliances, our help would have sufficed." Dooku put a hand and stroked his beard, "And what if you have failed."

"I shall destroy Fuse with this gun at his most vulnerable moment."

"Very well, we shall part ways now." Dooku and Fusion Ganondorf split ways. Dooku gripping his blueprints and Fusion Ganondorf wiping the green alime off his mouth.

* * *

"Fuse! TOBY!" Bell yelled in his bedroom, she was sick and needed rest.

"I told you don't call me that!" Fuse came in dressed as a maid, fitting since his fetish never came around this way, it was forced by FB for the sake of her amusement, "I'm embarrassed wearing this, lucky nobody saw me."

"It makes me feel better!"

"I don't see you getting better..."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" He put the bowl of soup on her lap, putting his hands together, 'Damn, I am acting like a maid!'

"This soup tastes good."

"I cooked it."

"Since when did you get so good in cooking?"

"When your dad never feeds you, you gotta learn a few things." Fuse sighed, "Had to study hard and work harder."

"Poor guy." Fusion Bell grabbed his cheek, shaking it up and down, "Look at you! King!"

"I don't feel like one." Fuse sat next to her, "I'm alone."

"You got me." She comforted. Fuse smiled.

"I will you marry-" The door flew open, revealing Fusion Demongo.

"Sir, your strategy plans have-" Fusion Demongo looked at his master in a maid outfit, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, take your time sir." The Fusion closed the door, leaving the two there.

"Well." Fusion Bell grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on, "That was...awkward.

YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH.

* * *

**edit: do not read below.**

**STAY TUNED. MY HAND HURTS.**


	52. Wait A Minute

Wait A Minute

* * *

**HEY GUYS! KINGDOM HEARTS FIC IS LONGEST TO UPDATE, NEARLY EVERY TIME IT TAKES DAYS TO THINK OF AN IDEA.**

**edit: okay, got rid of that fic mentioned above. Was going downhill too badly.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite had an idea, it will likely be his last and stupidest plan ever.

"We should just assault Planet Fuse right now." Mite said suddenly, this made everyone look at him in the cockpit.

"What?"

"We have a spaceship, nobody will expect a giant spaceship will just go full head on!" Mite reasoned, "Sounds...well, crazy but we have more of a chance."

"Mite, I'm not that smart but...that is the stupidest plan ever." Bell told him, "That sounds like a suicide mission and you'll have a veteran relapse or something."

"I won't! I promise." He secretly crossed his fingers behind his back. Bell grabbed the arm he was using and shoved it in his mouth.

"Liar! Frickin' ass." She cursed a bit. She left the cockpit angrily and Mite chased after here.

"Please, for me?" Mite begged on his knees, Bell pouting a bit.

"No! I won't let you!"

"Pwease mommy?"

"Don't call me mommy, sounds gross." She told him and Mite smiled.

"Please mommy?"

"GROSS."

"Pretty please mommy-"

"Alright, do it!" Mite raised his fists up in victory and ran back to the cockpit.

* * *

"Okay, FB? Why are you-" Fuse paused, seeing what he was seeing. His best friend/lover was trying to cook. She looked horrible doing it though. She had this apron that looked like it was ripped straight from her maid outfit.

"Hiya! Die carrots! Die!" She began trying to beat the living hell out of the orange vegetables with a knife, "Help me Toby!"

"I'm not-uh, FINE!" The boy went over to her and grabbed the knife from her hand and began chopping the carrots, "What are you cooking anyway?"

"Don't know, trying to find a way to cook." She frowned, "I'm not good at it though." She looked at him.

"Well, some skills can be passed down or end up being crap for you. Cooking turned to crap for you for obvious reasons." Fusion Bell hugged Fuse from behind, "Are you trying to make your breasts touch my back? Not working since you have none." Fusion Bell then looked at her chest, seeing...well, nothing.

"I thought you liked big boobs Toby?"

"I don't, boobs aren't my most loved thing." He said to her, "I like breasts but...small and decent to handle. You're flat as hell though."

"Do you like flat Toby?" She asked with a certain longing in her eyes, she wasn't asking for...isn't she?

"Are you asking me to make love to you?"

"Yup! I wanna experience it!"

"W-We basically look like fourteen year olds." Fuse stuttered, "W-What kind of person would have s-sex at fourteen?" In another dimension, a boy was sitting with three girls, watching TV as the auburn haired girl hummed a bit.

"Please, for me?" She gave him her puppy eyes.

'She is cute...I'm a virgin also...' Fuse looked at her, "Well, when we get married we can do it!" He told her.

"So, when do you wanna get married?" She had the look of a sex driven teenager! That look frightened Fuse to death.

"Since when did out conversation on cooking end to marriage?!" He asked frantically, "I like you and all but we still haven't shared our first kiss yet!" He exclaimed, making the girl tilt her head and smile.

"I wanna share our first kiss during our wedding, just to make sure I fell in love with the right man!"

"Alright, can we cook now or something?" Fusion Bell went over to him and the two began quality time. Fusion Bell secretly cursed in her mind and put the condom back in her pocket. Meanwhile in the sky, the sky was having a bit of an EXPLOSION problem.

* * *

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Mite screamed as he steered the spaceship, avoiding laser fire from the green planet in front of him. Everybody aboard was tumbling down, rolling from side onto the spaceship that was doing BARREL ROLLS. -see that? The author had to capitalize the words.

"I think your friend was right." Anakin rolled out of the cockpit and onto the other end of the ship.

"Daddy! Mommy was right!" GIR whined as he was being grasped by Bell as the two hung onto a immovable chair.

"I know that! I'm turning around-" A laser shot the wing of the ship, "We're hit!" More lasers began hitting the hide of the ship and now the sides.

"We're gonna now, I have smart ideas but NOOOOOOOOO!" Bell nagged him as she held tighter to her seat.

"I'm trying my best!" The ship was being shot repeatedly as it began heading its way back to Earth.

* * *

"Aw shoot." Mite looked at the damage on the ship, nobody died thankfully but the ship looked pretty badly damaged, "Ah shoot. Sorry." Mite told the Jedi.

"Don't need. Turns out the ship was supposed to be sent for scrap anyway after it transports us. We'll just call in another ship." Anakin assured the boy who went back to Bell. They were by the same place they started, the Elmore airport (oh, it rhymes).

"Guess our...trip is cancelled?" Mite said, looking at an angry Bell.

"Six months? Eh?"

"I was thirteen six months ago...well, I'm a year old technically speaking." He looked at Bell awkwardly.

"Bah, I never brought any money anyhow, we likely would have starved to death where we were gonna go." Mite then began thanking himself for making a spaceship get damaged beyond repair. Suddenly, Mite's phone began ringing.

"Eh?" He looked at the caller, "Quigi." He put his phone against his ear.

"Hey! I know you likely are still depressed about the whole being a Fusion of Fusion or something-"

"Wait you know?"

"Well, things like this don't go by, your sexual partner blathered out everything." Mite glared at Bell who smiled sheepishly, "Everybody in the insides of DexLabs knows." Mite sighed in frustration.

"What do you want?"

"Dexter wants to speak with you. He's anxious as hell." Mite looked at the phone, Dexter knows he's a Fusion but is it a trap? He trusted Quigi though.

"Alright, we'll head there." Mite closed his phone before Quigi can say anything else, maybe he was drunk and this was a drunk prank.

"So?"

"We're on another adventure." Bell slapped her face.

"I thought we'll have quality time."

"We'll have all the time later, the big man wants to meet me."

"You mean-?"

"Yup, ADVENTURE-" Mite tripped when he was on his adventure mode. He looked up to see he was in between Bell's legs.

Under her skirt...

"Want me to kill you now?"

"Make my murder quick." He looked down just as Bell's foot made it above his head.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**NEXT IS YOU'RE NEVER ALONE DUE TO ME NOT WANTING TO DO K****INGDOM HEARTS UNTIL MY MIND CLEARS.**

**edit: was a waste of time though.**

**STAY TUNED. **


	53. No Reception

No Reception

* * *

**THE CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER HOW GREAT MY INTERNET IS.**

**(SARCASM).**

**IF I WAS LATE, I WAS ON A TRIP, SORRY.**

**edit: I hate the outdoors.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Dexter. Haven't seen you face to face since...forever..."

"Are you talking to a mirror?" Bell asked Mite as he looked at himself. They were in DexLabs waiting for the big man himself.

"Really, I have to look my best, I'm basically a Fusion and I'll be shot to death if I do one wrong slip up."

"Mite! How can you question by comfort?" Speak of the devil, the orange haired genius came down the flight of stairs in front of them. Yup, Mite was a nervous wreck.

"H-Hello good man!" Mite bowed down but Dexter laughed like the Russian accent he had.

"Yes, I have been expecting you two." Dexter said, "I have heard what the insides of DexLabs is aware of?"

"I'm pretty sure your drunk of a scientist told me."

"Am I of any existence?!" Bell yelled, holding GIR and shaking him in the air.

"She is just a ghost from the great beyond, don't mind her." She frowned a Mite's sentence and crossed her arms around her (flat) chest, "Now, why did you summon us?"

"Ah yes, I've been lately hearing you've recovered from your depression and after everything you have done; you have gained my trust." Dexter told him, "I am grateful but do you accept the task I will give you?"

"She'll kill me if I say no, so yes." Mite sighed, "What is it?" Dexter looked at the younger boy, nervous.

"Well, I have hidden something, otherwise known as the 'machine' somewhere where you need a spaceship to travel to..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"I just nearly made one blow up, I know how to drive."

"What?"

"Never mind, where is this 'machine' you hidden and why do we need a spaceship?" Mite was trying to be as well mannered as possible, "Is it in a abandoned satellite? Perhaps it is in a dimensional rift made just to hide it, maybe it is-"

"I am aware how you are attempting to be fancy but my Russian accent can't talk too much."

"My apologies."

"It is on an asteroid." Mite nearly choked on his own breath.

"E-Excuse me?"

"On an asteroid, going around Earth." Mite attempted to dash out of the building but Bell grabbed him by the leg before her could.

"Nah, of course we'll do it." Bell then looked like she was about to run out the door also as Mite tried freeing himself from her grasp, "How do we SURVIVE on the meteor."

"Asteroid. It circles around the Earth but it is undetectable even from a telescope due to the artificial atmosphere inside, giving it gravity and oxygen so you don't have to worry about dying the moment you enter out of the ship. Dexter told them and Bell sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" Bell picked up Mite bridal style and tossed the boy into the air as he screamed.

* * *

"Now, how does this work?" Fuse said to himself as he looked at a camera. He never used one ever in his lifetime so it was difficult.

"Hey!" FB came into his room and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get used to this thing, I keep hearing something about selfies and I wanna do one to make sure my army looks at me as a 'hip' person." Fuse pressed all the buttons on the device, "What does this do?!"

* * *

"You wanna try pressing the ON switch?" FB giggled and grabbed the camera from him and pressed the power button much to Fuse's shock.

"I wasn't aware of that..."

"You lived on a planet before Toby. Don't you have these?" FB asked, Fuse making an uncomfortable look.

"Look, my dad never did anything with me and I think cameras always start with family. Barely had one...and also can you please stop calling me-"

"Want me to teach you? I'm young." She made the most innocent look ever and Fuse yawned.

"Your attractiveness won't work on me!"

"Can we just get married or something?" Fusion Bell asked politely and Fuse groaned.

"N-Not yet, I'm sure you'll handcuff me to a bed on our wedding night and...you know." Fuse trailed off a bit there due to the suggestive information.

"You'll like being handcuff."

"When it happens. When I take over Earth, I'll marry you."

"Why not now?"

"We have a lot of things going and I want every singe person on this planet to be there on our wedding day." He told her, "I want it special."

"Can our war just...stop?"

"You're asking too many questions and no, the moment we quit, the Earth will send billions of missiles at us." Fuse said to her, "I've lost too much to give up now...too much."

"Are you talking about FG?" The two went silent after that and the girl decided to change the subject, "Okay, here's how you work a camera."

"Bell..." Mite came into the room, GIR was fast asleep and Bell was lying on the bed, bored as heck for her pillow (which was Mite by the way). She looked at him as he closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Mite never locked the doors, nobody was in the house except GIR so he must have done that. He checked the windows, the ceiling, the closet and even under the bed.

"I'm checking for Mina." He answered, Bell hasn't seen Mite so wary before. Once he checked everything, he went back to the bed and went to Bell, going on his knees in front of her.

"'Mite?" He was hovering in front of her and she began sweating insanely, "What the hell-" He put a ginger in her mouth.

"Don't talk. Let me do everything." Mite's hands crept upon her pajama shirt but Bell tried swatting it away.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Bell, do you like me?" He asked and Bell went quiet. He pulled his finger out of her lips.

"Y-Yes, I do actually." She replied and Mite smiled, "I was afraid to tell you because I thought-" She was shushed again by Mite grabbing her face and smashing his lips with hers. She felt the soft sensation of his mouth until he let go.

"You wanna do 'it'? I shut GIR off for tonight so he wouldn't hear." Bell nodded in response and Mite began unbuttoning her shirt...

* * *

"WAH!" Bell woke up, in the spaceship they were traveling on, "S-Stupid hormones!"

"What?" Mite was busy driving the spaceship and Bell blushed looking at him. She covered her face out of embarrassment and GIR was staring at the window of the ship.

"Papa! The pretty lights!" GIR yelled out and Mite smiled.

"Yeah GIR, sorry but papa is driving so he couldn't be there, mommy is sleepy so she couldn't be there either." He said and the robot still loooked onto the window and at the stars. Mite saw what they were looking at the distance and smiled.

"Bell."

"What?"

"We're here!" Bell stared in awe as the asteroid was in front of them, "Preparing to land!"

* * *

**Don't judge me for the perverted Bell.**

**And no, by this time I'm still packing for the trip.**

**edit: finished Daredevil on Netflix, watch it. Really, do it.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	54. Asters

Asters

* * *

**YES, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**edit: Now I am watching Jessica Jones...more traumatizing than Daredevil.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"FB?"

"Hmm?" The girl was busy eating her pancakes at the large table in front of them. Fuse cooked them all by himself just for her. She ate five more in one bite already as Fuse just stood there, in a dress forced to be worn by her.

"Why did you make me wear this?" He asked and she laughed.

"Now, all you need is a wig and you're a girl!" She told him and he sighed.

"Why do you want to make me into a girl?"

"I wanna make you feel a bit...feminine!"

"Being with you is feminine..."

"Say what?"

"N-Nothing!"

"It's my birthday and you gotta do it!" Fuse sighed again, this woman was so demanding.

* * *

"Crap, feels weird being in space." Bell and Mite looked around, seeing nothing but a dire wasteland. Fitting since they were in space and all.

"Let me jump!" Bell tried 'moon-jumping' but fell flat on the ground, "Ow."

"Gravity here is different." Mite explained to her, "Nothing here is like on the moon." She began rolling on the floor, whining on how she didn't get what she wanted. Mite grabbed her and pulled her right up.

"Dammit gravity." Bell groaned and got back onto her feet. She then felt something on her feet, "What's that?"

"C'mon, we gotta find that-"

"No, really it's getting louder." The ground started shaking and the two looked at the grey horizon to see...

Green.

"Bell. We gotta move, NOW." Mite and Bell who was holding GIR began running away from the army of Fusions. The Fusions began firing green cannonballs at them, making them land on the ground with thuds.

"People are here?" Fusion Ganondorf said angrily, "Kill them and recover the machine as fast as you can!" The two began running faster as in the background, they pass a treasure chest.

"Wait, we is THAT what we just past?" The two stopped running and turned around to see the Fusion army standing still. They all looked, staring menacingly at each other, "Bell, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"CHARGE!" Fusion Ganondorf ordered and the two began rushing towards the rebel army.

* * *

"U-Um..." Fuse held something behind his back. It was a small black box with undisclosed contents inside, "FB?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at him from the couch. She was busy reading her porn (yes, she reads that). The ones with men in it, "Wanna read it with me?"

"What? No, I'm not gay!" Fuse yelled (note: the author isn't homophobic), "R-Really? You read those?

"I ship you and Mite."

"WHAT."

"My perverted self is highly praised by critics." She replied, nodding her head.

"I got a question to ask you."

"I'm sleeping." Fusion Bell fell asleep immediately after the sentence and Fuse began clawing his head in frustration.

"Another time." He calmed himself and sat down next to her. He put the box back into his pocket as he set her head on his lap, "You're so troublesome."

"Zzz."

* * *

"To the chest!" Fusion Ganondorf ordered his cronies and the army began moving swiftly towards it. Mite ran into the crater where the chest was and lifted it. He began trying to run out of the crater but slipped instead, dropping the chest.

"C'mon!" He tried pulling it up but the Fusions were sliding into the crater along with him. They were running towards him on all directions. Bell slid onto the pit and put GIR on top of the chest and began pushing it also.

"T-This isn't helping!" The Fusions moved closer to them, seemingly no hope.

"HELP!" From the sky, yellow meteors suddenly began falling, making the army stop when the meteors hit the surface in front of them. Mite and Bell looked, seeing the smoke become clear and Mite seeing familiar faces, "D-Dawn Watchers." He murmured, the golden Fusions looking at his master.

"Do not worry sir! We shall take care of these scoundrels as you transport the contents within the chest away from danger!" A Dawn Watcher spoke in a British way, "Your dire need has summoned us from your heart and we shall protect you and your mistress and child."

"Look, she isn't my-never mind. Bell, help me with this." Bell nodded and the two carried the treasure chest out of the pit as Dawn Watchers fought against the Fusion horde.

"Almost there, we gotta bring this back to the ship." The two laid down the chest after reaching the way out of the pit, "Can we just take what's inside?" Bell tried opening it but Mite slapped her hand away.

"Don't. I don't want Dexter to be worried that something happened here." Meanwhile Fusion Ganondorf was looking from afar with binoculars at a mound of asteroid.

"Those two are more troublesome than I thought." He grumbled to himself, "I guess I must use this rather more quickly than I anticipated." Fusion Ganondorf said, mentioning the 'specimen' he ate. He began shaking violently as his hands began bursting into large ones as green blood sprayed the area, the arms rested onto the ground and Fusion Ganondorf cried out in pain as his body and lower half began turning just as large well, his hind legs becoming like a beast's and the rest of his body expanding like a boar's.

"Heh, let me see how those two shall fare against me." His legs legs became hairier, his fingernails becoming like claws, the head on his hair grew all the way to the rear end of his as he grew a tail, his entire clothing was being still on due to it being built to be worn at any mass. The Fusion's head began mutating into that of a pig's, growing two horns at the sides of his jaws. He came a pure beast now.

Fusion Ganon.

His eyes turned entirely red as he stared onto the two teenagers and began galloping towards them. Mite heard some scratching and turned to the direction of where the Fusion was running towards them as Bell grabbed GIR, looking horrified as it is.

"Well, shit." Bell cursed out loud as Fusion Ganon rushed towards them.

* * *

**WOO, THIS TOOK AWHILE.**

**edit: I should stop ending in cliffhangers...**

**STAY TUNED.**


	55. Space Hog

Space Hog

* * *

**WOO, THIS CHAPTER WILL SCREW EVERYONE OVER!**

**edit: no, they aren't gonna fuck.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Protect the master!" Dawn Watchers suddenly jumped in and summoned a barrier in front of the three. Fusion Ganon rammed into it the barrier, the barrier being forcefully pushed back to prevent it from breaking.

"What is that?!" Bell asked, seeing the large pig.

"A Fusion, sire! I suggest you escape before the barrier is broken and the Fusion army forwards!" A Dawn Watcher told him, "I suggest immediate consideration to my suggestion sire!"

"Alright. I'll take VERY IMMEDIATE ACTION!" Mite replied and the two began pushing the treasure chest towards the ship. Fusion Ganon broke through the barrier in time the two pushed the chest towards the spaceship's direction, GIR sitting on top of it. Fusion Ganon rammed into the Dawn Watchers, knocking them everywhere like bowling pins. Fusion Ganon eyed the two and attempted to rush towards them but a Dawn Watcher went on his face.

"Perish vile fiend!"

"GRAH!" The monster roared and went the wrong direction just to attempt to get its own species off its face. It headed straight towards the crater of Fusions and Dawn Watchers fighting to the death and began plowing through them, ally and enemy alike. Some were rammed into the air, flying comically out of the gravity pull of the asteroid.

"Provide me assistance!" A Dawn Watcher screamed as he suffocated. Back with Mite and Bell, they pushed the treasure chest into the ship, setting it in the cockpit.

"Why is it called a cockpit?"

"Eh?" Mite looked at Bell strangely.

"Like, is there an actually cock here? Is it the levers that make this 'cock'? Or do out your cock in the keyhole-"

"WHERE IS THIS CONVERSATION LEADING?!" He yelled, looking at the girl with white hair, "Also, why is your hair white?"

"Because I would look cute this way?" She grabbed Mite's cheeks, "You look like those guys who sexually harass cute girls in middle school." She shook his face.

"Don't do that in front of GIR!" Mite set the robot on the driver's seat, "Anyway, we need to head back there."

"Why can't we just ditch this rock and go back to nice gravity!" She said but he shook his head.

"Those guys, the Dawn Watchers saved my ass out there. I gotta do the same for them." He told her and brought out his Missile Gloves.

"That sounds corny as hell." She stated, "I'm coming then." She brought out FATE from thin air.

"You won't come till you're married and get drunk too much." He laughed at his own joke and the two exited the spacecraft and closed it to prevent anyone from getting inside.

"I'm still innocent!"

"Like that's true..."

"What?"

"Nothing!" The two ran into the crater and the battlefield. Fusion Ganon was busy running down anybody who set foot in there. Dawn Watchers and Fusions alike were still clashing despite the giant pig mowing down everybody.

"I feel less confident." Bell said, "Really, a giant pig is wrecking everybody." She gave a nervous glance, seeing Fusion Ganon's own ally was impaled by its horns, "Now I feel more nervous."

"C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and the two headed into the field of battle. Mite told her to get on his back for the first time which she did as he pointed his gloves into the ground. Two Fusions headed towards them but Mite blasted themselves off the ground. The two were propelled into the air and jumped onto a Fusion. The two were in a middle of a crowd, one Dawn Watcher decapitating a Fusion.

"This makes me even more nervous! Thanks for this stupid idea!" Bell spoke, holding FATE, "We could have just used the spaceship's laser weapons!"

"We don't have laser weapons!" Bell went up to Mite and grabbed something and put it on his head.

A pair of cat ears.

"Why here and now?" He asked, Bell looked happily at her work.

"So you're always obedient to me."

"Am I your pet?"

"Seems like it. Also behind you." Bell used the large sword to slash an oncoming Fusion that was gonna hit Mite, "You owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"Our survival!" She slashed another Fusion, "I know, don't attack your friends, I get it." She ran off to Jesus knows where and Mite groaned, he took out his gloves and shot at some Fusions. He saw a glimpse of Bell heading towards the large pig.

"Bell don't!" Mite attempted to catch up with her but Fusions were blocking his way, he shot himself of the ground and landed on top of a Fusion. He proceeded to shoot any Fusion heading towards him as he ran through the crowd of fighters. He finally found Bell who was busy deflecting blows with Fusion Ganon's claws.

"Do you want to mess with me?!" The monster roared in response and Bell slashed it by its legs, "HAHA! You suck AND SWALLOW!" She proceeded to swing the blade upward, slashing the pig's face in half. The insides of the head shot a laser, a green beam that seemed to shine enough to vaporize someone.

"BELL!" Mite pushed her out of the way as the laser began aiming at everything.

"My fellow dignitaries, TAKE COVEE!" The Dawn Watchers quickly sprawled to find a safe place as the laser began firing, the remaining Fusion army didn't get a chance to react as they were vaporized the moment the laser had contact with them. The beast began shaking and then stopped after shooting the laser out for awhile, the body itself began turning black, oil-ish. Then the oil suddenly began rising into the air and flying back to wherever.

"What was that? First it shoots lasers and now it turns into car fuel, what?" She questioned, looking at the empty asteroid.

"Jesus, it killed everyone Star Trek style!" Mite exclaimed, "Where did the thing go though?"

On the mound where he transformed, the oil formed into the shape of Fusion Ganondorf who gasped for breath, "Dammit. Those children are more powerful than I thought." Fusion Ganondorf mused, "I must retreat and think of another plan. Fuse shall fall one day." The Fusion began limping back onto his invisible spaceship.

Back with Mite and Bell...

"You mean THIS was the machine?!" She screamed, seeing the contents in the chest were in fact a USB, "Why keep it in a chest when you can just put it under a mat?!"

"Bell shut up! Oh, yeah, thanks for the help." Mite told the Dawn Watchers, "You really saved out butts out there."

"Yes, we indeed saved your buttocks. But we live to serve you Lord Mite, our hearts are directly connected to yours and that we are summoned when your senses desire extreme assistance." The Dawn Watcher told him and he seemed unamused,

"Is that a metaphor for my hormones?"

"No sir. Now the immediate danger is vanquished, our bodies shall disintegrate and our essences shall return to your body shortly." The Dawn Watcher stated, the bodies of the Dawn Watchers began vanishing into the air.

"Wait, you'll be with me forever?"

"Precisely sir."

"Even if I have sex?"

"Indeed."

Mite remained silent, a bit horrified as the bodies of the Dawn Watchers vanished into the air entirely and particles of them began going onto his heart.

"Done yet?" Bell asked him, "About sex and things?" She began giggled, "Hey, at least someone who decides to do it with you doesn't have to be awkward." Mite gave her a look.

"Better shut it." She simply laughed it off as the two boarded the ship and back home.

* * *

"Here Dexter, this took a lot of trouble." Mite told the genius, "Giant pigs and stuff." He handed the USB and Dexter grabbed the item.

"Thank you. If there is anyway I can repay you, it will be done." He told them.

"Well, lots of cash, some big steak, maybe a new pair of pants and a-" Mite put a hand over Bell's mouth.

"Just thanks is fine." He began grabbing Bell by her ear.

"Good. The government is pressuring me to build nuclear weapons." He sighed, "I've been in tight situations before."

"Then we bid you goodbye, I need fresh air." The three began walking out of the lab, both holding GIR by its hands. Dexter looked onto the two.

"Even the simplest of beings know those two were meant for each other." Dexter then looked upon his USB, "Now, what to find out about you Mite."

* * *

"FB?" Fuse came into her room, the girl looking at her window.

"Yeah? What?" She looked at him but he had a look of comfort, "Never seen you so relaxed."

"H-Hey wait! It takes a lot of time to get his face on!" He said, Fusion Bell making an odd look at him.

"Are you hiding something?"

"What? Of course I was hiding something!"

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm supposed to say it formally!"

"Sounds stupid, tell me! Is it a present?"

"No."

"Is it a puppy?"

"We don't even have puppies on this planet!"

"Is it one of those toys woman use?"

"NO!"

"Tell me, tell me!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

The two remained silent after Fuse blurted out his proposal. Fusion Bell gave him a stunned look.

"W-What?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked, "I love you FB. More than anything I could have ever loved. You gave me light in a world of dark. You saved me from myself. You don't have to say yes though-" She suddenly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Of course I would say yes!" She yelled, "I've been waiting for you to say that! Where's my ring?!" Fuse brought out the small box from his pocket and she squealed, "THANK YOU!" She hugged him tighter.

"I-I c-can't breath!"

* * *

**WOO, THAT TOOK AWHILE THANKS TOO CRAPPY INTERNET.**

**ALSO, CUTE ENDING.**

**edit: they look so cute together...I feel guilty.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	56. Life Itself

Life Itself

* * *

**CHANGED DESCRIPTION DUE TO HOW CRAPPY IT WAS.**

**I kinda realized I was aiming for having this fic the most reviewed fic of this archive. Hopefully.**

**edit: at least it is on the top page.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"FB?" Fuse came into the kitchen to see his wife. The two were married merely yesterday, it was a silent but cute wedding, Fusion Demongo being the priest.

Last night was the greatest night Fuse ever had for very lewd reasons.

"FB? Why are you doing the naked apron thing?" He asked her, seeing his wife doing what he just said.

"I woke up naked, didn't bother." She replied, "Kinda hot today also..."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yup!" She ran over to the couch and plopped on it, "I'm trying to be a good wife."

"You already are." Fuse answered, "Why the kitchen of all things?"

"I thought this was a good place to be." She whined, slapping her face, "Dammit..." Fuse sat her down on the couch and covered a blanket on her.

"Hey, now I don't need pleasure, I just want to see you happy." He kissed her forehead, making her smile.

"Thanks, but still, I wanna do what we did last night again."

* * *

"Please, pretty please?" Bell begged, grabbing onto Mite's leg.

"No! I took you to the beach." The two looked around on the white sand, "I left GIR with Aya already." The two wandered around, "Still you never wanna wear a swimsuit."

"Creepy pedos will molest me if I do!" She replied, "Also, I just wanna walk around with you for once." She stood up and held his arm like a couple would.

"I still won't tell you."

"You used to be Fuse before! TELL ME WHAT WAS IT LIKE!"

* * *

"Alright, want to know Fuse's backstory? Okay..."

"P-Please come back!" Aya chased GIR across the park, the robot screaming.

"I WANT MOMMY!" He screamed, frantically looking around.

"Uh...can't keep up with him!" Aya huffed, going on her knees, "I...can't walk anymore!"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" GIR ran around, trampling anything which included squirrels, a picnic and a hobo who died drunk.

"C-Come back!" She screamed and ran after him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mina and Lucas...

"MINA!" Lucas screamed as the girl was levitating him above a pit of sharks at the zoo, "PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE!"

"Not a chance! She laughed, "Don't be a pussy."

"Sharks are underneath me!"

"So?"

"They'll eat me."

"Wanna see sharks are okay? Here." Mina raised her other hand and a zombie began coming out of the concrete within the ground, "Go and swim." The zombie nodded and jumped over the fence and jumped into the water.

"GAH!" Lucas still screamed, fearing the zombie is after him also.

"Is it good zombie slave?" Mina asked her minion who gave a thumbs up before being brutally torn apart by the sharks, "JESUS!" It was a gory mess, Lucas nearly hurling at the scene.

"Can I go back go please?!"

"Sure, whatever..." Mina brought Lucas closer to the land but then the magic wore off, sending Lucas pummeling down onto the pool swarming with sharks. "Oops."

He'll live...hopefully.

* * *

"SHOOT!" Quigi spilled beer all over the computer, luckily nobody was there due to him working overtime.

"Self destruction of DexLabs initiated."

"SHOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!" He began typing on the keyboard but his fingers were not moving out of the buttons, "The hell?" The beer got dry instantly thanks to the air conditioning, getting his fingers sticky and stuck.

"Crap! Gotta work with this!" Quigi began typing with the only ten buttons he had, trying to prevent the countdown with only a few seconds on the timer left, this will either miraculously work or blow up the entire town.

"Almost...DONE!" Suddenly the computer screen began squirting white...juices everywhere on him, "Uh...the computer had a recovery orgasm."

* * *

"So, we must hunt like us beasts. Like brethren." Garfield told ManBearPig, them in the forest, "It poses as a physiological question. Can beasts hunt as well as humans?"

"GRAR!" Garfield jumped when ManBearPig roared.

"Okay big guy, don't scare me. I'll get our food (I should have stayed with Aya)." Garfield preyed on the deer, jumping towards it and biting it in the ass. The head of the deer turned 360 degrees, revealing the rather horrific face if the deer. Garfield notices the butt he bit was...saggy, "BLEH!" He spit it out and retreated back to ManBearPig's side. The deer roared and ManBearPig charged towards it, prancing at it.

"ROAR!"

"I never should have come awaken the beast within." Garfield muttered.

* * *

"And that is Fuse's story...and my birth." Bell looked like she can humorously cry right now, he bought her ice cream just to make sure people didn't think he was that perverted childhood best friend.

"That is so sad!" She licked her ice cream.

"Yeah, it is, just ask him about it, not me." He retorted, looking at her whole she licked her ice cream.

"You know what sets you apart from Fuse?"

"What?"

"He's alone and you're not."

"I expected him to marry Fusion Bell by now, so...we aren't too different..." He said to her, giving a major pause before returning to her, "Also, aren't your ice cream licking too...lewd?"

"Really?" She looked at herself, "Oh it is. I got another question."

"What?"

"If Fuse dies, won't you?" Mite went a bit silent after that, he never noticed the possibility until now. Everyone knows Fusions and their people counterparts can live without each other but Mite was born under extreme circumstances. A bit too extreme and Fuse was a special case...who knows?

"I try not to think about it." He answered, smiling.

"Wha-?"

"Well, off too GIR, hopefully Aya didn't get too bothered." He began strutting back to Elmore, Bell trying to get him to come back.

* * *

"I have fallen, and I refuse to get up." Aya sighed, GIR on top of her body laying on the pavement. She was exhausted beyond all mean.

"Aya?" Mite went up to her, picking her up, "Are you okay?" He made her stand up.

"Yes." She replied, "GIR was only a bit troublesome for me."

"I just saw a carnage a while." He looked back, "Guess I left Bell a bit behind." Mite grabbed GIR, "So...we haven't seen each other in awhile."

"It seems that way." She laughed dryly, "How are things with you and Bell?"

"Good, good." He looked at her, "Sorry again for keeping the 'Fuse's Fusion' secret."

"I can understand why you hid it." She looked back at him, "Can you see through Fuse's eyes still?"

"I can try." Mite closed his eyes and concentrated hard and opened his eyes again to see he was in another place, Fuse's throne room. He saw sitting next to him was Fusion Bell, happily relaxing on it. Mite blinked and put himself back on reality, "The heck-"

"COMING THROUGH!" Bell ran over Mite, stomping on his head,

"I see where GIR gets it from." He said to himself.

* * *

**SORRY FOR FILLER, EPIC CHAPTERS COMING SOON.**

**edit: nope, still not even a hundred reviews.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	57. The Invasion

The Invasion

* * *

**WOO, LOOK AT MY PROFILE AT THE FINAL PART PLEASE...MY ANXIETY OF PUTTING THAT WAS TOO HARD.**

**THAT FINAL STORY IS DRIVING ME CRAZY. THE ULTIMATE ENDING.**

**edit: they are still growing up and aging as the series progresses.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"FB?"

"Hmm?" Fusion Bell looked at her husband as she watched TV.

"You know what I put in your ring?" He asked, Fusion Bell looked at her ring curiously.

"It's a gem...fell from the sky when this planet was nearly sucked by a wormhole...wonder if it was trapped with the planet or came out of the portal but I got it anyhow. Looks pretty. Like you." He smiled.

"Shut up! Looks too small though." She stared at it, she didn't notice but the gem gave off...a wrong vibe. Sounds confusing but it just...felt wrong in general. She shook it off and looked at Fuse, "So, Toby? Wanna play a game."

"Does it involve the whip?"

"Yes."

"Ah shoot." He muttered, looking at the weapon she had.

* * *

"Mite?!" Mite jumped when he heard the Russian sounding voice. He looked at his phone as he drove.

"Dexter?" Bell woke up from her nap due to Mite's yelling.

"Eh, what the hell Mite?" Bell yawned a bit. Toby grabbed the phone and put it against his ear.

"Dexter, I know you thanked for the favor but I rather not talk, had to get GIR." The three were in the car, Bell holding the robot by her lap.

"No time for that!" He interrupted, sounding dire, "Fusion ships are entering the city!" Mite nearly bursted out.

"FUSION SHIPS ARE ENTERING THE CITY?!"

"Fusion ships are entering the city?" Bell repeated and laughed, "Isn't the wall that Steve made of imaginary energy?"

"Yeah Dexter, how are ships gonna enter here? Also, Elmore has no water or coasts anywhere." Mite and Bell saw it was suddenly...dark. They looked up and their answers were gained as humongous airships casted over the town. The screams of locals razed through the streets as Mite began pressing on the pedal.

"Dexter. Better guide us somewhere." He told the scientist through the phone and Mite began driving and avoiding the people.

"Um...go to a left, soldiers are starting at the front lines-" The communications went dead. Bell grabbed his phone and shook it.

"Dammit, Steven Bills Jobless had such crappy reception in their IPoods." Bell muttered, she held onto GIR tightly as a laser from a ship's laser cannon aimed at them.

More specifically, the loose concrete road in front of them.

"What?!" Before Mite can turn, the laser shot the road in front of them, making a ramp leading up, "Bell, hold on." The laser began firing another laser at them but Mite kept on driving.

"NYA!" Bell screamed as the truck flew into the air, landing with a thud, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Sorry!" Mite yelled back, "Trying to save ourselves!" He made a turn, he must have ran over somebody...didn't matter.

"There!" At the center of the town in the park, soldiers, troops, cops, and veterans (wait, aren't those soldiers) awaited while the commander, otherwise known asDexter began telling them the plans of defending the innocent. Mite jumped out of the car and ran to them along with Bell once they parked the car.

"We...just made...a circle?!" Bell huffed, "I thought I was gonna die." Dexter noticed the three run to him. Seems like everyone they knew is there, Aya, Garfield, ManBearPig, Lucas, Mina, even Quigi. Aya had her chainsaw, Garfield and ManBearPig had claws ready, Lucas had his...psychic powers, Mina had her teeth, Quigi had a beer bottle apparently.

"Oh look, spaceships, that's nice." He said in a slurred voice, drunk as it is, "Sooooo pretty."

"Mite, Bell." Dexter approached them, "I supposed you have trouble entering here?"

"We were hear fifteen minutes ago." Bell replied, "We just gone in circles."

"I supposed so, depending on your cranky attitude." Dexter turned to Mite, "The Fusions may have planned this ever since the last invasion of Elmore. I should have foreseen this." Dexter looked at himself disappointedly, "Never mind that. I formulated a plan."

"What is it?"

"Cops will escort civilians to basements, subway stations, make them not in the way of fire." Dexter told him, "Troops will stop the Fusions coming down the airships and you're friends over there even Quigi-"

"PARTY!" The scientist shrieked much to Dexter's annoyance.

"They will take out the airships via air transport, such as helicopters or...catapults. Catapults." Dexter sighed a bit.

"What about me, Bell, and GIR?" Mite asked the genius.

"You will take out the largest ship." Dexter pointed at the ship overcasting nearly half of the cit, "My radar sensed a signature very similar to your own." At first Mite, didn't realize what he meant but then it hit him like a train.

"You don't mean-?"

"Yes Mite, Fuse is on that ship." Dexter confirmed Mite's fears. Bell nearly choked on her own oxygen.

"You meant Fuse, THE Fuse." Bell repeated, "One of the most deadliest beings in the universe."

"Correct." Dexter confirmed, "Seems that he's commanding the entire invasion personally-"

"Wait, how do you know the signature is similar to Mite?" Bell pointed out, "You gotta have his DNA then. Don't remember Mite giving it to you." Mite glared at Dexter who looked like he was just caught stealing a diamond.

"I know nothing."

"Dexter, tell me." Mite demanded sternly and Dexter sighed again.

"The USB you obtained on the asteroid, it was about you."

"What-?"

"Even before the truth of your origins came into light, I suspected you. I didn't trust you. I spied on you personally whenever I could. I sometimes plucked hairs from you as you slept, I taken samples of anything you touched hoping to get a decent answer. Once the truth came out, I hid the evidence, I took a mere fraction of the USB back to DexLabs and I asked you to take it back from where I hid it. You can see it is helpful today." Dexter revealed and Mite looked shocked.

"Dexter, what else does it do?"

"Mite, even I can't answer-"

"Dexter, what can it do?"

"It was made to lock onto your signature and kill you from your mind along with Fuse." Dexter admitted solemnly.

"Were you planning to do that?!" Bell ordered like a Nazi.

"No, I put it as a precaution if either Mite turns on Earth or Fuse's troops are too powerful. I never wanted to implement that but Earth's safety is my priority." Dexter defended himself of his actions.

"Dexter, I forgive you and even I know I'm not safe from myself..." Mite sympathized, "Just tell me what the plan is."

* * *

"This is STUPID!" Bell screamed, the two left GIR somewhere safe (with Quigi as he was the only one available to watch). The two were riding a motorcycle at its highest speed with rockets attached to back of it.

"Do you want everyone on Elmore being obliterated?" He questioned. He saw ManBearPig readying himself.

"N-No."

"Good, shut up! Let her rip!" ManBearPig jumped off the building as he stepped on the end of the concrete they used as a ramp before and rode on it. The motorcylce flew into the air with the two on top of it.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Bell yelled, panicking as it is.

"Yes, it is!" Mite pressed the button and the rockets activated. The lasers of the mothership tried shooting at them but Mite steered the rocker propelled bike to the ship, "Here! Try to shoot the turrets." Mite gave the Missile Gloves to Bell.

"What should I do with these?!"

"What I just said!" He told her much to her shock. Bell put on the gloves and directed it towards the shot the missiles at them, blowing up the turrets before they can fire another laser.

"Hmm?" Fuse felt the ship shaking, "Seems like someone is having a field day." He stomped on the ground a bit.

"Oh gawd, I ate too much!" Fusion Bell came into the room, ready to puke.

"Oh no!" Fuse tried to move...but it was too late.

"C'mon!" Mite was shooting up the last few amounts of juice in the rocket until no more came out, "No, no, no." He desperate tried make it fly but nothing came out of the rocker still. Only inches away from the ship's bridge also. The motorcycle fell back onto the earth, killing them both in a brutal mess.

Just kidding.

Bell aimed the rocket behind them and shot missiles, the force blasted them slightly onto the bridge, "You owe me."

"Sure, we can discuss that AFTER!" The two got off the motorcycle and ran for the hatch of the bridge. Bell tossed Mite back his gloves in the meantime. Once they arrived, Bell summoned FATE and jammed the large blade into the latch and threw it over to Jesus knows where.

"Ladies first?" Bell offered much to Mite's irritation.

"As if, seems like Fuse put no Fusions here, guess Fuse has confidence in his own strength." Mite jumped down as did Bell. They were inside a rather large hallway, looked fancy with a carpet once they landed. Torches with green fire hung along the wall and in the end of the hallway was a large door, the throne room of the ship.

"Where are we?" Bell asked him as the two walked the long hall.

"I have no memory of this place. Must have been built after I was born." Mite mused, "Looks like Fuse's personal ship due to the fanciness."

"Mite." Bell spoke, looking directly at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you lie about who you are?"

"You told me you already knew." Mite reminded her.

"I know but I wanna know the specifics." Bell was actually being a bit sensible for once.

"Of course...at first I thought people were gonna kill me if they found out. When I met you and GIR, I thought people would get hurt. A side effect from Fuse's childhood. I wonder what makes me and Fuse so different." He looked down at himself solemnly.

"You aren't the same, in a sense." She comforted, "For one thing, you don't have an army and I'm cool with that." Mite smiled at her at her statement. By then, they arrived in front of the door.

"Bell, thanks for your comfort." Mite started, "But you have to head back." Bell reacted a bit frustrated by his order.

"What? Why?!" She angrily asked her best friend.

"I care too much for you to get hurt." He replied, "I'm not sure I'll survive the fight. Or worse." Bell was stunned by his words.

"Mite, BAKA!" She slapped him, "You've been watching too many movies, we should go!" She tried dragging him but Mite wasn't moving.

"Bell, GIR is endangered down there. He needs you."

"B-But he needs you just as much!" Bell cried out, tears threatening from her eyes, "I don't want GIR to lose his daddy." Mite suddenly hugged her, tightening his grip.

"Bell...you mean so much to me. You don't even know-"

"You mean so much to me also." She interrupted, "B-Because..."

"You want me to cook you food? Do the dishes? Tuck you in-"

"I love you!"

"..."

"..."

"What?" Mite in a normal situation could have spat out most of his body fluids if it wasn't for the overlord in the other room next to them.

"I-I love you." She said again, burying her head into his shoulder innocently, "At first I didn't but after graduation, I think I found out sometime after that. I didn't because I'm a bit shy..." She finished, she hugged him a bit tighter. Mite was speechless, one of the few times at his life.

"Bell." Mite took a deep breath, "I love you also." Bell widened her eyes at his sentence, she can barely keep herself from crying. Before the two knew it, Bell grabbed his face and pressed her lips onto his. Mite and Bell stayed there for awhile, the two let go after a minute.

"Mite, sorry for the-" before she can apologize, Mite kissed her lightly on the lips again much to her embarrassment.

"I still want you to leave this ship." He told her.

"But how can I? We're un the middle of the air." Mite grabbed a parachute from nowhere.

"Take this."

"So, are we a couple now?" Bell asked, staring into his eyes, "We just kissed."

"We can discuss that latter." Mite told her, "I have a battle to fight." She kissed him as a goodbye present. She then began walking away towards the hatch before glancing back at him.

"Mite, promise me you'll be alright." She demanded, stammering after the romantic moments.

"I can't." Bell can only turn back and walk away as Mite takes out his Missile Gloves, pushing the door.

* * *

**SEASON FINALE NEXT TIME!**

**edit: Human Unikitty looks like Bell for some reason.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	58. Us

Us

* * *

**I thought people will freak out about Mite and Bell.**

**:/**

**I planned making them admit their feelings by this time...weird that I put it there.**

**Also, surprise, season finale.**

**Might go on hiatus after this chapter, have to plan the next season again.**

**edit: MiteXBell OTP.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Mite cupped his mouth, the kiss still imprinted as he stared at the large door. He waited for Bell to leave as he opened the door. Did this mean they were in a relationship? Maybe, she might make a excuse that the moment caused her to kiss him.

Maybe she'll do lewd things to him latter...

"Now or never." He then opened the door with both hands and entered the room. It was fairly similar to the throne room back at Planet Fuse except the floor was metallic and the windows showed the sky. The place was surprisingly stabilized despite being in the air and missiles shooting around the area (as Mite saw in the window). On the throne was none other than the man himself, wearing a mask and a cloak.

"You're...smaller than I remember." Mite said, looking at the boy who was older than anybody ever. The boy took off his mask and took off the cloak, revealing he wore a blue hoodie, brown pants and yellow sneakers.

Mite didn't pay attention to his retarded clothes but rather stared at his features.

Looked nearly identical to him...

"Surprised Mite? Formal meetings are always kinda...shocking." Fuse grinned menacingly, looking at Mite's green eyes with his red eyes. His features looked nearly identical to Mite's eyes, the only difference being the darker hair color scheme and red eyes.

"Why do you look nearly exactly like me?" Mite questioned and Fuse chuckled.

"I attempted to get into your memories but they rather had a...side effect. From that I knew you were my Fusion ever since you made yourself notable after the Academy battle." He explained, "I never regret my new form."

"Fuse, we look..."

"Exactly like Toby?" His eyes twitched, "I'm aware of that life before, maybe you remembered..." He looked darkly at his Fusion.

"Fuse..." Toby spoke gently, "You never said maybe, you always perhaps."

"So?" Fuse crossed his arms around his chests.

"How's FB?" Toby questioned, Fuse widening his eyes.

"None of your business." He hissed, "She got depressed and now she's better!"

"Fuse. Just stop, stop this entire invasion. What was the point invading Elmore for?" Mite asked and Fuse began giggling.

"I knew that an army would be here once I made the scene. I'll wipe out an army as a warning and the UN will most likely love my idea." He began having a laughter of a child who had an aneurism. Mite began getting scared.

"So, you want to sacrifice troops for your own goal-"

"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO WHAT SACRIFICE MEANS!" Fuse yelled at him, "US, TOBY HAD TO GIVE UP HIS DREAMS, HIS HAPPINESS, HIS HUMANITY TO MAKE A WORLD THAT IS NEVER GONNA HARM HIM AGAIN!" He screamed, Mite shaking his head calmly.

"Toby is dead." Mite stated, "I'm the only thing left of him that makes him human-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Fuse suddenly ran to Mite and began strangling him. Mite kicked Fuse off him and pointed the gloves at him. Fuse backed away carefully, "I'm married."

"What?" Mite lowered his guard and Fuse nodded, "To who?"

"You know who." Fuse bit his lip and Mite had the realization hit him like a train.

"You didn't-!"

"If I didn't, she would rip my ass apart by today." He laughed dryly, "Anyhow, shall we get started on our battle." Fuse took out his weapon, a light blue cube that rotated on his palm, "Weapon built myself, remember." Toby nodded as the cube took place of a stereotypical looking rocket launcher that looked like a light blue hologram, "Ready to make the first move?"

"Yes..." Mite charged at his counterpart, Fuse began shooting rockets at him but Mite dodged every singling one and counteracted a rocket with a missile.

"Is that all?" Mite tried punching him with the gloves. Fuse'a cube transformed into a gauntlet which blocked the gloves' hits, "Pathetic Mite, I thought you were stronger than that."

"I AM!" Mite began shoot barrages of missiles at Fuse.

* * *

_The Watcher shall return._

* * *

"Quigi!" Bell cried out, running through the forests. There was Quigi trying to get GIR from running around and killing Fusion troops, "GIR!" Bell grabbed the robot as Quigi began regaining his strength.

"Sorry...my thighs hurt."

"Good..." Bell was still shaken up about the kiss, "GIR is alright, you sober?"

"Yeah, I am." He stated, "So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't kiss Mite or anything!" She immediately cupped her mouth and Quigi widened his eyes. Before Bell could do anything, Quigi took out his phone.

"Guys!" Quigi texted on his phone, "BELL AND MITE KISSED!" He screamed into it. Immediately, the sounds of texts returning were everywhere.

"Give me that!" Bell grabbed the phone and looked at the messages.

'I'll cry at the wedding'-Aya

'Okay, use protection'-Mina

'Don't make me best man'-Lucas

'GRAAAAR'-ManBearPig

'Will there be food at the wedding''-Garfield

"How can ManBearPig and Garfield text, they don't even have the fingers to!" Bell glared at Quigi and took out FATE.

"SHOOT!" He began running from the angry girl as GIR watched.

* * *

_He always returns._

* * *

"GRAH!" Fuse's cube then turned into a sword and Mite grabbed the blade before it came down to his head. Mite then jumped backwards as Fuse's blade hit the floor.

"No you don't!" Mite shot missiles at the vulnerable Fuse who jumped backwards as well, "Dammit." He shot more missiles at Fuse but the cibe turned into a shield that blocked the missiles, not damaging Fuse once so ever.

"Really? The missiles again-" Mite punched Fuse square in the face once the shield lowered, making blood spill from his nose, "Didn't expect that..." Fuse wiped the blood and licked the hand he wiped the blood with.

"Gross." Mite looked up and saw what was above Fuse and aimed his missiles at it. He then shot the ceiling and a chandelier fell onto Fuse quickly, blood spilling everywhere on the floor, "Done...it's over..."

"I'm Fuse, you should know that well might." Fuse suddenly lifted the chandelier with broken glass and threw it away, "Costed a lot for that chandelier."

"YAH!" Mite began shooting more missiles at Fuse but the overlord used the chandelier as cover for the somewhat weak blasts the missiles gave off.

"Again with the missiles Mite." Fuse kicked the chandelier towards Mite which hit his face at high speed. Mite hit the wall and jumped out of it as Fuse turned the cube into a bow.

"Kiss this." He began shooting at him, Mite getting hit by each plasma arrow, piercing parts of his body. Fuse ran out of arrows as Mite grabbed the arrows and took them off while screaming.

* * *

_He watched us since the fire and the bang._

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Blood began surging out of his body like leaks in a boat.

"Disgusting." Fuse's cube turned into a hammer, "Guess this is your last stand Toby." He grinned as he walked towards Mite who fell on his knees, "TOBY WILL DIE WITH YOU!" Before Fuse can kill Mite via crushing his skull, a suddenly clapping from neither of them came.

"Pitiful. You appear to have difficulty in destroying him milord." Fusion Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows. Fuse looked behind him and had a look of surprise.

"What? Fusion Ganondorf?" Fuse then looked at his own body, "Oh...this form is a disguise!" Fuse excused himself, trying to grab the cloak.

"Oh please sire. No need for the excuses." Fusion Ganondorf stated, "I can clearly see your battle against this adversary that may look nearly identical to you." He mused, "Maybe I shall be of assistance."

"No Fusion Ganondorf I really don't-" Fuse froze, seeing Fusion Ganondorf take out a large blaster. Fuse turned his cube into a magical staff instantly, "What are you doing?"

"Milord, I apologize. You have...softened quite a bit. I believe that I shall be lord of Planet Fuse after I eliminate you. No hard feelings, it is just politics."

"This is treason!" Fuse exclaimed, ignoring Mite bleeding out on the floor and his entire attention to the traitor, "I'm gonna kill you for this." He readied to aim for Fusion Ganondorf who then loaded the blaster, holding the large gun with both hands.

"One small step milord then I shall kill you." He warned with calmness, "I shall kill you anyhow, so, goodbye milord. No hard feelings again."

* * *

_The Watcher guided us through the dark and into the prison of freedom and falsehood._

* * *

"Geez, this ship has no beverages." Fusion Bell walked around the halls, "Wonder why Toby needs a throne room anyway." She muttered as she ran through the area. She loved her marriage with Fuse, he gave her everything a girl with a fourteen year old mind could ask for. Him doing the work, him being a personal footstool.

Also, he's great in bed.

"Eh?" She turned to the throne room, seeing the Fusion aiming the blaster at Fuse, "The hell?" She saw blood splattered all over him and couldn't help but immediately rush over to the scene.

"Last words milord, won't matter now." Fusion Ganondorf's weapon shot a laser and Fusion Bell jumped in the ray's way as Fuse watched in horror.

"FB!" He yelled, Fusion Bell getting struck straight in the chest and rolling onto the floor. Fuse took this chance to shoot Fusion Ganondorf with fire magic, incinerating the Fusion and the blaster completely.

"GRAH!" Fusion Ganondorf was left nothing more than specks of ash as Fuse grabbed his wife on the floor and carried her bridal style.

"FB? You shouldn't jumped that-" His palm grazed over her chest, revealing blood marks, red marks where she was shot.

Her emotions made her human...

"Hey. I think I did good." She smiled weakly, her eyes threatening to close shut, "Hurts though." She gasped a bit in pain. Fuse grabbed her hand gently.

"Don't worry! You'll be okay, I'll get you to the infirmary and everything will be okay! I promise!" He promised, "I'll always keep you with me forever, just like we promised on our wedding!"

"Toby..."

"I promise!" His eyes threatening to cry, "J-Just look at the sky! Call me stupid! Make me cook for you...just please stay with me."

"Y-You care so much for me." She grinned, her green hair brushing his hands that were the same size as hers, "Thanks Toby..."

"You can call me Toby. You can always call me Toby after this." He told her softly, stroking her hair, "I'll never let go of you, I'll watch my damnable planet burn than see you get hurt!" Mite was secretly hearing the conversation as blood stopped pouring.

"Sounds good Toby..." Her eyes glistened, "I love you, forever."

"Good, I love you also-" He paused, seeing her eyelids fall down slowly until they closed entirely. She had a content smile on her face as she did so, the blood stopped leaking from her chest as the last droplets of blood spilled the floor, "FB?" He shook her.

"FB, please wake up." He grabbed her hand tighter but she didn't respond, "Please?" Sudden drops of tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you, wake up." He let go of the hand he was holding as it fell onto the pool of blood once he did, "Wake up please FB..." He hugged her body, rocking back and forth like a child.

"Please. You and Fusion GIR mean everything to me. I don't want to lose you too. Remember how you wanted to have a family again, we can! I'll make sure of it, right FB? Right?" He stared at her still form, he touched her hand again but it felt cold, "BELL!" He screamed out her name as he nudged her neck, crying as he held her body closely.

His dream of having a new life, his dream of having something to live for shattered.

* * *

"The Fusions are leaving!" The troop called out, all soldiers flung their weapons in the air, cheering as the Fusion ship began floating away from Elmore.

Only one wasn't cheering...

"Mite?" Bell searched through the crowd. She held GIR closely by her, Mite nowhere to be seen. She looked around, fearing the worst until she saw someone come out of the forest, "MITE-" She saw him crawl out, blood and beaten, Missile Gloves being his only support. She ran over to him and attempted to help him.

"How did it go-" Mite simply hugged her, the Missile gloves falling onto the ground, Bell felt tears run down her clothes, Mite sniffling into her neck, "What happened?"

"I-I failed Bell, I f-failed Toby again." He replied simply as he continued crying as the cheers of soldiers rang in the background.

* * *

Fuse silently felt his fingers ache and pulse on what his work have done. They were bloodied, beaten, and dirty. Fusion Demongo was taking charge of the entire rebellion incident, rounding up suspects and his advisor left him alone to deal with his problem at hand.

"Well, I never let go, but you let me go." He took the ring from his pocket he gave, felt like a distant memory. The laughter, the tears, the annoyances. He missed that, he wished to hear her voice, he wished to hear FG's voice.

He'll miss them.

"I always wanted to say this but it's a good time as any." Fuse spoke, inhaling deeply, "You saved me from myself. At first, I thought you as a pawn in my own game but...you meant everything to me. Maybe I should never have met you, maybe I won't cry this much inside but I never regret it! You gave me a reason to live!"

He began yelling, tears falling out of his eyes, "I thought life was about surviving until I met you! No matter how you beat me, no matter how much you humiliate me, in the end of the day. I never forgot it." He stopped and wiped the tears, "No matter what, you and FG are the greatest things I've made...and loved." He finished, turning back and walked down the hill he was on.

He dared to look back, he wanted to but it would hurt him more. This hill was the same place Fusion GIR was buried, Fuse wished he could hear them but his heart blocked it, too painful to think, too painful.

On the grave next to Fusion GIR's, words carved with broken fingers on the slab can be read:

_In memory of,_

_Bell,_

_She was no Fusion, she was a mother and wife,_

_She will be missed and loved._


	59. SEASON 5 AREA

**SEASON 5 BARRIER**

**THIS IS FOR SEASON 5, READ ALL OTHER PARTS OF THE FIC BEFORE GOING HERE, LIKE THE EMOTIONAL CHAPTER THA MADE ME CRY BEHIND IT.**

**IF YOU DID, PROCEED.**

**edit: mah ass still hurts.**


	60. Forgot Because We Must

Forgot Because We Must

* * *

**WOO, HEY HAD TO HIATUS MY KINGDOM HEARTS FIC FOR THIS, BE GRATEFUL.**

**JK.**

**YEAH, NO END DESCRIPTION AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER DUE TO HOW SERIOUS IT WAS.**

**edit: that Kingdom Hearts fic was shit though.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Okay, had the bad dream?" Bell asked Mite who was shaking after he woke up, "Is it THAT dream again." Bell hugged Mite while kissing his forehead, "Gonna be alright." She whispered as Mite nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I'm alright. I don't want to lose you." He said, "I can't imagine how Fuse feels right now...I know he's invading the planet and threatening all life on it but...he's broken. If someone emulate his memories, they can clearly see why he'd started invasion."

"Why?"

"He doesn't wanna be hurt ever again." Mite answered, "He has so much power and he used it for the greatest purpose one can use it for; to make someone happy." He looked down at the floor, "He was hurt again. He lost two of the only things he loved in his life. He never wanted Toby to be around because he wanted to start a new life, too bad then."

"We forget because we must?"

"Yeah, we forget because we must." He repeated, the two silently sat on the bed.

"You know."

"What?"

"We should try going out tomorrow! We never really began going on dates as a couple..." She suggested, "I always wondered what it was like...acting like we're married." She blushed at the end, making Mite go and kiss her fully on the lips.

"Okay, but Lucas and Mina gotta watch over GIR."

"Alrighty!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Mite muttered as the two were in a strip club, "Why are we doing this? Also, all the strippers are men..."

"Watch naked people dance. Hope it gets the entire death dreams out of your mind!" Bell began tossing money at the strippers, Mite widened his eyes.

"T-That's our rent!" Mite went onto the stage and grabbed the money. Suddenly all the lights were aimed at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen...mostly ladies! Please welcome, the green haired middle schooler!" The announcer yelled and all the underage girls began cheering him to strip.

"Wha-?"

"Go naked Mite!" Bell yelled, happily cheering the other girls wanting to see his junk.

Yup, Mite was speechless.

* * *

"Can't believe you made me get naked in front of some kids ready for puberty." Mite paused, "They had a crappy bouncer." He muttered, "Also, aren't I yours?"

"I know but watching you on the pole was satisfying." She grinned, drool coming down her chin, "You look cute nearly naked."

"Yeah, don't ask for that, good thing we got double our money after I got paid to dance TWO MORE TIMES!" He screamed, "I didn't ask to be good at dancing!" He whined like a baby, Bell punched him for that.

"Shut up! We got money, our new quest for forgetting is...finding a waifu!"

"Why are your ideas of you finding ways to forget is making me look like I'm cheating on you?"

"Because! It makes me aroused for a threesome!" She replied, winking a bit, "Look there!" She pointed at a girl, "I want you to flirt!"

"I'm not doing such a thing!" He exclaimed but Bell began pushing him toward the girl, the girl in question had short light purple hair and purple eyes, looked cute.

"Here!" She shoved him as the girl turned to him as Bell hid in the bushes, "Good luck." She whispered as he began sweating.

"H-Hello, ma'am!" He stuttered, "You look cute..." He said, "A-And you're so beautiful! Enough to arose any man-" He clamped his mouth saying something offensive. The girl merely smirked.

"Where should our date be? In the bed?"

"W-What?" She began leaning towards the startled boy.

"You heard me. Now, get on your knees-" Bell suddenly knocked the poor pervert unconscious with a bat much to Mite's relief.

"Thanks Bell, I-" Bell proceeded to beat Mite with the bat also, "I-It was y-your idea!"

"Oh yeah..." Bell stopped beating him and tossed the bat upward which hit Mite's head.

* * *

"Why are we at a pharmacy?" Mite questioned the girl who smiled, "We...aren't going to the back alley, aren't we?"

"No!" The two entered the pharmacy, "I'm here to buy something."

"Okay, I'll check the medicine or whatever." Mite went to the aisle as Bell went somewhere else. Mite looked at the anti-depression pills carefully, "I don't need that, somebody else needs it." He whispered silently to himself, "Wonder where Bell is?"

"Mite!" Bell ran towards him, "Which one do you like? Orange or clear?"

"A-Are those c-condoms?!" Mite screamed, making the entire store hear them. Everyone began peeking on what were they up to.

"No, these aren't condoms, they're something you can out on your ice cream-OF COURSE THEY'RE PROTECTION!" She yelled at him.

"Are those two too young to buy protection?" A customer whispered to another.

"No but I bet they'll make babies by the end of the week."

"Alright, place your bets! Will they get the protection or not?" The clerk called out as people began placing money at the counter.

Mite has never been so red before in his life.

* * *

"The hills are alive!" Bell sang as the two ran through the outskirts of the city. Mite tried keeping up with her but he was exhausted.

"Wait...you spent the money I got pole dancing...something I didn't want...for CONDOMS?!" He screamed but Bell smiled.

"You'll thank me one day." He said as he tripped on a large rock and began falling downhill. Bell began laughing her ass off.

"Look at your face!" She laughed, Mite wiping bird poop which his face landed on.

"Yeah, I keep getting crap." He muttered, wiping the poop off his face, "I can't believe we're a couple now-" a laser blast suddenly skid through, nearly hitting Mite. Mite ran up the hill next to Bell as the shooter in question began floating towards them.

"Creeper Skull..." Bell murmured at the monster from Planet Fuse. It had a green mohawk and it was a huge ass skull with a green glow in the eye sockets. It was ready to shoot out another laser from its mouth as Mite and Bell prepared themselves.

* * *

Sitting on a throne lay a boy, staring at the screen showing everything through the Creeper Skull's eyes. He was silent, he needed to destroy his loneliness through death and found no better target.

"Kill them-" The monster was prepared to kill the unarmed two who were hugging each other. Fuse glanced at the two until he spotted her.

She looked so much like the girl he loved so much.

"N-No...NO!" He smashed a button that was next to him.

* * *

"Huh?" The two looked and saw the Skull Creeper explode, bits and pieces falling everywhere and rolling down the hill. They paused at the sudden explosion, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Mite, what the hell just happened?" Bell questioned, Mite stared up at the planet in the sky and made a saddened look.

"Fuse...Toby...I'm so sorry." He said, shaking his fists as Bell went over and comforted him.

* * *

Fuse was rolling down the floor, tears streaming down his eyes. He had a position of a child would make, a puddle forming at the floor.

"Bell...GIR..." He cried their names as he closed his eyes, wishing he was dead.

He wished so much he was dead.


	61. Toby Alone

Toby Alone

* * *

**YEAH, THIS EPISODE IS GONNA BE UNIQUE. LIKE, KINDA DEPRESSING.**

**I KNOW THE NAME OF THIS CHAPTER IS THE SAME AS THE CERTAIN FIC BUT I THINK I GOTTA NAME IT THIS.**

**I AM SO UNORIGINAL SOMETIMES.**

**edit: now I only need a harem fic...**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Fuse stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom, cracked glass tarnishing the reflection's evenness. Tear stains on his cheeks were the only thing recognizable of a grieving, lonely man within a young body, broken beyond repair.

"Toby? Can you actually help me wash FG?" Fuse groaned, looking at the girl and the robot he loved dearly at the bathtub, washing the robot. He should of smiled at the sight.

But he didn't.

"You aren't real." He closed his eyes, "You've been in my head since I took out the Skull Creeper, go away." He opened his eyes again to see the two gone. Fuse shook his head and resumed washing his face. Once he was done, he entered his room and looked at the balcony.

"Toby?" The girl turned around to see him smiling, not holding a robot. She wore the pajamas she always slept in, "Nice day, really nice day. I'm gonna spend it indoors." She began galloping back inside as Fuse looked sadly, he remembered how much laziness and energy she had...

* * *

"Fuse-y...!" The girl moaned, "Give me more candy!" She moaned yet again as Fuse stood next to her in a maid outfit.

"I-I told you that you were fine WEEKS ago!" He then looked down on himself, "Why am I wearing this?!"

"Makes you look cute." She answered simply, nodding her head, "Now serve me some tea!"

* * *

Fuse smiled a bit, remembering the old days, the ones he wished to have again, his married life, only with Fusion GIR around. That would have been swell, some stories he would be telling hours to himself.

Now that was all gone.

"FB, I-" He quickly looked around to see the hallucination gone. His eyes watered slight, he wiped the tears forming at the corners of his eyes away and headed to the balcony.

"I remember this." He noted as he looked down onto the yard, "The screaming..."

* * *

"FG!" Fuse ran after the robot who bean incinerating bushes with his eyes, "Please stop!" He yelled as he grabbed the robot who tried breaking free of him.

"I want mommy! I want her!" The robot struggled more but Fuse refused to give it up.

"Mommy is taking diarrhea! She isn't here to take care...of...you!" Fuse fell onto the floor, the robot stopped struggling. Fuse's eyes drooped down a bit before making the robot turn to him.

"Listen, Fusion GIR. I know you're a robot and I can't relate to you. One day mommy won't be there anymore. Please...just please...I want to be able to talk to you." He said to the robot who hugged him back. Fuse was slightly stunned by this but nevertheless returned the hug.

"I don't want mommy to leave me."

"Me too." He hugged the robot back as the sun in the sky shined above them.

* * *

"FG...mommy was there until the end." Fuse looked up at the sun and imagined grasping it with his fists, "I'm sorry daddy couldn't be." He stared back at the courtyard, it was rather silent as it was before he came to this blasted planet. If he just skipped that world he would never feel such pain, loss...

Happiness.

"I need to eat." Fuse jumped off the balcony, landing his feet onto the ground. He felt gusts of wind on his face, cold, silent until something else came along.

"Daddy!" A certain robot hugged his leg, Fuse looked down to see the robot happily hugging his leg affectionately. Fuse lifted his leg and felt real weight was added due it.

"Ignore it Fuse." He told himself, walking to the kitchen sternly, "Just keep going." His foot felt lighter and he looked down to see the delusion was gone. He shook his head and walked through the door.

"Where is it?" He past the table he used to eat in personally, no big long table, just a round circle one made of wood with three chairs.

Three...

"What do I have?" He opened the refrigerator. He was greeted by the smell of horrible food, "Shoot, smells like crap." His stomach growled, "I haven't eaten for days." He looked through the most edible bits and found one thing.

"Some still fresh leftover lasagna." He grabbed the food wrapped over a plastic covering. He went towards the microwave and put the food inside it and set the timer.

"Wish I had something original to eat..." He glanced at the oven, burn marks everywhere, "I still haven't cleaned it up since the incident."

* * *

"HOW DO YOU SET IT OFF!" Fusion Bell screamed as the oven was set ablaze.

"You just had to set the timer right! I saw you!" Fuse ran to get something to put out the fire but nothing, "You set it right!"

"Then the universe doesn't like me being a good housewife and cook!" She screamed as Fuse grabbed a hose from the courtyard and began shooting water at the oven. The water hit the girl straight away in the face. FB wiped her soaked clothes as Fuse rushed over to her after it was done.

"What the hell?" He began patting her cute tight white shirt, "Why did that happen."

"Forget it Fuse-y! I'm just no good!" Fusion Bell kicked the floor angrily, "I'm crap at cooking."

"Well, you're right about that!" He replied, "But you aren't a bad person, don't get made over cooking. My territory." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, but first, you gotta get these clothes off me. They're too tight and becoming see through." She looked at herself cautiously, "Make sure Fusion GIR comes here to see this-" Fuse was staring at her incredible tight clothes, "PERVERT!"

"Ow, ow!" Fuse tried escaping her wrath but couldn't.

* * *

Fuse was awoken from his trance after the microwave dinged, "Lost track there..." Fuse grabbed the meal from the microwave and felt its burning touch. He ignored it and placed the plate on the table.

"I'm so hungry! Thanks!" Fuse looked up to see the two on the chairs as Fuse sat down. Fusion Bell grabbed the plate from his side of the table and sniffed it, "Leftovers!"

"How was I supposed to do?" Fuse retorted, "Half of my stuff is rotten anyhow!"

"Alright..." She said as she grabbed some of the lasagna and gave it to Fusion GIR, "Take it. We're married Toby so you better raise a healthy boy." She pouted as she began feeding the robot.

"Sure thing..." Fuse felt a surge of happiness in him, as if this was the thing he always wanted. Something to cherish all of his life, "FB, I-" He looked and saw nobody there, just empty chairs and a plate of lasagna in front of him. Fuse took out his fork and stabbed the meal.

"I know I lived a couple of thousand years and I've done this before alone but..." He looked at his hands, "I'm...not that hungry." He stood up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen silently.

* * *

For the next hours were hell for Fuse, hallucinations of the two appearing randomly wether it was life before he married his wife, his life after that, or an entire dream of him having a family, the two alive and well, happily having a conversation with him.

It was tormenting him.

"P-Please stop..." He said, running into his bedroom, his hands against his ears. He shut the door and looked around to see no hallucinations. His hands lowered from his head as he sighed in relief, "Thank goodness..."

"FG! Come back here!" The girl ran out of the bathroom, chasing down the robot, "Toby! Help me!" Fuse merely took a position of an infant and slowly sulked down on the door as tears wept from his eyes.

"G-Go away...please." He told the imaginary people but they didn't vanish. They just ran around until the robot was caught, "J-Just stop it...please." Tears began leaking onto the floor, he looked up to see the images were gone but was replaced by silence.

"They'll come back later..." Fuse stood up, wiping the tears off his face, "They always do. I want it to...stop." He slowly headed towards the bathroom slowly, his legs barely getting up, making him limp. He fell once he got in side the bathroom but quickly regained himself as placed his upper body on the sink.

"Dammit!" He cursed, he opened the cabinet above the sink, grabbing anything it housed and brought it by next to the sink. Fuse then grabbed a disposable paper cup from who knows where and grabbed one of the jars.

"What are you doing?" He looked left to see the girl he lived so much, standing up. Fuse regained his footing and stood firmly on the ground, looking directly at the delusion as he held the cup, "Why all the medicine?"

"I'm gonna mix it all up and drink it in this cup." He told her darkly, "Don't you dare try stopping me."

"You're gonna kill yourself."

"Exactly the point." Fuse poured a small amount of the jar into the cup he held before discarding it back onto the shelf and took out another one, "It is...better dying than live a life of torment."

"You told me everything was gonna be okay." Fuse looked at the girl again, eyes yearning, "You told me I could live without Fusion GIR."

"Look at me and say that directly in my face." He growled menacingly, "I lost the most important things in my life, the things that made me believe in myself. But they're gone..." He trailed off as he poured three more jars into the cup. The girl tilted her head and looked curiously at him.

"You are one puzzle to crack."

"Is that so?" He quickly poured more liquids into the cup to the point it was overfilling and leaked onto his hand, "Tell me, why is my mind haunting. I suffered so much and the universe decides drop a bomb on me by trying to make me live a dream that I wish to happen so badly, a dream that I would sacrifice anything for...but it couldn't. Now, ask me again why am I a puzzle to crack?"

She didn't answer.

"Good." He looked and saw multiple jars in the sink and everything in the shelf was sloppily put together, indicating he used those girl simply stared at him searching through the mess until Fuse gave up entirely.

"Well." He held the black and revolting drink on his hand, "Are you gonna wish me goodbye-" He looked and saw the girl was gone. He shook his head and grabbed the drink and stared at it, "Bottoms up." He drank the entire cup's worth and dropped the drink while clutching his stomach as he smiled.

"A fitting end...to me." He then closed his eyes as blood began spurting from his mouth.

* * *

"What?" He looked around to see he was in a field, it was beautiful. Wheat blowed on his face as the sky was an amazing sunset, purple and orange in all of its glory. The entire field was wheat with the occasional hill seen around him and a breeze that's cool, "Is this heaven?" He looked around to nobody, no Peter, no angels, just...this.

"Is this hell? Make sense after all I've done." He laid on the grass, looking at the sky, awe by its beauty, "I feel...content." He looked up, "I can't share the afterlife with them. Maybe...Fusions don't have afterlives." He lamented sadly on himself, "Maybe I deserve to stay here forever...maybe I should just lay down and sleep..." He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze and the sun's heat, he finally found life within himself.

"Don't talk to yourself like that." He looked up to see her again, wearing a simple white dress and smiling. He stood up immediately, "Baka. Keep saying about valiance but then you tried to kill yourself." She spanked his head, Fuse didn't respond though.

"DADDY!" A familiar voice he longed for returned as it ran towards him, the robot hugging his leg happily, "I missed you..." He snuggled against his leg as Fuse looked down, eyes looking at the robot.

"What's wrong? Are you happy to see me?" The girl looked at him, frowning. Fuse just stared at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"A-Are you real?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." He grabbed her hands and went on his knees, tears running down his face. Fusion GIR let go of him and went to his mother's side.

"I'm sorry..." He cried, "I c-couldn't save you." Fusion Bell merely looked down on him, eyes staring back down at his form, "I'm sorry-"

"Oh you big baby!" She giggled, "Still...you feel really guilty." She pitied him as he cried.

"I missed you and our child...I couldn't move on. I'm nothing without you two!" He yelled in anguish, "I wanna stay here...with you forever."

"Silly. Don't be sad." She comforted, "Your planet still needs you, it needs a leader and you should be there for them." She told him and Fuse looked up to her as tears still flowed down his face.

"B-But I don't care about that. I want to be with you, just like our wedding! What we said." He lamented but the girl only gave another smile but it was a sympathetic one.

"You keep asking for forgiveness but there was nothing to forgive." She patted his head, "We're fine here and if the day comes, even if it will be a thousand years or a billion, we'll wait for you."

"I wanna stay with you..."

The girl knelt down with him and cupped his cheek after freeing one hand, "You gotta go. The people down there on the world we were both born in will die. They need a chance in life.

"My mind though, I can't stop thinking about the both of you." He said while caressing the hand she was holding his cheek with, "How can I lead them if I can't move on."

"You don't have to." She smiled lovingly, "You can stop crying. You don't have to move on but you can know this; we love you, no matter what because we're family. Got it...Fuse?" Fuse went silent after she called him by his overlord title. The first time she called him that.

"Y-Yes." He replied tearfully, "A-Alright but...can I ask for one more...hug?" He asked and she did it, her warmness caressing him as he hugged back, tears now flowing to her shoulders, Fusion GIR ran up and nudged in between them and hugged his adoptive father as well.

"T-Thank you." He said through the hug, "I-I love..."

* * *

"...you." Fuse woke up, blood and tears combined at the floor, the moment he fell down stayed the same. He wiped the tears and stood up and rubbed his arm injured slightly when he fell.

"I feel lighter..." Fuse looked around and headed outside the bathroom to his room. No hallucinations or flashbacks to plague him.

An empty home.

* * *

Fuse looked around the throne room, wiping the blood and tear stains from his face. The curtains were open slightly as the chair stood high and proud for a king but it was dusty. He looked at it and shook his head, knowing he transferred all the staff within the castle somewhere else.

No imaginary versions of them anywhere...

"I gotta get this cleaned, when was the last time-?" A memory resurfaced in his mind, something he would cherish for the rest of his long life.

* * *

"Do you, Fuse, take Fusion Bell as your bride? Your partner that would be there in your extremely long life?" Fusion Demongo asked, wearing a suit and holding a book. The entire throne room was filled with decorations to celebrate the ceremony as all Fusions were there, watching the wedded couple soon to be happily.

"I do, I'll always wanted to say that." He smiled at the girl in the white veil. He could tell she looked beautiful, especially in that dress as he wore a black suit.

"And do you Fusion Bell, take Fuse as your husband as his queen for the rest of your life?"

"I do." She answered simply, smiling as she did so, "I'll be his queen no matter how long."

"Then by my right as advisor...you may kiss the bride." Fusion Demongo bowed and Fuse flipped over the veil, finding no words to say but:

"You're...pretty today." She giggled at his response and grabbed him bridal style (shouldn't that be flipped around), "I promise I'll protect you always."

"Then I'll accept that promise!" She exclaimed as she crashed her lips with his, cheers erupting from the crowd. They let go of their first kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I wish Fusion GIR can see this..." Fuse said, looking down on himself.

"Our wedding and you're still thinking about that?" She questioned, pouting a bit.

"I don't want you to leave me." He whispered into her ear but she giggled.

"I never will." She kissed him again as she carried him. Flower petals falling down on the newly married couple. The two had a new life ahead of them.

And they couldn't wait to start it.

* * *

Fuse stared at where they stood, the greatest day of his life. A lone tear slid down his eye as he looked around, holding the wedding ring he put in his hand and gripped it. He looked at his throne and headed towards it and sat on it, feeling the comfort of it as he shrugged a bit.

He looked around, the laughter, the happiness...the life felt within this castle was gone forever. Fuse knew he could never move on just as she said. The door suddenly slammed open, revealing his trusted advisor; Fusion Demongo.

"I'm sorry sire! It is a bit of an emergency!" He explained, "A few stranglers of the rebellion were suspected be in the area near our town's local valley. Witnesses say that a surprise counteract will be made. What are your orders?" Fuse didn't react at first but then after a deep breath, he stared into his advisor's eyes.

"Kill them. Kill them all."


	62. Innocence

Innocence

* * *

**THE LAST CHAPTER WAS BY FAR THE MOST FUN CHAPTER I WROTE AND I CONSIDER IT THE BEST CHAPTER...THAT I EVER MADE EVER.**

**HOW MUCH DID YOU CRY THE LAST CHAPTER, I SURE DID, LITERALLY.**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER? DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS SEASON?**

**I KNOW FoRMs were supposed to appear but I got bored with them.**

**SQUID GIRL WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER, REMIND ME.**

**edit: I would ship Squid Girl with Mite, but I ship Bell and Mite 100% more.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Hmm..." The AI looked through the database of the compound, trying to find the thing he desired so much.

A body.

Breaking into North Korea as a virus was risky due to how their government was hogging all the technology made for war. He also hoped this fic doesn't get cancelled due to Korea being here.

"What body should I get? Perhaps...no." The AI searched through its list of weaponry until he found something, "Eh?" He saw its description and smiled devilishly, "Can shoot people automatically up to one mile? If I may get that, I can do it both manually and automatically." He grinned as he entered the coding.

"Why are we here?" The soldier asked his partner who looked at him, speaking Korean.

"What?" His partner questioned, speaking in Korean also.

"I mean literally, WHY are we here? We don't even know what we're guarding and the freaking building is one mile away. I hear an occasional gunshot after a BIRD flies overhead, what exactly are doing?"

"They said we'd do this after the brainwashing."

"What?"

"What-" Suddenly the building a mile away from them exploded and fell apart, the soldiers jumped, startled. They looked at the wreckage.

"Let me see-" They saw some rubble move and a soldier approached, "Hey are you-" A bullet entered his head almost immediately. His partner reacted and aimed his gun towards the pile but was shot down in the face also. Their bloody bodies laid dead on the ground as a tank emerged from the debris.

"They forgot, one mile kill." The tank happily said as it began moving out of the compound, shooting at any lifeform in sight.

"BRING BACK UP! WE-" A soldier who in the watchtower was shot down, a bullet straight through the glass. The tank noticed a crucial detail underneath a overhang under the watchtower, likely to display something.

"Mobilized flight for tanks...useful." The tank activated the magnetics on its head and the helicopter's large blades that were fixed onto a rod began flying to the head of the helicopter, attaching themselves quickly.

"Mite...HARM is going to pursue you..."

* * *

"I can't believe everyone ditched this town!" Bell exclaimed, walking through the park, "This Friday isn't even black! Why did everyone ditch this town just to get shoes or something..." Mite held GIR as the two walked. Mite wore a black jacket with a green shirt underneath it as Bell wore a red hoodie with a blue shirt underneath it.

"The economy in this town is worthless after all, of course everyone ditched this place the moment the morning happened. Even the hobos as Quigi who was not in the city messaged the, that only they were there in the city. The two couldn't care less since they got video games, cabling, nothing is what they needed as Bell hated shopping.

"Mommy? Daddy?" GIR spoke up, the two's attention heading towards him.

"What is it?"

"Will I grow up like the other people?" The two were frozen at the question. How can GIR grow up normally if he was a robot? Sure he can rust but not grow up, he'll likely outlive them and still look the same.

"GIR, listen to me." Mite looked at his adopted son seriously, "It isn't the matter how tall you get. Just what happens in your head is what makes you grown up, because being grown up sucks. You have work and pay bills so you gotta have fun while it lasts before maturity and discipline posses your mind. You gotta keep being happy." He told him as GIR looked up to him.

"Okay daddy! I will!" The two smiled as Bell punched Mite's shoulder.

"You're a good dad." She smiled as Mite laughed.

"Stop, your embarrassing me." He pleaded and Bell was about to punch him again but the phone in his pocket rang. He took it out and put it against his ear, "Hello?"

"Mite! Thank goodness you're okay!" It was Quigi, "You gotta-"

"Are you drunk?"

"What? N-No!"

"Because most people are busy shopping."

"Yes, I brought an entire aisle of beers but that is NOT proof I'm drunk!" Quigi defended himself.

"Alright what is it?"

"THERE IS A TANK/HELICOPTER HYBRID HEADING TO ELMORE STRAIGHT FROM NORTH KOREA!"

"Now, you must be drunk." Mite sighed, "North Korea of all things? Now you're just being a pedophile right now."

"A TANK WITH HELICOPTER BLADES IS FLYING DIRECTLY AT YOU AND CAN SHOOT ANY LIVING CREATURE IN A ONE MILE RADIUS! GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled but Mite wasn't fazed.

"Listen, look at that bird, I meant hear it, not look at it." The bird in the sky Mite pointed towards was tweeting, "Hear that bird? It's okay-" The bird was suddenly shot and fell onto the ground. The three looked at the dead animal.

"Run?" Bell suggested, looking nervous as it is.

"Wait, we needed lunch." He grabbed the bird and the two ran off. Mite looked back and saw a tank, flying with helicopter propellers heading towards them.

"I hate BLACK...FRIDAY!" Bell screamed as the two ran, "WHY DOES A TANK FROM NORTH KOREA WANNA KILL US?"

"Perhaps my mannerism shall enlighten you?" The tank spoke through a speaker, "Shall I remember what you've done to my previous body?"

"HARM?!" Bell exclaimed, "We killed you!" They still ran as the tank flew towards them. They were defenseless.

"My large body previously has been destroyed by you two but this body is likely harder to kill for various reasons." HARM said through the megaphone and headed towards them.

"This is as bad as our one night stand!"

"Don't say that in front of GIR Mite!" Bell scolded as they ran. Mite remembered that night vividly before smiling, "Baka-" Mite tripped onto a rock and fell down, the tank heading towards them.

"Oh yeah!" Bell completely forgot she had FATE, she summoned the weapon and began shooting about beams out of it towards the tank coming closer.

"Daddy!" GIR began helping Mite up,Bell began shooting beams at HARM.

"DIE SUCKA!" She shot at the helicopter blade and it exploded, making the tank fall onto the floor and head towards them, "Shiiiiiitttttttt."

"I apologize for killing you not sooner. I shall redeem myself with your deaths." HARM began shooting bullets at them, Bell using the blade to reflect every single blast. Mite stood up and he and GIR sent behind Bell who was blocking every bullet shot at them.

"Bastard!" Mite yelled behind her, "Trying to kill two innocent people-"

"Innocent? Hah!" HARM retorted, "You have more blood on your hands than I do." Mite stared at the machine, trying words to fight back but couldn't.

"Mite! You are the most innocent person ever (before our one night stand) and don't make things like him get to you!" Bell encouraged him, "You're loved by the best kid ever and the best girl ever so don't beat yourself up!"

"A-Alright! You're right!" Mite grasped the handle of the blade along with Bell, "We'll do this together!" The two began swing the blade, blocking every bullet as the tank attempted to shoot more.

"J-Jammed!" HARM cursed, "Oh well, it was a good run." It stayed there, as if it were waiting for the inevitable. The blade began having an aura surrounding it.

"Looks like one of those convenient anime powers where the blade shoots an energy beam!" Bell noted and looked at Mite, "Wanna do this?"

"I always imagined something like this happening." Mite and Bell pointed the blade towards the tank and a blade shot out a beam that aimed straight towards the tank.

"I say, that is a finely made energy blast-" The tank exploded on contact with the energy, it exploded with bits and pieces of it flying around as the rest of the tank slumped onto the ground.

HARM had nowhere to go or escape in time, he was dead, "WOO!" Bell cheered but jumped after another explosion, "We should get out of here before the cops are back from shopping.

"Your idea is actually nice." They began walking away as Bell still held the fate with GIR on Mite's arms. As they walked away, the tank made a thud and Bell looked back only to resume looking at Mite.

"Mite?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna get married." Mite stopped on his tracks, "I'll say it again; I wanna get married to you."

"W-What?"

"Mommy wants to get married to daddy! Yay!" GIR chimed, running his arms up and down in excitement.

"Mite, I was in love with you since we first met!" Bell got on her knees, "I wanna spend my life with you! Please can we get married!" She begged, cringing and blushing at this point. Mite was silent but smiled instead.

"Bell...yes. I wanna spend my life with you." He answered, Bell hugged him tightly, "Yeah but my life will be short if you strangle me like this!"

"Oops, sorry." She let him down, "We'll get a huge wedding! There will be cake you'll make and I'll get a dress showing too much cleavage!"

"Aren't you flatter than a slab of wood?"

"But still! We can go shopping and buy our wedding stuff!" She told him, eyes full of determination.

"Alright, let's go." He held her hand as the family walked away. Bell glanced momentarily at the broken tank before returning to Mite, sword in other hand.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bang.

"BELL!"

"MOMMY!"

Bell fell onto the ground face front, Mite and GIR going by her side, blood seeping from her back, straight and directly at her heart. Mite stared at the tank, smoke coming out of the pipe.

"Y-YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mite grabbed FATE from the floor and shot a beam towards the tank, HARM's megaphone can only make the sound of quiet laughter.

"I...win..." HARM breathed out before the beam hit the vehicle, exploding it. Mite dropped the FATE and ran over to Bell, flipping her over and setting her on his lap.

"Bell! Are you breathing?" He asked frantically.

"M-Mommy..." GIR cried onto his mother's shoulder.

"I-I'm shot, dumbass. Hurts." She let out a laugh, "Didn't see that one coming."

"It's gonna be alright! Look at me!" Mite told her and she looked up with him with eyes threatening to close, "GIR and I need you...we need you..."

"I...need you also..." She closed her eyes as Mite began nudging her.

"Bell...SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY!" He screamed, only for his cries to be answered with silence.

* * *

It has been awhile since Bell was sent to the hospital for immediate surgery. Mite never had to make sure GIR didn't cry so much. Mite called everybody he knew that wasn't attempting to kill him. They all dropped what they were doing and rushed to the hospital where they were in. Who knew hospital workers responded to 911 so well?

"Mite..." Mina hugged him once he got out of the room Bell was admitted in, it was after surgery that Bell was transferred to another room and was declared in critical condition much to Mite's horror.

She was on the brink of death.

"Is GIR still...?" He questioned Mina who looked sadly, everybody he knew was waiting outside the room. From Dexter to Squid Girl, they were all there to just wait in deathly silence...no jokes or anything...just straight silence.

"He's with Quigi trying to make him stop crying even though's he is a robot." She replied while looking down, "ManBearPig and Garfield just arrived a minute ago. They decided to abandon their lives in the wilderness, feeling they failed to protect Bell if they could..."

"Tell them they couldn't do anything to stop this. I don't wanna make themselves beat themselves up for what happened-" The door that leads to Bell's room opened, Mite turned around to see Aya, looking depressed as everyone.

"She...wants to see you..." She said before bursting into tears, Lucas went to her aid and comforted her as Mite entered the room. He saw her staring at the window on the hospital bed. The heart monitor was beeping regularly to Mite's relief. He closed the door and brought a chair and sat next to her.

"Hey, stupid. What are you staring at?" She asked, Mite staring at her weak form.

"You gave me a heart attack." He put his hand over hers lovingly. She smiled at that action and grasped the blanket.

"Did they take the-?"

"Yeah, they couldn't determine your blood type, you being born in a lab after all. They used a bit of my blood and it was a huge gamble. Thought I lost you." She nodded her head in response.

"That bullet punched me a bit." She looked at the window, "Pretty day." A tear let go from her eye as Mite watched her.

"Yeah, it is pretty." He looked at the window, "Bell...I was thinking that proposal you just did and I wanted to say it if I ever said. You did it first so, I'll start." Bell continued to stare at the window.

"Bell, I love you, ever since the day we first met...you were the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I...loved you even more after the Academy and when you began doubting me when we met Aya, I wanted to tell you how much I love you." He told her in the most honest way possible, "I-I couldn't live my life without you! I want us to get married! I want GIR to have a sibling! I want...a family with you..." He trailed off in the end, realizing the thing he desired so much.

Something to love.

"Bell? I want to-" Bell continued to stare at the window, not paying attention to him, "Bell?" He looked at her heart monitor to see a long 'beep' play without end with a flat line shown on it. Mite widened his eyes and began shaking Bell.

"Bell? Can you please wake up for me? Please?" He asked her with tears in his eyes, he grasped Bell's hand and it slid off his grip, falling onto the bed without struggle. Mite's tears began leaking out of his eyes, unable to stop.

"Bell...you've always been there for me. If I never met you, I would have been soulless and wandering without purpose. I-I..." He cried onto her shoulder, "I promised y-you...we promised we'll be together until the end...thank you...thank you for fulfilling that promise." He stopped crying and let go from her shoulder, her eyes not blinking or full of emotion. He wiped the tears away and put his hands over her eyes and slid her eyelids down.

"You can...finally go to sleep." He said to her, his heart throbbing in misery.

She remained quiet, the look on her face read she was happy in life. She looked like she was peaceful in the end of it all.

"W-We...should never have met that day."


	63. Fewer Words

Fewer Words

* * *

**HOW MUCH DID YOU CRY GUYS! DON'T WORRY, REVIEWS SINCE I KILLED BELL.**

**SHOCK FACTOR ENOUGH! WELL, HERE IS THE FEELSY CHAPTER.**

**Also is anyone gonna mention Mite and Bell had a one night stand?**

**edit: nah, they didn't do it...yet.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

It was a silent day, it was cloudy and a chance to rain as people dressed in black sat on chairs. Seemed like an entire army's worth of people here but this was a day of mourning, not war. On the podium laid a coffin, at Mite's request that the dead person in question was to be not seen as it would make the pain harder.

"I can't believe we're having the funeral in the Academy..." Mina whispered, Mite turned to her.

"I think she would not have her funeral anywhere else." Mite told her, lookign down while holding GIR dressed in a suit. Mite and the robot stared emotionlessly at the coffin much to Lucas and Mina noticing.

"Look!" Mina tried brightening up the mood, "ManBearPig is trying to wear a suit badly." Mite glanced at the beast who's suit looked ready to explode any moment, "Really funny huh?"

"Yeah." Mite returned to looking at the coffin. Mina gave up and got off her chair and walked away elsewhere.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah GIR?"

"Can I say hi to mommy?"

"Later when we can." They looked up to see Quigi going up the podium, tapping onto the mike.

"Hello, can you all take a seat?" Everybody walked slowly onto the their seats and Quigi looked at the crowd, "Thank you. As you all now, a week ago was death of a friend, a great friend and we found her dead with her crying husbando." Quigi sighed, "All of us haven't been together since we all rushed into the hospital room."

"I don't even think I have a phone..." Squid Girl muttered.

"We...we're distraught about the entire thing and we have speeches for the closest of her." He glanced at the vampire, "We have our first speaker, Mina." The crowd clapped silently as Mina made her way up the stage, Quigi moved out of the podium to stand aside as the vampire grabbed the mike.

"Let me keep this straight people. Bell...she was a good friend and a great person. I'm a vampire and I'll outlive most of you, losing someone is usual." Mina said to the people, "I kinda wish I died a long time ago. I think Bell's happy she had lived, unlike me, I survived. It's better to have a great life than one that lasts forever. Bell would have said the opposite but...yeah." Mina sighed jumped off the podium and returned to her seat. Lucas stood up and headed to the mike.

"H-Hello everyone." He stuttered, the crowd eyeing him, "I knew Bell for a long time. She was cocky, a-arrogant and oh please lord don't become a zombie." Lucas turned to the coffin nervously, "Those were her flaws and that's okay. All of us have flaws, but we all have one in common." He took a deep breath, "The common thing we have here is nothing stays forever. Mina knows that even. I..." Lucas found no other words to say but walk of the podium and return to his seat.

"You did a good job." Mina comforted, Lucas put his head down solemnly, the vampire patted the boy's back.

"Okay, hard day on all of us." Another person went on the podium, "Here's ManBearPig." The beast went onto the stage and grabbed e mike with its big hands.

"Graaaar, graaaaaar." It roared, everyone couldn't understand except everyone who was in the group (Aya, Mite, GIR, Garfield) understood the monster. They listened to every word, every passionate word ManBearPig spoke in his savage language. In truth every word he spoke was filled with sorrow and nostalgia. Once ManBearPig finished, everyone clapped but not as much as the group did. They clapped louder than most.

"Aya." Quigi motioned for the girl to come and she did. She looked like she can drown in tears.

"Bell...Bell was everything but bad. She can be protective of Mite but if you gave her a chance, she can be your best friend for life. I-" Aya began crying, Quigi began escorting back Aya as the crowd watched, cringing at the sight.

Mite and GIR still stated silent.

"Garfield." Quigi nodded and the cat in a suit stood up and stood on the stage. He grabbed a box chair nearby and used it to reach the mike.

"Hello everyone. I'm Garfield." The cat introduced himself, "Bell...was amazing. That's all I got." The audience began clapping loudly, Garfield had a look of shame on himself and got off the stage.

"Dexter is up next. Just...I think you are aware of him." Dexter began walking onto the stage as the crowd looked slightly surprised such a high official being at the funeral.

"I knew Bell, more or less." The genius began, "I can tell she was cared for and...loved. Death is no stranger to me, my hesitance of sending millions of soldiers to their deaths but I can't do anything about it." He paused, "All I can say is this; Mite, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mite didn't respond despite people looking at him.

"Okay, Mite? Any words?" Mite laid GIR onto his chair and walked up the stage. Everyone stared at him.

"I..." Mite turned back to the coffin, looking at it blankly. He turned back to the mike and tried mustering words to say but nothing. He sighed and got off the stage as people tried attempting to give him pats on the back. Mite grabbed GIR and set the robot on his lap.

"Okay...burial time." Quigi sadly remarked.

* * *

It was by the backyard of their home in Elmore that they decided to place her. ManBearPig and Quigi went to work burying the coffin underneath the grave.

"Daddy?" GIR tugged his father, "Why are they burying mommy?"

"GIR, please say bye to mommy." Mite told the robot, looking down as tear pooled in his eyes.

"Bye? I thought we were gonna say hi to mommy!" GIR got off Mite's hands and went to the two people with shovels, "Stop! Why are you putting mommy in the ground?" They stopped digging and dropped their shovels, distraught, "Put her out! I want my mommy!"

"I can't..." Lucas put a hand over his face, crying as it is. Mina went over to Lucas and hugged him as Aya was crying long before then. Garfield put his head down, silent as it is.

"GIR! Please..." Mite grabbed the robot, trying to escape his grasp but Mite pulled the robot closer to him.

"Why can't I see mommy?! Why is mommy going on the ground?" GIR asked, oil for tears leaking from the robot's eyes as Mite cradled the robot, "Mommy? MAMA!" The robot screamed as Mite hugged the robot close to him.

"GIR, please...say bye." He begged the robot who was crying.

"Bye...mama." The robot said, giving up as the crowd watched the two, all alone.


	64. Returns and Departures

Returns and Departures

* * *

**I AM HIGHLY SURPRISED NOBODY DREW A DEVIANTART OF THIS FIC.**

**I MEAN, EVERYONE IN FANFIC HAS A SELF MADE COVER.**

**I CAN'T DRAW.**

**edit: I really can't...my drawing is shit.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Mite?" Mina asked, holding GIR. For the past week after the funeral, Mite and the robot never came out of their home. Lucas and Mina were the only ones who noticed this and headed there to find Mite taking care of GIR, oil leaking from his eyes, "Been a week."

"I know." He replied quietly. They quickly brought the two to their home and found out that Mite has spent seven days taking care of GIR who was crying the entire time. Mite couldn't sleep either so he took care of GIR, not eating or sleeping, he just...took care of him.

"We shouldn't have left you two." Lucas came in, everybody left the two after the funeral, thinking they needed alone time. Worst mistake they ever made. It was a day since the two's welcome, Mite still spent most of it making GIR fall asleep while he was still crying.

"I know. Sorry but...I gotta do this." Mite told them, shaking his head as bads were under his eyes, "I...can't see GIR like this. I don't know if I even gonna come back." He picked up his overweight backpack, putting the hood over his head.

"Can you at least tell us where you're going? Not like we don't wanna take care of GIR of course." Mina said, "We're his godparents but...where are you going?"

"I'm gonna make the pain go away." Mite replied, Mina stared at him, slightly appalled.

"Are you gonna kill yourself?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Mite shook his head.

"In a way, yes." He answered, "I'm sorry I have to burden him with you guys."

"We understand. Just...visit him o-one way or another." Lucas said to him, "We'll finish this war with or without you, you deserve a break after everything." Mite smiled at the somewhat kind words.

"Thanks." He saluted the two who saluted back, "Been great to be around." He walked to the door. Before he can turn the doorknob, he looked back to GIR, crying on Mina's lap, Mite turned away almost immediately before opening the door and closing it. Mina and Lucas looked on as they head his footsteps.

"How are we gonna take care of GIR?" Lucas questioned the vampire, "He just lost his father also."

"We'll just wait it out, I guess..." Mina told him, "Also why oil of all things?" She looked at the child, napping and crying and whispering in his sleep about mama.

* * *

Mite went into the forests of the outskirts via his truck a while ago. He was done laying out the thing he had done. A pile of clothes on top of the truck along with fresh water. His Missile Gloves were thrown into the dirt as if they never held any sentimental value anymore. He put it between some rocks so if it was found, it would be useful for some other poor person.

"Is that it?" He said to himself, looking around the forest. He was by a lake and the city was barely visible from his view. He looked at the top of building, the only seeable part of Elmore he can see. It was cloudy today, looks like it could rain anytime soon.

"Ah yes." He removed his backpack from his body, heading to the truck and placing the backpack on top of the clothing.

"O-Okay-" He put his hands on his hips and felt something in his pocket, he reached in and took out the object, "I...forgot this." He stared at the photo, going towards the lake and sat on a rock looking at it, it was a picture of him, Bell and GIR. Their last picture together, the three happily eating ice cream on the couch together, Bell stuffed an ice cream on Mite's face who's ice cream dropped on a happy GIR between them.

"Good times..." He lamented but the smile on his face quickly turned to rage, "BUT IT CAN'T HAPPEN!" He stood up, his fists shaking against the picture. He angrily stood in front of the lake and with all his strength, ripped in half and let his hands go. The halves of the photo fell into the water, Mite staring at it, the left half was Bell while the other one was him and GIR.

"It...can't happen." He repeated, looking down as tears dropped into the water. The wind blew against his back, scattering the halves away from each other quickly, into the lake where they will be likely never found again. Mite wiped the tears from his face and went over back to the rock he was sitting on moments ago.

"Here we go." He tearfully said, he grabbed the rock from the ground, lifting it from the dirt. It was surprisingly clean despite it being in the ground, it was heavy but Mite lifted the rock over his head. He looked back on the lake one last time, hoping he could see the picture but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Of course." His arms felt like they can lose strength any moment, he let out one last tear before doing what he was going to do.

"THIS IS FOR THE ENDER DRAGON!" He pet his hands go, the rock falling on his head and making skull fragments and blood spill across the mud and onto the rock. Mite collapsed onto the mud but he still wasn't done.

"Eh..." Despite his hellish pain, he still grabbed the rock in his reach and lifted it inches from his head again, "THIS IS FOR FUSION GIR!" He smacked the rock against another part of his head, another painful wound created again with blood running down Mite's face.

It was starting to rain.

Feeling the slight drizzle stinging his wounds, Mite grabbed the rock that slipped by the side of his head, "THIS IS FOR FUSION BELL!" He smacked the rock by the side of his head, breaking his cheek most likely with blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Now the rain began getting harder.

"I'm...not gonna give up." Mite told himself, grabbing the rock again, "THIS IS FOR BELL!" The rain began getting harder, Mite bashed the rock against the very back of his head, both a wound making itself and blood coming from his mouth, his entire upper body was dripping, whatever that was broken was being hit by raindrops feeling as if they were bullets coming into his skull. Sharp fragments of skull were jabbed on his hands, deadly as it is. He grabbed the rock one last time and raised it high from his head.

"And...this is for me." He dropped the rock, striking his head and Mite let out a horrifying scream as whatever was already broken was now doubled in pain. Mite flipped over, the rock falling onto the mud and Mite looked up to the sky as the mud began adding to his bloodied marks. His wounded hand reached up into the air, rain hitting his face, blood from his mouth and nose falling onto his neck.

"Sorry...I'm...not...T-Toby." He let out one final breath as his hands fell onto the mud, splashing the not injured side of his face as his eyes stared onto the sky, his face with a smile.

* * *

"Quigi? Did you get it?" Dexter asked his scientist who nodded.

"Got it sir!" Quigi handed the diadem to Dexter. The genius looked at the object in all angles before putting it on the pocket of his lab coat.

"Very good. We have the preparations." Dexter thanked, "I would like you to meet someone." A green portal suddenly appeared in the lab, a cloaked figure with a scythe came out as the portal closed behind the figure.

"W-Who's that?" Quigi asked fearfully but Dexter only chuckled.

"He's Grim, the Grim Reaper and he shall help us."


	65. Bell

Bell

* * *

**This season has been very happy and cheerful indeed.**

**I love how happy the last chapter was.**

**(OmgwtfMitediedholyshit)**

**Oh yeah, WE MADE IT TO THE MOST REVIEWED SECTION! CELEBRATION! GET ALL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ THIS FIC! WE SHOULD GO TRY TO MAKE IT FOR THE MOST REVIEW FIC OF FUSIONFALL.**

**I'm...getting ahead of myself?**

**edit: I was!**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Okay...Grim?" Dexter and Quigi were by each parallel levers, "Is it ready?"

"It is man!" Grim replied, happily, his scythe acting as a lever imbedded onto a circuit on the ground in front of an arch.

"Okay...what are we doing?" Quigi asked Dexter, as the alcoholic didn't know what was happening in general.

"You'll find out. Grim!" Dexter called ou

"You got it man!" The three pulled their levers simultaneously. The arch in front of them began glowing green and in a blinding light, the arch was broken into pieces, "Aw dang it! Necromancy is harder."

"Necromancy?" Quigi questioned, "We're bring Bell back?!" He jumped up and down happily. It was awhile since everyone and I mean everyone was informed of his disappearance. It was heavily understandable but everyone was worried nonetheless.

"Yes, I cannot believe I, boy genius have to stoop to such not scientific methods!" Dexter said, "But I digress, my genius invented this archway to channel all the 'magic' Grim is using."

"Why?"

"As you see, necromancy for me is simpler." Grim explained, "But seems like Dexter here wants this Bell of yours to not look like a melting corpse! What's wrong with a zombie?"

"I want her looking alive, not looking like she just risen from a grave." Dexter told the skeleton.

"She's undead either way, man." Grim replied, "I don't have any flesh and I'm alright." Grim flashed a toothy grin much to the two's chagrin.

"Alright...if we CAN even bring her back, how are we sure she won't end up as a zombie?" Quigi asked Dexter, "I mean, I bet you just want Bell to come back for Mite to come back to finish off Fuse up there?" Quigi raised and eyebrow. Dexter shook his head.

"You caught me." He raised his hands in defeat, "I just want Mite back. The planet needs him."

"You didn't care for his family, his life!" Quigi accused, "You wanted to see how more powerful he gets until he blasts that planet from the sky."

"I'll do what I do for my country." Dexter turned to the silver haired man sternly, "Even if I tear someone apart from the inside to do so." Quigi shrugged in response.

"Not my problem." Quigi then looked at Grim, "Can you pull your scythe the other way? I mean, we are reversing death after all."

"Oh right-" Once Grim pulled the lever back, the arch's debris floated into the air and immediately reassembled itself and the arch lit open again but this time the light itself was not blinding.

"Eh?" The two scientists backed up next to Grim. They looked at the archway until something came out.

Bell's dead body.

"JESUS!" Quigi screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Hmm, seems like that her body teleported to here." Grim remarked, "Isn't natural."

"Then make it natural!" Quigi begged, on his knees "Her stench is killing me!" The body gave off a bad oder.

"Alright." Grim said, "I can rejuvenate her body and not make it a smelly corpse. But it will be temporary, the more power I'll drain from myself."

"How much power can you use?"

"I need to be bathed in milk afterward but...two years tops, Dexter." Dexter looked blankly at the skeleton.

"Do it." Grim nodded and grabbed his scythe and pointed it at Bell's body.

"Stand back." At the tip of the scythe, a green electricity shot out of it directed at the body. Bell began floating and some green smoke came from her mouth. After the smoke entirely disintegrated into the air. The girl fell onto the ground, gasping for breath.

"Eh?" The girl looked at herself, her white hair still flowing around her forehead. Quigi quickly went to her side and helped her backup, "Why am I here? Why the heck am I wearing this?!" She looked at herself, wearing a goddamn black dress, "Care to explain?"

"Ayyyyyyyy...yeah." Quigi trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

"I died and you use something that should be banned from the new Bible?" Bell asked the people, Grim left awhile ago to soak in milk for calcium since the resurrection took so much power.

"Yeah...sorry your husbando left." Dexter laughed, "Too soon to call him husbando?"

"Can't believe I made those two go through so much." The girl stood up from her chair, putting her hands at the table, "I'm gonna bring GIR his daddy back!"

"How? Mite can be halfway around the country by now." Quigi mentioned, "I mean...you wanna see your son first?"

"I want him to see both his mommy and daddy!" Bell told the men, "I've been out of commission for a few days...gotta find him!" Bell rushed out of the lab grabbing a lab coat.

"THAT IS DEXLAB PROPERTY-" Bell was long gone by then. Dexter sighed and continued playing cards with Quigi.

"ALL KINGS BABY!" Quigi slammed some cards on the table.

"We're playing double dutch."

"We are?!"

* * *

It was awhile until Bell got a trace of Mite. She attempted to summon FATE but since she technically got a new body, the sword was gone much to her disappointment.

"Well, can't help it if I lose something." She grinned and walked the road in the forest. One time she stuffed gummy bears into the engine of the truck so the scent must have lingered, she sniffed all the way to the forest by the lake and entered a clearing by the shore, "There it is!" She went and hugged the truck in front of her.

"I missed you!" She cooed the car, "Sexy thing. How long was I gone?" Bell began looking around and saw a rock, stuck in frozen mud. It had blood stains on it.

"Ew." She muttered, looking around until she saw it, "Ah!" She grabbed the dirtied Missile Gloves, tainted by dirt.

"Been here for a few days." She noted, wiping some mud off the weapons, "Where is Mite?" She looked around, nothing to be seen, "Maybe the truck has answers." She went over to the truck and placed the gloves atop of the hood.

"Did Mite-? Yeah he did." She saw the keys were in its designated hole, a habit Mite forgot making the truck get stolen once or twice, "Did he also-?" Se opened it to see clothes on the driver seat, "YES!" She ditched the coat and...everything that didn't involve footwear in general and put the clothes on.

"Nice." She looked at herself through the mirror. She wore a light green hoodie, light blue shorts and black sneakers with socks that reached all the way up her knees, "Love the look." She fixed her diadem and put her hood on, "Where can he be?" She sang, getting into the car.

"Don't know how to drive but..." She exited the car and grabbed the Missile Gloves and reentered the vehicle, "You'll protect me now after I scrub you." She patted the weapons and put them on the driver seat, "We'll find Mite together and make sure GIR has his parents back...and the other one also."

Bell started up the car, a determined look on her face.

Her search for Mite has started.

* * *

**WOO, I KNOW, CRAPPY PACING.**

**edit: If I made a show, the pacing will be SAO level.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	66. Runaway

Runaway

* * *

**WOO, NOBODY REVIEWED LAST CHAP, DAMMIT.**

**SORRY HAD TO MAKE A NEW FIC IN THE MEANTIME FOR MY FIC PAUSES. PAUSING HELPS GET MY WRITING SPIRIT ON.**

**edit: I may have let myself pause for too long.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"I HATE DRIVING." Bell screamed as the cops chased after her GTA V style. The police ran over civilians and property alike, just to catch her.

"YOU PARKED IN FRONT OF A FIRE HYDRANT!" The cop leading the group shot after her, "DIE SUCKA!" He began shooting at the girl. Bell immediately made a U-turn and ran over a pedestrian who was a tentacle porn octopus.

"S-SORRY!" She screamed and crashed the car into a fapping monster from hell where it began doing skeet things to her.

* * *

"GAH!" Bell screamed, looking around to see she was safe. She's been having weird nightmares since her journey to find Mite. She didn't know what was causing the nightmares. Was it the guilt of not showing up to GIR? Was it worrying about Mite? Maybe her death all together?

She didn't know.

"Is it morning?"She looked outside, seeing that the sun was just rising, "Goddamn." She got up, she tried starting the car but it wouldn't budge, "Shoot." She saw there was no more gas, she got out of the car and held the Missile Gloves within her hands. She looked on. The bridge she stayed for tonight and looked around to see nothing.

"Gah! Hungry! I need Mite to cook for me!" She rubbed her growling tummy. She then noticed a sign, "Says there's a town." She began walking to the direction the sign pointed.

* * *

"Maybe if I get good reception, I can watch my porno, the Pacific Rim Job!" Bell said happily. The streets were empty and nobody seems to be around.

"Where is anyone? I mean, this is creepy." She held the Missile Gloves close, she was quite familiar how it works but have yet to actually use it. She went towards the gas station, seeing it was empty, devoid of life, "Hello?" She called out, her yelling was responded by footsteps.

She didn't feel safe though.

"SHIT." She hid at some conveniently placed barrels, Fusions walking past her, holding guns.

"I can't believe we're stuck here even after. I mean Fusion Ganondorf is dead! No point in being in a rebellion!" One said to his colleague, "I mean, who are we even taking orders from?"

"We'll reorganize another rebellion later, we took the residents here hostage for a reason dumbass. You know, make them slaves, do our work, whatever." Bell smelled adventure in the air, "We put them in the factory by the river, remember?"

"Oh yeah." The Fusions left to do their own business and Bell smiled gleefully.

"Hear that Mite? We can-" She paused, looking to see he wasn't there, "Oh right, when was the last time I had an extremely close up encounter with him?" She began lamenting on her memories until one awkward one came up.

* * *

"Phone." Bell grunted, doing what she was doing, "Leave it." The phone still rang, Mite groaned and grabbed it.

"Yes?"

"Hey! Quigi here!" The alcoholic rang up, Mite sighing.

"I'm...kinda busy here!"

"Oh, I'll be quick." Quigi assured much to the two's chagrin, "I know you have a family and a waifu. I can see that and-Mite you okay?" Quigi questioned, Mite nodded his head vigorously.

"Y-Yes!"

"Good, I'm going over some plans if you are ever put into the war again. We got the Fusions jumping on people who are in the streets..."

"Uh huh!" He chirped hesitantly.

"Also, we need to blow up some forts Fusions took place in. Up for the job?"

"Of course!"

"Also I need you to hunt-" Mite couldn't take it anymore and let out a noise Quigi quickly widened his eyes at.

"MITE! IF YOU EVER ANSWER THE PHONE WHEN YOU'RE HAVING SEX, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Quigi hung up, the two making a noise of relief.

"Round two?" Bell asked, looking innocently at him.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Bell wiped the drool off her face, remembering that night. It was...warm to say the least and she needed a lot of tissues for the next few days.

"Now, the hostages-" She saw the factory's chimney from here, "Easy." She ran through the alleys, danger is shat she was willing to face.

* * *

**SORRY FOR SHORTNESS.**

**edit: like myself in both achievement and height wise.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	67. Hero's Bell

Hero's Bell

* * *

**WOO, THE SECOND TO LAST SEASON IS UNDERWAY.**

**NOBODY IS REVIEWING MY FICS ANYMORE. I MEAN, NOBODY.**

**MY GOD, JUST SAYING THE SURPRISE SERIES FONALE IN STORE FOR YOU GUYS. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS READ TO THE END, RIGHT?**

**RIGHT?**

**I'll describe the character Fuse is for you. At first he was angry, angry at the universe until he met a certain girl and robot. He realized then how sad and lonely he was. When they left...the sad and loneliness still lingered. He wished he could die. He still held FB and FG still, if he didn't, he would go back to being angry again. If he never made them, he would never felt so much pain but Fuse didn't want to forget them, thinking their happiness is in him. **

**He's kinda like me...wanting to die and scream at the world but can't. He sometimes cries when nobody is around. He has no friends...the only people he considered family is gone and now he's...still crying. He knows crying doesn't work but...that is the only way he can cope with his loneliness. Mite was born to an angry Fuse but understands him and if Fuse asked for comfort, Mite would gladly give him. That is what Fuse needs...somebody to tell him everything is alright.**

**And that is why Fuse, Toby, is the greatest character for me. He isn't a good guy, he isn't a bad guy either. He is the main villain of the story but isn't a dictator, he is a real human with real emotions. He can cry, laugh and even get angry. He's...me in a sense.**

**edit: It hurts watching him.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Bell snuck through the factory where people are kept, she saw a Fusion in armor head toward her direction so she hid behind some old barrels. The guard passed her and she scurried towards the upper floor of the factory where the residents are being kept. She then got her foot crushed by a barrel.

"SHIT." Bell screamed, she really cussed a bit too much huh? She was hit in the head by the guard that passed her. She fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"Really? I mean, really?" The guard sighed and dragged her body back to the upper floors.

* * *

"Eh?" Bell woke up, looking around to see she was surrounded by people.

"She's up." A woman whispered as Bell stood up. She looked around to see she was in likely a storage room.

"Where am I?" She asked the people around her,

"You've been captured by Fusions." A man replied to her darkly, "They plan for us to be slaves. Better work yourself up." Bell looked around to see people, children to elders sitting down or standing up, just waiting for the labor to begin.

"How long have you guys been trapped here?"

"A week now. We had to eat Carlos. He was the gardener." The man cringed at the memory of eating the man.

"Okay..." Bell trailed off, "Wait you ate someone?"

"His intestines and blood lasted us! They aren't feeding us here!" The woman said to her.

"Okay, you ate someone. I'll get you out." Bell took out the Missile Gloves from nowhere, "Stand back." Everyone backed away as Bell began shooting missiles at the door to no effect, "The heck?"

"We tried everything. Why do you think that the Fusions let you keep your weapons?" The man said to her grimly, "We used rocket launchers, C4s, flamethrowers, everything really. There nobody who can save us-" Suddenly, the door flew open, a masked figure holding two katanas.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Do you think that I can make a potato bomb?" A Fusion asked his comrade, "I mean, really?" The other Fusion didn't even bother listening, "The hell you doing-"

"Shut it! Listen..." The two heard some creaking, they aimed their weapons at the vents and began shooting at them. Their laser bullets shredded through the metal until they stopped when the entire ventilation pipe was shot through.

"O-Okay." One huffed, "Whatever was up there was gone-" suddenly from the vents, a figure jumped straight down onto him and stabbed him. Before his comrade can do anything, he was decapitated by the figure. The figure ran to the boilers where the a lone Fusion was throwing coal into the furnace.

"Why do I get stuck, we have slaves, why can't we-" The masked figure grabbed the Fusion, slamming his face onto the boiler. The Fusion was surprised and tried to hit him but the figure grasped the shovel he carried and threw it across the room.

"Y-You want the hostages, r-right?" The Fusion asked, scared for his life. The figure merely stared into his eyes, meaning a yes, "There in the storage room, upper floors, don't kill me!" The Fusion begged but the figure didn't take favors. He slashed the Fusion across the throat with his black blade and ran up towards the stairs.

"HEY!" A Fusion that noticed him was going down the stairs but the figure immediately silenced him by stabbing his abdomen. The masked figure then ran up the stairs and saw his prize, the door leading to the storage room. He heard the sound of explosions in the other side of the door.

The figure gripped his blades and ran towards them.

* * *

Bell stared at the figure, his mask had no place to breath, it was metallic blue and around the edges were white. Where his eyes should be was replaced by a visor that may have acted both as sunglasses and night goggles. Looked like a Power Ranger.

"Freedom!" The people began running out of the storage room. The figure moving aside as they ran out. They were greeted by gravely injured Fusions and some dead. A mess.

"FREE-" The voices of humans, soldiers, yelled. Bell peeked over to see that they were all escorting the hostages to the outside world. She realized they must have gotten an anonymous tip. She stared at the figure masked, he wore some black hoodie and a steel breastplate on top of it. His pants looked like something straight of an emo chainmail and he wore boots made of leather.

"Thanks." She turned and bowed the the masked figure, she eyed the blades he attached onto his back, they seemed familiar to her somehow, "Can you help me? I need to find somebody."

The figure responded by shaking his head left and right and dashed out the door before Bell can do anything. She looked on as the figure jumped out of a window. She stared at her Missile Gloves, "Dammit." She tossed them on the floor as a solider approached her,

* * *

"Dexter." The soldier bowed in front of the genius.

"Your report on the hostage situation?"

"Reports saw their savior was a masked figure. Fusions who survived the ordeal said it was a masked figure, speed and strength unlike anything they ever seen."

"H-Hero?" Dexter whispered silently to himself, remembering that person whom he can't even recognize that stopped a physical version of Fuse entering Earth, "Notify soldiers that the masked figure shall be taken alive, understand?"

"Yes sir." The soldier ran off as Dexter sat on his chair. Waiting for the next events to transpire.

* * *

**NOBODY LIKES ME ANYMORE. WHAT.**

**edit: I'm never liked in my life.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	68. Hazuka

Hazuka

* * *

**OKAY, THOUGHT PEOPLE ABANDONED THIS FIC. WHAT A RELIEF THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL HERE.**

**SO, LET US BECOME THE MOST REVIEWED STORY OF THIS ARCHIVE.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Whew, I felt worse." Bell muttered, she attempted to drive earlier but crashed her car into a police car (more or less, the entire station). She was nearly killed escaping from them due to the GTA V they likely been copying for training. She sat in the middle of the seaside road, eating bread on top of her car.

"Damn, if my search was gonna lead me to a beach, I woulda brought a bikini if Mite was here." She said out loud, "He'll try to tear off the skimpy clothes the moment I do." She then began thinking, "Dammit, I have no breasts." She frowned as a bird went up to her.

"Hungry eh?" She grabbed a portion of the bread and threw it at the bird, "Here, be useful-" The bird suddenly clawed at her face, her screaming as the bird then grabbed her bread and flew off, "SCREW YOU!" She screamed, wiping the blood off her face.

"Dang-" She faced the ocean to see something she didn't expect, "I'm here? I've travelled...far." She stared at the island.

The place of her birth.

"Phew, that guy I stole this boat from must be pretty pissed." Bell muttered, looking at the blood on the boat, "Gotta dispose the old bloke's body later. Remember Bell, the body is in the trunk." She walked onto the beach then into the jungle, she looked around, twinkles of nostalgia setting into her cranium.

"Haven't seen this place in awhile!" She looked around, the vines, the snakes, the snakes pretending to be vines was a bit more or less welcoming to her. She pushed up her white hair a bit and walked over a large root.

"Smells like...Ebola." Bell noted, she brushed through some leaves to see what she thought she would never see again, "Bingo." The lab she looked at had the entire ceiling broken through, it looked like an large condo than a facility like DexLabs. Bell opened looked at the flora growing on the remains of the place and was seeping into the insides like snakes.

Maybe one of them was a snake, she didn't know.

"Maybe if dad's old tech can track Mite." Bell touched her lip, "I kised him a lot so must be enough DNA." She went towards the undamaged door and opened it, it creaked as she wandered inside.

"Wow, this place hasn't been used forever." She looked around, the sunlight being the only thing that lit it, "I wonder if the place is actually working...must be a generator somewhere-AHA!" She exclaimed, she went for the generator in the corner and pulled the string, the entire area lit up despite the hole half of the area but no damages to wiring or whatever.

"Let me see..." She went to the computer and turned it on, she glanced at the pipe next to it before sighing, "Computer, you on?" She banged the keyboard and the computer opened up, "A password?" She angrily looked at the screen which demanded a code.

"What am I supposed to know what password it is?! Let me think-" She tried not typing in the words, thinking it may set off a deadly alarm triggering an explosion, sending the lab to space to be struck by a meteor.

"Carl? No, too dumb. 1234? Too simple. Ebola? Too racist." She pondered until one name finally lit up, "Bell?" She typed the name onto the computer and pressed it. The computer began loading, meaning the password was correct much to her relief.

"Thank God!" She said out loud, she began searching through the files whatever was what, "Planet Fusion..." She typed only for the screen to have no information, "Dang, Mite?"

Beep.

"GIR?"

Beep.

"Masky guy?"

Beep.

"Fuse?!"

"Gamergate?"

Beep.

"The birds and the bees?"

Ding-ding!

"Grah!" Bell spanked her head, the computer didn't know anything but sex? Bell knew sex more and she was a virgin-oh wait, never mind, author reread the last chapter. She wasn't a virgin.

"Stupid ass computer." Bell began kicking the piece of technology, before she can grab the Missile Gloves and go ballistic, she heard a thud next to her, more or less, the debris that was under the huge hole.

"Mite!" Bell turned around excitedly, "Woo-" Before she can cheer, her hopes died unfortunately due to the figure in question was the masked boy, looking directly at her.

"Eh?" Bell questioned, the man in a mask going off the debris, "Really? I mean, where you eavesdropping."

Yes.

Bell shivered at his words, not comas or anything put on his sentence made him a lot creepier.

"What are you here for?"

I am here to stop you.

"Stop me from what?"

Stopping you find Fuse. It is too dangerous.

"Dangerous? Hah!" Bell laughed, "I can take my husbando in bed, plus I am not trying to find Fuse."

You are on the verge to find Fuse's location most likely, this computer hold many technological advancements, mainly in locating.

"Who said?" Bell crossed her arms over her chest and made a look of skepticism.

Files confiscated from this sight by the government after this place exploded, do you think the secrecy of this place will not be known even after an explosion?

"Are you with the government?"

No. I am here, warning you to back off.

"I-I won't! You can't make me!" She whined, the figure tilted his head in confusion.

You really aren't experienced in fighting to the death, are you?

"I am, I just don't...do much but I'm effective!" She took out the Missile Gloves, "Bring it on sucker." She invited, smiling devilishly.

Wish pleasure.

"Shouldn't have mocked him." Bell whispered to herself. The figure took out his blades from his back, hesitantly grabbing the second one and tuned his wrists, "What's your name?"

I go by Hazuka.

"Japanese name, this battle will take awhile." She commented, cringing at the thought of how many chapter the author has to write. The figure jumped at her, Bell shooting him with missiles but the figure landed in front of her and began slashing his blades, Bell blocked each attack with the gloves and blocked both blades with a single glove, making them stuck due to the blades getting trapped in the crevices designed into the weapon.

"GRAH!" Bell aimed the other one at his head. The figure tilted his head the farthest a mortal can go, the missile hitting the wall instead, "What?"

Hazuka kicked her off, the blades getting out of the crevices and he crossed his swords together, making an X.

"Wait a minute..." Bell remembered this scene from an anime she watched. She ran for the door and reopened it via kicking as the figure chased her, blades still as an X.

"Nya!" Bell ran into the forest, propelling herself forward by shooting missiles. Hazuka dodged every single one, the blades still as an X.

'How can he be doing that?' Bell saw his arms twitch, 'Better scram!' Hazuka slashed the air, razor winds coming out of the blades at a large width and height. Bell aimed the gloves onto the ground and shot herself into the air before the winds can hit her, the winds began shredding everything in its way to bits, like knives through butter,

'No way...' Bell thought, seeing the wind from the air, vines becoming to bits, jungle leaves reduced to strips, rocks becoming pebbles, trees becoming scarred, creatures unfortunate enough to cross the way, snake, mosquito, fly, spider, worm...it was a bloody mess.

Found you.

"What?" Bell looked up to see Hazuka, above her as she was falling back onto the earth. Hazuka pulled both blades at her and began spinning like a horizontal tornado with the blades acting as the wind.

Wind was popular with this guy, wasn't he?

"Oh shiiiiiiiiii-" Bell didn't finish her cursing as she began blocking the razor wind with both gloves. She felt the blades were going to penetrate her if she moved one inch. She noticed she was still falling and knew she had one chance, if she failed, she would be more or less meat chunks.

"Now!" Bell went close enough to a vine and grabbed it with her feet. Hazuka entirely missed her and spun onto the ground where he fell face front before jumping up and looked up at the trees to see her swinging with her feet.

"Run away-" She looked back as she was upside down to see Hazuka chasing her on the ground, "RUN AWAY!" She swung faster onto more vines until she hit one that wasn't a vine.

"SNAKES!" Bell screamed, the snake hissing at her, "I HATE SNAKES!" She fell onto the floor, "GAH!" She used her globes to support herself up and hid behind a tree. Hazuka ran to where she was and looked around before running off. Bell began sneaking after him, readying her gloves for the perfect shot.

"Alright..." She looked and saw him look around, she licked her lips and looked back to see him missing, "What? Where is he?" She looked around while still standing by the tree.

Over here.

"WAIT. WHAT." She looked behind her as Hazuka swung his blade, she ducked and with a loose strand of hair from her diadem was cut off by the blade, she kicked his feet off the ground with her legs, making him trip onto the dirt.

"Gotta go!" Bell shot herself into the air, Hazuka chasing her on the treetops almost immediately. Hazuka began slashing at the air without the X, each shooting out a slash of light like a sword beam. Bell kept shooting missiles at the ground to keep herself in the air.

"Are you smiling under that mask?" Bell asked, "I mean really?! Are you?"

No, I am just maliciously grinning.

"Okay..." Bell stopped shooting and fell down as the figure dove after her. She then aimed her gloves towards the ground and shot herself forwards, one great blast towards the beach. She fell face first onto the sand and began spitting out the particles.

"Yuck!" She wiped the last bit of sand off her hair and was bonked on the head, she fell face flat back onto the sand. Hazuka retreated after hitting her with the grip of his blade before grabbing her by her legs and dragging her.

* * *

**DON'T WORRY, BELL WON'T BE RAPED!**

**edit: why did I say that?**

**STAY TUNED.**


	69. Trials- 1

Trials- 1

* * *

**WOO, THIS IS A THREE PART CHAPTER.**

**I KNOW THE FREAK ENDING OF THE LAST CHAPTER. NO RAPE, GOTTA MAKE MYSELF CLEAR.**

**edit: I accidentally made Bell someone's bitch a few chapters later. Whoops.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

'Am I dead?" Bell thought, her mind drifting, 'Of course, bah, didn't even leave a mark on the world, I'm forgotten...like trash. I'm just a germ compared to the rest of the universe. Maybe I can just stay here...alone.' She then widened her eyes for no reason to see she was in the middle of nowhere, like the entire area around her was white.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She cussed, plopping her head at the invisible white surface. She was questioning if she was in heaven or not. Maybe she was in purgatory of all things.

Follow my voice...

"Eh?"

It's me, Hazuka.

"Why the hell should I follow you, you killed me!" She exclaimed, making a Kermit the Frog face.

Just do what I say and follow me, you aren't dead. Your spirit has been damaged.

"My what?"

Your spirit. I hit you lightly with the hilt of my sword but you were so exhausted, you passed out instantaneously.

"So, in short, I'm sleeping." She frowned, "Have you stripped me?"

No. For some reason, a paranormal event released from your body affected your spiritual side.

"Ay..." Bell twirled her fingers, knowing the reason her spirit was damaged die to the Grim Reaper resurrecting her, "So, where am I?"

You are in the Spirit World, your mind has sent you to Snowpeak Plains. I am meditating in the real world but I can project only my voice currently. I am not a master of spiritual mediation.

"What, Snowpeak?" Bell looked around, "It isn't snowing, and I don't even feel snow on my feet." She remarked, "More or less a surface."

Snowpeak Plains's ground is solidified. It is a straight line and everything around you is snow, the white everywhere else is a fog.

"Great, now I'm in a fog?" She was unconsciously following his voice, "Guess I have no choice but to follow you." She felt like she walked miles within seconds, "I feel like I'm going nowhere."

This area of the Spirit World is unique. The Spirit World can and is affected by the emotional state of people foreign to the place. This area doesn't allow that surprisingly.

"So, I can't wish myself out." She yawned, "Crap, so how do I leave?"

You are fortunate enough to land here, this area stretched miles beyond miles, it would take billions of years to escape in real time.

"WHAT." Bell spoke out loud, "I'M STUCK HERE."

Also fortunate for you, people who are partially in the Spirit World, hence my voice, can create areas out of midair

"Then imagine a way out for me!"

I'm sorry but I can't do that.

Bell's mouth dropped, "WHY?!"

If I attempt to do so, you'll be dead the moment I pull you into reality.

"ON WHO'S WORD?!

The Spirits, they do not believe you are spiritually inclined enough to return to reality with such a strange paranormal event surrounding you.

"FUCK THE SPIRITS!" She yelled, "I'm atheist!"

Do you really wish to die?

"N-No..." She crossed her arms around her (flat) chest.

Then follow my voice.

Bell groaned, following the voice through the white landscape. Bell then noticed something her palms, "Missile Gloves?"

These aren't the real ones. These are formed from my imagination.

"Whatever, at least I got something." She said, looking at the weapons admirable, "What am I doing?"

To prove to the spirits that you can survive spiritual, you must go through three trials, facing figures from your subconscious to prove you can be balanced both physically and spiritually-

"Yeah, read the bumper sticker." Bell interrupted, "Which way?"

Left.

"Cool, thanks!" She began skipping away to VICTORY, GLORY AND...AWESOMENESS.

* * *

"I can't take it!" Bell moaned, she walked upon hours and hours to no avail, "Where is your imagination?!"

It is technically yours.

"I don't care!" Bell screamed like PewDiePie, "Who am I gonna fight?"

Well...her I supposed.

"What-" Bell was slammed on her face towards the white ground by a huge greatsword. She looked to see someone she didn't expect.

"F-Fusion Bell?!" The Fusion did not speak and held the FATE high above Bell. The white haired girl rolled over and shot herself back up with the Missile Gloves.

I will not help with this fight, good luck.

"Don't ditch me-!" She blocked a large slash from the girl, "Dah shit!"

Fusion Bell began slashing the blade as Bell defended herself, blocking each blow. Bell blocked the sword with one hand as Fusion Bell attempted the drill the blade with one glove as Bell aimed the other glove at her.

"Die!" Once Bell said that, Fusion Bell jumped high into the sky as she shot the missile, the missile going to god knows where. Fusion Bell went behind Bell and swung the sword horizontally, Bell ducking in the nick of time. She dodged rolled away from Fusion Bell to look at her counterpart in the eye, "The hell is your problem right now?"

Fusion Bell didn't even bothering moving her lips, she ran towards Bell and was ready to jump slash her face, Bell aimed the gloves at the vulnerability and shot missiles at the Fusion. Fusion Bell was knocked back. Bell ran over to Fusion Bell and aimed the gloves at her head, "You lost, give up-"

"Momma!" Fusion GIR suddenly came out of nowhere and distracted Bell long enough for Fusion Bell to kick her and send her flying. Bell jumped off the ground and looked on, seeing Fusion Bell picking up Fusion GIR happily and walking away with him to the fog. Bell tilted her head in surprise until it hit him.

"Did I just learn that I'm NOT supposed to win?" She scratched her head.

Oh yes, you are maturing through these lessons for vastly than I thought.

"So, it was staying alive is more important than winning?" She said, frowning, " Crap, I'm being educated."

But you are learning.

"Guess so...where do I go now?"

To my voice.

Bell sighed, readying her Missile Gloves and walking towards the fog.

* * *

**THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE.**

**YES. SAME SPIRIT WORLD FROM AVATAR, I GET IT, I LIKE KORRA, THE SHOW I MEAN.**

**edit: Mah waifu still is Yui Hirasawa,**

**STAY TUNED.**


	70. Trials- II

Trials- II

* * *

**EVERYONE ABANDONED ME AGAIN.**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAH. I'M SO ABADONABLE.**

**IF YOU GUYS FIND FANART OF THIS FIC, TELL ME.**

**edit: as if there were any...**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"FUCK THIS!" Bell screamed as she wandered the fog around her, "LIKE, WHERE AM I GOING?!"

Language Bell.

"YEAH, SCREW YOU!" She screamed at Hazuka, "Where am I-?" She felt sand on her shoes, "Holy crap! I'm back at-?" She looked and saw she was back at island, looked realistic in a sense.

You have not escaped, this is an illusion.

"Oh, knew it was too good to be true!" Bell angrily said, "Am I supposed to 'prove' myself some more?"

Yes actually.

"Then I'll just go to where I was born then!" She fumed and walked into the jungle. She used her gloves to push through the large amount of vines and leaves. She saw some smoke in the sky, "A fire?"

You better run towards it, like in cliché world.

"Great, you have a sense of humor, how amusing." She remarked as she headed towards the scene, she looked and had her eyes in shock, half of the lab was blown up. Yes, we are aware that that was usual but this time, it looked rather...recent. Fire was still blazing slightly hence the smoke and some pebbles of debris were still falling onto the floor.

"Oh gawd."

Precisely Bell.

She went through via doorway, the smell of sparks from damaged wiring and heat combined with metal was unbearable. She noticed something come out of the tube...a white figure?

"The hell?" She backed away, the figure was entirely white, no face or body recognition. It was just some white shaped to a human figure, "Crap, it's me! But I'm white!"

Aren't you white already?

"I know but...wait, what?" She looked at the sky, "Did you see a racial innuendo?"

Perhaps.

"Okay..." She looked at the white figure, "What I'm supposed to do?" She looked down at the figure crawling out of the tube pitifully.

Guide it.

"Alright..." She kicked the head of...herself, "Follow me." She motioned the being as the white person crawled out of the lube entirely.

* * *

"MITE." Bell screamed at him, "DID YOU STEAL MY PANTIES!?" She asked, Mite blushing at such an accusation.

"What?" He questioned her sanity, "I would never do so-" Something fell out of his pockets, a pair of white panties...

"Pervert." She muttered, grabbing the panties from the floor, "You need to masturbate than sniff panties."

"But they're so cute!" Mite whined, trying to grab the panties back. Bell wore the panties on her head and put her hands on her hips, "Look, the only time I'm perverted is to you." He laughed, begging for the panties.

"We did an act forbidden by law due to our age and you still can't get it out of your head?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I wore a maid outfit already in front of you and wore it WHILE we did lewd things. And yet, you still aren't satisfied?"

"I just like it so much!" He replied happily. Bell spanking his forehead playfully.

"Shut up. You might make me pregnant."

"Then I'll be a good dad." He told her, Bell punching his shoulder playfully.

* * *

"Freaking pervert!" Bell happily exclaimed as she guided the other her through the jungle, she looked down on her other self who was crawling, "Also, the time when..."

* * *

"The convenience store..." Bell looked through the aisles for the object, "Pregnancy tests..." She saw Mite come up to her as she held the object with a sheepish smile.

"B-Bell?" He pointed in shock at the item, "What are you doing with that pregnancy test?"

"I-I think I'm pregnant..." She said, shaking, "I've been eating a lot of your food lately also..."

"Bell, you eat my food all the time." He told her, skeptic as it is, "I mean...the paranoia?" Bell looked offended by such an idea of her being paranoid.

"I'm not! I'm pretty sure you made me have a baby..." She had an idea written into her head, "What if the baby is a Fusion?" Mite began laughing at such an idea.

"Then he or she is the last of their race...besides me of course." He chuckled, "But seriously, the chances are so low that I can dig it in a hole and it would still not be as low."

"I guess you're right." Bell agreed hesitantly, "I still think I'm pregnant." Mite patted her back.

"It's alright." He told her, "I'll be there for you."

* * *

"Yeah...I sound like a terrible person." Present Bell told her past self until they reached the beach, "Your first time will hurt, TRUST ME. After a minute, you'll be in a land of pleasure." She drooled a bit, reliving that memory. The white figure began crawling into the water and began swimming away.

Seems like the past is unfolding.

"Okay...my lesson is...being a mother mean I gotta grow up?" She answered sheepishly.

At least you know it.

"Right..." Bell muttered as she watched herself swim away.

* * *

**KINDA RUSHED IT TODAY.**

**edit: first time will hurt if you know what I mean...**

**STAY TUNED.**


	71. Trials- III

Trials- III

* * *

**OKAY, WE SHALL FINISH THE THREE PARTNER CHAP WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**edit: no shit.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Oh saint motherasshole! I cannot see!" Bell screamed as she wiped white milk from chicken off her face, "That's the buuuuullllshit!" She wandered the white area, the fog covering her eyes.

Why are you talking like a stereotyped Chinese man?

"I am not talking like country! No way! Fuck you!" Bell screamed in an very Asian way as she continued to walk through the fog, "I mean, really-" She looked at the area in front of her to see it was a clearing.

You have arrived a your destination.

"Phew, thank God." Bell lied on the floor, "I mean, I've been drained and this isn't my real body." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Bell, you should wake up.

"Give me a few years...

You should really wake up.

"Nah! I'm tired."

WAKE UP.

"Okay-" She looked up and saw something aimed at her.

Missile Gloves.

"The hell?" She looked at her hands to see both gloves were still on her hands. She looked at the threatener to have an unbearable look of shock.

"M-Mite?" She didn't respond as she rolled away. Mite aimed his Missile Gloves at her as she rolled away as Mite shot missiles straight at her. She jumped back up and both aimed their own gloves at each other, "Oh crap, you're an illusion."

The Mite she was facing then ran towards her shot several missiles at the girl who dodged all of them luckily.

"Mite! This isn't funny!" She yelled out, Mite ran in front of her and began trying to punch her with the gloves but she blocked every blow with her own gloves.

"Crap, this guy doesn't listen to reason either." She jumped backwards and tried blasting him apart but Mite took each hit like a champ and just straight up ran in front of her and headbutted her.

"OW!" Bell rubbed her forehead as the two stared at each other, "This is as worse as me saving TI7 from that guy who fapped him to death." She ran towards Mite and kicked his nuts.

Mite made a face of pure cringe and grabbed her leg, "WHAT." Bell was tossed into the air like a rock and she fell back onto the ground painfully.

"SHIT!" Bell brought herself up inly to be pinned down by Mite by both of his gloves. Bell reacted with the only thing possible.

By kissing him.

The Mite tried breaking the kiss off as Bell aimed the glove against his stomach during the kiss. She then began pounding Toby's stomach repeatedly with the heavy weapon making him scream in pain. The two let go of the kiss as Mite puked red blood.

"Ew." Bell aimed the glove directly at him, "Stand down my husbando!" Mite looked up to see her threatening stance.

Her threatening, vulnerable stance.

Mite immediately shot missiles from his gloves at Bell's gloves. The weapons exploded off her arms like missiles (pun intended) onto the floor due to the explosion. Bell looked at the gloves on the floor and looked up to see Mite running towards her with his glove aiming at her menacingly. Bell back away from the gloves slowly as he walked closer to her.

"Mite, kill me if you want! I got nothing!" Bell stated as he approached her. He looked at the girl closely, his arms shaking.

He was...hesitating?"

Bell attempted to move but realized he would blast her, intentional or not but all she knew is to not move while he was pointing at her.

This seems to be a standstill.

Suddenly, Hazuka came out of nowhere and stabbed Mite in the throat. The sounds were ripped flesh and broken bones and Mite's body slid onto the end of the blade. When it reached the end, his head suddenly fell off his body...partially as flesh kept his head from completely falling off. Bell looked in shock and disgust at such a scene.

Pathetic.

Hazuka then swung his blade upwards, slicing Mite's ear and some hair pieces. The body vanished once Hazuka put the blade back at his hilt so and Hazuka looked like a ghost.

"How...?" Bell then had the idea sink in, "YOU JUST KILLED MY HUSBANDO IN THE GORIEST WAY POSSIBLE!" She screamed the masked man shook his head.

No, he was merely a illusion. You are lucky my spiritual sense enhanced during this time.

Bell could slap him but he faded away like he was never there, "Where are you?"

That was spiritual projection of my body. It didn't last too long due to my spiritual immaturity.

"Alright...that was my last trial right? Then where is the way out?" She looked around to see nothing but fog again.

Perhaps the Spirit World is not willing to let you go but has allowed you a way to escape.

"Then where is it?" Suddenly, some parts of the fog blew away, as if it were a road, "Whew, thanks Spirits!" She skipped into the fog, "Wait, my lesson was that Mite loved me so much, he can't kill me?"

Pretty much?

"Cool! Now I can apologize to him for you killing him." She walked into the fog, unscathed at the gory events that just happened.

* * *

"SO...TIRED." She crawled through the white...place. Sure, she had been whining this entire trip but...crap. This was when she was absolutely exhausted, "IS THIS THE WAY OUT-" She had her arms in the air despite the fact she was on the ground. Her arms back away as she was in front of a cliff. She crawled backwards before she stood up.

"Well, at least there isn't anymore WHITE." She commented, looking at the cliff. What it seems the edge of the cliff was brown, signifying it was a cliff and in front of it was the sun, a sun that was a different white compared to everything else. What was down was more fog, nobody wanted to know what was beyond it.

"Dead end." Bell muttered, "Shit, well, I'm stuck here." She sat on the floor, arms crossed her chest.

You are not.

"There is no way out! Look!" She pointed at the cliff. She could feel Hazuka shaking his head left and right.

No, the sun is your entry out of the Spirit World.

"How?! There is a freaking cliff in front of me and that you EXPECT me to jump off and go into the sun?!" She said, grabbing her hair to emphasize her point.

Perhaps.

Bell sighed, standing up and walking backwards, "I'm gonna regret this." She ran and jumped off the cliff and into a plummeting and painful death. XMINERCOBRA FINISHED THE FIC, SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS MOW WE CAN GO HOME.

"Eh?"

JK.

Bell looked below her to see she was riding something...black and...uncomfortable to ride. She held onto the scaled of what she was ridding as it dove out of the fog, revealing for what it was.

A black dragon.

"What am I ridding?!" Bell questioned as the dragon flew onto the sunset.

"I am the Ender Dragon! I shall serve Bell, the female with a temper mightier than most dragon fire!" The dragon roared.

"H-Hey-WOAH!" Bell couldn't protest being proclaimed as 'someone who had a temper higher than dragon fire' as she was being brought onto the warm light of the sun.

* * *

**HAH, FILLER CHAPTER NEXT TIME.**

**edit: I realized how stupid the Ender Dragon's return was.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	72. Five Stories High

Five Stories High

* * *

**INSPIRED BY AVATAR AND THAT EPISODE THAT MADE PEOPLE CRY.**

**I REWROTE THIS DUE TO VARIOUS REASONS.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

GIR's Story

"W-Woah!" Lucas ducked due to GIR's rampage, "M-Mina! Do you have an idea what to do?!"

"No idea!" Mina yelled back as GIR threw a tantrum.

"I want my papa!" He screamed and began throwing more furniture at them, this home looked more like a war zone than an apartment.

"Mite and Bell should be able to handle this!" Lucas suggested and Mina slapped her forehead as they hid behind the couch.

"They're the reason that we're in this mess!" She exclaimed as she ducked, "H-He threw the TV!" She growled, "I'm gonna put an end to this."

"W-What are you doing?!" He saw Mina turn into a bat, "Oh no. Don't use violence!"

"I'm not!" Mina flew in front of GIR who was ready, "LOOK, BELL IS OVER THERE!"

"Mama?" GIR turned around before Mina clicked on the button that made GIR go to sleep mode.

"Phew, it's over." Mina reverted back to human form before looking around the place, "Jeez, he must really miss Mite and Bell if he trashed the place."

"I'll call Dexter." Lucas sighed, the two were silent for awhile, "I wish Mite and Bell were here still."

"Me too..." Mina replied, "Well can't risk moping on it now!" She went to the wall and pulled out the emergency mop, "We have a lot of work to do." She sighed before ineffectively slapping the floor with the mop.

* * *

MeanBearPig's Story

* * *

ManBearPig was grumbling all the way, for a very good reason. Aya decided to be OOC for a bit and take him out to hunting, despite ManBearPig scuffling at such barbaric practices.

"Now, we'll need to find a deer." Aya dressed up as a certain huntsman, "Where are ya, little wabbit-I mean deer." Aya had the shotgun and began pulling ManBearPig's leash.

Did I mention a leash?

"Grr." ManBearOig was ready to bark at her but restrained himself, knowing he'll encourage people he's a feral animal if he does.

"Now don't growl." She rubbed his head, "Now the Forest of Doom doesn't have good deer if you scare them." She warned the animal hybrid, "Now, sniff the ground and find the deer."

* * *

The two walked around for a few minutes until they spotted a deer by the mythical sunlight drinking a puddle, "See that, deer. Game." Aya whispered to ManBearPig, "Get him, my OOCness demands it."

ManBearPig growled at her before shrugging the leash's grip on her and was slowly approaching the deer, Aya prepared her gun as ManBearPug approached it...

Slowly...

Slower...

Then it turned his head.

Aya dropped the gun and returned to her normal personality, "Eep!" She squealed, the deer's face looked straight out of a grotesque horror movie monster, "MANBEARPIG. B-BETTER RUN BACK HERE!"

ManBearPig shouldn't be told twice.

ManBearPig rushed to Aya who climbed on him and the two galloped away from the woods,

"Why do people run away from the ugly!" The deer ran off crying.

* * *

Quigi's Story

* * *

Quigi slapped his face with fish covered in beer. Of course, the drunk wanted to get a shit storm coming to him so he began to drink the beer by kissing the fish.

"Mmm." His eyes began going to the back of his head before he began drifting off...

* * *

"Gah!" Quigi woke up in his bed, "Phew, weird dream. I upped by alcoholism by drinking from a fish's mouth-" He paused when he saw a dog holding a cigarette next to him. He looked under the blankets, "Shoot."

He grabbed the fish and drank down...

* * *

"Hmm?" Quigi woke up in bed again. He looked around, everything was perfectly normal.

Except he was staring straight at man's penis.

"You wanted to see my Dimmadong." The man wearing too white western clothing said, Quigi quickly grabbed the drink and gulped down.

* * *

"Eh?" He woke up again, still in his bed, "I must be tripping out."

Suddenly FBI marched into his room, pointing their guns at him.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR VARIOUS THINGS!" Quigi grabbed the bottle and drank it down.

* * *

"Wow..." He rubbed his eyes, knowing he got wrecked last night, "W-What now?" He saw it was morning as light beams were welcomed into his room, "YES! YES!"

"Where are you going?" He heard a voice, he went towards the window and looked outside to see he was being stared at by some FBI agents, "See, he's arrested for fucking a dog and we have a cop watching him in there just in case." The FBI agents laughed and Quigi turned around.

"Dimmadone."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

XMinerCobra's Story

* * *

XMinerCobra felt uncomfortable after uploading this chapter. Was it the song? Hell yeah.

So he rewrote it because fanfic won't let him copy.

Now he's by the stairway, writing this.

* * *

Fuse's Story

* * *

Fuse was a well endowed young man. He was polite, responsible, faithful and has qualities of a great leader...

There was one person he would ever show that fanciness to...

"Great." Fuse growled under his breath as he walked through the mall, knowing he went here because FB wanted to take the family out sometime, "I'm here and I have nothing to do."

He stared at his wallet, containing Earth money, "What should I do." He went and sat on a bench next to a crying child, "Hmm, what to do-" His thoughts were interrupted by the child's whimpering.

Oh gawd and his pity.

"What is wrong kid?" Fuse turned to the girl to his surprise, "Lose your mommy?" The girl nodded and he sighed, "You know where are they?" The girl shook her head.

"Alright." He helped the girl stand up, "I look like I'm in early teens so I'm not a pedo. We'll waste some time together and have a good time before I make the mall look for your parents." The girl nodded before Fuse grabbed her hand and the two walked off.

* * *

Fuse and the girl (he didn't bother to ask her name) had a rather enjoyable time together despite this being basically a kidnapping. They had ice cream, went to the arcade, went up and down the escalator a few times.

The two sat on the bench they met in while they ate their ice cream (who knew they lasted this long), eating it slowly and silently.

"Um...mister?" The girl finally spoke up, the first time at all this time, "What's your name?"

"I'm not saying." Fuse told her, finishing his ice cream, "I'm not asking yours."

"Okay mister." The girl finished hers, "I-I wanna go home." Fuse stayed silent, she reminded him the joy of what he lost...

"Yeah, I think it's time..." Fuse put his head down, he stood up, "C'mon."

* * *

"Oh Sachiro! Where have you been?!" A worried mother ran up to her child, "Where have you been?"

"A nice boy...mister person helped me! He's-" The girl pointed behind him to see Fuse not there, "Mister?"

Fuse was walking away through the crowd of people leaving this mall. He knew goodbyes are too complicated for him.

He just wanted to go home.

* * *

"Hey FB." Fuse sat down next to the grave, "It was fun there, where I went...it was boring.

It was silent.

"Am I a good person yet? Am I FB?"

...

"I'm asking you because FG would always say yes, you know how he is." Fuse looked at the grave again, "A-Am I good yet?"

...

Fuse sighed, knowing he was still talking to himself. He stood up and went back to his castle, alone.

* * *

**HEY!**

**GO TO NEXT CHAPTER THIS WAY.**

**edit: I really could never get this chapter right.**

**STAY TUNED**.


	73. We Gotta Problem

We Gotta Problem

* * *

**OKAY. MY DAMN COUSIN KEEPS STEALING MY STUFF.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Eh?" Bell woke up to see she was on a stone floor...in a chapel? The entire place looked ancient and the Jesus on the cross was there, yeah, it was a chapel, "Am I in church to repay all my sins to get back on Santa's good list?" Bell frowned with her soft white eyes tilting a bit.

Seems like you're awake.

Bell looked up to see Hazuka on top of the cross, "Oh hey." She responded casually, "Whatcha doing?"

I'm planning.

"Whatcha planning?" Bell was still drowsy, "Just a few months ago, I was busy consummating our waifu and husbando relationship with Mite." She yawned, "Have you ever lost your innocence?"

No, I didn't need to know that.

"Alright!" Bell shook herself awake, "Where am I?"

My hiding spot, a chapel.

"Then...whatcha planning to do with me?" She asked the masked man, "Do you plan making me your waifu?"

No. I plan on you helping me break into a base and steal a rocket.

"Oh okay and-say what?" Bell questioned the masked man's sanity, "Why?"

I'm going to end the war.

Bell realized what he meant when he looked up at Planet Fuse in the sky, "You aren't gonna-" She saw Hazuka point his blade at her.

If you don't help me, you forfeit your life.

"L-Let's go!" Bell said, grabbing her Missile Gloves and forgetting the Spirit World entirely.

* * *

"We gotta sneak?" Bell questioned, Hazuka nodding as they were outside the fence of NASA, "You crazy?" Bell gazed at the large rocket that looked like it was ready to burst off.

Do you wish for those scientists and security guards to die then?

"N-No! Seeing how you killed my husbando in the Spirit World, I do not want that!"

Good.

Hazuka then climbed over the fence along with Bell. The two began passing and making through the area without going through the lights. They went for the watchtower quietly and climbed the ladder, seeing a guard swaying the light up and down.

"Wee ooh. Wee ooh. Wee-" Hazuka knocked him out with the hilt of his blade as Bell watched him drag him towards the corner.

"Shouldn't we disable the light?" Bell pointed out, Hazuka shook his head.

If I do that, people will come here ands suspect something.

Hazuka glared down at the body menacingly. Bell became nervous at what he was thinking. Hazuka then grabbed the body and threw it down the watchtower onto the floor.

"WHAT." Bell screamed, looking down at the broken body, "Y-You said no casualties!"

This height would just break his bones. I didn't kill him. I bought us some time.

"What time?!"

I'm unfamiliar with this place. Once a light points at him, the security team will come and investigate if he fell or not. It will buy us time to find a directional facility to the rocket.

"And what if they decide to send security to look around just in case?!"

I am aware it is a risk but life itself is a risk.

"Thanks for being poetic but I think we gotta scram." Bell said and the two climbed off the watchtower.

* * *

"Directions." Bell and Hazuka looked at the map stationed on the wall of a building, "Says the rocket ship's building is next to this...door." The two looked to the right and found the door on the wall, "Yeah." The two entered inside, Hazuka kicked an air vent next to them and crawled inside.

Do you wish to get caught easily?

"N-No." Bell followed him, closing the air vent as she struggled trying to crawl with two humongous weapons for her fists, "How is this easier?"

We'll go to the docking bay, do you know how to fly a spaceship.

"I-In a way." Bell then bumped onto his bottom, "I wonder how we'll get to Planet Fuse...due to the...entire defense systems aiming at anything that goes near it. Also your butt is soft." She bumped into it again purposely.

I developed a device that is used from your so said father's work. That was the reason I was on the island.

Bell widened her eyes, "So...why him?"

He developed the technology farther than DexLabs and that can be used to shut down all of Planet Fuse's defenses. One use only.

Bell blinked, "We could have taken a spacecraft from the Star Wars guys."

They will get suspicious if we take an unauthorized spacecraft, they'll arrest us for taking a spacecraft. We'll take the guise of a ship heading to the moon.

"What kind of space ship goes to space in an intergalactic war?"

The ones who do supply runs to the K.N.D moon base.

"So, I'm depriving of warriors on the moon of supplies to lay an assault with only two people?" Bell could feel Hazuka nodding, "Maybe I just forfeited my life already.

Found it!

Hazuka punched the vent in front of him and slid down, he landed on his hands and backflipped onto his feet. Bell landed face flat onto the floor.

"Ow..." She shook her head, "Where are we?"

At the docking bay?

"We aren't even gonna...use command modules?" Bell questioned, "I mean, that IS the most important aspect on making a rocket ship fly." Hazuka shook his head, pissing her off.

I've also developed a device that when attached to the commands of the spaceship, it will go off to Planet Fuse.

"Who knew daddy was so smart." Bell remarked, "He also made me get a really tight-"

Hazuka went over to an electrical pad on the wall and placed a discharge on it, suddenly a bridge began forming towards the rocket ship's entrance which opened.

Ladies first.

"Lady?" Bell questioned, "A lady has boobs, I have none."

Good, your chest size suits your self esteem.

"BURN." Readers screamed. Bell frowned at that comment.

"SHADDAP!" Bell screamed to the heavens, "XMINERCOBRA HAS CRAPPY INTERNET ALREADY SO DON'T COMPLAIN." Bell entered the rocket, Hazuka stepped into it and the discharge fell onto the floor. Hazuka entered the ship completely, closing the door as the bridge began disassembling itself.

"I think people are catching up!" Bell looked out the window to see guards running towards the docking bay.

Do not worry.

Hazuka placed a C4 like device on the floor and pressed a few buttons.

Hang on.

Bell went towards the seat and strapped herself on, "Wouldn't I die of G-force?!"

No.

Hazuka strapped himself on, the entire ship began rumbling and before Bell knew it, it was lifting off.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Bell screamed as the ship flew into space.

* * *

**ALRIGHT.**

**MY INTERNET SUCKS EVEN HARDER, SHOCK VALUE FOR ME WENT UNPERCENTED.**

**ALSO, KINGDOM HEART III! AND ONE FOR THE ONE ALSO.**

**FANBOY SQUEL.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	74. Siege

Siege

* * *

**OKAY, I HAVE MORE TIME TO DO THIS. FINISHED YOU'RE NEVER ALONE GUYS. I AM FREE.**

**edit: my butt is clenched when I edit every time.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

While the ship was FREAKING GOING DOWN LIKE A METEOR READY TO WIPE OUT ALL THE DINOSAURS ONTO THE FREAKING PLANET. Bell grasped for her life, wondering what her life is if things like magic, sci-fi and not any weird crap in her life.

Maybe it'll be like an anime life...maybe one Mite would dream up.

* * *

"G-Gah!" Bell groaned as Mite was busy kissing her on the bed, he stopped once he saw a hickey on her neck.

"S-Sorry."

"For an apology, you gotta pull that string underneath my skirt." Mite blinked and looked down her skirt, making sure he didn't see her pantsu. He saw the string that reached longer than her skirt.

He pulled.

"B-BELL!" He saw something slid down once he pulled the string, "P-Pantsu!" Bell giggled at his response, the clothing piece falling onto the bedsheets.

"Hah..." She teased, "We're fourteen but this seems more comfortable..." Bell tugged Mite's pants...

* * *

"NSFW." Bell woke up to see she was on the wreckage of the ship, she the remembered how bad she was at piloting (also she is such a pervert). She looked around to see the sky light green along with the clouds. They seemed to have crashed in a plains area, the grass more greener than usual. She was still on her seat...just that the rest of the ship around her was broken and smoking.

"Well..." Bell unbuckled herself out of the seat and walked through the wreckage, looking for Hazuka. She finally set herself free from the wreckage and looked around, "Planet Fuse looked pretty...I had a dirty imagination just awhile ago." Realization hit her, she walked around and looked to see that Hazuka was nowhere in sight but rather some hills.

I'm here.

Bell glanced and saw him only a shadowy stick in her vision. She headed towards him to see he was overseeing a city with a large castle overlooking the city.

Welcome to the capital of Planet Fuse.

"R-Really?" Bell huffed, exhausted from running, "Did you plan on crashing our ship?"

I more or less anticipated it. It would have been better if it stayed intact but, doesn't matter.

Bell's eye twitched and she sighed, "What are we doing?"

Depending. I can guess nobody saw us crash. I can also assume there is an invisible forcefield that immediately alerts the guard if a non Fusion form of life enters the city due to residents living here.

"R-Residents?" Bell repeated, "So, people, innocent civilians?"

Yup.

Bell always thought Planet Fuse was like a huge fortress lined with soldiers armed to the teeth but now it felt like...Earth, except more green, "We're gonna kill innocent aliens/people?"

If necessary, yes.

Bell shivered at the grim answer, "I'm not doing that. I'm not a terrorist."

IF necessary.

Bell blinked in confusion, "So...are we doing it sneakily?"

The moment we go through the forcefield, we'll be known.

"Then what should we do?" Hazuka pointed her towards the castle overlooking the town.

Run towards there.

"What?" Bell asked Hazuka what he just said. Charging towards the enemy like madmen pissing on children? Gross but a reasonable comparison, "Has your mask snapped?"

No.

Bell blinked at such a deadly rate that Sanic couldn't keep up. She sighed and decided to her regret that she was gonna go along with this insane idea.

* * *

Two guards were standing by the gate to ensure the safe of the civilians. They held spears as the armor clung onto their green liquid squid.

"Did you hear?" One spoke, looking at his partner.

"What?"

"Supposedly Lord Fuse found someone try to break into the castle named Gaby. She stole the...dead queen's marriage ring. Fuse had to lock security tighter." The guard told his partner. The other frowned.

"That Gaby is the reason I had to miss my birthday cake. I was gonna celebrate with my dad with cancer at the hospital."

"I was supposed to see my daughter in her school play. Hopefully I CAN come back."

Bell had her jaw drop, her hearing surprisingly got BETTER due to being partially dead (time's still ticking) and that hearing the Fusions having families and lives just broke her. She had Fusion blood in her hands and she thought Mite was the only one with feelings!

"Hazuka?"

Yes?

"Can you...not slaughter those guys? They're...weak?" Bell tried to get an excuse.

Are you sure? The moment I let them go, they'll likely be put back onto the army sometime later.

"I-I'm sure." Hazuka sighed and walked casually to the two guards.

Hello my brethren.

"WHAT THE-" Hazuka suddenly went behind the two and knocked them out with the hilts of the blade.

"YOU KILLED THEM?!" Bell took a single step and then alarms in the city suddenly rang, "WHY DID I SET IT OFF?!" Before Bell could think, she was dragged by Hazuka who kicked down the gates.

Why did Bell set off the alarm but not Hazuka?

Bah, she was busy running to know.

* * *

**OKAY. SORRY FOR DELAYS, HAD FAMILY AND CRAP.**

**edit: I made Bell Hazuka's bitch for some reason.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	75. Checkmate

Checkmate

* * *

**HEY, WROTE THIS IMMEDIATELY I UPLOADED THE PREVIOUS ONE.**

**YEAH, FEEL TINGES OF REGRET OF MY LIFE.**

**edit: Bitch slap!**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Oh mah GAWD!" Bell screamed as she was being dragged as chaos erupted all around the two. When she set off into the city as explosions happened everywhere. She can guess the screams in the blurred background were made from Fusions firing at them.

"STAHP!" The Fusions screamed as they fired at them. Bell and Hazuka jumped onto a bus and onto a ledge then onto the roof. Bell looked behind her to see a freaking helicopter with a gatling gun stationed onto it, they helicopter moved sideways and began moving onto the running two and incredible speed...sideways?

"GAH!" Bell was afraid before but now...she just felt like her giving up her life was a long time ago, maybe since her resurrection...ironic. The bullets began shooting the rooftops and they bounced off everywhere. Lucky for the inhabitance...unlucky for Bell and Hazuka dodging every bullets shot and bounced back at them.

"I CAN'T KEEP UP!" Bell huffed, "HALP." The gatling kept shooting then Hazuka decided it was enough.

Time for them to die.

"NO!" Bell screamed, seeing Hazuka made a turn and ran towards the chopper. He took out a blade with one free hand and slashed and deflected bullets away from them. Hazuka threw the blade at the gatling and it dropped down, Hazua grabbing it. The gatling began fizzing and then it exploded along with the helicopter. Yep, roasted Fusion puddles splatted everywhere.

"YOU SAID-!" A puddle splashed on her face, Hazuka looked back at her.

I said unless necessary, I shall not kill them.

"THEN WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!"

If I didn't, they would have killed us.

"B-But-!" She was abruptly slapped by Hazuka, some blood coming out of her nose. She wanted to punch him for that but she felt like she would get slapped again. Hazuka lowered his hand and stared at her through his mask.

The only thing you need to know is being alive is the only thing in the world. Don't question me.

Bell nodded quickly, trying her best not to cry after the painful slap. Mite would never do that to her, this guy was a fucking asshole.

Speaking of which...

"Why are you attacking the Fusions anyway?" She asked, still clutching her bleeding cheek. She winced in pain as she touched it, "Also police are still after us."

I'm...doing a favor. For a...person I don't even know.

"Also a convenient plot twist." Bell muttered silently to herself. She didn't wanna get slapped again, "Who's is he or she's name?"

Somebody named Mite.

Bell froze, "THAT'S MY HUSBANDO!" Hazuka then slapped her other cheek, making her bleed again.

That is an issue I would not discuss with you of all things.

Bell wanted to punch the bastard's face but she didn't due to the fact he had twin swords behind him. Where did he get those? Hazuka motioned for the girl to follow him which she did. They jumped on rooftops until they reached the gates of the castle, police and soldiers guarding around it.

"We can't go through there! A freaking army is blocking the way!" Bell flinched when Hazuka raised his hand but lowered it in consideration. Was her face that slappable?

I'll kill them.

"What-no!" Bell saw him jump down and ran towards the first Fusion and decapitated him. Bell watched in horror, seeing him slash, kill as they tried to escape since they were smart not to foolishly kill him.

"The fuck?" Bell saw Hazuka grab one Fusion's face and stab the sword through it. The head dislocated from the body immediately and he slashed his sword in midair, sending the head flying to an escaping soldier who was hit in the head with enough force for instant death.

"If I still had the FATE...then..." Bell paused, remembering if she had the FATE? She flicked her hands to see that the FATE wasn't there, "Oh yeah, the sword doesn't recognize me...but still the physical form is somewhere and-" She saw the blades.

Light and dark?

"Oh mah gawd." Bell saw her beloved sword split into two. How did he get it? It was so strange to see it now two swords, she wondered if she unlocked the full potential of the weapon? Regardless, it was there.

"S-Shit...my baby..." Bell tried to resist the urge to grasp the blade from Hazuka but she was afraid what Hazuka can do to her.

DIE.

Hazuka get one last Fusion in half and looked up at Bell who was gawking at the scene. Hazuka gripped his hands, making sure he wasn't gonna kill her then and now and Bell nodded in understanding...fearful understanding and jumped down.

"S-SHIT!" She fell onto her head, Bell quickly got back up and looked at Hazuka but dared not to say anything for her safety.

We go into castle, NOW.

"What?" Bell was pulled by Hazuka into the castle. She readied her gloves, one missile spared specifically for him.

* * *

**OKAY, TOOK A BIT.**

**YEAH.**

**edit: BITCH SLAP BELL! WHAP!**

**STAY TUNED**.


	76. Hazuka vs Fuse

Hazuka vs Fuse

* * *

**OKAY.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONES FROM WHAT DIRECTLY COMES.**

**HOPEFULLY NOBODY KILLS ME FOR MAKING BELL GET SLAPPED.**

**edit: I killed myself, I'm a ghost.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Eh?" Fuse woke up from his bed, hearing explosions. Luckily he wore his disguise cloak to bed and went to the balcony. He saw smoke from the distance, various smoke, "The hell?" He jumped down onto the courtyard and ran into the throne room. He saw Fusion Demongo holding in the door, "Fusion Demongo?" He approached his servant, "What is happening?"

"M-Milord! There seems to be intruders in the c-city! The two have killed half of your guards!" FD explained quickly, sweating as it is.

"Um...didn't I increase security?"

"Yes but they didn't sneak through it. They just alerted it like crazy and knocked out the two poor guards by the gate then proceeded to slaughter the forces in the city!" Fuse paused, his glare was like death. Colder than death actually. He put his hood on, the darkness in his face unsettling.

"I won't let people die." Fuse took out his weapon, the cube which immediately turned into a scythe. He nodded to Fusion Demongo who understood what he meant.

"Milord, I highly suggest not to-" The door slammed open, making Fusion Demongo fly out a window, "I'M OKAY! BUT I BROKE A FEW BONES, MOSTLY MY LEGS. SORRY MILORD!"

"Can't you levitate?!" Fuse screamed, seeing the intruder was clouded in dusk likely from the wreckage of battle.

"S-Sorry milord! The magic came from my now broken legs..." Fuse heard Fusion Demongo attempt to struggle back up but fail misery with a result of breaking more bones, "GAH!"

"It's alright..." Fuse told his servant. He backed up to see the people intruding, a man in a mask and..., "B-Bell?" Fuse froze, Bell still looked the same as ever. Much like his dearly beloved...Fuse shook it off, remembering what was important. He held the scythe close to him as the man walked towards him menacingly.

"Hey! Sorry we can't properly meet..." Bell sheepishly said to Fuse as he walked towards her, "He's to kill you, not me." She smiled as sheepish as ever since she was too afraid to cross paths with Hazuka.

Fuse, your reign has come. The people that have been killed through you will have their revenge when my blades cross your head.

Fuse paused at the words Hazuka said, how many people died due to him? Did...did FB and FG did because of him. It would make sense, he sent FB and FG to Earth where FG was killed despite not being under his orders, it was basically caused indirectly by him and FB...his sweet Fusion Bell died protecting him. It was his fault, every single one.

"I..." Fuse didn't have any objections, Bell knew why but Hazuka was too heartless, too cruel to be more human than Fuse, "I won't defend myself. People I cared and loved died because of me. I won't deny that but they made me stronger than before." Fuse aimed the huge scythe at Hazuka, "I won't die for their sake, for them not to be forgotten."

Fuse flipped his hood revealing what he looked like. Bell gasped on his appearance, "You l-look exactly like..."

Mite? Hah. Pathetic.

Bell paused when Hazuka interrupted her.

You dare call yourself caring? People you think loved you thought they did? They did it out of fear, not love. You surround yourself in a delusion that doesn't even remotely relate to real life. You drag people down into hell while you stay on top. You are merely just a manipulator Fuse. A dictator who stomps on people.

Fuse widened his eyes. He was right, "You're right, Mite."

Mite? I'm not Mite.

"F-Fuse...Toby! I recommend you don't recommend-!" Bell was abruptly hit in the hand with the hilt of Hazuka's blade. Fuse widened his eyes a grit his teeth at the monster before him, eyeing the girl knocked put of the floor.

Isn't that better?

"I can't say that I'm not a monster...but FUCK MORALS!" Fuse's scythe charged to a bazooka, aiming at Hazuka who was standing still.

"FUCK GUILT!" The scope zoomed to Hazuka's upper body.

"AND FUCK YOU!" The scope finally aimed for Hazuka's head and a laser shot from the bazooka. Hazuka merely stood as the light of the blast enveloped him. Once the energy was gone from the bazooka, Hazuka was still there, clothes burnt and mask charred but still alive, "Nobody slaps Bell, Fusion or not. Nobody."

Fuse's bazooka changed to a scythe and he charged at Hazuka who took out his blades and blocked the blow with the white one. He was ready to cut down Fuse with the other blade but Fuse jumped away, dodging the slash entirely.

You're impressive. I'll see fit you're buried under the best mud there is.

Fuse growled and turned his blade into a sharp boomerang (inspired by an idiot name his wife) and threw it was Hazuka who ducked, Hazuka didn't notice it it hurl back to him. Fuse eyed Bell in order to not attract suspicion for eyeing the weapon but Fuse forget, Hazuka wore a pretty hard mask.

BLAM.

Hazuka was abruptly hit in the back of his head, the boomerang banged onto his head, not doing a dent of damage to it and the boomerang hurled to Fuse's hand. He looked freakishly on how strong the mask must be.

Don't underestimate me.

"I never do." Fuse turned his boomerang into a gatling gun and began screaming as he shot bullets at Hazuka. Hazuka stuck his blades together by the hilt like glue (like a dual bladed lightsaber) and began spinning it like a helicopter blade, running towards Fuse as his weapon(s) as it deflected the bullets.

Die now.

After those HEARTFELT words, Fuse turned his weapon to a lance and jabbed the lance in an opening between the blades, making it stop before it can chop him to bits. Hazuka almost instantly reacted by separating the blades again and Fuse held the lance horizontally as Hazuka slashed the blades vertically. Fuse jumped back, letting go of the lance, "See?"

Hazuka stumbled due to the surprise move but regained composure almost immediately. Fuse eyed the lance on the floor and as Hazuka ran towards him a few inches away.

"Heh." Fuse smirked, Hazuka sensed something was wrong and the lance turned into two gloves and began flying towards Fuse. Luckily more or less that Hazuka was in front of him.

You got me...

Hazuka whispered as the gloves hit his back, breaking his spine and then his head, the back of the mask cracking slightly. The gloves rolled off Hazuka and flew toward Fuse's hands and hugged onto his thin arms, "Now you met your match."

Hazuka recovered quickly and stood straight despite his broken back. He took out his blades and charged towards Fuse and attempted to stab him with one blade but Fuse sidestepped and grabbed the blade with his glove, Hazuka lowered a blade downwards but Fuse grasped it also.

"Never hurt Bell." He kicked Hazuka in the nuts but Hazuka didn't move. Fuse fitted himself to be in the middle as both blades were attempting to be lowered as he grasped them, "The only thing that can hurt Bell is herself and pure coincidences."

Then she was a pure coincidence.

Fuse's anger got the best of him and he angrily flipped the blades upward, they flew into the air and landed on the ground, landing onto the floor and stabbing the floor, "You lose-" Hazuka suddenly punched Fuse's face and dashed for the blades. Fuse recovered and turned his glove into a whip and flicked it towards Hazuka's leg, him struggling to get out of the grip.

"Die you palooka!" Fuse then took a moment to hear how stupid that was. Fuse flicked the whip upwards, sending Hazuka flying towards the ceiling. Hazuka crashed with a thud and some cracks formed where he was hit. Fuse flicked his his whip downward and made Hazuka hit his face onto the floor painfully.

"Had enough?"

No.

Fuse was ready to flick him against the wall but Hazuka finally set himself free once the whip was ready to fling him. Hazuka dashed for his blades and took them from the ground, charging back at Fuse. Fuse turned his whip into a katana and held it in a fashion of a samurai.

Your last breath approaches.

"Not yet!" Fuse and Hazuka began engaging in a sword fight (not the gay way) and began clashing swords against each other, "HAH!" Fuse flung his sword upward, Hazuka blocking the blow with both blades, getting him on his knees. Fuse applied more force to his attack, making Hazuka drop a weapon, the sword spinning at blade pointing at Hazuka.

"You lose." Fuse stated, Hazuka too weak to fully block the blow.

Then Hazuka did the unthinkable.

"Huh?" Fuse saw Hazuka's free hand reach for the sword he dropped but instead grasped the sword by the blade, hands bleeding as he gripped it. Fuse couldn't stop him due to his stance preventing him from moving. Hazuka raised the blood stained sword as blood dripped from his palms and hit Fuse's legs with the hilt of the weapon with such a force, Fuse lost his stance for a brief moment.

I win.

Fuse was hit in by the hilt of the blade again, he fell backwards onto the floor, his sword falling onto the floor. He attempted to grab it but Hazuka kicked it away, now fully up and blood dripping down his arm, holding both swords high above Fuse.

I'm going to enjoy this.

Fuse smiled sheepishly and was kicked in the stomach by the swordsman. Hazuka proceed to beat Fuse to a pulp with his feet. Fuse screaming and crying out in pain as Hazuka elegantly kicked his face. Blood spewed from his mouth and he was interrupted from his puking session with a foot on his skull.

Hmm. Unconscious already. The fall of the mighty.

Hazuka grinned maniacally under his mask, seeing the fallen Fuse. He aimed at the head of Fuse, aiming one of his blades between his eyes...

POW!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bell screamed, coming out of nowhere and punched Hazuka's face with her gloves. Bell woke up to see Hazuka was ready to kill Fuse but she was beyond angry to care since he knocked her out without reason. The force knocked both blades from his hands and his mask cracked more in the frontal section. Hazuka skid gracefully across the floor, still standing and looked at Bell angrily as Fuse was between them.

Why did you do that? I will rid of this monster from the universe.

"There will always be people like Fuse but Fuse is anything but a monster." Bell told the masked person hostilely, "He had a family and that was taken from him. A monster is a person who can't see who he was, a person." She growled at Hazuka, "Just like you."

Hazuka stayed silent, his mask cracking some more as Hazuka brought out his blades, preparing to kill the albino haired girl. Suddenly the mask began cracking more rapidly until it broke all together. The pieces fell onto the floor, revealing the face of Hazuka.

"My mask..."

Bell backed away slowly, shock, confusion and horror overtaking her. She dropped her gloves onto the floor and looked at Hazuka.

"M-Mite?"


	77. Mite

Mite

* * *

**OKAY, SHOCKER.**

**NAH, NOT REALLY.**

**edit: welp, that was anticlimactic.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Mite?" Bell called out for her best friend at the hallways of the Academy. Mite yawned and looked at her at their bedroom.

"What?"

"What do you call a magic owl?"

"Hoodini?"

"Hoo-" Bell immediately froze at his words, "Dammit." She slapped herself.

"Don't be like that. I'll be here to laugh forcefully at your bad puns." Mite laughed as she began beating herself, "But I'll laugh due to your injuries." Bell proceeded to beat him.

* * *

"M-Mite?" Bell backed away, recoiling in shock. Underneath the mask that shaped that demon was Mite, her beloved husbando. Mite glared at her, red eyes dominating his irises instead of usual green instead. He had the sick eyes of a killer.

Bell still thought he was cute anyway, cape and all.

"Mite!" Bell realized what was in front of her, "I found you-!" She tried walking towards him, her gloves kicked aside. Mite pointed her blades at her, face bleeding. Fuse was busy being unconscious.

"Mite?" Mite looked at the girl, Bell didn't know what was happening. He just slapped her awhile ago! Mite eyed her vulnerable form and looked blankly at her, "What are you talking about?" He questioned, Bell had a facial anime expression.

"What?"

"You interrupted my execution." Mite then kicked Fuse away somewhere and looked at Bell menacingly. He began walking towards her with evil intent, "You interrupted it." He aimed his blades at her devilishly. Bell winced that his gaze was stabbing her (metaphorically).

"Mite...?" Bell saw Mite walk towards her and suddenly dash towards her but Bell dodged the blade slash only barely. She then began dodging every slash Mite gave her, "The hell is happening with you?!"

"Die." He responded simply a swung his blades in an fashion nothing can dodge but Bell grabbed the gloves from the floor and blocked the blows. Mite then attempted to slash her but each blow was blocked by the Missile Gloves.

"It's me Bell! Remember?" Bell dodged another blow from the blades. She eventually began dodging more blows, "Your waifu, remember?" She saw him attach both sides of the katanas next to each other, forming FATE's huge ass appearance. Mite began slashing her with the bulky blade btu she dodged and parried it every time.

"I'm Hazuka!" Mite declared, slashing the blade in midair, sword beams shooting at her, Bell countered each beam with a missile, Mite came out of the last explosion and Bell sidestepped to evade the downward strike, "I'm nobody but Hazuka!"

"Then where did Hazuka start, hmm?" Bell asked, ducking and jumping over the blade's swing, "WHERE?!" She repeated as she dodged the attacks.

"IN A FOREST BY THE LAKE!" He screamed, separating the blades again and began attacking her with his katanas. Bell wished she can smirk as she was progressing but couldn't due to protecting her ass.

"WHAT WAS THE FIRST THING HAZUKA DID WHEN HE WOKE UP?!" She asked again, more aggressively as Mite began sweating at a rate that shouldn't be legal.

"HE TRIED REMEMBERING WHO HE WAS BUT COULDN'T!" Bingo. She was boiling him slowly in a metaphorically sense. Bell tried asking another question but ducked a stab from his (otherwise her) blades.

"S-SHIT!" Bell dodged another attack, on her knees at the floor, blocking both blades with her gloves as the closed in an X against her neck, "WHAT DID HAZUKA DO NEXT?!"

"He looked around to find something!" He answered and Bell jumped into the air once Mite showed a sign of weakness, she landed with a thud on her butt and Mite threw his sword at her as if it were a boomerang. Bell lied on the floor and began rolling away, the sword missing her and it went back to Mite.

"What did I miss in that sword?" Bell murmured to herself as she stood back up, "WHAT DID HE FIND?!"

"He found a video and bandages since his head hurt so much!" Mite then did a war cry and charged towards her. Bell jumped at the precise time and jumped onto his head like Mario would do. Mite groaned when she stomped on his head. She landed and looked at Mite who turned around.

"And then what?" She questioned, dodging more attacks.

"The video showed M-Mite!" Mite looked like he was ready to cry now, from emotional damage likely, "He says I gotta kill Fuse!" He screamed, Mite's mannerism coming back to his speech.

"G-Gah!" Bell slipped on the floor, Mite walking to her with rage on his face, two blades on his hands as Bell began moving against the wall, helpless, "What did Mite say-" Bell was stabbed in the legs by Mite, her screeching in pain, "THAT HURT-G-GAH!" She screamed as Mite slashed her arms, her chest and legs as torture., "WHAT DID MITE-OH GOD!" She screamed as he slashed her forehead. Blood began dripping down her face.

It hurt so much right now.

"Are you done talking?" It was Mite's turn to ask, Bell began breathing heavily due to the pain.

"Nah, I'm not..." She uttered her last question, "What did Mite tell you?"

"What did Mite tell me? Well..." Mite paused, his smile of victory against her turning down, "He told me..." Suddenly his eyes widened like he had just been shot, "B-Bell?" He dropped the blades, looking at the bleeding girl in sock, tears formed around his eyes, "BELL!" He went down and hugged her, crying as Bell hugged him back.

"I'm here, painfully bleeding." Bell smiled as he cried, "Also your salty tears are stinging my wounds." She patted his back with her blood dripped hand

"Thought you died." He whispered, chocking a bit at his own tears.

"I found a way to come back." Bell told him, "But seriously, take me somewhere since I'm bleeding so much."

* * *

"What?" Fuse woke up to see Fusion Demongo nudging him. His servant looked concerned for him. Fuse was on his bed

"Milord, you're awake!" Fusion Demongo sighed in relief, "Lucky I was healed by our healing troops when they arrived to check on the castle. We healed you but you were still asleep. We put you back here until you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"Depending milord, a few hours? Also the mysterious figures also escaped, stealing a spaceship and a healing pod, the thing that stops bleeding a closes slashes a wounds?" Fusion Demongo informed him, Fuse let out a weak chuckle.

"Good, hopefully they didn't cause too many causalities." He smirked, looking out at the window, "Bell, stay strong for me." He silently whispered not even Fusion Demongo could hear him.

* * *

"Eh?" Lucas heard a knock on the door. He was busy feeding a depressed GIR who likely lost two parents. Lucas felt bad but was willing to give the support GIR needed along with Mina.

"Get it! I'm busy with GIR!" Mina called put, Lucas shrugged and headed towards the door, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. From what he expects in life, he didn't expect this.

"Hey." Mite said, looking at Lucas who stared at him. Lucas then immediately walked up to him and hugged him.

"M-MINA!" Lucas yelled out, "M-MITE'S HERE!"

"WHAT." Mina went down instantly, holding GIR and looked at the hugging boys. Lucas let go of Mite and the two just stared at him, "Where have you've been?! We thought you killed yourself!" Mite smiled as an answer and Mina gave GIR to him.

"Papa!" GIR cried onto his shoulders as Mite patted his back.

"I'm here. Also someone else." Mite scooted to the side and someone came out of hiding, Lucas and Mina's jaws dropped, "GIR. Mommy's back." GIR stared at the albino haired girl as Mite placed the robot down. GIR took a few steps, staring at his mother.

"M-Mama?"

"I'm back GIR." Bell replied, bending down and spreading her arms

"M-MAMA!" GIR then ran up and hugged her, Bell hugging the child, tears streaking across her face. Mite, joined in in the hug, tightly grabbing the two as Lucas and Mina watched.

* * *

**END OF SEASON FINALE, I KNOW, I KNOW.**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER.**

**ALSO, NEXT IS LAST SEASON.**

**;(**

**DON'T WORRY GUYS, I'LL MAKE THIS FINAL SEASON GO THROUGH A BANG.**

**edit: Mah feels!**

**STAY TUNED!**


	78. SEASON 6 AREA

**SEASON 6 AREA.**

**FINAL SEASON GUYS. **

**BEEN A RIDE, A GREAT ONE.**

**edit: I'M SOBBING.**

**READ EVERYTHING ELSE BEFORE IF YOU ACCIDENTALLY GOT HERE.**


	79. Masked

Masked

* * *

**HEY GUYS.**

**I FINISHED THE SUMMARY FOR THE LAST SEASON AND I CRIED.**

**GAH!**

**TEARS MAN.**

**edit: at least I have my waifu with me.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"PARTY! KICK IN THE BEER SUCKAS BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA GO IN HOT!" Quigi was drunk as ever, the party in question at Mite and Bell's apartment (against their will) was to celebrate their return. Lf course, Bell explained the entire resurrection situation.

"Um..." Aya didn't know what to do but walk in circles in the middle of the apartment, "W-What am I supposed to do?" Quigi handed her a beer with a smile on his face. Aya stared at the beer before shrugging and chugging it down, "Oh no."

Aya felt her body pulse and she entered an entire BANG happen in her brain. The next thing she knew, she jumped out a window.

"That escalated quickly." Bell remarked, looking at Aya, "Also she broke the window. Surprisingly typical." She looked at Mite who was looking down lately, "Something wrong?"

"Y-Yeah. It's about Hazuka." Mite told her, looking down. Bell punched his shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry if Hazuka bitch slapped me! He wasn't you!" She rubbed his her playfully, Mite groaned as she did that, "Just enjoy yourself."

"Alright." Mite agreed, "Supposed you're right." Mite said and Bell smirked.

"Told ya." She slapped his back, she stood up once she heard that the music changed to a really slow and pornographic music, Mite turned red when he heard the music, "May I have this dance?" She asked playfully.

"Hell no." Mite answered, Bell responded by grabbing his arms and began dancing slowly to the music, "Ah c'mon!" He was silenced by Bell kissing him quickly. Luckily nobody saw them.

"Okay, happy?" Mite smiled and nodded his head eagerly, "Good because...wanna go to bed later?" She whispered and Mite had steam coming out of his ears. He nodded faster and Bell dragged him upstairs...

* * *

"So, milord?" Fuse sat on his throne as Fusion Demongo was telling him about a certain plan, "So, are we proceeding with such a plan? It is the last resort?"

"If those two are able to make it here then I worry the stability of our security. Earth must be turned into a new part of Planet Fuse." Fuse stated, "I want FUSED AGE to be in motion."

"Of course." Fusion Demongo bowed and left the throne room. Fuse began shrugging in his chair to make himself comfortable.

"The war's end will begin FB." Fuse looked in the ceiling, "It'll end."

* * *

**OKAY, SORRY, HAD TO WRITE THIS IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**edit: I won't say my waifu. Only I will tell it in real life.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	80. Looser Ends

Looser Ends

* * *

**WOO, HOPEFULLY THIS IS LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**ALSO WATCHED DEATH PARADE'S ENDING SONG, FREAKING DEPRESSING, LOVE NOISYCELL.**

**ALSO INVENTOR-7: WHAT. THAT IS THE SICKEST THING EVER.**

**TO THE JOLLYPAYTON: I'LL MOVE ON. THE JUDGEMENT HOUR SAGA ISN'T FINISHED.**

**edit: Death Parade. Just watch it in general.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"So, wanna clone a dinosaur?"

"Eh?" Mite questioned Bell who was blabbering while they waited, "Aren't you more concerned Mina took a video of us doing naughty things last night?"

"Yeah but..." Bell trailed off, "Oh shit. They filmed us." Bell then began thinking on where the video ended up.

"So, Lucas, this is what the birds and the bees are!" Mina shoved Lucas's face onto the screen. Lucas began screaming.

"I bet Mina did that." Mite lamented on the possibility. Eventually someone floated towards the two, holding a holographic chart.

"Dexter would like to see you now." Computress told them. They stood up and began walking into Dexter's office. It was fairly big and Dexter was sitting by his chair, glasses shining anime style.

"Welcome, sit." He invited the two to sit as they made themselves comfortable in the chairs. Bell fiddled with her fingers but Mite slapped her hands afterward in front of the genius, "Still typical of you two as ever." The two smiled sheepishly.

"N-No..." Mite and Bell acted like tsundere's to each other as Dexter chuckled.

"I seem to recall very similar scenes of you two doing this, aka, every single time you're in my presence." Dexter made a look of utter disgust at their actions. It made the two stop bickering and focus on the matter, "Now, I called you two to-"

"I gotta poo! Been holding it since the last chapter which references it!" Bell whined, her stomping repeatedly onto the floor. Dexter nodded in understanding.

"Luckily, the chair you are currently sitting on is a toilet also." Bell looked down to see it was a toilet.

"Thank Jesus!" Bell pulled off what she wore in her bottom and began shitting, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh."

"Am I supposed to be here or-?" Mite heard the sound of a propeller happen, "Oh gawd." Once that horrendous noise was done, Bell farted out at last and looked around.

"Where's the toilet paper?" Dexter had a blank expression and took out...sandpaper. Bell looked at the object.

"Wait, what?"

"This is the only paper I have..." Dexter trailed off, seeing the rage of the girl.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SANDPAPER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" She screamed, Dexter puckering his lips in awkwardness.

"Well...I have a Russian accent so...yes..." Dexter's lips curved into a simple line, "Use the sandpaper." He handed it to her, Bell felt the roughness of the paper.

"N-No, it is harder than sand and rock glued onto yo mama's ass." Bell stared at the sandpaper, scared as it is.

"Just use it!" Mite sighed and Bell frowned.

"My ass will bleed to death!"

"I don't care." Mite responded and Bell pouted, I won't write the next part due to me wanting to keep the T rating but I'll sing you a song while you leave the imagination of Bell wiping her butt with sandpaper.

_OH THIS IS CENSORED._

_OH YEAH._

_THIS IS SO VERY DISTURBING._

_OH YEAH._

_DO YOU WANT THIS TO BE M RATED?_

_OH NO._

_THIS SONG IS OVER NOW._

_OH YEAH!_

_I'M SO BAD AT SIIIIINGGGGGGGING._

Bell flushed, putting her pants back up. She had tears at the corners of her eyes comically as she threw the used sandpaper down the toilet.

"Good, shall I continue?" Dexter resumed his talking, "I have very grave news, the rebellion of Fusions isn't done." The two widened their eyes at the information.

"W-What?" Mite stuttered, "They still haven't given up?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, appears thanks to the scouting team's intel. We safely can assume they are being led by a new commander." Dexter explained to the two, "We also have very terrible news..."

"Better be as worse as wiping my ass with sandpaper." Bell commented, cringing at the pain.

"They are trying to make a new HARM."

The two froze at that sentence. Really? They are really trying to recreate him?

"W-We'll take it." Bell answered, glaring with determination of this mission. She had a look of revenge, grinning happily at the chance for killing her killer.

"Alright..." Dexter placed a map onto the table, "Our scouting team tracked their base in a desert. Luckily it is...a few hundred miles from here actually!" Bell and Mite frowned at such an idea where the author placed it so near conveniently.

Where you talking shit about me?

"No!" Bell and Mite yelled at the author, "We didn't!"

Good.

"Alright! To adventure-!" Bell stood up from the toilet, blood spraying like a geyser on her pants covered ass. Bell winced and began wobbling back to the truck as blood spilled everywhere onto Mite and Dexter.

"Ewwwwww." Mite wiped the blood off himself, "Is this where a period comes from?"

* * *

**OKAY, THIS SEASON OPENS IN SLUGGISH PACING.**

**I DON'T LIKE MY TOILET THAT MUCH...**

**edit: I think the looser end us what's left of Bell's ass.**

**STAY TUNED! ACTION NEXT TIME!**


	81. The Desert

The Desert

* * *

**YAY, I CAN FINALLY DO SOME ACTION.**

**WANT ME TO SING ANOTHER SONG?**

**NO?**

**OKAY. I KILLED A MAN SINGING THAT.**

**edit: AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAIIIIIII! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOUUUU!**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Mite was driving the truck in the desert. They were close to where thehideout was on the GPA™ (Guiding Power Apple) made by Steven Bills. Mite sighed as the heat was getting to him while he drove despite the air conditioning at its maximum.

"I can't believe we brought GIR to a dangerous mission." Mite said, looking at the robot on Bell's lap.

"Don't be like that! You left him all alone!" Bell countered and hugged GIR, "Isn't that right GIR?" She nudged the happy robot. Mite looked blankly at the robot.

"Sure he won't get hurt?" Mite asked the girl, Bell sighed and GIR climbed onto her head.

"Still worried that you'll lose someone close again?" She looked at him worriedly. Mite nodded his head as a response.

"Yeah, been bothering me for days." Mite being nudged by Bell who comforted him.

"Don't worry! I won't die again! Besides Dexter told me if I died again, I wouldn't come back."

"What?"

"Nothing..." Bell stared at Mite's hair, "Was Fuse's hair always green?"

"No...it used to be brown." Bell then proceeded to crack up.

"Brown? Really?" She laughed, the thought of Mite in brown hair in her head, "You look stupidly handsome."

"Okay, get that image off your face." Mite took his hand off the wheel and began smothering her face with it.

"S-Stahp!" She giggled, Mite looked back at the road to see a warehouse like building through the scorching heat.

"Is that a mirage?"

"Nope!" Bell looked at the warehouse's image getting closer, "Definitely what Steven Bills felt like when he was dying to Ebowling."

"Don't you mean Ebola?"

"Nah, he got it when he was bowling."

"Alright." Mite parked the vehicle behind a boulder next to the warehouse and stopped the car, Mite looked around to see no security was anywhere, "They must be really small in numbers if nobody is jumping on us yet."

"Yeah. What am I gonna do?" Bell asked, it was awhile since Mite got his Missile Gloves back and Bell got the FATE back. The albino haired girl wanted to use the sword considering the fact that they were more powerful than ever.

"You help me kill Fusions and help me keep GIR in check during the fight." Bell went a bit paler than her hair when he said kill, "Nervous killing Fusions?"

"Yup! After Planet Fuse...I feel like I'm considered a terrorist there." She lamented, looking down. Mite pushed her chin back up with a smirk on his face.

"Fuse won't put a bounty on you. His wife was you technically and we aren't fighting soldiers or civilians! We're fighting pure hard revels who would likely be the ISIS of Fuse." Bell thought carefully after his pep talk

"Guess you're right, c'mon! We're going to war-" Once Bell opened her door, the hotness of the air incinerated her hair, "Okay,this will take awhile."

* * *

"Good thing I keep SUPERGROWTH HAIR!™ with me at all times." Bell had a satisfied look on her face. The trio wandered through the large warehouse, "I never knew global warming can be so crappy. I never been so unexpected at things than how Johnny Test can make whip noises in midair."

"Is it me or do I imagine you and Aya in a yuri relationship?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Mite glanced at the staircase with the grate surface of the platform leading to a doorway in the center. Suddenly the doorway flew open, revealing two Fusions carrying laser guns.

"And I was like, HOODINI-" They looked at the two, "INTRUDERS!" They proceeded to open fire onto the three, Bell running up the staircase with Mite in the other. One began running towards Mite who prepared to punch him with his gloves.

You have met a terrible fate, haven't you?

Mite blinked and saw who was in the place of the Fusion was a man in a mask.

"H-Hazuka-" Mite blinked and saw that the Fusion retook his place and slapped Mite with the gun, the green haired boy being knocked off the rail and landing on his back at the floor.

"Mite!" Bell had GIR dangling on her head as she separated the FATE into two katanas and threw one at the Fusion who knocked Mite down, pinning the Fusion with the blade onto the wall as Fusion Matter blood spilled everywhere, "You okay-"

Bell dodged the bullets from her opponent. Bell stretched her hand and the blade she threw came back onto her grip and she began clashing with the Fusion. The Fusion began blocking her blades' blows with his gun and tried to ram the blade onto her face but Bell blocked it by holding the blades together against the sides, the gun pointing directly at her face.

"Oh shi-" Bell looked and saw the Fusion struggling to reach the trigger, her still holding the blades against the gun to make sure he doesn't free his fingers to pull the trigger.

Mite looked at the scene at the staircase, seeing his waifu struggling as the Fusion was ready to shoot. He lifted his hands aiming for the Fusion. Mite then suddenly felt a great strain against his body as if a heavy wait was on him, making it harder to aim. His eyes looked up to see Hazuka, his foot pressed against his chest.

Pathetic.

"G-Get off!" Mite groaned as Hazuka pressed his foot harder against him.

You don't get to be picky Toby.

"D-DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mite felt rage come towards him as he shot the missile where Bell was. When the Fusion's finger was on the trigger. A Missile came sprawling towards him and he blew up, bits of him everywhere. Bell defended herself from the blast thanks to her blades and she immediately ran for Mite.

"Mite?" Bell began dragging the boy towards a wall for him to lean against it, "What happened?"

"Don't know! The first thing I was fighting and then freaking ass Hazuka pummels me!" He gasped for breath, Bell frowning at such of a response.

"Guess Hazuka's locked in your ego somewhere." Bell tapped his forehead, "Like during battle of high ecstasy an exhilaration reawakened him! Something like that." She mused, Mite carefully stood up and was supported by Bell, "He's real to you so you could fight him but I can't help you with that."

"What power do I fight with him with?"

"Not the power of love or that crap. Here." Bell handed him the light katana, "Give me your other glove." Mite took off a handed her his left Missile Glove as he grabbed the sword. Bell had her sword by her right hand while Mite has his on his left, Bell having the Missile Glove at her left while Mite at his right.

"I look...BADASS!" Mite swung the blade as he held his Missile Glove high, "We shall go to war milady!"

"Lady? Must be thinking of someone else. C'mon baby." Bell motioned for the robot to stay atop of her head as they went up the stairs. Mite and Bell stood next to the door, being quiet as ever during stealth missions.

"Okay, we kick the the door in three-"

"GOT IT!" Bell kicked down the door and Mite had a blank expression as the two charged into battle. The Fusions took notice of them instantly and began firing at them. Mite and Bell shooting missiles from their gloves and slashing away the lasers and bullets.

"Grah!" Mite saw one Fusion approach him, turning into Hazuka with swords. Mite grinned devilishly as he plunged the sword into the Fusion, turning back to its original form moments before the blade ended him. Mite looked around and only saw clones of Hazuka everywhere.

Toby wishes to die? Correct?

"I'm going out with a bang then." Mite roared and charged.

* * *

"Hmm..." Fuse looked around his throne room. He wondered what he could do since he was alone, "I have a Fusion then..." Fuse blinked and closed his eyes, concentrating.

'C'mon Toby.' Fuse thought to himself, 'Let go of your earthly tether...I'm now just copying Zaheer, aren't I?' He looked at the memories of his family, 'Miss you guys. Hopefully you guys are seeing me trying to be great.'

Fuse finally let go of that memory and saw he was looking through another place like a dream, he saw...him slaughtering Fusions with missiles and sword?

* * *

"GRAH!" Bell banged the Fusion against the wall, "WHERE IS YOUR COMMANDER!"

"I'll never say!"

"WHERE IS YOUR COMMANDER!"

"I'll shoot myself before I do!"

"WHERE IS YOUR COMMANDER!"

"I'll say! I can't stand people talking to me the same question three times! He's in the head office!" Bell stabbed the Fusion, killing him quickly. Mite headed towards the head office, the two had their backs on the door.

"Okay, the enemy is right behind that door likely sitting on the office chair. We need formulated and elaborate plan to-"

"HIYA!" Bell kicked the door down, Mite shrugged, knowing he can't do anything about it and the two went in, their gloves aimed at the room and saw the chair the other way facing the wall, with a large computer monitor on it.

"Put you hands up where I can see them." Mite yelled, the chair flipped towards the two, revealing the commander of the rebellion on his seat with fingers twirling against his fingers, "No way..." Mite gritted his teeth, enraged.

"FUSION DEMONGO!" Fuse screamed, opening his eyes and roared, "YOU TRAITOR!" Fuse calmed himself down and closed his eyes again, "What and why?"

"Fusion Demongo?" Mite questioned, looking at the Fusion with a bag of Doritos on his hand, "I-I thought..." Mite wasn't technically Fuse but Fusion Demongo was like a dear friend to him. Despite this, Mite was confused and horrified nontheless.

"M-Milord?" Fusion Demongo stood up, looking frightened, dropping his Doritos, "Oh wait, you're Mite." Fusion Demongo sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?!" Mite screamed, Bell cringing at his girly scream, "I-I mean Fuse trusted you! You were his right hand man!"

"I-I'm sorry milord-I mean Mite. It's just...Lord Fuse in incapable of leading!" Fusion Demongo said, "I believe his mental health is unfit to rule and I believe that the invasion of Earth can only be one by my leadership! I presented myself to these rebels and I tried to recreate HARM for the rebellion to be successful-"

Bell shot the computer with her Missile Glove, Fusion Demongo looked behind him to have a horrified expression.

"No! That was my-!" Mite punched Fusion Demongo with his glove, rage overtaking him, Fusion Demongo fell on the floor with a thud, "Sorry M-Mite! I won't fight back-!" Bell threw her sword at Fusion Demongo, the Fusion screaming in pain, seeing a sword impaled on his arm.

"Woo! Dark and scary mommy and daddy!" GIR happily said, sitting on Bell's head still. Mite went to the downed Fusion and multiple FoRMs overtook him. It first started with his Enraged one, where his eyes became red, his hair going dark green, his teeth sharper, his hands are dark roots and his skin becomes gooey like a Fusion's. Mite kicked Fusion Demongo onto the wall with this FoRM.

"Gack!" Fusion Demongo spat out Fusion Matter blood. Mite turned to his Savior FoRM where he grew angelic wings and had a light and holy looking shotgun at his arms. Mite shot Fusion Demongo repeatedlywoth it, Bell covered GIR's eyes to make sure the robot didn't watch such a horrific scene.

"No! Please!" Fusion Demongo begged but Mite looked coldly at the Fusion he considered a loyal friend, Mite turned into his Reaper FoRM, him wearing a dark green ragged cloak with three circle eyes inside the cloak, constantly spinning with a scythe at his arms.

"Die." In Mite's eyes the entire time, he saw Hazuka slumping on the wall, laughing maniacally. Mite proceeded to raise his scythe and began hacking the Fusion to death with it.

"Aw shoot Mite! Not in front of your child!" Bell told him, Mite stopping seeing Fusion Demongo was nothing but...mess, "Sorry..."

* * *

"GRAH!" Fuse threw the chair at the wall, screaming into the air and began pounding the wall repeatedly. He was not angry, he was...alone. Fuse screamed again and broke down, hands covering his face and was now truly alone.

* * *

"So, we stopped HARM being made! Woo!" Bell put her face against the air conditioning. It was awhile since they killed Fusion Demongo, Bell ultimately calmed Mite down and the two were in the car, not bothering to clean the slaughter, "Aaaaaahhhhhhh."

"You'll get sick if you put you head against that." Mite warned her, Bell didn't care and shoved her face with the air, "You got Ebola."

"Eh?!" Bell backed away, looking scared. Mite laughed at her intelligence.

"Just kidding hah." Mite chuckled, "I'll miss things like this if it ever went away." He remarked, frowning a bit. Bell punched his shoulder playfully.

"Who says it'll be gone again?" She asked, looking at him lovingly, "C'mon! Not like you'll lose us again!"

"Then how will I know?"

"Well, the obvious answer is..." Bell pouted, "I don't know." She puffed her cheeks, "I really don't know-" She saw Mite clenching her hands, "What are you doing?"

"B-Bell. Do you remember our conversation before you...prematurely died?"

"Oh yeah, don't remind me." Her eye twitched, remembering the gunshot, "Hell yeah and...I forgot. Must be an effect from Grim." She banged her head, "What were we talking about."

"About getting married."

Silence.

It was the only thing heard. Bell blinked, not responding before Mite nodded his head.

"I...really love you Bell. I want to be together with you! Forever!" He said, him clutching both of her hands together, "I don't have a ring yet but I'll get it! Bell...will you marry me?"

Bell had tears falling from her eyes, GIR happily looking at her, understanding the situation.

"Y-Yeah, o-okay."

"YAY! MAMA AND PAPA WILL GET ME A NEW BROTHER OR SISTER!" GIR broke the moment of passion. The two looked at the robot and smiled before hugging each other.

"Thanks for the proposal..." Bell whispered, Mite shook his head, "Wanna get married next week?"

"Yeah." Mite whispered back, "I promise you, I will stay with you every tomorrow, hour, minute and second for the rest of my life." He playfully nibbled on her neck, Bell squealing in excitement before GIR jumped in between them, the robot interrupting their passionate moment again.

* * *

**YAY, MITE AND BELL GONNA GET MARRIED.**

**I KNOW THEY'RE STILL TEENAGERS, JUST TELL THAT TO A BILLION MIDDLE EAST COUNTRIES WITH PEDOPHILE MARRIAGE.**

**edit: Just a reminder.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	82. Married

Married

* * *

**OKAY, REWATCHED AVATAR, FREAKING GLORIOUS PEOPLE. ONLY HIPSTERS CAN HATE IT.**

**THIS CHAPTER SHOWS US THE WEDDING, YAY!**

**ALSO HAD DIARRHEA MAKING THIS.**

**edit: the chapter is cringe in a good way.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Okay." Mite looked at his tie. He adjusted it as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a black tuxedo and luckily his hair was not messy, "Lucas! GIR!" Mite yelled, the blonde and robot coming in.

"Is there something you need?" Lucas asked, GIR circling Mite.

"Is Quigi drunk, I made him the priest and head witness so I don't want him pronouncing my marriage wrecked." Mite told him, "Also I need to know about if this suit makes my ass look big." He showed his rear to Lucas.

"Don't worry. It isn't as big." Lucas replied, looking his butt, "Oh yes, um...congratulations on the extremely underage wedding..." Mite had a blank expression on his face.

"It isn't illegal." Mite explained, holding some papers, "See for yourself." Lucas grabbed the papers and read through it, "Eh? Eh?"

"I see..." Lucas saw the marriage was legal, "Sorry for doubting the pedophile moment..."

"How is Bell doing?" Mite questioned, Lucas setting the papers onto the table.

"She's...busy with the dress." Lucas shrugged, "I can't believe Aya lent her her dead mother's dress." Lucas then realized how horrible it would be for Bell to try a dress that would try to stick onto her to show cleavage despite her being flat.

* * *

"BELL, COME BACK!" Bell was running from Mina and Aya around the room, "WE DIDN'T COME BACK TO THE ACADEMY FOR YOU TO RUN!" The wedding was planned into the place where they learnt how to kill military style.

"NO! THAT THING STICKS ONTO ME LIKE GLUE! VERY UNCOMFORTABLE GLUE!" She screamed, Mina turned into a bat and flew in front of Bell, trapping her in a corner, "NO!" Aya held the dress and joined Mina.

"But my m-mother wore this." Aya teared up, "She'd love for someone to wear this."

"No! It tries to show too much cleavage and...it feels like gum!" She whined insanely, Mina slapped her.

"This is your special day! Be happy and quit bitching!" Mina slapped her multiple times until Aya stopped her. The vampire and meido looking girl began arguing on what they should do with Bell trying on the dress.

"Okay..." Bell tried scooting away but was grabbed by Mina, "But I'm flaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt."

"I don't care!" Mina began dragging Bell as Aya held the dress still, "It'll be like wearing a bikini except this one is very clothed and you can't swim with it."

"Bikinis are underwear just made for swimming!" Bell pointed out, "I'm not wearing a wedding dress?"

"So you wanna get married in pajamas?" Mina eyed the girl's current clothing. Bell nodded eagerly, "NO."

"But I wanna!" Bell begged, Mina shook her head, "Pleade!" She begged, on her knees.

"Please Bell! You have to wear it! You will look so kawaii!" Aya said, Bell saw Aya's childlike look on the face and sighed.

"Alright..." Bell muttered and Mina and Aya cheered in response.

* * *

"So...?" Garfield looked at ManBearPig, the cat wearing a tux while sitting on the chairs. They were on the courtyard of the Academy, there was a platform adorned with wedding-ish decorations in front of the small rows of fancy chairs.

ManBearPig roared in Garfield's face, being as unintentionally monstrous again, "Okay..." Garfield ate more lasagna as a orange haired man approached them.

"Excuse me but I'm gonna have to sit next to you and..." Dexter looked at ManBearPig, eyes furrowing around the beast before sitting next to him. Garfield eyed the man until it hit him.

"Aren't you that head commander and leader of DexLabs?" The cat questioned. Dexter nodded.

"Yes, I thought I wouldn't be recognized." The genius stated, "Oh well, it is better than watching Radar's death informal in M*A*S*H. I had to cry myself to make sure nobody recognized me." Dexter looked like he was tearing up before he lifted his glasses and wiped the tears away.

"Um...what's a M*A*S*H?" Garfield asked, Dexter and ManBearPig widening their eyes.

"WHAT." Garfield turned small as Dexter's head grew 100% larger comically, "YOU DON'T KNOW M*A*S*H?!"

"No...I eat instead." Garfield finished his food, licking his lips, "Now where is the-" Garfield was grabbed in the throat by Dexter who shook him around repeatedly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW M*A*S*H, THE GREATEST THING EVER SINCE SCIENCE?!" Dexter yelled and as ManBearPig began screaming at Garfield on why he never watched M*A*S*H.

"Um..." Mite, holding GIR, and Lucas approached the three at the scene, "Lucas, can you calm these guys down? I gotta talk with Quigi." Lucas nodded and ran towards the scene. Mite went behind the platform and peeked in to see something he shouldn't.

"HOW CAN YOU GIVE BIRTH TO A FISH! YOU'RE A DOG!" Quigi screamed at the animal with a fish in the alcoholic's mouth.

"Genetics?" The dog answered, Quigi then ate the fish before grasping the robes he was supposed to wear and began strangling the dog to death, "You...bastard..." The dog died as Quigi grunted in exhaustion.

"Uh..." Mite was noticed by Quigi who casually greeted him.

"Hey Mite! Whatcha doing?" Quigi asked innocently, Mite's eyes twitched as he backed away a bit, looking at the dead dog.

"Whaaaaaaaaatttttt."

"Oh that!" Quigi kicked the dog, "Just sleeping! I'll..." Quigi kicked the dog repeatedly until it was under the platform, "What dog?" Quigi began winking at Mite who looked at Quigi who smiled sheepishly.

"Um...you sure you can be priest? I can get Dexter to-?" Mite was grabbed by Quigi and was beginning to shake him around.

"I AM A GOOD PRIEST!" Quigi yelled into his ear. Mite had a frown on his face, this wedding was getting weirder and weirder.

But what was he expected?

"Okay! You're the priest!" Mite said, "Stahp strangling me!" Mite fell on the floor once Quigi let go of him. Quigi began clapping with his hands over his head.

"Yaaaaaaaasssssss." Mite handed Quigi the recital papers, "OH YEAH!" He began humping the air. Mite then proceeded to walk away and climb up the stage.

"Okay..." He saw Aya sitting on the right row of chairs, wearing a maid outfit. She was blushing the entire time and was likely forced by Bell to wear it, "Heyyyyy." Mite sat on the platform, looking at Aya.

"Hello." Aya looked up at him, happily smiling, "I guess that this is your big day." She laughed a bit, "You were aware I had a crush on you?"

"Wait, what?" Mite looked at the girl, recoiling in shock for a bit, "You had a-" Aya nodded solemnly.

"Yup!" Aya replied, looking happy, "I was...in love with you." Mite paused for a bit before shaking his head, "I'm not going to try to steal you back, you belong with Bell." Aya chimed, smiling still.

"Sorry for not realizing it sooner." Mite apologized, "Well...sorry again." He looked into her eyes, "Why did Bell make you wear that?"

"She thought I would appeal to your fetish."

"Oh yeah." Mite remembered he had a fetish for maid outfits.

"WEDDING TIME!" He heard Lucas tapping on his watch and everyone got in position.

* * *

ManBearPig was playing the trombone in the best way possible due to his education in the University of Beastality at the side of the platform. Quigi and Mite stood in front of the supposed altar (Quigi made it out of beer bottles) as Mite tapped his foot. GIR was next to him, waiting until Bell finally came into view.

"Here she is." Quigi whispered, they saw Bell in a wedding dress, walking towards the carpet, veil covering her as she held a bouquet of roses. Mite stared in awe, she looked pretty today...was this the occasional time to notice she had FREAKING WHITE HAIR.

Meanwhile at the back of the stage, a lone person was watching the wedding from afar, nobody seeing him, he had green hair, red eyes and wore a black suit. The only time he wore the suit was his own wedding.

"Gah. She always looks beautiful." Fuse muttered from afar, staring at Bell, "Could have seen through the groom's eyes but It wasn't my call..." He looked onward as Bell walked on the carpet. Fuse could tell she was blushing anxiously underneath that veil.

He always knew her the best.

"FUCK!" She slipped onto the carpet before standing up again, everyone sighed at once after her cursing and she resumed walking elegantly towards the platform.

"Wait, it doesn't have stairs?!" Bell screamed, looking at the stairless platform, "WE WERE CHEAP!" She yelled at Mite who had an offended look.

"You asked to get married here!" Mite countered, the two began arguing typically as everyone watched, sighing deeply again.

"Are they gonna get divorced the moment they walk out of here?" Mina asked Dexter, the vampire wearing a gothic dress.

"No, they'll do this too much to even do the paperwork." Dexter replied, the two stopped arguing and Bell went onto the stand by climbing on it. Quigi looked at his papers and began scanning through them.

"Okay...you two done yet?" Quigi looked at the two who nodded, "Alright. I'll start the talking." Quigi coughed and Fuse in the background groaned.

"Hurry up." He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the speech, he took a second glance at the two soon to be wedded duo, Fuse then was reminded on how similar the two's positions were...except there was no crowd but rather a small gathering.

"Friends, we are gathered today to celebrate the communion of our two friends here." Aya giggled out of irony silently, "It was awhile since we met them and trust me, those two can never get put of your head." Everyone laughed at that, Fuse chuckled slightly.

"Ah...you can be correct most human flesh." Fuse complimented to no one.

"Now, despite all the crap we got, we loved these two so much." He pinched Mite's cheek, "Look how adorable Mite is!" Quigi stated.

"Let go!" Mite yelled, Quigi letting go of Mite's cheek.

"Good! Now we gotta move on. We won't call on people to give friendship speeches since the administrator's of the Academy gave us limited time here so...be quick." He said, "Look at me and let me just say the words."

"Here we go." Fuse looked onto the scene, "Heh. I love this moment." He looked on.

"Mite? Do you take Bell as your wife, in sickness and in health? No matter how bad or good, you won't ditch her like an idiot." Quigi paused, "I needed to improvise to work through writing standards."

"I do." Mite answered, looking unsure, not at his decision, but at Quigi's sense of priesting.

"And do you Bell, take Mite as your wedded husband. To love and to cherish your entire life, to cook and to clean for you and having sex every time you sleep in a hotel..." Quigi's mouth was stuffed by the bouquet, "DEEZ HAWV TWORNS IN IT!"

"I do." Bell answered, "I'll always say that." She smirked a bit underneath the veil.

"TWEN U AR HUSWAND AND WAIF, U MAY KIWS TE BWIDE." Quigi declared and Bell ripped the veil off her and grabbed Mite, carrying him bridal style.

"You always wanted to make this memorable." Mite noted, Bell giggling. Fuse was watching, smiling for the two but felt bad to himself. Fuse was watching someone else get married while he was wallowing in his own grief.

"HERE I GO!" Bell kissed Mite as the crowd clapped and cheered, Fuss looked onward as she let go of the kissing and the two beamed at each other.

"Well." Fuse turned around and began walking away, "FB, thanks for everything." He walked away, nobody noticing him, tears in his eyes as the crowd cheered in the background.

* * *

**OKAY, THIS TOOK AWHILE. DIARRHEA ISSUES.**

**edit: where the fuck Fuse come from?**

**STAY TUNED. **


	83. Worst Wedding Night Ever

Worst Wedding Night Ever

* * *

**YEAH, STILL HAVE A BIT OF DIARRHEA AFTERMATH.**

**OKAY, NOW I CAN PLAY J-STARS VICTORY VS. A GAME BASICALLY ALL ANIME FIGHT AGAINST EACH OTHER.**

**MY DREAM HAS BECOME REAL!**

**Has Inventor-7 jumped off this fic's boat? Stay tuned!**

**Wonder if I should make a bonus chapter at the end of this fic for closure...**

**Also FANONFALL GOT ABANDONED! We need a new admin! And also can you remove guys the need to be registered to edit? Means a lot to me.**

**edit: The wikia is insane right now...**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Mmmmm...Mite..." Bell moaned through the kiss, the two were in a hotel and were busy doing...pretty lewd things. They were in the bedroom for their wedding night and...yeah.

They were having sex. What else can I imply?

"Crap, all the other lewd things we do aren't as passionate as this." Mite noted, kissing Bell repeatedly. The author was now busy fending off reporters and flames.

"G-GAH!" Bell screamed, the two began...look, I'm trying to make this sound censored okay, "Crap, it's everywhere. Be embarrassing if the cleaning service see liquid babies on the beds." She muttered, looking at her vulnerable self.

"Okay..." Mite rolled himself off the bed, "Gotta make sure I pee before going through another round." He blushed a bit, her eyeing his...junk.

"Yeah. Hurry so I can-" Bell's mouth was stuffed by a pillow, "PFF!" She yelled through the pillow Mite threw at her.

"If you wanna fap or something, feel free to-" Mite was interrupted from his flirting by the phone ringing, "I'll get it." Mite headed towards the phone and grabbed it.

"Hey Mite! We're still in the party here and you two left to have seeeeeeeee-"

"Shut it Quigi." Mite said flatly, eyes twitching, "What is it do you want?"

"Ah yes. Ahem, I got a message from Dexter back at DexLabs...um...how do I say this...?"

"I need to pleasure my wife, now if you excuse me-"

"There is a missile heading towards Elmore." Mite froze a bit, "I'm keeping it as kind as possible."

"What? How far is it?"

"Oh shoot, Mite, get out of your hotel now, it just entered the atmosphere, it's crashing really fast." Quigi hung up, Mite put the phone down, a look of worry on his face.

"Um...bed?" Bell looked at Mite who was glaring at her, "What?"

* * *

"I can't believe that a missile would head for this place at the worst time ever!" Bell complained as they ran through the park, fully clothed. They checked out early, paying full at their hotel and the duo ran through the park, after the shooting star (missile) in the sky getting closer.

"Oh no." Mite stared and saw the missile land onto the ground, in a middle of a street in town. Luckily there was no extra explosions due to being midnight or collapsing buildings.

However, an odd green snow began flying into the air once it crashed.

"No..." Bell felt snow bounce off her head and onto the ground, she tried grasping it but it was slipping away like bubbles as if they were engineered to be on the ground, "FUSIONS MITE! THESE THINGS ARE FREAKING BUBBLE FUSIONS SENT TO KILL EVERYONE WITH TINY BUBBLY-ISM." Bell panicked, running in circles with her hands up.

"Um...Bell, I think you're right..." Mite backed away, looking at the bubbles at the floor.

"See, I knew bubbles will kill the Earth populace one day!" She declared, eyes invigorated for the genocide of bubbles. Mite sighed at his sometimes idiotic wife.

"Bell, listen to me carefully." Mite spoke, his fingers (in a scientific way) gestured her.

"I'm listening."

"Imagine these bubbles are snow. Snows makes snowmen, right?" He explained to her the simplest way possible.

"It never snows here."

"Then imagine the snowmen are Fusions, and...?"

"The snow is Fusion Matte-oh." Bell had a facial expression with her eyes are white circles with a black outline, "Oh shit." Bell and Mite saw the Fusion Matter on the ground gathered around each to form...

"FUSIONS!" Mite and Bell took out the Missile Gloves from their undergarments (don't ask) as the Fusions were being materialized around them, "This ain't good."

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" Mina yelped, seeing Fusions at the party in the garden of Mite's house (we call it his house since he has the job), it was awhile since they removed Bell's supposed grave and the party earlier was cut shot by green snow.

"I could have been yellow snow. Don't know which is better." Garfield commented, casually eating chicken.

"I blame Vile for this!" Quigi screamed, getting out a spear/taser from Jurassic World and began beating the Fusion with it ineffectively, "Worst wedding night ever!"

"Hiya..." Aya suddenly had the chainsaw sword and sawed the Fusion on half. Every looked at Aya, seeing her covered in Fusion Matter, "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, she had the most adorable look on her face.

"Aww, so cute!" Mina stroked her hair while hugging her. Aya Drevis then proceed to whine on her cuteness.

"I'm actually expecting that the Fusions are 'It was me, DIO!' to happen." Quigi whispered to ManBearPig. Aya shot up at that reference.

"Did you say-" The German ducked a shot from the Fusions surrounding the party, "N-Never mind."

* * *

"YAH!" Bell blew up a Fusion up to bits as Mite in his Enraged FoRM tried clawing one Fusion to death. He turned into his Reaper FoRM and summoned Dawn Watchers to aid their battle.

"Milord! We'll protect you-" One was cut down by the powerful Fusions during his monologue and the others attacked, Mite grabbed Bell who tried to run after some Fusions.

"Let go my husbando!" Bell commanded, Mite through his hood shook his head.

"Sorry but we gotta see what that missile was." Mite turned into his Savior FoRM and held Bell bridal style, "My turn to hold you like this."

"Alright." Bell fumed as Mite began flying, "Can I hold the shotgun?" Bell put the Missile Glove back up her skirt and Mite nodded. Bell beamed once she obtained the gun and began shooting at the Fusions below them.

"You look like a member of ISIS with your face and shotgun right now." Kite told her as the two went into the city. Fusions were after them and some flying ones began chasing them.

"TERROR!" Bell screamed as she shot the Fusions chasing them. Mite looked down to see that Fusions were everywhere in the city.

"Oh shoot." Mite commented, looking down, "Tell me where the missile is and we'll head there."

* * *

"Quigi!" Garfield called out, on the back of ManBearPig, the group from the now ruined wedding party was fighting through the streets. Aya chopped down a Fusion with her chainsaw blade in the meantime, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a missile hit." Quigi answered casually, "I mean. I had to miss porn for this wedding. I was gonna look double boobjo-" Quigi was pulled into the air by a flying Fusion, him screaming, "HALP!"

"Got it!" Lucas shot some psychic stuff and Quigi began falling down to earth. Mina jumped and grabbed him before he can fall.

"My hero!" Quigi was then dropped onto the floor by Mina, everyone began fighting off the Fusions that were now surrounding them like flies.

* * *

"I can't believe we're running!" Bell was grabbed by Mite who was carrying her as they were chased by Fusions, "I can't believe YOU'RE running."

"We're faster this way!" Mite cut a corner and the Fusions ran straight onto a car,"Ha! Kiss that bastards! The two saw smoke behind a building and Mite set Bell down. The two ran towards it and by the intersection, Mite and Bell was surprised to see who they ran into.

"Hey!" Garfield chimed, the entire wedding attendants (minus Dexter of course, he's doing science-y things) were in front of them.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE." Mite tried running away from the group but was grabbed by Bell, "Okay..."

"So...missile?" Quigi reminded, they will looked left to see in the what landed in the street next to them but it formed a crater with smoke rising on the street they looked at, "Should we. Also, worst wedding night...ever." Quigi stated.

"Are we gonna..." Bell questioned, everyone carefully walked towards the crater in the middle of the street, they made sure they didn't attract too much attention to themselves.

"Achoo!" GIR came out of nowhere and blew his nose. Suddenly Fusions were surrounding them, "Oopsies."

"Um..." Mite and the group backed away as an army surrounded them...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER.**

**edit: no really, we need another admin.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	84. Hazuka Again

Hazuka Again

* * *

**HEY! MY STUFF WAS STOLEN BY MY COUSIN AGAIN.**

**DAMMIT.**

**AND QUIGI'S GONNA JUMP OFF THE BOAT AT THE LAST SEASON.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**edit: yup, he did. Lovable asshat.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Nudity kills everyone!" Quigi began channeling his...ki or whatever and a blue aura surrounded him as the group were surrounded by Fusions. He suddenly took out a laser gun and his clothes exploded, leaving him stark naked.

"Um..." Mite censored Bell and Aya's eyes as Lucas blocked Mina's sight. GIR's eyes were eventually covered by Garfield's. Quigi began going super and began shooting lasers everywhere as the breeze flung his...device upward?

"Oh jeez, it's so flaccid." Mite cringed, seeing Quigi's ass being raised, "Guess we're on our own while he tries to..." They saw Quigi have a gun that made the Fusions fly into the air like they were being ironically captured by UFOs.

"YAH!" Aya suddenly sawed a Fusion in half. Everyone stared at her in the gory move she just did. "Umm...I may have been caught in the moment." Everyone 'aww' when she said that.

"Oh yeah, aren't gonna attack?" Mite questioned...everyone and everyone assumed positions, "Phew, thought we forgot FUSIONS WERE EVERYWHERE!"

"Sorry...stop being uptight wedding man." Mina then lunged at a Fusion and bit his neck off. Lucas shot some PSI or something at other's, exploding them without incident. ManBearPig was thrashing at them with Garfield on his back.

"This isn't gonna work..." Mite worriedly stated, seeing more Fusions were joining up than ones dying at the street. All attackers of the group tried backing away but the Fusions were closing in on them. Trying to gather them in one place to blow them up is a perfect idea for Fusions that is.

"Um...Mite?" Mite was staring at the army as Bell tried waking him up. To Mite, everything was HAZUKA. Technically a nightmare in a nutshell.

"Mite. Toby. Do you want to just go all out? Do you want to protect your friends? You wanna...burst?" The Hazuka army asked him in unison. Toby backed away, frightened.

"N-No! I won't let you out! You're a monster!"

"Monsters kill things Toby. Fusions are no exceptions." They retorted with him, Mite saw them closing in on him.

"Go away!"

"Toby, kill. You're a Fusion. It's in your nature." They told him in a devilish tone.

"Fusion Bell didn't kill. Fusion GIR didn't kill. Fusion Demongo never even tried fighting back." Mite countered the Hazukas.

"Oh really? You kill numerous of our kind before. You are no different."

"I fight to protect, not to kill."

"They do that also, you fight for individuals. They're in an army. A large group of people fighting for a cause; their planet and people." They said, Mite realized that they were correct.

"You're right."

"See, we told you." They laughed but Mite wasn't finished.

"I'm no better than any Fusion but guess what." His fists balled into each other, "A Fusion is loyal! A Fusion kills due to how much they love their people and the people love them!" He was referring to Fusion Bell, "They do what is necessary to protect what they love and Fuse created the greatest species of all time!"

"Really? Then why do they conquer planets, reducing life and inhabitance to creatures they do not wish to be?"

"Fuse's world was created to protect him from people like his father." Mite paused, the memories flooding back, "Not even I understood him the first time even though I share the same memories but Planet Fuse was made to unite and keep peace! There would be a few traitors and terrorists here and there but Planet Fuse's goals were made for love!"

"Are you against or with the Fusions?"

"I'm...WITH PEACE!" Mite screamed, the world around him melted, leaving him in reality. He screamed and a light enveloped him. Everyone including the Fusions stared at him as he turned into...

"Hazuka?" Bell gasped, seeing where Mite used to be replaced by Hazuka, the same costume and posture as last time. He held two blades, likely some clones of FATE, "M-Mite?"

"Still here Bell." Mite smiled underneath his mask. He was the same person fortunately, "Just had a getup change."

"Why can't I do that?" Mina muttered, "And why does Mite smell badass to me?"

"Daddy became cool!" GIR yelled, Mite looked at the robot.

"Whew, I got a new FoRM. Now everyone, move aside. It'll be overkill if you guys join the fight."

"Overkill-" Aya and everyone else was pushed by Bell to the sidelines.

"Sorry guys but he's right." Everyone sat on the sidewalk as Fusions began marching towards him. Mite took out his blades and attacked. He slashed and diced his ways through Fusions ruthlessly. Limbs were flying everywhere and hit one at Lucas's face.

"Ew." Lucas wiped the Fusion Matter off his face.

"GRAH!" Mite yelled at the top of his lungs and began killing with more ferocity. Everyone winced at the amount of power he held.

"Also he wields so much power in his crotch." Bell drooled a but, everyone backed away from his with disgust and cringing, "What? You all knew what did after the wedding."

"DON'T MENTION IT!" Mite then hacked a Fusion in half. He then decapitated the other one and then slashed down the other one.

Now there was one left finally.

"AH!" The Fusion tried running away but suddenly a K.N.D truck came and ran over him. The troops carrying guns ran into the scene. What came from the driver's seat was...

"Quigi?" Everyone said in unison, the naked alcoholic with his wiener hanging like a...oh gawd, "Ah gross!" Everyone shielded their eyes from such a horrendous sight of the middle aged man.

"Got them here. We need a proper investigation." Quigi stated, "Go investigate guys. Don't kick my friends out also and establish a perimeter." He commanded the troops who nodded.

"You heard the nude man, move!" The soldiers began placing barriers around the place.

"So, guys? The missile we gotta find." Quigi was about to waltz towards the crater but Aya stopped him.

"Please put c-clothes back on." She said, closing her eyes a bit. Quigi began fuming and went back to the truck to change clothes. Mite and Bell grabbed GIR and began walking to the crater. Mina blew the smoke away to see what as there. It was certainly no missile...

"What is it?" Bell looked at it, circling the crater at the object. It was fat to be a missile and it looked like a large and tall tuna can shape. It had a door open in the hatch, must of been piloted and filled of Fusions. The bottom was those blasters that were used to send spaceships to the sky, must have been piloted also.

"What is that?" Bell questioned, they looked at what was atop the tuna can for a spaceship and it was cone shaped. It was facing the floor and it was very odd for Mite to see it, feeling this would be innocent if it were another situation.

Construction...oh shit.

"IT'S A DRILL!" Mite screamed, the drill began moving quickly and pebbles began shooting everywhere, "Ow." Mite felt one hit his head. The drill finally began slowly burrowing itself into the ground, too dangerous be approached.

"What's happening?" Aya came by, seeing the drill began drilling itself into the earth, "What is it doing?"

"Drilling. Stupid moe." Bell slapped the back of Aya's head. Mite knew what to do to answers so he closed his eyes...

* * *

"Whew, this is a climb that took awhile." Fuse walked on the hill with a mellow smile on his face. He reached to the top and sat on it, the night sky illuminating over the two graves, "Oh hey!"

The graves were silent but Fuse kept on smiling, "Here, brought you a midnight snack." He handed her some steak and he put it on the top of the grave, "I also saved one for you FG." He placed another steak atop the other grave.

"Talk to me." He looked at the grave. His smile falling down to a look of anguish, "P-Please talk to me." He touched the grave gently, "Well, if you can't talk to me. I'll talk to you." He sat down next to them.

"I never told you this since I didn't wanna worry you but I made this as a last resort if any invasion ever went wrong." He began telling her his story, "When I first became ruler of Planet Fuse, I had an army. I watched enough movies to know an army can fail one day so I made the FUSED AGE! My first invention that is used for war."

Fuse took out a piece of paper, showing a drill, "A spaceship filled with Fusion Matter attached to a drill sent to the world's core. I know but why did I need an army then if I had this? Well, it is a fifty fifty chance the planet exploding instead, killing us and Earth but I'm sure I have no choice. I had to wipe the idea out of my head when I looked like Mite to make sure he doesn't know. Thankfully I told Fusion Demongo to remind me if he feels like it. Well, he's dead..."

Fuse nudged the grave, "I miss when you call me Toby. I felt...home when you did that. I really miss you and Fusion GIR. It bothers me sometimes when I know I'm a conquerer and maybe a dictator in people's eyes. But only you can understand me, maybe Mite also. Hah, I'm alone." He slumped on the grave, looking up at the white moon.

"Oh shoot." Mite woke up, looking at the group, "Guys, I gotta tell you something..."

* * *

**WOO, THE END IS NEAR, I'M GONNA CRY AT THE END.**

**AND YES A BONUS CHAPTER WILL BE MADE AS SORTA THE EPILOGUE TO THE EPILOGUE.**

**edit Mite said, "Something."**

**STAY TUNED.**


	85. To SPACE

To SPACE

* * *

**YAY! THE EPIC FINALE IS HERE.**

**NO, THIS ISN'T THE LAST THE CHAPTER, THE FINAL BATTLE.**

**edit: not the last chapter though.**

**OSTORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Oh shoot." Mite and Bell were strapped onto a rocket. Dexter watching them through a monitor, "Why Quigi tell you of this all the sudden and now we are strapped to a rocket?" Mite sighed, feeling scared.

"Sorry you two. If what if you're saying is true, you must end the war right here and now." Dexter told them gravely, "I need to end the war here and now if Fuse has more of those drills."

"He doesn't have anymore!" Bell argued with the orange haired genius who shook his head, "We just need to stop the drill and-"

"No. Your friends can handle it." Dexter interrupted them, "I want you to end Fuse to make sure he can't make another one."

"We don't have to this!" Mite screamed but Dexter simply replied in a most darkest way possible which proceeded to give XMinerCobra the shivers.

"We don't have a choice." Dexter on the other side pushed the button and the rocket began lifting off.

"HOLY CRAP!" Mite screamed, seeing the rocket was extremely fast as G-force was being thrown at everyone including Bell and GIR. He wondered why he brought GIR on a potentially fatal mission. Even if Mite died, he could make a bet that Fuse would save the two.

"So, wanna talk about our marriage?" Bell asked, "It's gonna be awhile for this trip to kick off." Bell put her legs over each other while putting her hands behind her head.

"I like how your hair is." Mite said, Bell frowning at such an idea.

"I know how luscious it is." Bell flipped her hair with glitters around her, "Give me new news."

"Why do you have white hair? I mean, it looks cute on you but why white?" Mite questioned her and Bell blushed, "It'll look bad when we have some babies."

"Right, babies..." Bell paused for a bit before smiling sheepishly, "Will my boobs grow when I'm pregnant?"

"They grow?!" Mite asked, looking shocked by the info, "What do you mean they grow?"

"Did Fuse know about that?" Bell looked at him, Mite being jittery, "But, seriously, he never knew that?"

"I read some hentai from time to time but...they grow?" Bell sighed at his idealism, "You can stop being flat now?"

"I'm not THAT exaggeratedly flat!" Bell yelled at him, Mite did a 'tsk' at her.

"I remembered last night and a brick is bigger than you."

"Whatcha say?" Bell took off her seatbelt and began strangling him as GIR watched.

"Yay! Mommy is beating daddy up!" GIR cheered in the background.

"Uh, hope puberty works on you before you get pregnant." Mite chocked out while he was being strangled, "I mean. Hopefully my pubes don't explode with hair when I'm going through it..." Mite groaned a bit, not wanting hairy areas on his body.

"I think Planet Fuse doesn't allows useless hair to be made..." Bel stopped strangling him and kissed him, "Also, you look like you exercise a lot."

"You make me cook and clean for you like a maid." He stared at her, "And why aren't you fat? You're body is as cute as...well, yourself and you sit your ass off all day!"

"I'm a girl of cuteness and fast metabolism." Bell replied, the ship began shaking suddenly and Mite checked the controls, "What's happening?"

"Weird. The spaceship should scream turbulence by now if we're supposed to be shaking." Mite went towards a window then green slime was suddenly slapped on it, "Fusions."

"Oh shit! Seriously?" Bell pushed Mite and looked out the window to see the slime, "Ah crap."

"Are we gonna die mommy?" GIR asked innocently. Mite and Bell's faces turned a bit blank at the question, "But weally are we gowna die?"

"Aw!" The two cooed him before the ship shook again. This time the shaking had much more force to the point Mite slipped on his face.

"Hah!" Bell mocked him, she looked at the hatch above them, "Guess we gotta go to space."

"We can't breathe in space!" Mite stood back up and told her.

"Do FoRMs! You're aware that likely the laws of time and physics don't apply to them." Bell suggested and Mite nodded. He turned into his Reaper FoRM and looked at Bell.

"Were a helmet, put one on GIR also."

"GIR's a robot. Remember dumbass?"

"Oh yeah." Bell grabbed the spacesuit off the wall and put it on, "I'm a ready bitches!" She strapped GIR on the seat and herself. Mite began turning the valve and the vacuum of space consumed the room. He flew into the blackness and saw Fusions clinging onto the sheets of metal.

"Aw poop." Mite closed the hatch and took out his scythe, "Gotta kill these guys quickly. Need help." He blinked and Dawn Watchers came to the rescue.

"We are here to serve you milord!"

"Aren't you supposed to not hear anything in space?"

"Fusions are exceptions to this rule due to out mass and-"

"Enemies?! Remember?" Mite reminded them and the Dawn Watchers nodded. The Dawn Watchers and Mite charged towards the Fusions who ran to them. Mite slashed one and flung another off the ship, "Don't get yourself tossed from this ship! You'll die!"

"What milord-" One was kicked off the ship by a Fusion, the other Dawn Watcher avenged his comrade's death by slashing the Fusion with bits of him flying off into space.

"Okay, don't end up like he did!" Mite pressed his foot onto the ground, turning into his Enraged FoRM and began clawing on the skin of the ship, "DIE!" He and his Dawn Watchers charged at the Fusions.

* * *

"Wonder what's happening?" Bell wondered, her seatbelt strapped on. The monitor lit up, revealing Quigi.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" The scientist asked through the screen.

"Well, some Fusions are latched onto the ship. Mite's busy fighting them." She told the alcoholic.

"Good! Also the drill is still drilling and it broke through the sewer systems and now it's truly in the ground." He added with a startled tone, "Oh crap! Now it broke through concrete!" The monitor turned off, leaving Bell for nothing to say.

* * *

"WAH!" Another Dawn Watcher was knocked and flew into space, "I REGRET NOTHING!" He screamed as he was killed by a meteor. Mite cursed to himself and turned to his Hazuka FoRM. He slashed his blades on a Fusion and then the body of said Fusion fell and knocked onto another Fusion and killed both.

"OH SHOOT!" Mite was hit by a blaster of a Fusion, he fell down, his sword stabbed at the thick metal of the ship so he could hold on, "GRAH...!" He saw numerous Fusions aim their guns at him, "Aw crap."

Then a lightbulb lit on Mite's head.

"I got it!" Mite grabbed the lightbulb and threw it at the Fusions. It hit one and the unfortunate Fusion hit began falling down and was blown to bits by the rocket's fire thingy, "Ah no." He saw the Fusions aimed their weapons at him.

"Milord!" The last Dawn Watcher standing took the blasts and began tumbling off the ship. Mite stared as rage consumed him.

"THAT WAS MY LAST ONE!" He screamed, he turned to his Savior FoRM and shot down all the Fusions with his gun, "HAHA! MOTHAFOCKERS!" Mite yelled victoriously as he climbed towards the hatch.

"You alright?" Bell asked Mite, wiping the blood off his head.

"Yeah. We lost all the friggin Dawn Watchers." Mite assured her, "Crap, now I feel guilty since they all died."

"They died for a good cause." Bell told him, she frowned at his negativity, "Also have you watched Moon? Watched it while you were killing and...it was good!"

"Is that supposed be an allegory of what's happening?"

"More or less." She looked at the windshield in front of them.

They saw green.

* * *

**THE FINAL BATTLE IS APPROACHING GUYS!**

**GONNA TEAR UP.**

**edit: the descriptions above and below conflict.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	86. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

* * *

**FINAL BATTLE IS HERE. GONNA BE A MULTI CHAP BATTLE SO BE PREPARED FOR BADASSERY.**

**CRYING HERE.**

**edit: until the end, I was sobbing.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Ahhh." Mite and Bell scrambled out of the ship, they looked around to see a familiar light green sky, "Welp, how conveniently! We landed right next to Fuse's place!" Bell looked around and saw they were in the courtyard, Bell recognized the familiar architecture.

"Wait a minute..." Mite went back inside the ship and pulled GIR out. The robot happily ran through the green grass afterward, "Aw shoot! The ship took a beating when we crashed!" Mite scratched his head, seeing the damage, "We can't get out...bet Fuse got rid of escape pods if we ever came."

"Well, we're here now! No Men in Black will come and kill us. And I swear no Quigi will go balls nude and shoot lasers-what are you doing?" She saw Mite was still in the ship's cockpit while the ship smoked in the fairly large courtyard, (enough to hold the ship entirely), "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make the monitor work!" He banged the board in frustration, "Wonder what Quigi and the others are doing..."

* * *

"OHMAHGODOHMAHGODOHMAHGODOHMAHGODOHMAHGODOHMAHGODOHMAHGODOHMAHGODOHMAHGOD!" Lucas panicked, looking at the large hole at the streets, "It's going to the core very fast!" He squealed as Mina slapped him.

"Focus Lucas!" She slapped him repeatedly, "FOCUS!"

"We're all gonna die!" Aya cried as she ran in circles along with Garfield.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Quigi calmed everyone down, "We must stop it!" Quigi was ready to charge again but Aya stopped him, "Why does everyone not want to see my sexy body?"

"P-Please don't..." She begged and Quigi sighed.

"Alright. Freaking ass adorable." Quigi stopped charging and put his hand on his chin, "Maybe we shoulda made Squid Girl come here, her suckers for hair woulda been perfect to stop the drill..."

"What do we do?" Mina frantically asked the man.

"I can calculate we gotta go after it and stop it by blowing it up. Likely would kill us but we have Mina to carry us out." Mina groaned at Quigi's hypothesis, "The more time we waste is the less tome we get until Earth is Fuse's or blown to bits."

Quigi took out his laser gun and jumped into the hole but then a sudden bone breaking sound was made, "Gack! I hit the edge of the sewer! And I'm fallinggggggggggggg-" His voice kept on dragging on as he fell down.

"Okay? Who's going after him?" Garfield asked everyone while walking in front of the hole, "If you ask me, I'll-" Garfield was kicked into the hole by Mina and dove down also, followed by ManBearPig, Lucas and Aya.

* * *

"Yeah...well, the ship's busted." Mite muttered, he looked at the girl who was busy eating grass, "What are you doing?"

"I haven't eaten anything all night! This is a meal in comparison!" She began swallowing the load. Mite cringed at what she was eating.

"You are aware some traces of dead people are in the grass?" Bell still kept eating, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yup!" She mumbled while eating grass, "Dead people tastes good!"

"You already ate. You ate me se-" Mite paused, realizing what he was gonna say was so M rated, "Just help me go to the throne room..."

* * *

"GACK!" Lucas fell face first on the surface of the drill. The drill's width was much larger than the ship itself which made some space for every one who landed on him, "Ow..."

"Smell the glory and victory guys?" Mina asked everyone as she clawed on the drill, "Actually, I can't breathe, the thing is getting closer to the core than expected..." Mina huffed, trying to gather air as dirt hit her face, "Ew."

"Now. Where were we." Quigi slammed his fists into his hand, "We must stop the drill with everything we got!" Quigi went to the side and began shooting the drill with his laser gun, "Dangit. You guys try to open the insde of the ship through the bottom. Me and Mina will try to stop the drill." Quigi began charging and went bombastically with a yellow aura surrounding him.

"Wait, you could do THAT? You can do that without removing your clothes?" Quigi shrank a bit at the truth Garfield presented, "So, you became naked for no reason?"

"My alcoholism is quenched via wind whipping my ballsack!" Quigi exlained in a ver subtle manner which everyone recoiled in disgust a bit, "Oh yes, STOP THE DRILL BEFORE WE SUFFOCATE!" Mina and Quigi dropped to the sides as Lucas aimed at the floor with his fingertips.

* * *

"FUSE!" Mite bellowed as he entered the hall with Bell and GIR, Bell recognized the place and found it more...less abusive, "COME OUT AND BE A MAN!"

"Um, should I be here?" Bell questioned, holding GIR, Mite shook his head as an answer, "What? Why?"

"Fuse will never hurt you or GIR. I don't want him to go through another traumatizing experience."

"Thank you for the sympathy Mite." Mite looked and saw someone come from behind the throne. He had dark green hair and piercing red eyes, "Also you must sympathize with other races not presented like Middle Eastern asians, black people and Russians and Southern Asians since we never see them here."

"What really? That's racist!" Bell screamed, running in circles, "SO RACIST." (Do not worry, the author is asian and not racist to Russians or black people).

"Are we going to do battle or what?" Fuse took out the cube and turned it into a lance, "You're first Mite."

"Kindly." Mite responded, turning into his Enraged FoRM.

* * *

**SORRY, HAD TO DO STUFF.**

**edit: SO RACIST.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	87. Mite vs Fuse: Round II

Mite vs Fuse: Round II

* * *

**OKAY. NOW THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA TELL ANOTHER STORY. HOPEFULLY NO WRITER'S BLOCKO FOR ME.**

**edit: I will speak English despite knowing right english.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Bell, back away." Mite said, claws furrowing on his hands. Fuse's lance aimed at Mite, "But really Bell, back up."

"Oh great, not only racism but sexism! I'll just watch GIR." Bell went to the throne and sat on it holding GIR while pouting, "I wanna punch someone." She took out her Missile Glove and aimed it at Fuse but not firing, "I'll simulate this...pachoo."

"So, you ready?" Mite asked Fuse.

"I supposed so." Fuse nodded and ran towards Mite, lance at hand. Mite sprawled towards him and attempted to slash Fuse but Fuse blocked the blow with his lance, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hardly." Mite and Fuse began parrying blows in extremely fast speed (Fate/stay might Unlimited Blade Works style) until Fuse knocked Mite back with one strong blow. Mite hit the wall and turned into his Savior FoRM and flew towards few, shotgun in hand.

"Hah. Good luck." Fuse then turned his lance into a musket and parried the flying Mite's shotgun. Mite pulled the trigger as Fuse redirected the shotgun to the floor tile, "HAH."

"Nope!" Mite swung the gun repeatedly without shooting. Fuse blocked each blow with his musket and once they got some distance, Mite and Fuse aimed their weapons at each other, "Seems like a stand still-"

During Mite's speech, Fuse turned his musket into a hammer and whacked Mite's face before Mite can ever notice. Mite was kicked out of his FoRM and was bounced across the room like a pinball. He landed is face onto the floor, blood dripping from his face.

"Be careful!" Bell called out, waving and was unfazed of his state.

"Thanks Bell." Mite groaned before standing up. He sidestepped to dodge Fuse's hammer and attempted to slash Fuse with his blade. Fuse then countered his counter by swinging the hammer at the blade, knocking it out of Mite's hand, "Oh shit-"

"Die." Fuse tried bringing the hammer down at him but Mite blocked the fatal attack with his Missile Glove, making Mite go on his knees while he tried keeping the hammer down.

"Want me to help?" Bell asked him from afar, taunting him a bit in her tone.

"N-No! B-Baka!" Mite stuttered like a tsundere. Mite transformed to his Hazuka FoRM and the force blew Fuse away see what Mite became.

"Oh this makes sense now." Fuse snarled a bit, "Wait, YOU SLAPPED SWEET AND PRECIOUS BELL?!" Fuse did a war cry and slapped Mite comically through his mask.

"HEY." Mite stopped him, "I kinda had amnesia and went a bit crazed...sorry but I wasn't Mite." Fuse stopped attacking and calmed himself.

"Okay, I forgive you but what's with the getup?" Fuse eyed him, "Oh it doesn't matter...should we be killing each other now?"

"Oh yes." Mite tried slashing Fuse but Fuse turned his weapon into a stereotypical shield and halted the blow. Fuse kept pushing as Mite tried pressing the blades against the shield, "Toby, seems you lost your spunk."

"I AM NOT TOBY!" Fuse yelled, enraged being called that name, Mite stopped attacking seeing Fuse's mental state was weakened beyond repair, Mite saw the pain, the anguish in his eyes of memories he hates and loves. Toby once meant to Mite and Fuse painful memories of torment of their previous life.

Mite moved on from that name but Fuse didn't.

To Mite now, Toby doesn't matter to whom he was simply but Fuse held onto that name due to one simple person and one simply robotic child. Fuse was now crying, Toby to him being a figure of vulnerability and torment.

"F-Fuse?" Mite looked at Fuse breaking down, "I-I'm sorry." Bell was getting nervous, seeing something was horrible wrong, "Are you okay-"

Fuse laughed.

It wasn't a comical laugh, a chuckle, or even a sarcastic one. It was a sadistic laugh that defines insane. Mite and Bell felt shivers go up their backs as Fuse turned his weapon into sword.

"Woah!" Fuse swung his blade at Mite with ferocity whilst still laughing insanely. Mite blocked each blow and didn't fight back, knowing the situation will be worse if he did.

"Fuse! Simmer down!" Fuse suddenly turned the blade to bow and began shooting Mite rapidly, the laser arrows pierced his legs, chest, shoulder and hand, "Dammit!"

"Oh crap. Things got interesting." Bell snacked on her popcorn, feeling the ride was worth it.

"RAWR!" Fuse's bow turned into a bazooka and he shot missiles at Mite repeatedly. Mite braced himself as the explosions hit through him through his masks, the force of the explosions deepening the arrows into his skin.

"FACK."

"DieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDie!" Fuse laughed repeatedly, Mite turned into his Reaper FoRM and the light expelled all the arrows, one hitting the window, one hitting the ceiling, one nearly hitting Bell who was by the throne.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bell yelled in the background.

"Sorry!" Mite and Fuse apologized before doing battle again. Mite took out his scythe and charged at Fuse who dodged the blows, Fuse turned his weapon in a battleaxe, one like an executioner's and began flinging it around. Mite dodged the sliced by ducking, jumping and sidestepping before Fuse kicked Mite, not an overpowered kick but a kick forcing Mite in the floor.

"I always wanted to do this!" Fuse raised the axe over his head and Mite cleaved the scythe against the axe, knocking out of Fuse's hands and onto the wall where it fell on the floor in a thud, "Uh oh-"

"I got you now!" Mite turned to his Enraged FoRM and Fuse flinched, jumping back a bit. Fuse tried getting his axe back but Mite blocked the way, walking towards him with killer intent.

"You're reign will end now!" Mite spoke as if multiple voices were in his mouth...multiple Toby's...Fuse was scared now. However Fuse was as broken as fuck so he didn't care.

"YOUR LINE IS AS BAD AS TEEN BEACH 2." Fuse referenced which made Mite cringed.

"Wait, you had all the counters and pop culture and you just mention that movie. That. Freaking. Movie." Bell had to agree with Mite, that reference was horrible!

"I would have cried at the ending if they didn't sing." Fuse defended himself, he scooted towards the axe unknowingly as Mite had a look of absolute unbelief.

"Teen Beach 2? Teen the freaking Beach 2?! Out of all things you had to-" Mite dodged once Fuse swung the axe sideways at him but Mite dodged it, "You sly bastard!" Mite turned into his Hazuka FoRM and took out his blades.

"Oh YEAAAAAEEEEYEAAAAHEEEEAAA! We're all in this together!" Fuse sang that song as he blocked Mite's slashes with his axe, the cringe worthiness being higher than ever.

"Why are you referencing crappy Disney musicals?" Mite asked, stepping back to recover of the cringe, Fuse turned his axe into a boomerang and threw it at Mite who deflected it with his blades, "For the past few years I never even remembered those movies but you just bring them up."

"Whomp." Fuse caught the boomerang with his hand and threw it again at Mite, with a snap of his fingers, the boomerang turned into a hammer.

"Oh shoot-" Mite was flung and began bouncing across the room like a pinball again. He hit the ceiling, the wall, the floor, the window, nearly hit Bell.

"Ah fuck it." Bell frowned, seeing she was nearly hit again.

"Ow ow ow ow." Mite groaned in pan as he was bounced across the room. Ue didn't bother to stop the bouncing, Fuse got bored and turned his hammer into a scythe. Mite finally bounced onto a good angle and was heading towards Fuse, blades in hand.

"Enough." Fuse twirled the scythe in extremely fast speed to act like a deadly propeller as Mite bounced towards him, blades in hand and pointing at the scythe propeller. A blade jabbed the space between and stopped the blade entirely.

"Grah!" Mite took out the other blade and tried slashing Fuse but his head dodged everyone single blow. Mite swung the sword downward, the blade in Fuse's shoulder, "Got you."

"Hmm." Fuse grunted in pain, he suddenly dropped his weapon and smiled, Mite stabbed Fuse's abdomen and Fuse merely reacted by grinning maniacally, "This is bad for you." The scythe on the floor turned into gloves and shot up at Mite, hitting him and sending him to the air.

"Woo! Things got more interesting." Bell commented in the fight scene.

The gloves went back to Fuse's hands, the swords were now off him, leaving Fuse with a stab mark and a shoulder that had a had a sword slashes upward through the skin. He winced in pain before grabbing Mite who fell down to earth. He held Mite by the throat before throwing him to the wall.

"Not yet down!" Mite turned into his Savior FoRM and flew towards Fuse bashing his head with the shotgun and before he can hightail away, Fuse grabbed his wings as he tried flying away.

"Not yet down." Fuse mocked before ripping his wings off, Mite screamed in pain as he began tumbling onto the floor, a pool of blood coming out where his wings used to be, "Is that it?"

"No!" Mite turned into his Reaper FoRM again and stopped the bleeding. Mite began attacking but Fuse stopped each blow with his gloves as if his hands were being slapped by a rubber baseball bat.

"My turn." Fuse gripped the blade of the scythe and yanked it from Mite's hand and began hitting Mite with the end of the scythe in a mocking manner. Mite turned into his Enraged FoRM and made the scythe dissolve, "Really?"

"You better believe it-" Fuse blocked every slash Mite attempted to do kill him with and Fuse finally used one hand to grasp both of his arms, "Oh shoot."

"Oh yes." Fuse punched Mite with his other fist which made Mite spurt of Fusion Matter, "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Mite was punched repeatedly by Fuse.

"You're hitting me!" Mite coughed as Fuse stopped punching him.

"Oh Mite, you brought this on yourself when you said Toby." Fuse punched him last time, the punch breaking him out of his FoRM entirely and knocking Mite onto the floor. Fuse and Mite were bleeding all over.

"Heh. Combat skills are higher than usual." Fuse turned his gloves into a blade and aimed it down at Mite's heart. Mite looked up while he laid on his back with pure unbelief in his face. He was beaten, done for, "Won't save you now."

"Then finish it." Mite invited his enemy.

"Gratefully." Fuse raised the blade over Mite's heart and was about to bring it down...

And the most unexpected thing happened.

"Hiya!" GIR suddenly shot Fuse's shoulder, making him fall into the. Ground with a loud crack emitting from his spine. Fuse screamed in pain as Mite turned to see smoke coming from GIR's antenna and Bell dropping her popcorn in shock.

"Is daddy okay?" GIR asked innocently as Mite stared in shock.

* * *

**YEAH, CLIFFHANGER ENDING.**

**TOOK AWHILE.**

**edit: waiting for Pokémon and Fire Emblem.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	88. The Drill

The Drill

* * *

**YES, SUPPORTING CHARACTER FIGHT SCENE TO THE ULTIMATE DEATH WITH A DRILL.**

**I JUST REALIZED THAT I SHOULDA PUT THAT SONG IN FUSE'S STORY FOR THE FIVE STORIES HIGH SHOULDA BEEN THAT SONG YOU KNOW, LIKE "Wait for me to come home" THING KINDA MADE ME CRY THAN AN ENGLISH MADE ANIME SONG.**

**MY INTERNET SUCKS SO BADLY, THERE WAS NONE FOR DAYS STRAIGHT, NOT AT ALL. MAH GAWD, I WANNA LEAVE TO USA FOR BETTER INTERNET THAN THIS CRAP.**

**edit: my internet is still shit...**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Quigi and Mina clung to the side of the ship, trying to reach the drill on top. Aya and Lucas were busy trying to carve a hole onto the ship...ManBearPig and Garfield just chilling by the pipe thing that makes the ship go up. Garfield and ManBearPig thought it was more than one pipe...

"Mina! Can you fly?" Quigi called out to the vampire, "Things will be easier."

"The drill is going to fast for a bat!" Mina replied in a loud voice, "Sorry but we're stuck here!" She tried scooting to the side, "We're going so fast we'll fly outta here the moment we let go."

"That isn't even scientifically making sense."

"Says the man who can explode his clothes off." Mina retorted.

"It's science!" Quigi felt his lab coat come off him and into the air where it began flying back to the surface, "Guess you're right ! I can conclude that the drill's speed will blast us into the surface if we let go so we don't have to worry about blowing this thing up!"

"You sound like John Hammond." Garfield butted in via screaming out loud, "Him and his freaking dinosaurs!"

"Uh..." Quigi blinked and a yellow aura surrounded him briefly, "Okay...?" Quigi began climbing towards the drill and took out his gun. He was being careful not to fall and be carried to safety.

"Oh gawd." Dirt and pebbles hitting his face, Quigi grasped his gun and carefully aimed it at the drill's spinning pole slightly seen attached to the ship, "Here I go!" Quigi shot it, didn't do anything, "Aw crap."

"Let me." Mina moved towards the drilled, suddenly her cape got caught in the spinning thing, "Gack!" Her cape was being sucked into the drill along with her, she did the logical thing and removed the cape clinging onto her.

The cape was bring thrown around by the drill. Mina sighed in relief that she wasn't wearing the cape, she shoulda listened to Edna, "Phew, thankfully I'm-" The cape suddenly was thrown back at her, making her lose balance and was pushed off the ship, "AAAAAAAAH."

Mina was sent flying into the air, ejected out of the ship and began flying away, "Mina!" Lucas called out, he was gonna jump to help her but was stopped by ManBearPig.

"I think I got through!" Aya said, she tried lifting the lid she made into the ship but couldn't lift it, "ManBearPig?" Aya took her chainsaw from the floor and the beast growled. ManBearPig dug his craws into the crack and flipped the lid over the air making it blow away and it flew into the air.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-" Mina landed on her bum, seeing that she was sitting down on the street and she looked behind her to see the hole, "Heh, I lived-" Suddenly a round metal piece of the ship landed on her head, knocking the vampire out.

* * *

"Eh..." Lucas eyed the insides of the ship, there was only a three rows of seats bolted onto one stick of metal on the floor and a large computer monitor...at the other side where they were. The nearest seat to climb through was also a bit far away and that if they tried to jump towards it, they would be sent flying back to the surface, "Who goes first?"

"ManBearPig should go-" Garfield heard Quigi trying to shoot the drill again, "And fast, I can barely breath." Garfield waved his face, trying to keep the heat off.

"Grar." ManBearPig began fitting his entire mass into the ship. It was boiling hot and the animal began sweating due to his fur. The hybrid of a man and a bear and a pig finally fit half of his body into the hole and Aya and Lucas held onto his legs to make sure the beast wouldn't fly away.

"Garfield help us!" Aya screamed but Garfield shook his head.

"I'll stay here. I just like relaxing." Garfield said. Lucas kicked ManBearPig into the hole, the animal finally making it entirely in. Luckily the hole was small enough for ManBearPig to get trapped in the inside as the vacuum was trying to drag him out with no avail.

ManBearPig roared he grasped the nearest chair, struggling to lift himself up. Once his other paw grasped the other chair, the bolts holding the line of chairs down together began shaking due to his weight. ManBearPig's hand suddenly reached the other one and the two rows collapsed one another, the bolts breaking and the second row toppled onto the first, sending them both down.

"Grah!" ManBeaPig dropped onto the hole, his butt stuck there and then was suddenly sucked out of the hole and into the air, flying towards the surface as Lucas, Aya and Garfield watched.

* * *

"Ah." Mina removed the metal off her, the slab going onto the sidewalk, "Now that is done, finally I can-" Sudden ManBearPig was on top of her, Mina plopped out as the buttcheeks of ManBearPig were squeezing her alive, "Oh gawd, it's in mah brain!"

* * *

"We lost ManBearPig." Lucas lamented, he looked inside to see the chairs were forming a slanted ladder, "But it seems like also that he gave is leverage." Lucas climbed inside, he went to the left where the first set of chairs and climbed onto the second one.

"Be careful!" Aya yelled, worried as it is and her outfit was getting pretty wet from the sweatiness.

"I will!" He set his foot of the third chair and reached for the second row, he then saw the tricky part and reached towards the third row's seat, he lifted himself up and grasped the other one and slid in between it, in front of him in a few distance was the computer.

"Uh..." Lucas pointed at his shoes and did a PK Freeze on them and he stood up, looking at the computer in front of him. He saw it was a simple technological computer, likely voice activated, "Give me options on drill."

The computer popped a window onto the screen, showing the drill and it's mechanics, "Deactivate."

Back with Quigi, he saw the drill growing slightly, revealing some wire that were previously hiding in the not exposed earlier, the wires were being revealed by holes in the pole. Quigi took out his gun and it slipped from his hand, being stumbled onto the air and was going back to the surface.

"Uh..." Quigi's coat was stuck by the drill, being tangled like Mina's cape, "OH SHIT. BETTER GO NAKED." He charged himself up, getting nude. The charge he made shook the ship, making Lucas lose balance and the ice on his feet breaking and making him fall down...or go up is that how you saw it?

"Oh crap." Quigi saw Lucas fly away, the drill stopped going up to reveal more vulnerabilities meaning some override was done to it, "Well, I should-" Quigi saw some wires came out of it, making one of his hands go off the rail he was holding, "SHIT."

"Don't talk bad Mr Quigi!" Aya yelled, her holding Garfield for dear life.

"Aya! I lost my gun! And also I'm naked so you gotta climb and-"

"Naked!" Aya squealed in fright, "You said you wouldn't do that!"

"If I didn't I would be drilled to the point I'm bits and pieces!" Quigi countered, "I'm gonna fly away, my hand can't reach the other rail and it's getting really hot! You gotta climb to the drill and stab the exposed parts of the drill!"

"What? Why me?" She asked, Quigi felt his butt getting cooked. They were getting closer and the ship was built to resist this heat most likely, otherwise they would be fried chicken from KFC right now.

"You are a cute adorable girl who knows how to use a chainsaw! Bring Garfield with you just in case!" Quigi called out as he held on with one hand, "DO IT!"

"O-Okay." Aya replied unsurely and went to the side, grabbing a rail. Se motioned the cat to follow her but Garfield shook his head, "W-Why not?"

"I'm fat and useless and-"

"YOU LAZY FATASS JUST GO WITH HER." The angry scientist screamed. Garfield winced at the amount of urgency in his vice and sighed on a very comical way.

"Alright." The cat agreed hesitantly and grabbed the rail with his paws along with Aya. The two scooted towards the drill and felt hot rock hit their face, "Ow."

"C'mon you two!" Aya and Garfield heeded Quigi's commands and climbed, Aya and Garfield finally were by the drill and saw the exposed parts, "Now, Aya, I want you to jab your chainsaw sword into the wires, I know the blade like your can saw through it."

"A-Alright." Aya took her blade out and pressed it against the pole, the saw began cutting through the metal, sparks flying out, "I-I think it's working!"

"Good! Keep going until you cut the wire and jump!" Aya kept cutting until her blade was halfway through, "Good, getting more hot in here!"

"Ah!" Aya's hand that was holding the rail was suddenly hit by a rock, a pretty hot one. Aya's hand let go of the rail along with her chainsaw on her other hand, she was sent flying to the surface but the chainsaw was caught by Garfield (surprisingly).

"Kyaaaaa~" Aya held onto her skirt as she flew away, squealing cutely.

"Garfield! The drill is right in front of the core! You gotta-" Quigi began flying away, "FINISH THE JOOOOOOOOB!"

"Um..." Garfield held the weapon in his hand and revved it up. The chainsaw began moving and Garfield pressed it against the metal, the chainsaw sawing through the metal until it cut through the metal entirely.

"Yes!" Garfield muttered to himself, seeing the only thing left were the wires, "Yah." Garfield jabbed the blade into the opening, forcing the chainsaw into it, the wires began breaking as the drill began detaching itself from the ship.

"Great. Now I can-" Garfield saw sparks come out of the broken wires, "Oh no." Garfield jumped off the ship holding the chainsaw blade as the ship exploded in front of him. The explosion made a spire of green fire so large it was heading towards the cat.

* * *

"Ah. Finally Quigi's balls are off my face." Mina said cheerfully as everyone and everything else was on the ground, "I can finally-" Garfield landed on her head as a pillar of green fire erupted from the hole. It reached up to the heavens as everyone watched in shock. The fire died back into the hole as Mina winced and fainted.

* * *

**THIS TOOK AWHILE. A LONG WHILE.**

**edit: like really...a long while.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	89. The Jolly Paying Tons

The Jolly Paying Tons

* * *

**OKAY. I'M BACK IN BUSINESS. REFERENCING TO MY POOR INTERNET I MEAN.**

**WELP. INVENTOR-7 ditched the boat! He won't see it end...**

**edit: I'm not sure he actually ditched us like the great bastard he said he was.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Hey FB?" Fuse asked his dearly beloved, the two nestled by a hill at a tree, "Do you...feel lonely even though people are around you?"

"Eh?" The girl turned to Fuse who looked down, "Everyone does one point in their life. Like pregnancy! Not saying I'm pregnant but still...like when FG..." She trailed off..., "I miss him."

"Me too." He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

* * *

"Ah..." Mite stood up, grasping his bleeding hand, "Bell, can ya fix the ship? Please?" Bell stood up from the throne and walked towards the exit. GIR followed her as they closed the door.

"She still keeps her mannerism." Fuse coughed out some blood as he laid on the floor, "Can't believe GIR was the one who finished the fight."

"GIR is GIR. Robot, happy go lucky, he's learning though! Gotta remove the laser latter." The two let out weak chuckles, Mite slumped at the wall, his back sliding until his butt hit the floor, "Eh...guess the war's gonna be over soon."

"I think the drill stopped." Fuse murmured softly, "Earth shoulda either been here or blown up all of us."

"I wondered who finished the battle then?"

"Not a person I wanna know." Fuse laughed, tears streaking from his eyes. Mite noticed this and smirked slightly, "Do you remember why I...I mean how Toby built this world? Why it was made?"

"To make sure that we won't feel hurt like Toby was?" Mite answered, looking at the fallen overlord, "I feel our lives revolve around Toby."

"Well, we are him. You technically." Fuse said, smiling, "Everything Toby did was now for nothing."

"I can feel you Fuse."

"Hah. Like you can." Fuse rubbed the heartfelt sentence off.

* * *

"How does this thing work!?" Bell banged the broken ship, "I'm aware you crashed but please work with me?" She begged the control console in the cockpit, "Heh, cock."

"Mama?" GIR went inside the ship, Bell turned to GIR and pouted, "Somewthing wong?"

"This ship's systems need rebooting and I don't know anything about technology than Google search and installing mods." She said, slapping her forehead in frustration.

"Mama, I'm a robot. I can reboot the system." Bell's eyes shot open at that revelation.

"Yes! Yes you are a robot and my child! You saved us!" Bell told GIR, with a jittery smile on her face, "Can you please do it?"

* * *

"Why do you act so negative Fuse?" Mite asked the technical twin, "I mean, you sound depressing than an episode of Clannad."

"I was abused by my fucking ass dad when I was young, my entire planet is wiped out, my old body is destroyed into a monster, I end in a planet so stubborn that it's taking forever to conquer it, an clone was made to go against me, my old computer called itself HARM and was bent to destroy me, a rebellion started, my advisor joined the rebellion, AND MY FUCKING WIFE AND ADOPTED CHILD DIED. WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THIS PLANET?!" Fuse screamed at Mite who chuckled.

"Fuse..." Mite began, "Earth is filled with so many things, wonderful things that even robots can see. Earth is unique, there can be rain while a sun is up, people with brown skinned people being married white yellow haired people...Earth has so many possibilities and I'm making sure the possibilities are there."

Fuse looked down, staring with a look of disappointment, "So, I COULD have won then?"

"Fuse, Toby, one thing that is certain the people of Earth will be stubborn, look at Bell. You never stood a chance against her if I gave you." Mite pointed out, Fuse sighing, "You gotta let go of the past Fuse."

"How? Everything I had riding on it." Fuse put his knees and had a position of a child.

"Life is about sadness but the happy ones are the best. That is why you gotta keep going and remembering them otherwise you'd end up as a dictator who invades planets. Sound familiar?"

"It's familiar..." Fuse whispered, "I needed someone to show me that, thanks."

"Someone did show you Fuse. In fact, two people." Fuse nodded his head quietly at Mite's sentence, "Please. Whether they're here or not, they want you to be happy. Will taking over Earth be better? Taking prisoners if war will make you feel better? Maybe the lives lost in this war satisfied your agony?"

Fuse didn't respond, the green haired boy picked himself up as Mite watched. Fuse took his cube out and turned it into a cane and began limping towards the throne. Once he reached it, he collapsed on it and turned the cube into a button on a remote switch.

"Remember this Mite?" Fuse waved the remote, "The thing we haven't used since Ghostfreak?" Mite nodded, picking himself up also and using his FATE blade to support himself.

"I remember." Fuse stared at the remote, "I won't press it until Bell tells you to-"

"The ship's ready-" Bell came in, pausing seeing the two, "You aren't killing each other..."

"We noticed." The boys said in unison as Fuse pressed the button.

"G-Go." Mite nodded and walked towards Bell who helped him as the two walked back to the doorway that exited into the courtyard, "And Bell?"

"Eh?" Bell looked at Fuse, a bit shocked, "What's it?"

"Take care of Mite for me." He smiled warmly at her, Bell shrugged and continued to walk as Fuse watched her go away...with tears running down his face.

* * *

"So, what's happening?" Bell felt small tremors underneath her feet, Mite looked at her unsurely.

"That cube Fuse used is a disguise for the ultimate mechanism. We barely used it." Mite explained, "The true form of the cube is a button, a remote to transport the planet out of the system and give back the planets it ate to its original positions and send all prisoners of war back to their planets."

Bell's jaw dropped at his exposition explanation, "So wait, the war is over?"

"Guess, until Planet Fuse moves out of the solar system, it will be over." Mite looked at the spaceship with GIR sitting by the entrance, "We better hurry." The two scuttled into the spaceship that was now apparently sitting in the upright position for some reason.

"What'll happen to Planet Fuse?"

"I can guess Fuse won't do anything else now." Mite grimaced, "I can tell now his planet will just roam the universe until Kyubey or something gives entropy doing I'll never know." Mite sat on the driver's seat as Bell strapped GIR onto the chair.

"So...what about the war prisoners, where will they land? Could end in the middle of the ocean for Jesus's sake."

"Fuse can pick the destination personally. Also it might take awhile for Planet Fuse to be gone from the sky's view, since it is so massive." Mite prepared the ship as Bell went onto her seat, "Well, I'll live a normal life now. I'll tell Dexter to say a command unit was put on Planet Fuse to make him surrender. Don't wanna be famous."

"After today, peace is what I want when we return home." Bell held Mite's hand as Mite pressed the button.

* * *

Fuse watched as the ship flew away back to a visible Earth in the sky. He held in his hand a photo of his family with him inside, Fuse stared into the sky as he stared at the burn mark left on the courtyard, "I should fix that."

Fuse went towards the burn mark and laid in the middle of it, staring at Earth.

* * *

"You know, I never regret coming here." Fuse set the picture down onto the floor, the photo staring back at him as he smiled and returned to look at the sky.

"GAH!" Mite kicked the door down. The two got out of the ship, both holding GIR's hands and plopping onto the green grass, they looked the ship, likely never to fly again, "Well, I can scavenge for parts so we get a hyper truck."

"Umm...Mite..."

"We can drive to San Diego at the speed of life! We can do races and-"

"MITE." Bell twisted his head to look up, they saw meteors heading towards them, "GET BACK IN THE SHIP." The two grabbed GIR and dove back into the ship as they covered their ears and explosions were heard loudly in the background.

"The heck?" Mite and Bell crawled out of the ship and stood atop of it, they saw...escape pods, "Holy crap, Fuse did have revenge on me! We have to take care of all these guys!" The hatches of the smoking ships opened, people crawling out and looking around.

"Where are we...wait, the bad air fresher smell, WE'RE HOME!"

"Yes! I haven't masturbated privately in years!"

"Woo! I can pee!"

The former prisoners from different races, different looks and personalities rejoiced in their freedom, Mite and Bell smiled at their happiness and looked at the sky.

"See that bro? Planet Fuse is leaving!"

The prisoner was right, the planet it question was going away slowly, it was like a fading droplet of water in the sun, going and withering away slowly before it would be gone entirely.

It was becoming dawn now as the sun began rising...

* * *

"What the?" Quigi stared in shock, everyone was looking at the sky, every cop, every bystander, every damn person was staring at the sky, "EH?" Quigi took out his ringing phone and against his ear, "Hello?"

"What is it?" Aya asked, seeing Quigi's comically stunned expression.

"The planets are going back, says Dexter..." Quigi's expression turned to a sadistic grin, "THE WAR IS DONE!"

Everyone who heard the outburst then proceeded the cheer happily as they watched the planet go away. It was like the world was celebrating, every last person was happily cheering, crying, laughing or all three. It was the end, the end of an era most likely.

* * *

"So..." Bell looked to see the cheering people, the outskirts overlooking Elmore had cheers erupting, they can hear the cheers from the damn city, "Now what?"

"We watch until it goes away." Mite sat on the ship, holding GIR on his shoulders as the planet was fading away.

* * *

Fuse stared at Earth, it was going away. Although it was him flying away, the feel felt like Earth was going away. Fuse looked up, deep in thought as he can feel the cheers from here.

Not in a literal sense, you can't hear things in space.

"FB?" Fuse closed his eyes, imaging his family next to him, watching Planet Fuse go away along with him, "I'm gonna try to make myself happier for now on."

"Good." He heard her in his mind, the Earth fading from his view entirely.

* * *

The crowd never cheered so harder in their lives, Planet Fuse was gone from the sky entirely. Mite smiled, staring at the now free world.

"I guess the jolly are paying tons?" Bell butted in, nudging Mite, "Eh? EH?"

"What does that even mean? What are they paying."

"Tons of food. I'm hungry, cook."

* * *

**YUP, SEE THE ENDING GUYS.**

**edit: I need more Pokémon.**

**STAY TUNED, NOT THE** **END YET.**


	90. Surprises

Surprises

* * *

**WOO, THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER.**

**GONNA CRY LIKELY AT THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**FEELS MAN.**

**WELP MY WII U ALSO BROKE FOREVER...ALL THOSE GAMES...HOMELESS IN ASIA, SOMEWHERE THEY CAN NEVER GO.**

**DEDICATED TO SATORU IWATA. DIED A GOOD MAN FOR MAKING ME NOT DO HOMEWORK.**

**edit: Santa gave me a new Wii U! Yay!**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Earth was in a party. The diabetes making, drunk sex making, the heart attack making party and everyone was celebrating. From the rich people in beach villas to the K.N.D in moon base, every last person was dancing their ass of.

Mite and Bell were surprised their wedding party, their supposedly perfect wedding party would be where their friends (and Dexter) would be used as a party house.

"I have to clean so much later!" Mite groaned on the couch, Bell passing him some iced tea, "Oh gawd. Quigi's naked...again. She's humping the table...gotta burn it later."

"C'mon! Drink the iced tea." Bell motioned him to, "Eat."

"I thought you drank beer. You don't drink iced tea unless you REALLY can't have it." Mite pointed out and Bell had a guilty look.

"Um..." Her face turned a bit green, "GOTTA PUKE." She ran towards the bathroom, GIR waddled towards him and sat next to him.

"Papa?" GIR looked up at Mite who smiled back.

"What is it?"

"Can I go to school? Pwease?" GIR asked adorably, Mite let out a chuckle and held GIR.

"You can. Just stay in school and not a have a baby at your puberty years." Mite blinked, "Do robots have puberty years? Well, hopefully subconsciously..." He noticed GIR was gone and now was eating tacos.

"U-Um..." Mite saw Aya approach him along with another woman, "Hey Aya? What's up!"

"T-This is Maria..." Mite began burrowing deep into his memories until it came out of his head.

"You're Maria!" Mite remembered, "Pleasure to meet you. Aya told me so much about you." He shook the maid's hand happily, "So...you'll go back to that castle?"

"Likely." Aya nodded, "We're going back and go clean the place up."

"I'll help when you get there." Mite offered, "Enjoy yourselves, we earned it especially after what we done."

"Thank you!" The two left his company as now Mina flew towards him in bat form. She reverted to human-ish form and plopped at the couch.

"HEY!" Mite jumped when she appeared, "So...guess what I'll do since I got so much free time now."

"Prank people?"

"No! But that is a hobby. I got a job!"

"At what? Draining blood of animals for a living?" Mite guess, Mina frowned at such an idea.

"Nope! I'm a teacher. For the Academy." Mite spat out his drink in shock by such an idea.

"HOW." Mite grabbed her and began shaking her around, "HOW DID YOU GET A JOB."

"Well, I got credit by the government for assisting in a great war effort and gave me the job. Lucas was offered also but he's too timid." She shrugged, "Pay's good."

"Umm...congratulation then!"

"Ah crap." She rubbed her stomach, "Gotta eat." She turned into a bat and flew away. Mite saw Lucas approach him.

"Ah! My blonde haired guy...friend. How have you've been!" Lucas sat next to Mite.

"I need advice." Lucas asked, Mite nodded in understanding.

"Okay, to ask Mina out, you gotta make her drunk. If she wants vampire babies when she's drunk, you gotta drink the beer also-"

"Ew no!" Lucas reacted in a shocked way, "I meant on what clothes I should where?"

"Oh." Mite stared, "You do where the same clothes. Get something...not yellow and stripped."

"Okay!" The blonde left, ManBearPig getting in.

"Gwar!" The beast sat next to Mite to is ire. Mite hopefully remembers his engrish or something.

"Gar yaar?" Mite spoke and ManBearPig roared after. Surprise, surprise, the green haired boy actually understood the animal in a way, "Nyar swk waae nar."

The two began conversing on what to do in another language. ManBearPig seems to want to engage in politics despite his...monstrosity. Mite wished ManBearPig best of luck as the monster sniffed meat.

"Hello." Garfield went towards him and plopped on the couch mite had a blank look, seems like everyone isn't an enemy is coming up to me.

"So, heard you stopped the drill." Mite said, giving a thumbs up, "Good job."

"I'm surprised as myself." Garfield ate the burger he held in his hand.

"So...what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not going back to the wilds. I haven't eaten more than twenty lunches a day there." Garfield burped, "I'm going home. I'm going to kick a dog's butt." Garfield walk away. Mite blinked at the random conversation.

"Okay..." He felt a pat on his back and Quigi came in, "Oh shit."

"Hello!" Quigi was drunk...and naked..., "So, how's the married life?"

"Good." Mite shielded his eyes away from the sogginess of his nuts, "So...what about your life?"

"Good. I'll bathe in beer for tonight!" Quigi dropped all the beer on

his head and stood up and ran away in the nude, likely he's yandere to beer now.

"Okay..." Dexter approached him, Mite flipped his arms into the air.

"ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT IS ABOUT YOUR LIFE ALSO. MAH GAWD." Mite screamed, Dexter frowned.

"I meant to congratulate you. Sheesh." Dexter left him alone, Mite saw Bell go back from her puke session, she plopped on the couch next to him.

"Hey." He looked at Bell who smirked at him, "What's wring? Took you thirty minutes." Bell had a look of worry on her face.

"I gotta tell you something-" They saw Dexter grab the mike. Everyone looked at him, even drunk Quigi.

"Hello. We did it!" Dexter declared and everyone cheered, "After all these years of fighting. We lost many things, money, property...people." They all nodded solemnly, "So we celebrate to commemorate of what we lost! Cheers!"

"Eh?" Quigi saw something come out from the floor, "Grim?" The reaper came out of the portal, every watched as the skeleton approach Dexter.

"I'm sorry man to interrupt the party but I found out Dexter never told you two." Grim said, glancing at a sheepish looking Dexter with a frown.

"What is he talking about?" Quigi and Dexter smiled in the worst way possible at Mite's question. Grim coughed.

"Well...you are aware that resurrection I did on Bell is temporary, right?" Everyone froze at Grim's accent's words.

"What?" Mite and Bell asked in unison.

"I mean man, like, your new body is breaking down, it can't handle your soul. Like aids but...right now, you'll die in two years." Grim paused, seeing everyone's expression of horror, "Hey mans, I need that soul." Grim made another portal and went in, stunning everyone.

"Y-You'll..." Mite stuttered, Bell sighing, seems like the only one besides GIR who was too naïve to notice the direness and Quigi and Dexter who nodded in confirmation at the truth who wasn't as horrified.

"Okay then. I'll die in two years. Two years seems like a lot of time!" Bell said as if it was a walk to the grocery store, "I'll die again, not new to it." She then grabbed the microphone from Dexter.

"W-What are you doing?" Mite stared at her.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you this." She tossed Mite something, a pink stick, "Do you know what that is?" She didn't even give him a chance to say, "I'M PREGNANT." She yelled into the mike for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Lucas's reaction was by collapsing on the floor.

Mina's was by spitting out her drink.

ManBearPig's was falling on the floor.

Garfield had a look of pure surprise.

Aya clapped slowly, stunned.

Dexter adjusted his glasses.

Quigi cheered, drunk still.

Mite fainted.

* * *

**SURPRISE.**

**LAST CHAPTER NEXT TIME.**

**edit: Smash bros 4life.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	91. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

**HEY GUYS. LAST CHAPTER.**

**OH GAWD. TEARS ARE COMING.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THE SERIES. BEEN A RIDE. A LONG ONE.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO INVENTOR-7 FOR QUIGI AND BLEEDMAN FOR BELL.**

**NEVER THOUGHT MY OWN FIC AFFECTED ME SO MUCH.**

**SNIFFING AND CRYING HERE.**

**edit: I love you guys for all your support! I'll make a new fic after this!**

**STORY IS NOOOOOOOOWWWWW OH MAH GAWD, TEARS.**

* * *

Two years later after that fateful day, the one that brought shock and happiness around the world was now over. Prisoners of war returned to their families and homes with smiles, DexLabs's new focus was making the world a better place.

No one was happier than Mite, Bell, GIR and Gaby.

Dexter conducted research and Bell's body breaking down will have no effect on their child to their relief. Bell was still dying of course, no cure can be done for that and nine moths later, their daughter Gaby was born.

Gaby had green eyes, green hair and the cutest face ever...she looked like the spitting image of Fusion Bell to their satisfaction. The girl was considered so adorable, Mina thought drinking her blood was illegal to the universe. She learned how to walk (or was learning) also, she acted more innocent than her mother and was a bit silent.

Although she did have an antenna of brown hair on her head...

Dexter did what Mite requested, tell the world a command team was sent to Planet Fuse instead and Fuse surrendered and flew off. Dexter was also grateful enough to give Mite and Bell a home, on the outskirts of Elmore, a quiet and peaceful life with no rent, hurray!

The house was white, not too big to be noticeable and was on a hill, in front of the claimed historic sight where the escape pods where the prisoners escaped from. Mite took the spaceship from the site and disassembled it, he made his truck to a rocket powered one like he said he would.

Mite also had a full time job as a cook for that restaurant, he was an expert and the pay was good. Enough to support a family like his. Bell stayed at home, playing video games and the kids, she loved GIR and Gaby so much, she wasn't getting weaker like aids would do and all of the family loved Mite's cooking...except the vegetables to his ire.

With Mina and Lucas, they're still living in the apartment in Elmore. Mina went from quick trips from her now job as a military instructor...Lucas did all the household work...

And they were dating.

They didn't want to do it but after some pressuring by their friends, they went out finally. Those two were surprised as much as anyone to have good chemistry as they haven't broken up yet.

As for Aya and Maria, they returned to the castle and opened and infirmary there since it turns out Aya wants to be a doctor! She never charged...

Some people don't check out though...

Garfield returned to his owner, Jon and Odie after finding the 'wild' life wasn't good for him. He never breathed a word about him being in a war and somehow his life was turned into a cheesy comic strip and two very crap shows with very crappy movies.

Quigi was prompted to second of (human) command at DexLabs, was he happy about it? Yes...

In a way.

Dexter forced him to take alcoholic's anonymous to his horror. Well at least Quigi's attempting to change.

Attempting...

ManBearPig never even returned to the wild. After people actually found out he was speaking in Beardism, a foreign language only known to hillbillies. ManBearPig earned a scholarship in politics and English in the first year of college and then in the second, became mayor of Elmore.

Surprising, I know.

Than lastly, the last person to be given an epilogue would be Fuse. Used to be once the most hated beings in the universe is now once of the most loved. Fuse began traveling the universe, helping the people of planets along with his race which the Fusion people are surprisingly comfortable at.

Fuse's actions were held as his existence being a miracle, he wasn't called Fuse anymore either, he was now called Toby. Fuse, I mean Toby, took care of people with politics, hunger, poor economy, drought with no reward, not even a thanks was a reward and he leaves silently and swiftly once his work was done.

Toby was regarded to be the Charlotte's Web kinda person, never telling intentions on why he helps people by delegates and representatives of the planets. He just...does it.

Back on Earth, statues of a green monster were burned every year on the day of the war's end, an official holiday to show Earth kicking Fuse's butt. Ironic considering he's like a holy man in the universe. Planet Fuse (now known as Planet Bell) was now a symbol of hope while on Earth, it was a symbol of war.

Toby never filled his castle with people, the inhabitance consisting of himself, only with visitors likely from other planets to politically talk to Fuse.

On very rare occasions though, every sunset, Fuse walks on a hill as politicians spy on him as he places flowers on it before spending the rest of the night on the hill when the sun sets to be next to whatever was on that hill...

* * *

Autumn...

* * *

"Mite!" Bell whined, tugging her blindfold, "Woke me up in the middle of night to drive me somewhere with a blindfold. Why?" She asked, looking at the direction where the driver should be.

"Surprising you." He told her with a smile. He stopped the car and parked it, "I'll escort you milady." Bell frowned, her eyes stared at him with pissed off intent as Mite got down the car. He went to the other side and opened the door for her and let her down.

"What'll you show me?" Mite held her hand as they went towards a bench, one making Bell unfortunate enough to hit, "Ow."

"Sorry." The two sat down on it, "Now open the blindfold. Might be a bit blurry since the sun hasn't come out yet." Bell took the blindfold off, winced at the streetlights blinding her and she looked again.

"W-Wait!" She stood up, "This is-!"

"The street where you and I first met?" She sat back down, shocked.

"How did you-?"

"Yeah. Dexter still gave me a present after the party." He said, "Wanted to surprise you..."

"Why not bring the kids?"

"You are completely aware why." He stared at her, she nodded and looked around, "Chilly this morning."

"Uh huh." She nuzzled next to him, "I can't believe I still look the same as fourteen with you! Like really, I wanted my boobs to grow!" She looked at her chest, disappointedly. Mite patted her head in comforting.

"Boobs aren't the only thing..." He stared at her, "You already given birth to Gaby, that's enough." He remembered how Gaby rejected the breast milk Bell was trying to give. Bell was just that flat!

"Alright." Bell whistled, "Is the bench we're sitting on-?"

"Same one." He motioned her to look at the street, "Look." She looked up and saw the sign of the street now named St Bell.

"Aw!" Bell hugged him warmly, Mite pushed her off him playfully, "Hah..." She looked up at the sky, not the same without Planet Fuse to stare down at you, in a good way, "My last minutes huh?"

"Yeah." Mite looked down, playing with his fingers, "In a few minutes, you'd be...dead."

"Uh huh." Bell nodded her head, "So, been a ride, huh?"

"Yeah." Mite coughed, "I never thought a tsundere friendship would make me get married."

"I never thought I'd die and be brought back." Bell reminded, "Ironic considering now..."

"I...thought before that my only purpose when I first started out was killing Fuse. Until I met you and GIR." Mite lamented, "Guess life isn't the way you expect it to."

"So, how many of our friends are awake, knowing I'm about to die?" Bell asked, "I mean, how many?" She turned to Mite who grabbed and hugged her, his head nestling against her neck, "Huh?"

"P-Please...I don't want you to go." He cried into her shoulder, tears running down his face, "P-Please don't leave me." Bell patted his back in comfort.

"It's okay..."

"I need you!" He cried harder, chocked in his own tears, "GIR need you, Gaby need you...I need you..."

"You know I can't stay." She made him look at her, "I can't stop it." She wiped the tears from his eyes, "I wish I could but I can't...,"

"B-But I can't see you anymore..." He said, crying still.

"Don't worry." She told him, "I'll be right here." She pointed at his brain, "And here also." She then pointed his heart, "Hear me?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good." She kissed him for one last time, "Can I rest on your shoulder, I need to take a nap. Haven't slept in ages."

"S-Sure." He sat, back pressed against the bench. Bell nuzzled on his neck, him not looking at her as she sighs and closes her eyes. Her body began glowing underneath as the sun started rising up, clothes included.

"Thanks for everything..." She finally fell asleep on his shoulder. Her body began disintegrating away into crystals towards the sky, the light getting stronger and stronger until it stopped, nothing left of Bell as the crystals flew away, heading towards the sun.

She had a smile on her face when she was fading away.

"B-Bell?" Mite turned towards where he thought she was only to find her gone, he looked at the sky to see the crystals disappearing, fading away into the sky before Toby weeped silently as the sunlight rose up at him.

* * *

"Alright. Ready?" Mite finally put the tie on GIR's school uniform, it was hours after Bell's departure and GIR's first day of school was today. Mite motioned GIR to come outside, the light shining over the hill, Mite sat on the tree stump and held Gaby in his arms, the girl still trying to master walking, "Hmm?"

He saw GIR looking down, depressed as it is, "Hey." Mite poked GIR's back, "Something wrong?"

"I miss mama." GIR said, Mite touched GIR's shoulder.

"GIR, my child." Mite looked at GIR with comfort, "Mommy woulda loved you to be happy today for her sake. We need to learn she loved us no matter what."

"But how can I forget her?" GIR asked and Mite shook his head.

"GIR, sometimes never moving on is better than moving on in general." Mite said to the robot, "We don't move on or we'll forget her." Mite laughed a bit, "Will you forget her?"

"N-No..."

"Then you're doing her a favor." Mite smiled, making the robot smile also, suddenly a bus began going towards them, "School bus is here!" Mite motioned GIR once the bus stopped moving, "C'mon. Go. New world ahead of you."

GIR nodded and ran towards the entrance of the bus as it opened its doors. GIR looked at Mite one last time before going in entirely, the buss closing its doors. Mite smiled and saw the bus drive off with Mite watching.

"Hya~" He saw Gaby wake from her nap, the cute pajamas that made her look like a pillow stretching out, Gaby began crying as Mite stood up and smiled.

"Least I have you." Mite rubbed her thumb over the crying child's head, "C'mon. I'll make you eat some food." He began walking back to the house one last time. As he walked, the memories were flooding back to him of his times with Bell, those happy memories.

'I promise you Bell.' Mite thought, 'I'll make my life at its fullest, and I thank you for it.' Mite glanced around and saw leaves fly into the sky on the grassy and silent hill. Mite went onto the house's porch, opening the door with Gaby in his arms before closing the door.

His moment in time was complete and he could never have wanted it any other way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
